


BlackSpace

by fuure, PieDeLune



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Battle, Blood, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Dubious Consent, F/F, Father/Son Incest, Fear, Fucked Up, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderbending, Guns, Horror, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mutation, Necromorphs, Omorashi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parasites, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Survival Horror, Transitioning, Twincest, Violence, Virus, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 120,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuure/pseuds/fuure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieDeLune/pseuds/PieDeLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Slingby ran a tight ship. He and his salvage team only took what they needed to survive in the desolate void of space.<br/>But one day, a ship in a restricted sector sends them a spine-chilling message; a scientist named William T. Spears is pleading for their aid from some unknown horror, and deciding to help out ends up being more than they bargained for.</p><p>While Pilot Ronald Knox has a strong interest in the new scientist, who also happens to be married, he is about to find out what it's like to fall head over heels in love while fighting for his life.</p><p>==Sci-fi Survival Horror==</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a large story, featuring all of Kuroshitsuji's major characters. The main pairing is WilliamxRonald.  
> Don't read if you can't handle horrible things happening to your faves lmao ~  
> \--  
> Fenmiu and MoonPie.

"Hey, G! This is just Guttersnipe checkin’ in and lettin’ you know we’re just about done here," said the youngest one into his helmet’s communicator. “Think we’ve scrounged up all the goodies we can find.”

 

Emptied boxes floated silently in the dark storage room, and Ronald Knox lit them up with his flashlight, checking every last one twice and again. His breath fogged up his glasses and his helmet in the bitter cold, and he kicked off the nearest surface to float out into the dim red-lit hallway with a full box of rations in tow.

 

This would feed their whole crew for a month, and the rest of their findings would fetch a pretty penny. It was a damned good haul.

 

A voice crackled in his ear disapprovingly: "Guttersnipe! What’s the point in having codenames if you’re not going to use them correctly?”

 

It belonged to Agni Thaman, codename Ganges, who was monitoring the salvage mission’s progress from the flight deck of their starship, the USG _Forsythia._

“For goodness’ sake...in any case, shake a leg; we want to preserve that O2 as much as we can.”  
  
Captain Eric Slingby, codename Tamashii, was leading the scavenge of the abandoned cargo ship known as the _Amaranth._ He heard Ganges’ blurb from his radio and decided it was time to head back.

"Not to worry, lads, we're callin' it," he responded in cheerful Scottish tones, looking down into one of the crates that they were...taking off the other ship's hands.

A-grade plasma cutters. To the right seller, these were worth a few thousand. _What a score…!_  
  
"At least we're not robbing the innocent blind this time," came Agni’s doleful tones in their ears. Eric rolled his eyes, beckoning Ronald closer as he floated into view.

 

"Aggs, nobody's been here for weeks; it's definitely not gonna be missed," Ronald chirped back as he checked the other box he'd filled up. This one had a few things he was planning to keep for himself; a few old books, a soft blanket, some shabby but wearable clothes. Useful things he'd been wanting or needing. They would go to good use.  
  
"They'd just go to waste sitting here, and the food would go bad,” he continued. “We're takin' what other people need."  
  
"I can't help but feel guilty," Agni lamented, “What if they come back?"  
  
"Don't think they will," Ronald said thoughtfully as they joined up with Eric. "I feel like whoever was here left in a hurry. If they were coming back, they woulda done it by now, wouldn't they? This is fine."

 

Last to join them was the curt, villainous noble known as Vincent Phantomhive, codename Watchdog. He gave his comrades a small nod, drifting aside to show off his haul: several crates of supplies he'd had the forethought to rope together.  
  
"Let us proceed with our departure, gentlemen," he said with a cool smile visible behind his backlit helmet. "We are making excellent time!"  
  
Eric had been snickering regarding Agni's latest moral crisis, but he had to stop to voice his private thoughts: "...Where the actual fuck _did_ everyone go in such a hurry?" he wondered aloud. A quick glance in the shuttle bay showed that all escape pods had been launched around the same time, like the crew had just dropped absolutely everything and fled as fast as they could. What was the rush?

Well, that was not a problem for Eric or the _Forsythia's_ Tactical Salvage Unit.

With their loot, they made their way through the inoperative decompression chamber and returning back through the shuttle bay to where they'd stowed their own shuttle.

"Let's pack 'em in now, lads!"

 

They effortlessly pushed their findings into the cargo hold of the _Forsythia_ ’s shuttle. The artificial gravity activated as the shuttle whirred back to life, and, and their boxes of loot fell to the shuttle floor with heavy _clunks_.

 

When it was safe, Ronald eagerly removed his helmet and shook his head to free up his fluffy blond mop of hair, and hurried to the box that held his own treasures. "I found some books in someone's room; you guys can read them when I'm done," he announced as he dug through it. The blanket was thrown over his shoulder, and he began folding up the clothes he'd salvaged. “Ahhh, this is great! We found some really great stuff, you guys!”  
  
"Come now, Ronald. The _Forsythia_ has a library for a reason," chided Vincent, setting his helmet aside and standing in front of the air vent to let the lovely fresh oxygen cool his damp greige hair. "You know how rare it is to find books these days."

 

"Alright, pretty boy. C'mere and help me strap this cargo down, will ye?" Eric grumbled, red in the face from having to move the boxes under gravity. "These seemed a lot lighter when they were friggin’ weightless."

 

Vincent wasn't inclined towards physical labor, but he got his hands dirty regardless; somebody had to fly the shuttle, and that someone was Ronald.

 

"The library gets 'em when I'm done," Ronald replied loftily as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders like a cape. He climbed over piles of boxes to get the pilot's seat and plopped down into it, his blanket-cape fluffing out dramatically. Eric and Vincent strapped themselves in as Ronald was flicking on the switches and powering up the thrusters.

 

"I'm bored out of my skull most days, alright!” Ronald complained. “Lemme have some entertainment."

 

The prodigious pilot began guiding them back to the _Forsythia_ , his flight smooth and steady. "We're comin' home, Ganges," Ronald called into the communicator. "You'll like the stuff we picked up. Even you won't mind the looting when you see what we've saved, yeah?"

 

Agni elected not to reply.

 

Eric was biting his tongue during the cacophony that was the startup sequence, because she was a well-worn shuttle and past her prime. Ronald handled her well, though. Got more use out of her than most pilots could.

 

When they finally entered open space, Eric leaned across to the blond and snickered.  
  
"Tell ye what though, most lads 'n lasses on board tend to find their entertainment elsewhere, if ye know what I'm sayin'~"

 

Ronald smirked and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, an' I'm one of 'em," he replied, giving Eric a push. "But it's always the same! Don't last too long and it's always the same old, same old. I like books 'cause it's somethin' new, yeah?"

 

He gazed out into the vast expanse of stars before them. "Sometimes it's just nicer to escape for a little while and pretend I'm not thieving so I can have one more day of breathing recycled air. Live someone else's life for a few hours. Stealing protein bricks was never something I dreamed about doing for a career."

 

"Don't let Agni hear you say that, or he'll crack onto you about findin' religion," Eric teased, now that their helmet comms were off and the only way to contact their mission monitor was through the shuttle's system.

 

"At least he's just a simple Hindu. Peaceful and harmless," Vincent commented, crossing his legs with a dark smile. "Not like those deranged Unitologists."

 

Ronald promptly grimaced. "Yeah, nah, I've had more than enough fun with religion in my life, thanks," he replied, a little more scathingly than he intended to sound. "Don't even talk about Unitologists to me, man; those guys are creeps."

 

He punched the coordinates of the _Forsythia_ into the shuttle's computer with a crease in his brow. "I won't be surprised if they're the ones who took your kid, Vince."

 

Vincent's smile froze on his face, and he turned his eyes away.

 

"...What would they want with him? ...He's just a boy," he muttered, turning his gaze to the three-inch-thick glass of the viewhole beside him. "No, Ronald...I have considered this. A child would not fit into their plans in any significant way." He curled his delicate fingers into fists with a scowl that would have given Eric goosebumps.

 

Eric, however, was deliberately keeping his eyes forward. Christ, Ron had guts bringing up Vincent's kid like that. " _Anyway,_ " he said a bit too loudly, "Stealing to survive isn't our goal. Isn't _my goal_. We'd all rather have come from one of those fancy colonies, but we get what we're given. Are we there yet?"

 

"Five secs," Ronald muttered, turning his gaze forward again. "No, like, I know it's not our goal or anything, but it feels like we've been doin' it too long. I just want something _interesting_ to happen, that’s all."

 

The next moment brought the _Forsythia_ into their view, and Ronald smoothly guided the ship into its shuttle bay. "Want someone like you got, Er. Someone to live for."

 

Now both passengers had stopped smiling. When their beautiful _Forsythia_ had accepted them into the shuttle bay, Eric and Vincent had both stood rather abruptly and headed for the door.

 

"Hey, Ron...careful what you wish for," Eric murmured, ducking his head and climbing down the fold-out stairs, and Ronald glanced back to watch him, realizing he’d upset him.

 

A dozen of the crew had gathered in the shuttle bay to see what sweet loot the salvage team had managed to scrape up today, and if it was worth the fuel they'd spent travelling there. Eric, as the _Forsythia_ 's captain, gave them a broad grin, instantly masking more turbulent inner thoughts. "Arr, lads! Who wants to haul some loot!?"

 

Ronald climbed out after them with his blanket, and hurried to claim the clothes and books he'd recovered, though not without a fair bit of guilt weighing him down; he'd have to apologize later to Eric and Vincent. Without a word to either of them for now, he hurried off to drop his treasures off in his bunk (save the blanket, which was still around his shoulders), and then made his way back up to the bridge, where he belonged.

 

Agni was waiting for Ronald to show up.

 

While Ronald was a little on the short side, Agni was a giant, with beautiful caramel skin and intense silver eyes.

 

"Welcome back," he said warmly, patting his friend on the back like it had been weeks, not hours, since they had last seen each other. "Tell me, Ronald. What sort of food did you find? I am so excited to make something special for us all tonight!"

 

Ronald lit up when he saw Agni, and grinned and embraced the tall Indian man like he was his brother. "We found loads of canned vegetables that'll be good for years to come!" he beamed. "I even found a few tins of pears! I can't even remember the last time I had any. We'll have some of your fantastic vegetable curry for dinner, and pears for dessert! And, I found some books. I'll share them with you, Aggs."

 

"Pears," Agni echoed in disbelief. "How marvellous! Oh, this _is_ wondrous!" he exclaimed, squeezing Ronald tightly for a moment before setting him down. "I am truly blessed to have you as my friend," he  mumbled, overemotional as always. "I do apologize for my poor spirits during the mission; my heart is at unrest regarding our actions of late, as you know...and my friend, you seem a little down yourself. If my sullen words have stifled your passion, I truly must ask for your forgiveness."

 

Ronald clicked his tongue and let out a soft ‘pshaww’ before he patted Agni's bicep. "Nah, mate, it's alright. I understand where you're comin' from. Don't worry; it's not your fault at all...I just said some shit that bothered Eric 'n Vince, and I'll go apologize later once things settle down."

 

He sat down in the pilot's chair and motioned for Agni to take a seat in the co-pilot's. "You're too nice of a guy, Agni; you got nothin' to apologize for."

 

Agni bowed slightly, his cheeks a happy pink. "I wish you all the best in smoothing things out with the others," he said, though he didn't sit. "Would you permit me to make you a little something to eat? You've worked very hard. Even just a drink? A Sugarbomb, perhaps?" he enticed his dear friend. "I'll be right back, okay?"

 

He didn't even wait for an answer, and fluttered out to make Ronald a snack.

 

"Um — " Ronald didn't even get an answer _out_ before Agni had gone, and he just smiled and shook his head before swiveling around to face the control panels again. There was no stopping the man; he basically did what he wanted, and what he wanted was to cook food for his many friends.

 

Ronald wasn't a vegetarian by any stretch, but he loved Agni's vegetarian curries. Agni was a little magical with that dish.

 

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad day after all.

 

In space, no one could really tell if it was day or night without the aid of a clock. It was digital numbers representing a figurative concept that governed their lives and what they did at certain times. When the clocks on the bridge's peaceful blue holoscreens showed a time three hours later than it did when Ronald had first arrived, something occurred that certainly would be making the blond's life a little more interesting.

 

A large screen opened up, bathing the wide deck in cautious orange lighting, and an automated female voice spoke the contents of the message.

 

_"Unauthorised Signal Incoming. Will you comply? Unauthorised Signal Incoming. Will you comply?"_

 

Agni and Ronald had been relaxing together when the message came, and the Indian nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. When you were a morally grey privateer vessel, you were always wary of being contacted, no matter who was hailing you. "Aaaah — we should probably call Eric!"

 

Ronald's immediate reaction was to be wary. "Shit. Shit, yeah, probably," he said cautiously, staring at the orange letters and pawing blindly for the intercom button. "Wonder if Lau had to change his frequency again..."

 

He found the intercom and pressed it, eyes still on the message as he leaned closer to the microphone. "Cap’ain Slingby, we're gonna need you up here like, yesterday," he told the whole ship. "We're getting a signal."

 

The signal continued to blare until Eric stumbled up onto the deck, a little out of breath. "Alright, let's at least see what the message is," he declared. "We'll comply!" he answered, and a video screen opened up. However, no video began to play, only static.

Eric put a hand on his hip.

"Huh...?"  
  
He cringed suddenly as a loud voice boomed out over the static, belonging to someone male and carrying traces of the accent once referred to as Upper Class British, a long time ago.  
  
" _Yes, I got it to work!!..._ To anyone who's listening!! M-my name is William! I'm a scientist on board the USG _Ipheion_ , a-a-a research vessel. Whoever's listening, please, come quickly! The door isn't going to hold forever. _It's not going to hold forever._ Oh, god — _Please help us!!"_

 **END CHAPTER 1 -----------------------------------------------------**  

 


	2. Chapter 2

" _ Yes, I got it to work!!... _ To anyone who's listening!! M-my name is William! I'm a scientist on board the USG  _ Ipheion _ , a-a-a research vessel. Whoever's listening, please, come quickly! The door isn't going to hold forever.  _ It's not going to hold forever. _ Oh, god —  _ Please help us!!" _

  
The message cut out, and proceeded to loop again. Agni's eyes widened, as had Eric's. Jeez...the living fuck....?   
  
"Sounds like they've got ‘emselves a bandit infestation," Eric finally declared, folding his broad, masculine arms across his chest.

 

"Shit," Ronald said again in response to the message. "They're up to their eyeballs in it. I think we should go help them, Eric; this guy sounds completely out of his mind terrified. I can't just ignore a call for help like that."   
  
He glanced at Agni. "And, y'know, goin' and helpin' someone might give us a little bit of good karma to make up for our looting. What do you think?"

 

Agni opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by the calm, cold tones belonging to their Watchdog, Vincent Phantomhive.   
  
"All I hear is a man who has intentionally neglected to share his full name, publicly declare his location, or provide any  _ useful _ details concerning why we should go out of our way to provide assistance. That's too suspicious. I say it's a trap," he said with a frosty smile.   
  
Eric listened between his trusted confidants thoughtfully. Though they usually had differing opinions, he took them all into account equally. Though Vincent was probably the smartest man on board, being what Eric called  _ Chief Nerd.  _ Vincent himself preferred  _ Chief Intelligence Officer. _

 

Ronald gave Vincent a little bit of a dirty look, feeling slightly less bad about making him think about his missing son. The  _ Forsythia _ 's Watchdog was just a little too sinister and cold for Ronald's tastes.   
  
"He didn't seem to have much time," he pointed out. "He was desperate and afraid. I mean — hell, we don't know this signal, what if it was someone on Lau's crew and he needs our help?"   
  
Agni didn't seem too fazed at being interrupted. If there was anything that made a man cold and cynical, it was the loss of a child.    
  


Eric remained thoughtful, and after listening to the message loop a few times he reached down and picked up one of the brown gelatin protein blocks Agni and Ronald had been nibbling, swallowing it whole.   
  
"Mm! Some food in my tum helps me think clearly,” he announced decisively. “Rightio, so...the USG  _ Ipheion _ . That's not one of Lau's; he doesn't use Alliance ships. And my gut tells me this is some real shit. Vin, can you trace the signal back to its source? I reckon we should help out.”

 

Ronald and Agni both melted a little bit with relief, and Ronald helped himself to another protein block, eager to get a move on. "I can trace it," he volunteered, turning toward his nav deck and beginning to push buttons and flip switches. "Shouldn't be any problem at all!"

 

Vincent shrugged. It was no skin off his nose if Ronald wanted to trace the signal, even if Vincent's algorithms were better than the pilot's.   
  


"Try and land us in the right solar system, if you can," he teased.    
  
"Um — I also volunteer!" Agni cried firmly. "I will not feel spiritually cleansed unless I assist in doing some good. Count me in!"   
  
Eric clapped Agni on the shoulder. "There's a good lad. Alright then, Vincent: grab some strong guys, some weapons, ammo. Everything we'll need when facin' hostility. I gotta run and tell Al real quick!"    
  


This referred to Alan, his sweet husband, who unfortunately was bedridden with illness.   
  
Vincent stood neatly out of Eric’s shoulder-clapping range, and wordlessly left the room to do as he was instructed.   
  


"Good on ya, Aggs," Ronald told Agni with a grin as he began to pin down the signal's origin. "Keeping our slates squeaky clean. Aaaaaaaand whoop! Found our guy. Ipheion, in Sector 8. I know exactly where they are! Hang onto your britches, lads, I'munna put this bitch into shock drive!"

 

Agni was the only one left on the flight deck, and he quickly stayed Ronald's hand with his own; the left one, which happened to be wrapped tightly in bandages. It was his belief that his hand had been blessed by the goddess Kali, so he kept it wrapped at all times and only unbandaged it for special occasions.

 

"My friend, wait a moment," he said hesitantly, releasing Ronald's hand. "Sector 8 is restricted access."

 

A line of worry creased Ronald's brow, and his hands tightened slightly over the controls. "I know, but...they need our help, Agni," he said quietly. "They said they were a research ship. Maybe they've discovered somethin' real awful there and can't get out on their own. Restricted sector or not, I can't just turn my back on them. You don't want to either, right?"

 

Agni rocked uneasily in his seat. "Of course I don't, but I don't want to be arrested, either. I'll never get to go home if...."

He closed his eyes, deeply conflicted, and took a few deep breaths.

 

The one waiting for him at home would not forgive him if he chose his own desires over saving lives. The gods would not forgive him either.

 

"If worst comes to worst, we can say we were operating under the assumption that this was a government vessel hailing us, and that their request for help constituted us being granted permission to enter the sector."

 

The humble Indian clasped his hands to his chest, feeling guilty for the lie.  _ It was for the greater good, wasn't it....? _

 

Ronald gently patted Agni's back. "Worst case scenario, if we get arrested, it's not guaranteed we're going to prison. We can make our case. Whatever happens, we're gonna help these guys, and you'll make it back to your prince, even if it takes just a little longer than you'd hoped."

 

Ronald began preparing the ship to enter shock drive. "I'll get you home, mate."

 

Agni flushed at the mention of his Prince. Only his closest friends knew the truth about Soma.

 

Shock drive was a gentle process, surprisingly. A small, automated announcement went out so that the crew could all brace themselves, and as the process initiated it was followed by a small jolt.

 

It was smooth sailing from that point.

 

"I know things are a little difficult with Vincent," Agni murmured, trying to change the subject, "but as our Intelligence officer he'd probably know the best way to sneak into the sector without setting off any alarms."

 

"Then I need him in here with me," Ronald murmured back, resting a finger on his lips in thought. "I know where Sector 8 is, but I've never been. I'm gonna need his help sneakin' in if we're gonna help these people. I gotta fly the ship; can you go bring 'im to me, Agni?"

 

In the end, Agni and Vincent switched roles. The Watchdog obediently returned to the flight deck, and got to work on his computer pulling up schematics of the surveillance field for Restricted Sector 8.

 

It was all encrypted, which meant it was time to hack the files. Even after they arrived on the outskirts, it took Vincent a good half hour to crack the encryption.

 

It was a little amusing, Ronald's distress.

 

"Settle down, Ronald. You look like a schoolboy too afraid to ask for the restroom. I'm almost done....Almost got it," he murmured, though he still had time to sip his tea.

 

Ronald stood behind Vincent and watched him work, gripping the back of Vincent's chair.

 

"Listen, Vince...I'm just sorry about earlier," he said quietly. "I think I overstepped my bounds. I just wanna make sure there's no rough feelings or anythin', and let you know I appreciate this," he added, gesturing to the computer. "You're saving my hide, here."

 

"I'm just doing my job," the Watchdog replied. He didn't pause in his typing, but after a long minute he sighed. "About Ciel...you were just trying to be helpful. So don't worry about — ah!"

 

His computer beeped, and suddenly they were staring at a fully interactive 3D hologram of the surveillance field on the main screen.

 

Vincent's deep brown eyes scanned the field for any weaknesses or dead zones they could use.

 

"Do you see anything?"

 

Ronald bent forward, narrowing his eyes at the hologram, and began to search through it. He enlarged the hologram and began sifting through it. "Nnnnnooo...no, not yet..." he mumbled. "Our distress signal came from right here," he added, pointing out a particular planet. "Aegis 8? They're in orbit there, so the closer we can enter to there, the better."

 

"That message was on a loop," Vincent said, fingers flitting across the screen. "You should prepare yourself for the possibility that they're long dead...or that we might not be the only ones who heard their signal."

 

Within a few minutes, Agni returned with Eric and two other volunteers for the rescue mission: the young but beautiful Edgar Redmond, with his long platinum hair, and his best friend Gregory Violet, the gloomy eccentric. Violet was a sullen and dark sort of young man with heavy bags and shadows under his eyes and perpetually looked like he hadn't slept in years. The two were sort of partners in crime, so wherever one went, the other always followed. Usually Violet had some sort of dastardly plan, and Redmond lazily followed along to make sure the gloomy male didn't get into too much trouble.    
Violet stood beside Redmond with a faint look of apathy, but listened to his orders as they were briefed on their mission.

 

"This is it for now, lads," Eric announced. "It should be okay. All our gear is ready in the shuttle bay."

 

"Yeah, I know," Ronald replied gravely to Vincent. "I'm ready for that.”

Eric counted the volunteers quickly. There was Eric himself, Ronald, Agni, Vincent, Violet and Redmond. All proficient in weapons use, a bunch of grimy bandits shouldn't cause too much of a fuss.

 

"Here we are," Vincent called, directing their attention to an asteroid belt. "The surveillance field has a few gaps in between the asteroids here. Ronald...do you think you'd be able to fly the  _ Forsythia _ through the belt without too much damage?

 

Ronald grinned and rolled his shoulders, extending his arms to crack his joints. "Vinny, buddy, I'll fly her through it without a scratch," he boasted confidently as he cracked his knuckles, and no one in the room doubted him. "Don't'cha worry a hair on your pretty head."

 

With a gentle shudder, the ship pulled out of its shock drive and began drifting smoothly through space. With Ronald at the helm, most of the crew didn't feel the need to buckle themselves in.

 

Eric folded his arms, watching his primary pilot approach the asteroid field. It stretched on for a thousand miles, but that was only a blip on the map, almost indistinguishable.

"Anyway, fellas, it goes without sayin' that when we get there, if their ship is sabotaged or for lack of a better word, blown to shit...We're nabbin' their fuel. Al says we've been a bit careless with all our detours of late."

 

Alan managed finances on the ship, as well as stock and resource management. When he was well enough, of course.

 

"And anything else of use, guys." Eric looked apologetically at Agni, who folded his arms. "We're taking a big risk, savin' these lads, and we deserve a lil' somethin' in return for our efforts."

 

Ronald nodded, resting a hand on Agni's arm. "Yeah, we don't got much of a choice. I take us as directly as I can, but we've been taking too many detours lately. We're gonna have to settle down a bit. Take a few supplies to pay for more fuel; you know the drill. We got a good haul today, but you can't be too careful."

 

He glanced up at Agni. "I'll take your share so you don't have to actually steal anything, alright? You just look the other way for a bit and I'll do the dirty work."

 

It was no hard job to guide them through the asteroid field. Ronald's magical pilot powers allowed him to navigate through the sea of colossal frozen rocks smoothly and safely, evading the Alliance's surveillance systems. He could do it almost by sight alone if he wanted to.

 

Eric ruffled his best friend's hair. "I'll bet any of ya 50 credits that Ron makes it without even a dent."

 

"We're betting now?" Agni responded, a surprisingly curt note in his voice. He was clearly bothered with Eric about the whole business, and decided to stalk off to the shuttle bay to suit up.

 

They watched him go, before Vincent chimed in, "I'll match that."

 

Some of them were just _ too  _ close.

 

Ronald laughed sarcastically in mockery of them, but he grinned and winked at them over his shoulder. "Good luck finding a dent, pal. I'm too good for that."

 

In no time, they were in view of the small planet that the ship's distress signal had come from, and they were nearly free from the asteroid field. "Just gotta figure out where in orbit it's supposed to be," Ronald mumbled to himself as he punched commands into  _ Forsythia _ 's computer. "I'm running a radar scan right now so we can meet the  _ Ipheion _ as quickly as possible."

 

Coordinates appeared on one of Ronald's monitors once the scan was complete, and he hooted triumphantly. "Got 'em!" he cried as he programmed the numbers into the navigation system. "We got 'em. We're on our way!"

 

Eric made an announcement over the speaker when they'd arrived safe and sound in orbit of planet Aegis 8, adjacent to the medium-sized research vessel, the USG  _ Ipheion _ . She was sleek, modern and beautiful, unlike the clunky  _ Forsythia _ .

 

"Listen up, crew. This is your captain speaking. To those of you who haven't heard yet, we received a mayday from a research vessel in a restricted sector.  We threw some guys together and we're gonna try to help out. While we're away, Undertaker is in charge.” Undertaker was the codename for a man named Orpheus, who incidentally happened to be Vincent's father.   
“Catch you on the flip side, boys!"

 

Ronald suited up again and hooked his favorite satchel over his shoulder.

"Don't do anything Eric wouldn't do," he called to his friends as he climbed back into the shuttle. "Make good choices, alright!"

A few people snickered and rolled their eyes, but Ronald gave them a charming wink before he disappeared from view and into the shuttle's pilot seat.

 

"Tamashii, what do you reckon our estimated time for this job should be? Two hours?"

 

"Two, maybe three depending on what's wrong," Eric replied, pulling on the boots of his uniform with a grunt.

 

When the rest of his team was all suited up, Eric quickly checked all of their RIG systems, visual displays of health, oxygen and temperature on the exterior of each suit that looked like a glowing, artificial spine.   
  


Agni gave Eric a displeased look as he removed his turban and locked his helmet into place.

 

The  _ Ipheion's _ guiding system seemed perfectly functional, and it assisted them in landing inside the ship's own shuttle bay...not that Ronald had actually needed any help.

 

"Now, remember," said Eric, picking up his preferred SMG, "we need to save ammo. Running low, and I doubt these nerds will have much. Don't shoot unless you absolutely have to."

 

Ronald nodded somberly, checking again to make sure that his two blasters were secure in their holsters. He wasn't quite as good at shooting as he was at flying ships, but he was a wielder of double pistols and he did a fine job at it. He wasn't too bad with the sniper rifle on his back, either.

 

"Like, imminent risk of death emergency," he emphasized to their two volunteers, Violet and Redmond. "Don't be skittish."   
  


"Talking like this is our first rodeo," said Redmond with a grin. He loaded a shotgun, while Violet had a Magnum pistol. Agni refused to even touch the guns, but he carried a dagger for self defense, along with his own martial arts knowledge. Vincent took a long barrel pistol, his own property, with an intricately designed base.

 

They all climbed out of the shuttle once they had landed it and set it on standby — they were still wary, and not going to completely shut it down. What if there was an emergency? You never knew. Cautiously, they began to venture out and start looking for the ship’s occupants. Their hands were never far from their guns.

 

"There should be security here," Vincent murmured as they crossed the eerily silent shuttle bay. 

 

"Stay in formation, lads," added Eric, dark brow furrowed with unease.

 

Ronald was the first to approach the unguarded airlock, and with a few taps at its control panel, the shuttle bay door slid shut, and the door to the rest of the ship slid open. There was no one beyond the door either, and they crept silently through.

 

He estimated this ship to be about twice as big as the one they'd just raided — the  _ Amaranth _ — and yet even though all its life support was in full working condition, it felt even more empty and lifeless than that one. He swallowed thickly and kept one hand on his holster, on high alert for any sound or any flash of movement.

 

"Guttersnipe," Eric hissed. "What'd I just say? Behind me." He couldn't bear the thought of one his crew coming to harm; he loved them all as brothers. Entering A Deck, Vincent placed a hand on his hip. It was completely dark in here.

 

"I knew I wouldn't like this," he sighed.

 

"What is that  _ smell _ ?" Redmond uttered, crinkling his nose.

 

"It's blood," Eric muttered. "Turn on your headlights." With his own he illuminated one of the walls, which was spattered in dark red body fluid.

 

Ronald's eyes widened, and he darted behind Eric to peek out from behind him at the blood spatters on the walls. He'd seen plenty of violence in his line of work, but never anything this gory before. A knot of fear and dread began to coil in his belly.

 

"Think we're dealing with something a little worse than bandits," he whispered to Eric, unable to take his eyes off of the blood. "There's all this blood, but...where's the people it belongs to? Fight must've gone somewhere else..."

 

He stayed behind Eric this time, shining his headlight over the walls to get a closer look, when something caught his attention. There was a section of the wall where the blood spatters were no longer random, and appeared to have structure and purpose. Almost like...

 

"Did someone write something here?" he asked in a hushed tone, eyes skimming over the unfamiliar runes. "I don't recognize this alphabet..."

 

"You bet your sweet Welsh ass," Eric muttered. "Christ on a crumpet. The fuck is  _ this _ nonsense?"

 

They crept along the hallway in tense silence, guns at the ready. Even Vincent seemed a little uneasy, beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face. "It looks like half the doors in this please are locked due to a quarantine. We should try and make our way to the bridge. That's where the signal would have originated. Look for a map!"

 

Redmond grit his teeth. "What else could have done this besides bandits...?!" He tried to stay calm and follow protocol like his idol, Vincent Phantomhive. "Ugh...!" Obediently, he began to look for a map, but didn't stray far.

 

Agni couldn't bear to look at the blood, and so kept his head down and stayed close to Ronald, who did the seeing for him like a golden retriever. Ronald let Agni hold onto his arm so he could lead him around and guide him so he could see the surfaces that remained untouched by blood.   
  


Eric shook his head at Agni a little bit. "Ganges, mate," he groaned. "You're killin' me. Literally. I'm always glad for ye help, but you're kinda puttin' us all at risk if you're not keepin' your eyes open, y'know."   
  


Agni deliberately ignored Eric's heckling, but he brought himself to open his eyes and watch where he was going.

 

Gregory Violet examined the blood up close with a pocket magnifier, giving it a scrutinizing analysis. He even pulled a glove off and carefully traced his fingers through one of the deeper puddles.

 

"It's cooled, and has begun to congeal," he observed through his magnifier. "But the red blood cells haven't yet died. It's still quite red. This happened no sooner than thirty minutes ago. There may still be people who are alive and fighting."

 

"Nice going, V," Redmond replied. "Gods, I hope we're not too late..."

 

The search for a map in the flight deck hall was short-lived. Eric found it in one very bloody lounge area. "Hey, here's some writing we can understand," he remarked dryly, the map brightening as each crew member glanced up at it.   
  


Covering parts of the map were the words 'THEY'VE COME' hastily scrawled in dried, brown blood.

 

"Well, that's not ominous at all," Ronald muttered with a bit of a grimace. "No, things're great here. Just spiffy. Think it's too late to turn back?"

 

"We can't turn back," Agni replied faintly, his voice muffled by the hand he had clamped over his mouth. "These words...it's even more evident now that we must do what we can to assist this crew. We will never be forgiven if we turn back now."

 

"Who has time to leave messages like that?" Redmond remarked, a small shiver creeping down his spine.

 

"That's the point," said Vincent, a sinister edge to his voice. "Their time had run out."

 

Eric squinted at the map, then promptly spat saliva on it, using his uniform sleeve to dry and rub away a select spot of the blood.

 

"Watchdog, this look like the bridge?" he murmured, and the vigilant Watchdog drew closer.

 

"I think you're correct. By the looks of it, if we go up the elevator at the end of the hall, and continue east, we should hit the bridge. And honestly, that's probably our best option. All the other doors seem locked."

 

Ronald gave Agni's arm a reassuring pat as he looked up at the map himself, studying it carefully and committing it to memory. "Alright, so we're here," he decided, pointing to one area of the map. "And if  _ that's _ the bridge...shit, we got a long way to go. I hope they're still there. Then we gotta get the survivors all the way back down to our shuttle. That is, if there're any to take back."

 

He took a step back and folded his arms across his chest. "What I wanna know is why we haven't even seen any bodies. With this much blood, you'd think there'd be one or two lying around."

 

"Straight line," Vincent enunciated, drawing his gloved finger across the ship. "The lack of bodies rather concerns me, too."

 

Eric beckoned them on into the darkness. It was hard not to want to jump at every shadow, but he stubbornly maintained that all they were dealing with was bandits. " _ Lads _ ...lads. The reason there's no bodies is because the bandits prob'ly massacred 'em, robbed 'em dry and blew 'em out the airlock to hide the evidence," he reasoned. "No need to get everyone on edge."

 

"Well, you say that," Vincent mused with a dark smile, "but the blood on the ship's map was at least a day old. You lot ought to know...if there was anyone alive, they're not likely to be, anymore."

 

Violet examined the blood on the map as well, comparing it to the blood on his fingers, which he gave a sniff. "He's right," he murmured with a sharp crease in his brow. "That blood is much older than this blood. Someone may have come back recently."

 

He flung the blood off his fingers and got a good grip on his rifle, looking carefully about. "We would be wise to keep our voices down," he whispered, "and make haste. I don't like this at all. If there are survivors, they're more than likely to be whoever arrived here before we did."

 

Ronald nodded with a quiet, nervous gulp. "Whatever happened, let's just get the fuck up to the bridge," he muttered. "This is givin' me the creeps."

 

Vincent was correct, as he was about most things, when he had commented that most of the doors were locked due to quarantine. Peculiarly enough, it seemed that all the doors that were locked happened to be ones the Tactical Salvage team did not need to go through.

 

"Isn't it...almost like....we're being expected?" Redmond murmured, his shotgun at the ready.

 

"Aye, like they're rollin' out the bloody red carpet," Eric growled. And a bloody one indeed it was. The further they went, the more blood they found. The stench grew ever more acrid.

 

After what seemed like forever, the group reached the elevator at the end of the hall. It was small, and cramped, but it could hold them all.    
  
Vincent entered it once he'd got the door open, and as he turned around, his eyes widened.

 

" _ Into the elevator, quick! _ " he ordered, slamming the Door Close button and letting the team clamber over each other to get in.

 

Most of them ended up having to pull their helmets back on in order to breathe fresher, cleaner air that didn't reek of blood. Ronald was the last to climb into the elevator, and the doors shut just as he turned around to see what had Vincent Phantomhive's feathers ruffled.

 

"What'd you see?" he panted, a little squashed up against Eric and Agni. "Did you see something? You're white as a sheet, mate..."

 

Whatever Vincent saw, it immediately went - _ THUNK _ \- against the closed doors of the elevator that had shut just milliseconds ago. The Watchdog was backed up against the wall, practically paralyzed. As the elevator began its ascent to the next floor, he finally took a small gasp of breath, and shook his head a little.

 

"I, uh...I am not sure..." he muttered, blinking his eyes rapidly. "I...don't know what I saw." Everyone had eyes on him, so he quietly straightened up. "My...eyes were just playing tricks on me in the dark," he announced, half as much to convince himself. "S-sorry for startling everyone."

 

"Christ," Eric cried in relief, breaking into laughter. "Not like you to freak out on us. Maybe we should call you Watchpup, huh?"

Vincent gave them a weak smile. Given the reaction he’d had….maybe they should.

 

"Not sure?" Ronald echoed quietly to himself, more than a little unraveled by the volume of whatever had hit the elevator. "Was it a person? I wonder if we should've helped 'em out or what..."

 

Agni rested a hand on Ronald's shoulder, mostly to steady himself rather than calm Ronald; he'd seen it too and made significant eye contact with Vincent. It was unspoken, but neither of them knew what the fuck they'd just seen, and both of them knew instinctively that it was both dangerous and terrifying. Best to keep the rest of the room calm as possible and let them keep their innocence for as long as possible.

 

"Of course it was a person!" Eric grumbled. "Enough'a that already. All'a you. Man the hell up!" He'd hoped Vincent would chime in and claim that he'd seen some dangerous-looking fellow running at them with a machete or something, and they'd left him behind.

 

But Vincent had nothing to say; for once, he was keeping his mouth shut. When a man had as rich a natural skin tone as Agni, it was very easy to tell when the colour had drained. The poor man was ashen, and Vincent could tell he'd seen it too. He just shook his head again, standing in the corner almost submissively. 

 

Redmond and Violet looked very unnerved — they were the newbies, and they'd never been able to come on a mission with Tactical Salvage before. Was this what typical missions were like?! Because if so, they weren't coming back.

 

"Balls," said Redmond, which was the closest he really got to cursing.

 

"Bollocks," Violet agreed, wiping the sweat from his brow as the elevator ascended.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence in the small pod where they all huddled together. It continued on when the arrived at their destination, and the doors opened to a dark and empty hallway. None of them really wanted to be the first one out, but Eric finally huffed and pushed his way out, motioning for everyone else to follow him.

 

Everyone kept tight grips on their guns, and Agni on his dagger. The Indian was beginning to almost wish that he had a gun. That thing he'd seen...a knife would not stand a chance against it.

 

There was a short hallway before them with doors on all sides, and Ronald grimaced yet again as they practically waded through the sea of blood here. Once more, no trace of human bodies; not even a severed limb was to be found. Ronald found himself trying to hide behind Agni as they crept along.

 

"Which door to the bridge?" Agni asked Eric, keeping close to Ronald, protectively.

 

"Forward," Eric muttered. They headed east, as Vincent had directed earlier, passing through one door after another, once again feeling like they were being guided.

 

"What's that?!" Redmond asked suddenly. Vincent froze up, as did Agni.

 

"What?!" Eric hissed back.

 

"I hear something!" Redmond replied, his fingers nervously finding comfort in his long, delicate locks of white-blond hair. "There's something — i-in the walls."

 

"Something in the vents," Vincent uttered almost sullenly, gesturing to nearby writing smeared onto a plastic surface that simply read. ' _ THEY'RE IN THE VENTS _ '.

 

"Some _ one _ ," Eric corrected, his temper running very short. He could hear it too...a dull thumping, far away. "Let's get a move on. Quickly. Quiet steps, men."

 

"Steady on, what's that say?" Ronald asked, pointing at the bloodied writing. "It says something else."

 

' _ HACK THEIR LIMBS OFF _ ', the bloodied smears declared.

 

"That's good to know," Violet mumbled with a bit of a cringe. "I'll remember that, then."

 

They moved quickly and stealthily along, trying not to let themselves get too unnerved, but none of them had ever seen anything like this. It was hard not to be afraid. Even Eric's complete insistence that they were dealing with perfectly normal humans didn't stop his heart from racing. There was definitely something scuttling around in the vents. Four doors in, every step was into some puddle of blood, vomit, or worse.

 

"This is some Alien-slash-Shining nonsense right here," Redmond remarked, startling when Agni bumped into him from behind. "Are you walking with your eyes shut again?" he whined, before Vincent shushed him.

 

"Stop!" The team came to a halt in front of a large metal door that looked like it had seen a  _ great _ deal of damage. The surface was covered in deep scratches, like it had been attacked with swords instead of bullets. The blood soaking this door was covered in handprints, and desperate little 'Let me in!'s.

 

"This is the bridge," Vincent murmured quietly. "...It's locked."

 

Ronald glanced around at everyone else with a frown, and then looked up at the door. "I dunno, should we knock?" he asked. "Be polite 'n shit. I don't want to touch it, though...looks like someone puked blood on it. Gross."

 

Agni and Vincent exchanged a brief glance. That was probably exactly what had happened, or worse.

 

"I think the crew is in there," Agni said quietly, wringing his hands in anxiety. "I'm not certain they're up to letting us in, however..."

 

He pointed up at the security camera up in a corner. "They may have been watching us and aren't sure if we're here to help or not. We never did send a reply message."

 

"Then the hell do we do?" Ronald asked in exasperation. "Fuck this, I'm gonna knock," he decided, raising his hand to do exactly that...

 

...only to be stopped by a bone-chilling, inhuman growl across from the room.

 

The group went cold, and Redmond slammed his knuckles against the door like his life depended on it (as it probably did). Eric pointed his gun into the darkness, trying to steady his hold. The laser sight flitted around due to the trembling of his hands.

 

"Let us in!!" Redmond cried, and Vincent abruptly pushed him aside, stepping over to the intercom.

 

"Research vessel USG _ Ipheion _ , we are a response team from the USG  _ Forsythia _ . We have travelled here in response to your distress call. Let us in so that we may assist you!" he called, the fear evident even in his cool and collected tones.

 

The growls came ever closer.

 

Violet lurched to Redmond's side, almost shielding him, his gun pointed into the darkness. His already pale face had gone white, and he had to hold the gun with both hands in order to stop shaking as badly. Ronald pressed himself up against the door, both of his guns out, fingers on the triggers, prepared to shoot.

 

Suddenly, there was an inhuman shriek as one of the vent covers crashed to the floor, and out fell a humanoid monster with a gray pallor — skeletal and bloodied, its flesh ripped open and bones exposed to the cold air. It was alive and moving, and it lunged straight toward them.

 

Ronald was so terrified that he didn't even notice his own body evacuating its bladder and bowels, and he couldn't move a muscle.  _ This was it. _ This was how he died.

 

They each had typical military training: aim for the head and the vital organs for a quick kill. But whatever the fuck had just dropped out in front of them would not drop, no matter how many clips they emptied into its torso.   
The creature was a bit above man-sized, and it was if its very bones had  _ mutated _ . Long, bone-like scythes erupted from the palms of its hands, and it slashed towards them in carnal bloodlust. Its jaw was deformed, and rows of long fangs burst out of its bloody mouth. The pupils of its eyes were white and lifeless, though bloodshot...and this wasn't even the most horrifying thing.

 

Its torso was split open down the middle, revealing a bisected ribcage that almost looked like jaws. Sprouting from it was a secondary set of arms that were spindly, vestigial, and only had two fingers. Well...they weren't quite vestigial.

 

Eric screamed over the cacophony of bullets he was pouring into the thing.    
  


" _ WHAT THE FUCK _ !?  _ WHAT!! THE FUUUCK?!!! _ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose c: Please review for more! tw lotsa gore

While Redmond's shot gun had blown off one of the creature's primary arms, it managed to get close enough to latch  _ onto _ poor Violet with those secondary arms. The fingers penetrated both his ocular cavities and pierced the frontal lobes of his brain, resulting in severe neurotrauma and then death.

 

Behind them, the ravaged door to the bridge slid open, and somebody fired a gun not into the monster's torso, but one of its legs. The limb severed immediately, going flying in a splash of blood.

 

The monster fell dead beside it.

 

" _ Get in _ !" the shooter demanded, as Redmond howled and screamed in grief for his friend.

 

There was nothing they could do for Gregory Violet. His death had come quickly, but it had been far from painless.

 

The surviving remainder of the group barreled inside the bridge, practically clawing the floor on all fours to get inside before the door slammed shut again. Edgar screamed and wailed in grief, holding his head in his hands, and Agni knelt by him with a hand on his back, trying his best to comfort him and manage not to panic, as well.

 

Ronald lunged into the room so quickly he went sprawling on the floor, and quickly rolled back up onto his feet, breathing hard, heart racing, and now painfully aware of the mess in his pants. He couldn't stop seeing Violet get ripped apart when he closed his eyes. It made him feel extremely ill, to say nothing of what Edgar Redmond was currently experiencing.

 

Redmond had been thrown in the room with the rest of them, shrieking and wailing. " _ Greg _ !!" he howled. "How could you leave him out there?! Let me get him back!!"

 

The bridge was large and dark, lights off  to attract as little attention as it could. There were several figures standing before them, just visible in the dim glow provided by the planet thousands of kilometres below them. They were concealing their faces with helmets that had the backlights turned off.

 

The figure who had shot Gregory Violet stowed his weapon. 

 

"I'm sorry for your loss," he responded quietly.

 

"F-fuck that!" Eric retorted. "You wanna leave our guy out there for  _ those things _ to fuckin' chew on 'im?!"

 

"If you will kindly bring your attention to our surveillance camera," the man replied calmly, gesturing to a small screen, "you will see why that is an impossibility..."

 

None of them had any time to mourn their dead. Ashen-faced, they all glanced at the small surveillance screen, and watched with utter horror as Gregory Violet's body began to jerk, twist, and contort all on its own before it slammed itself against the door, clawing and hissing like a savage animal -- seemingly reanimated from the dead.

 

He had no eyes left to speak of, but his skin was taking on a gray pallor, and something was happening to his gaping wounds — strange new appendages were beginning to emerge from where he had just had intestines moments before, and he howled wordlessly, as if to shriek from the top of his lungs for the very same of it. More bonelike protrusions had appeared at his wrists, blade-like, precisely similar to the ones that had killed him.

 

"I don't — I don't understand," Ronald cried. "He's alive, innee?!"

 

"What has become of your friend is a fate worse than death," a second voice said quietly and gravely; feminine this time. "It will be kinder to his memory to destroy what remains of his body as quickly as possible before the infection continues to spread and mutate him."

 

"Greg...!" Redmond whimpered, as he watched his dearest friend become the very thing that had killed him. Eyes wide as dinner plates, he began to sob more vigorously, as the heat of the powerful chemical reaction causing Violet's mutation scalded and disfigured the beautiful, pale skin that Redmond had so admired. He wandered away from the screen and crumpled before the security door, listening to the sound of his friend growling and banging on the other side.

 

Vincent removed his helmet as a sign of good will.

 

"My name is Vincent Phantomhive. I am the Chief Intelligence Officer aboard the  _ Forsythia _ . These here are my colleagues, Captain Eric Slingby, Chief Pilot Ronald Knox, Chief Co-Pilot Agni Thaman, and...Mr. Edgar Redmond. The one we lost out there was named Gregory Violet. You are the one who sent out the distress call, I presume," he asked the shooter. "Please...Remove your helmets. We mean you no harm. We have come to get you out of here alive."

 

The shooter was silent for a movement, then shared a glance with the feminine one who had also spoken. They gave him a nod in turn, and slowly the group removed their helmets. The shooter revealed himself to be male, roughly late 30s, and of an ethnicity that appeared to be a mix of Caucasian and South-East Asian. He had dark hair cut and styled neatly and professionally, and piercing ice-blue eyes that didn’t quite fit with his Asian heritage.

 

"My name is Dr. William T. Spears. ...On behalf of my companions here I'd like to formally thank you for coming to our aid."

 

Dr. Spears' companion removed their helmet as well, revealing a beautiful, androgynous person with pale skin and a heart shaped face. Their ebony black hair was cropped short to their head, save for two long locks that framed their face down to their jaw. They gazed down at them all through reddish brown eyes, which were shielded by thick, dark eyelashes.

 

"I'm Dr. Sevasi Michaelis-Spears," they intoned. "I apologize for our brusqueness; we had to remain cautious until we were certain of your intentions. I'm the one who locked and unlocked doors as you progressed through the ship; it was to ensure your safety. Truly...I'm sorry for the loss of your friend."

 

Ronald barely took any of this information in; he couldn't tear his gaze away from the handsome man who called himself William Spears. He was completely speechless, and mostly his dilated pupils and racing pulse did the talking for him. 

 

Agni took the initiative instead, extending a hand for a shake. "Though I wish it were under far better circumstances, we're pleased to meet you and see that you are alive," he told them. "Please...would you mind briefing us on what..."

 

He trailed off, swallowing thickly, and his voice trembled when he continued,

 

"...what those creatures are...?"

 

Off to the left of the man who called himself William was another effeminate person, this was very slight and around Ronald's age.

"I'm D-Doctor Sascha Leitner," they said, stepping forward to shake the hands of the rescue team as well. This one had big, fearful eyes and didn't seem like they belonged here at all. Their voice held a strong accent reminiscent of the old country of Germany, and while effeminate, its pitch revealed the speaker's biological sex to be male.

 

"I promise we will explain everything when we are safe. All you need to know is to shoot for the limbs."

 

"The limbs? That's all?" Agni echoed in surprise. "That doesn't seem like it would be lethal...How bizarre. Please, how much more can you tell us? We must be prepared as possible...!"

 

Ronald took a couple of careful waddling steps back, hoping that everyone was distracted enough by the conversation that he could sneak away for a minute and...clean up a little.

 

"Really, we would prefer to say as little as possible until we're safe," Sascha answered, his voice wavering. "With your friend hollering out there, every necromorph on the ship is going to be on its way here. We need to go,  _ now _ !"

 

Eric shrugged. "Shoot for the limbs, huh? That's good enough for me....for now. But when we're safe you lot owe us one  _ hell _ of an explanation!"

 

“Ah! We do not know much more than you,” volunteered a young woman with magenta pigtails, large coke bottle glasses and a Hong-Kong accent. “We will tell when we are safe, yes! O-oh — I’m sorry, I’m Mei-Rin...pleased to meet you.”   
Her hand was quickly shaken. 

 

"So, what's the safest way to get out of here?" Vincent pondered aloud.

 

William had seen the young boy creeping off behind a large navigation system, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. While the others chattered, he quietly slipped off, too, and when he rounded on the crouching blond he pointed his gun at his head.

 

"What are you up to?" he asked stiffly. They couldn't trust anyone right now.

 

If Ronald had had anything left in him, he might've lost the rest of it. He froze like a deer in the headlights, right in the middle of trying to shake his suit out and clear out his pants. He stumbled back onto his backside, hands flying up in a defensive gesture.

 

"Oh jesus, man, I don't want any trouble," he whined, face burning red hot. "L-look, I'm j-just — I'm trying to — w-when Greg got all tore up, I just — "

 

Ronald didn't have any words; just a flustered mouth that began letting out little frightened and ashamed hiccups and sobs, and tears tracking down his cheeks. The mess he was trying to clean up and hide was damn obvious, and he looked even more like a little boy for it.

 

"L-look, please — please don't tell anyone," he pleaded to William, terrified of moving a muscle.

 

William slowly lowered his gun when he realized.

 

_ "Oh _ ...!" he uttered, going just as scarlet as Ronald was. William felt like the world's hugest asshole; he'd made the poor man cry on top of everything.  _ Why'd you point the gun at him, you fool...?! _

 

"Oh — I'm...awfully sorry, I thought you were...ah, shit..."

 

William cringed further; that was the last word he wanted to use.

 

"I apologize for intruding," he said, very quietly. "...You...aren't the first that this has happened to, and you sure as hell won't be the last. Rest assured, Pilot Knox, I will not breathe a word. If you'll excuse me...."

 

He left Ronald to his business and nonchalantly returned to the group.

 

"So someone opens the door, we all shoot the fucker down at once, and make a run for it," Eric announced, hands on his hips. "Sound good?"

 

"I would recommend a change in formation," Vincent suggested. "You and Ronald take the front, the civilians will go in the middle. Redmond...is compromised, so he can join them. Then Agni and I will take the rear."

 

"Where  _ is _ Ronald?" Eric murmured, taking a few steps in the direction of the pilot.

 

"He's just looking at some of the ship's schematics!" William said abruptly.

 

Eric snorted. "Sure he is...probably puking his guts up around the —"

 

"You're not shooting Gregory!!" came Redmond's tremulous voice. "You're not!! If I can just talk to him, I'm sure — !"

 

Sevasi immediately put a work-worn hand on Redmond's shoulder to silence him, a stern look in their eyes. "Do you think we've lasted this long and not tried that?" they asked him extremely quietly. "We understand your grief, and I'm sorry to snuff out your hope...but there is no talking to them. The 'I know you're in there' method has failed consistently because there is no longer a 'them' to find."

 

They stepped before him, cold and commanding, but sympathetic. "We've lost family and dearly loved ones here...even children. We know your pain and I'm truly sorry."

 

As Sevasi lectured Redmond, Ronald quickly finished up what he was doing, and wiped his eyes to hide the evidence of tears. When he ventured back out, he had eyes of admiration and gratitude for William.

 

William was awkwardly avoiding Ronald's eyes, still feeling like a right tool for startling the poor boy so badly. He approached the light panel and turned one on, illuminating them all in an unnatural blue tone.

 

The group of survivors in here had not seen light for at least a day, and they cringed simultaneously at it.

 

"We need to see what we're doing," he murmured as he returned to the group. He glanced over at the androgynous beauty Sevasi, and the now-visible swell of their stomach that revealed that the doctor was with child.

 

"...We cannot afford for you to miss your shot, gentlemen."

 

Sevasi looked directly into Redmond's eyes, absently resting a hand on their belly. "Do you understand? It's vital that you aren't emotionally compromised. That is no longer your friend out there; only his corpse being manipulated and abused by this sick infection."

 

"Must we desecrate his corpse?" Agni asked unhappily. "Is it not enough to simply evade him?"

 

"I'm afraid not," Sevasi replied with subdued hurt in their expression. "The ones who attempted this only added to their numbers. You must sever their limbs in order to kill them, and therefore survive. We have to act quickly as possible."

 

"This is all real hard to swallow," Ronald confessed, finally speaking, and trying very hard to act like nothing was wrong. "But we're gonna do as you say. Right, Eric?"

 

Redmond closed his eyes tighter, clasping his hands over his head and emitting a low, haunting moan.

 

Eric heaved a deep sigh. "Alright. We'll go with Vin's plan. You civilians get behind that table there until we take down Violet, and then get in the formation we discussed. And don't fall behind."

 

Sascha whimpered, trembling in fear at even the thought. Mei-Rin sympathetically patted Sascha's back in an effort to calm him, guiding him to the back of the table as Eric Slingby directed. "Mr. Redmond, come with us, yes! Yes, this way," she tried to coax Edgar, a little half-heartedly.

 

Ronald took to the front with Eric, subconsciously adjusting his pants one last time before he got a good grip on both of his guns. He could still hear Violet outside pounding and clawing at the door, his snarls heard even above that. Ronald tried not to think about it, or anything else that had happened since boarding this damn ship.

 

William handed his gun back to Mei-Rin, who he had initially snatched it off from in an effort to save the life of Gregory Violet. The fact that he had failed meant just one more nightmare on top of all the others, but it wasn't as if William had been able to sleep.

 

"Seva," he called, beckoning his dear one behind the table with the others.

 

"Alrighty," Eric announced, clapping Ronald over the shoulders. Vincent looked unusually distressed, and his trigger hand trembled. But he was the Watchdog, and he wouldn't falter. The team lined up, with the notable addition of Edgar, who stood firmly in front of the door, holding his gun.

 

"If you're all ready," William called, "I will unlock the door for you from back here."

 

Ronald gripped his guns tightly, flexing his fingers over them, Agni kept a tight grip on his dagger, and they watched Sevasi step just behind their spouse.

 

"I think we're ready," Ronald announced, straightening himself up. "Whenever you are, Dr. Spears."

 

William nodded and unlocked the door, and the moment he did, Violet let out an unearthly howl and charged into the room. But before anyone could open fire, a figure darted between them, right for Violet. "No, no, no, kid, no!!" Eric roared, but it was too late. Edgar Redmond had leapt between the firing squad and the monster that once was his best friend. Vincent had fired off a shot on accident, but fortunately it missed both Redmond and Violet.

 

" _ Greg _ !" sobbed the distraught blond, arms outstretched. "It's me. It's Redmond!" he wept.

 

Violet's reanimated corpse had indeed halted when Edgar appeared, only to slash upwards, a bone-scythe carving the Edgar's face in two. Edgar was alive for a few more horrific seconds, gurgling blood, before the killing blow was dealt. The blood of Edgar Resmond joined the rest of the mess on the walls, and his corpse collapsed. Behind the table, someone was throwing up violently.

 

Ronald was the first to respond. The moment Redmond's body dropped, Ronald dove in with his guns and began shooting Violet's limbs off. "Vince! Eric! Get Red!" he cried, trying not to listen to the horrible moans and shrieks that the monster was making. "Kill him now!" His hands shook as he fired. Violet and Redmond had been his friends. Hell, he'd just enjoyed drinks with them the other night. Violet was a talented artist and Redmond was honestly a natural leader. They were young, but they'd had so much ahead of them.

 

Gunning them down like this felt like a betrayal, but they had no choice.

 

Vincent stared at Red's mutilated corpse, his hand shaking on the trigger. Eric didn't even wait for a transformation to start taking place; he began firing wildly into his friend's corpse. When he'd offloaded an entire clip into Edgar's once-beautiful body, Eric lowered the gun, turning his eyes away.

 

"Is it over...?" Agni whispered, thick tears leaking down his cheeks. Agni cried a lot, and it was always surprising, because his tears were red with blood. The doctors on the colony called it hemolacria, but since it didn't seem to affect him negatively, he did not undergo treatment.

 

" _ Don't lower your weapons _ !!" William ordered, half standing up behind the table. "You can't kill it until it transforms — !"

 

Ronald had lowered his weapons, but upon William's command, he snapped them back up to attention, training them on Redmond's corpse. William had hardly even issued the order when the mutation began to take place. Gurgles and hisses began to issue forth from Redmond's mangled body, and the scythe like protrusions began emerging from his wrists. In a split second, he began to lurch toward William, the movement bringing attention to him.

 

Ronald took Redmond down in one shot from his sniper rifle, which went straight through his mangled skull and spattered the rest of his brains out. The following shots removed his limbs before he could even fall to the ground. William was not perfect. Seeing the monster turn its gaze on him sent chills straight to his core. He truly could sympathise with poor Ronald, and even little Sascha, who had vomited all over his shoes earlier. Who could stay in control when that sort of terror lay before them?

 

"Alright, everyone, let's move!" Eric ordered, beckoning them over. "Pregnant lady in the middle. German kid, behind. Specs, you get in front of her."

 

Vincent eyed Meirin, who was loading the gun William had given her earlier. "Are you any good with that? If so, you'll go in front of Dr. Spears."

 

Eric swept Redmond's gun up off the floor, his still-loaded double-barrel shotgun, and he thrust it into William's hands. "...She's yours now, Specs. Look after her. My guys didnae die so you lot could get mowed down, so you better damn well live."

 

Mei-Rin was indeed a very good shot; probably better than everyone in that room combined. William knew that very well and had no qualms with being under her protection. It was her job to protect him, after all.

 

Sevasi gave Eric a lingering glance when they were referred to as 'lady', and opened their mouth to say something, but decided against it. There would be a better time to correct him.

 

Ronald was still shaking when he finally stowed his weapons away, his eyes still glued to his friends' corpses. "Eric...what about Red and Violet?" he asked tremulously, making himself sit down for a minute. "I don't...I don't wanna leave them here. Shouldn't we at least like...cremate them or something?"

 

The thumping in the ceiling above them more than answered Ronald's question. "W-w-we need to go!" said little Sascha timidly. "We also had to leave our fallen where they lay, but it far beats the alternative that they are left to roam as these terrors!"

 

"He's right," William responded, patting Sevasi's shoulder. They shared a few inaudible words before William took his place in front, the shotgun of a dead man clutched nervously in his black gloves.

 

They moved quickly. Sascha had been right initially — Violet's earlier howling had echoed throughout the ship, and now horrors of every description were approaching them from all sections.

 

"If Specs shoots me," said Eric as they ran, "someone shoot him back for me, will ya?"

 

"Is that your last will and testament?" Vincent called from the back, having regained his composure now that his enemies were strangers, and he knew how to kill them.

 

William was far more focused on his partner, who was having difficulty keeping up with their hugely pregnant belly. Mei-Rin lagged behind with William and Sevasi, keeping very close to them like a personal bodyguard, and helped Sevasi along. Sevasi tried to shoo Mei-Rin back up further, but Mei-Rin insisted on staying with them.

 

"Less banter, more running!" Ronald demanded, keeping an eye on the civilians and making sure they were moving along quickly enough. "C'mon, we can joke around when our lives  _ aren't _ in jeopardy." He glanced back again, feeling a little bit of a sting of jealousy at the way William paid attention to his partner.

 

Behind them, there was a loud crash as one of the horrendous bone-monsters hurled itself out of a vent and came slashing towards Agni.

 

"Fuck it," said William abruptly. " _ Agni _ !" The Indian glanced his way with wide eyes, and was promptly smacked in the face with the shotgun Eric had given him.

 

Agni, blinking through watering eyes, was already firing the pellets. Muscle memory could be a good thing when a fool hit you with a gun. The shotgun pellets spread and severely damaged the creature's limbs, and a second shot detached them from the torso.

 

"Are you trying to kill him?!" Eric demanded of William, who had knelt beside Seva. William ignored him in order to pay attention to his partner.

 

"Come on. I'll carry you!" the scientist ordered, having seen the pain on their face that running was causing them.

 

"Don't you care that this is the treasured heirloom of our dead comrade??" Eric snapped, but William wasn't listening.

 

"How humiliating," a red-faced Sevasi mumbled, but they climbed into William's arms nonetheless. "Damn it, I'm sorry for slowing you down, William..."

 

Agni found it too difficult to respond to anyone, trying to choke back sobs. Violence was difficult enough for him to deal with, but being forced to perpetrate it, even for the sake of self defense, was almost traumatic.

 

"M-Mr. Eric, we have to do this v-very much for past few days," Mei-Rin managed to pipe up. "We can't think about that; we have to be quick and only do what we can to survive."

 

Sevasi nodded in agreement. "We can't afford sentimentality with these things running about," they muttered, arms looped tightly around William's neck. "Please understand."

 

Vincent gave Agni a small pat on the back and pulled him along. Both of them were surprised to how in-shape an uptight scientist like William was, being able to keep up with running soldiers with a third-trimester pregnant person in his arms. They passed through the long hallway, but it was a bloodbath. They barely got twenty steps before more horrors would pop out, and sometimes they burst out into the middle of the group. Sascha would shriek, and more of them would come.

 

"Running low on ammo!" Vincent hissed.

 

"Shh!" Eric responded, holding up a hand. In the shadows cast by the light above them, the undeniable figure of one of the horrors scuttled past.

 

Sascha let out a thin wail, though Mei-Rin immediately clapped a hand over his mouth.

 

"Shhhh!!" Mei-Rin hissed, holding him tightly. “You keep bringing them here!!” He'd been jumpier than a cricket these past few days, poor thing, but his fear was endangering them all. If he kept this up, she was going to have to take drastic measures.

 

They were getting close now...if they could just survive a few more minutes...!

 

Ronald stuck close to Eric and Vincent, shaking from head to toe with nerves. What if these things got to their shuttle? Would they even be able to get out? Could they fit all of these people in it? Taking fuel and supplies was out of the question now; they would be lucky to escape with just their lives. It had been significantly more than they'd bargained for.

 

"Eric...what do we do if we run out of ammo?" he whispered to his friend.

 

"We'll slash the fuckers to bits," Eric muttered, but a cold chill settled over his body when he thought about it. The only knife they had was Agni's dagger. "H-how close are we, Vin?" he asked when they were sure the creature was gone.

 

"Next room is the elevator," Vincent responded, and to their insurmountable fortune, they passed through it unscathed. Everyone had to squash into the elevator, and the doors closed. Before anyone pushed a button, they all took a moment to catch their breath. Sascha was sobbing quietly into Mei-Rin's ample bosom, and William set Sevasi down to give his burning arms a rest. Then he sort of turned towards the corner, pressing his forehead to the cold metal, feeling like he was about to be sick. Out of all the horror they were going through outside these doors, and the scientist was claustrophobic as all hell in elevators.

 

While Mei-Rin hugged and comforted poor Sascha, Sevasi knew not to hug William in this situation, as it would make things worse. Instead, they simply held his hand, gently stroking their thumb over his knuckles.

 

"We're almost out," they whispered to William. "It's almost over, dear heart."

 

"Saschaaa," Mei-Rin whispered a little admonishingly. "Be brave for longer! You can cry later, in the shuttle, you can! We can't let them hear us."

 

Sascha wasn't the only one in tears. Poor Agni was trying to stifle his own sobs, while Vincent gave him a few awkward pats. Ronald looked helplessly on, rubbing Agni’s arm gently and trying to keep him from crying bloody tears all over himself — not that it would matter much at this point; they were all positively soaked in it.

 

"M-m-maybe if I'd s-s-spoken up about what I'd seen on the first floor...maybe the others would still be alive," Agni lamented. Vincent frowned a little. That would have equally placed the blame upon himself, which he wasn't in favor of.

 

"I don't think it would have made a difference, mate," said Eric, who was counting bullets like a beggar counted pennies.

 

"There's...no...use...pondering 'what ifs'," the Eurasian scientist pointed out, from where he was trying to avoid a panic attack. "What's done...i-is done.."

 

Ronald turned his full attention to Agni and settled beside him, rubbing his back a little more effectively than Vincent did. "Agni...even if you had, we had no way of knowing what they were, or how to kill them," he offered. "It's not your fault. Red's the one who..."

 

He trailed off and looked away. It wasn't really fair to pin any blame on Redmond for his own death. He'd been heartbroken and in denial; he really thought that he could bring Violet back.

 

"A-anyway, Dr. Spears is right," he mumbled. "It's done. Point is, 's'not your fault, Aggs. We don't blame you."

 

Agni sniffled heavily, wiping his eyes, and Ronald wondered suddenly if the smell of his blood would attract more of those monsters. "I think we've all caught our breath now, right?" he asked a little anxiously. "It's not far now to our shuttle. Think we should hurry up..."

 

"Wait," Sascha squeaked. "W-w-what's down there?"

 

Eric groaned quietly. "One'a them things, I guess?"

 

"Well," Vincent said hesitantly once he'd finished reloading his own gun, "Actually, I could have sworn the one I saw was double that size."

 

Sascha promptly fainted, crumpling to the floor in the elevator.   
  


Eric had easily expected this, or a sudden release of bodily fluids through one orifice or another. "Right. Vincent, you're carrying him, then."

 

Vincent didn't look terribly happy about this, but he nodded, if a little begrudgingly, and slung Sascha over his shoulder.

 

"I'll use my rifle," Ronald murmured, pulling it off of his back. "If it's that big...my pistols'll be no match for it. But I don't know if I can take it down alone. If we're lucky, maybe that one'll be the only one down there, and we can risk emptying all our bullets into it if we have to. Eric...Dr. Spears...what do you think?"

 

William adjusted his glasses with a trembling hand. "Well," he began, determined to keep his cool, "...A high-powered rifle...it's such a slow reload. I wouldn't recommend it. One bullet in one arm does basically nothing. What we could have used were plasma cutters, but we never received our shipment."

 

Eric opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it.

 

"As many bullets as possible is the way to go," said Vincent, hefting Sascha a little. For such a slight boy he felt like a sack of potatoes. "As much tearing damage as we can, as fast as possible. And the shotgun will definitely be handy."

 

Ronald couldn't stop himself from paling a little and making significant eye contact with Eric. Those plasma cutters... _ oh no. _ Suddenly, Ronald had a good idea why all of the Amaranth's escape pods had been ejected in such a hurry. "Okay," he said instead, patting Agni's back and wordlessly encouraging him to stand back up. "So we'll blow it to smithereens. Sounds good."

 

Sevasi gave William's hand a gentle squeeze and whispered something to him that was inaudible to the rest of the group.

 

William swallowed, going ever so faintly red at the words. He forced himself to straighten up, as the rest of them did, ready to run. He sort of really wanted that shotgun back now, but it would be put to better use in Agni's hands.

 

William liked Agni. He seemed humble, and kind...if a little overemotional.

 

"This is utterly ridiculous," Vincent said abruptly. "It will hear the elevator, and it will be waiting for us! We won't stand a chance with this plan!"

"You got something better, Watchpup?!" Eric retorted. 

 

There was a serious moment of tension, then Eric's face lit up.

 

"Holy shit — !" he exclaimed suddenly. "Guys, I just remembered!" He grabbed his belt, and worked off a hand grenade. "Think this will do any good?!"

 

"You're not pulling the pin on that thing with my family in here!" William argued. "If it's too close, we'll all die!!

 

"We're going to die anyway if we don't thoroughly kill that Necromorph," Sevasi pointed out gravely. "That grenade may be the only chance we have at survival."

 

Agni bit his lip, holding the shotgun tightly. "If we drive that monster back with gunfire..." he thought aloud. "If the gunfire doesn't kill it, we can at least drive it back far enough that we can leave the elevator and use the grenade as a last resort."

 

Ronald lit up. "Aggs, good thinkin'!" he exclaimed. "The hallway's big enough that we can get a safe distance away if we're quick. Guys, I think it's a good shot!"

 

"Use the shotgun, then, and the rifle," William advised. "They will have the most driving power."

 

Eric nodded in understanding, and pressed the button to take them to the flight deck. "Ron, Aggs. It's on you two, then," he murmured.

 

The sudden jolt saw William grasp Sevasi's shoulder stiffly, then coloured pink and gave a profuse apology.

 

Sevasi only gave William a smile of endearment in response, and patted his back understandingly. They were tense, though, once the elevator hit the ground, and they all waited for the doors to open. Agni and Ronald took to the front of the group, clutching their weapons, and readying them. There was a distinct snarling on the other side of the doors, and the civilians all shrank back in fear.

 

There was a gentle  _ ding _ as the doors opened, and the hideous, giant necromorph was waiting for them. Agni and Ronald immediately opened fire and began to drive it back, aiming for its limbs, and the rest of the occupants of the elevator covered their ears (and in some cases, their eyes) as they waited for a safe opening.

  
"This is for Red and Vi, you son of a bitch!" Ronald cried as he pumped lead into the grotesque thing. "For everyone!"


	4. Chapter 4

 

This one was different than the others. Rather than being one reanimated body, this huge, angry creature was made up of  _ several _ ; all flesh, bone and muscle recombined and repurposed to be as tough as possible.

 

" _ WHAT IS THAT _ ?!" Eric hollered over the sound of powerful gunfire. Vincent raised his Magnum pistol and fired a powerful shot into the thing's torso, and with the rifle and shotgun they at least managed to make the thing stagger back just enough.

 

"Go, go, go,  _ go, go _ !" he shouted, as William slipped past with Sevasi, and Meirin carried off Sascha.

 

Sevasi actually had to look away and cover their mouth with their hand as William fled past with them; the monster's body was composed of the mutated and desecrated corpses of their friends. It was hard to look at already, but it was even harder when you used to enjoy coffee with those contorted, grotesque faces…   
  
"Don't look," William urged his partner, his breathing coming out in short, panting gasps. By god, he was frightened, but more for the safety of his unborn child than anything else

 

Ronald reloaded his rifle as quickly as he could, pounding the deformity back with powerful blasts. Immediately, he could tell that its body was more resilient than the others; this one had had time to strengthen up. Without the grenade, they likely would be unable to kill it. When the last of them had made it safely to the other side of the room, Ronald bellowed to Eric, "Could probably really use that grenade right about now, _ Tama _ !!".

 

Eric had stayed back last, while the others got as far as they could. The Necromorph shot out an immense, crab-like claw and slammed him back into the elevator. The Scotsman felt a rib or two break. Though terrified, Eric pulled the pin on his grenade nonetheless and tossed it through the creature's legs, then slammed his hand down on the door-close button.

 

" _ Eric _ !!" Vincent shouted, at the point of the grenade's detonation. The monster's limbs, and most of its torso, were scattered across the flight deck in a spray of blood and gore. Vincent could only hope that closing the elevator door had saved the captain's life.

 

Ronald gagged a little at the smell of the rotting limbs that landed close to him, but he sprinted to the elevator doors and pounded urgently on them, heart racing and stomach dropping in fear for Eric.

 

"Captain! Captain, please be alive," he cried, fists curled so tightly that his knuckles ached. "Eric?!"

 

Behind him, the amalgam necromorph rapidly disintegrated, leaving an acrid smell of rotting flesh.

 

The doors had taken one hell of a beating, and Ronald's pounding saw them crumple in on themselves. Eric was lying on the ground, hands over his ears. The shockwave had absolutely rattled him, but aside from being temporarily deaf and sporting a few broken ribs, he was alright.

 

Agni legged it over there as fast as he could; being the largest man, he could carry Eric if need be. "Let's get out of here in case it comes back to life!" he choked out, helping the captain up.

 

Eric blinked, his eyes uncrossing uneasily. "Ah...bloody hell...i-it dead?"

 

There were mouths speaking at him, but he heard nothing but a high-pitched hum. "Shit..."

 

"Yeah, you got it good," Ronald answered, unaware of Eric's deafness. He clapped an arm around him in a brief hug and patted his chest with an open hand. "It almost got you. Are you okay?"

 

Meirin hurried over from the group, tripping a little on her way, but managed to right herself and continue running. "D-Dr. Michaelis needs to make sure he didn't get any open wounds," she panted tremulously when she arrived. "If it even scratched him...w-we can't take him with us..."

 

Ronald stared at her in horror, and Agni paled all over again. "Why not?" they asked simultaneously.

 

"I-i-i-if it even scratch him, he already infected," Meirin whispered unhappily. "Just like your other friends..."

 

Ronald and Agni stared at her, then each other, then at Eric, their hearts pounding in terror.

 

"Viiiiiince," Ronald called fearfully, pitch rising in an uneasy whine, already checking Eric over for any bleeding wounds. "Oh, God, oh god, oh god..."

 

Eric glanced between them curiously, not sure why Ronald was pulling his shirt up. "Oi — watch it. I told you the invitation's always open when me and Alan aren't busy," he muttered, the sound of his own voice in his ears more like a loud drone that made him cringe.

 

"Can we at least do this in the airlock?!" William promptly shouted from his spot near the door. "Jesus christ!"

 

When William shouted, everyone instinctively obeyed; such was his authoritative aura.

 

"Good idea," Vincent agreed. After the longest minute of their lives, they got the whole group over to the safety of the reinforced airlock, and their sweet ticket to freedom lay just beyond.

 

Sascha had stirred on the way over, and was more than glad to have woken up in a place free of those recombinated nightmares. "Everyone strip," he muttered. "I want to see who is potentially infected. You're not in any danger while you're alive, but if you were to die, or spread the pathogen to someone else who was to die, we would have another outbreak on our hands."

 

"Ohh, you got couple broken ribs," Meirin fussed to Eric as she hurried out of her jacket. "I wish I had more first aid training...we don't have our medic anymore."

 

"We have a medic in our crew," Agni informed her as he stripped down to his underwear. "The finest I've ever known. She will treat all injuries without fail."

 

Meirin melted in relief and almost recoiled from Eric upon hearing this news, muttering something in Chinese as she clutched her frantically pounding heart. “Thank goodness...!”

 

Ronald, however, was not keen at all about the idea of undressing, considering what had happened to him earlier. Stripping meant everyone would find out.

 

"U-uh — I'm fine, I haven't been hit, so I'll just stay dressed, alright," he mumbled, trying to blend into the crowd. He couldn't help but glance over at William, wanting to see what he looked like without his clothes on. Damn his gay little heart.

 

"We understand you just want to get back to your ship," said Sascha impatiently, already pulling off his own clothes. "Believe me, so do we. We've...endured three days of this. We were a crew of fifty. Now it's just the four of us. And unless you want to risk your friends succumbing to the same fate, you'll take your damn clothes off."

 

"My brain's a li’l scrambled after the shock; I can't hear nothin’," Eric finally confessed with a sheepish grin, "but I woulda liked prior warning before scheduling an orgy, guys~" He was always trying to keep things lighthearted, and this instance was no exception. 

 

However, Sascha's subsequent scowl had him awkwardly pawing at his suit, but damn if it wasn't hard to get out of with broken ribs. "Meirin, could you help Eric?"

 

William had obediently stripped, his back to Ronald, as he was assisting Sevasi with their uniform. Meirin was a little reluctant to help Eric out of his clothes for some reason, but she did as she was told and delicately helped him undress as painlessly as possible. Ronald would have continued to hesitate anyway, but his eyes were currently riveted to a now almost nude William. He swallowed thickly, surveying the body of quite possibly the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his life. This guy was a scientist? He was fucking shredded.

 

Sevasi undressed impatiently, extremely embarrassed to be showing their body to anyone; they were nearly nine months pregnant and it was obvious enough, and they felt swollen and bloated, especially in their milk-heavy, dysphoria-inducing breasts, held up by a large and tight bra, which also caused dysphoria. They weren't too thrilled to be displaying this to everyone. God, if only they could wear binders again...

 

Agni caught Ronald staring at William and gently turned his friend's head in another direction. "It isn't polite to stare, friend," he chided gently. "You ought to get undressed, yourself."

Ronald went very red in the face when he was caught, and he turned his back on Agni completely. "G-geez, I'm not injured and I feel fine...I really don't need t' get down to my undies..." he mumbled sulkily.

 

Now that they were all in the light, it became sort of obvious that they were all dealing with other human beings. A sense of understanding came from seeing one another clearly and in a vulnerable state for the first time. William stood with his hands folded in front of his hips and his muscular back to Sevasi once they were undressed, and he had ascertained for himself that neither they nor the baby were harmed. It seemed he was protecting the modesty of his partner. "Meirin," he called simply, so she could examine Sevasi for herself.

 

Sascha was once a fun-loving, sweet little German, but now his eyes were dark and tired. He narrowed them in suspicion. "Ronald," he said softly, "you can't go if you won't prove to us that you're unharmed. Don't you understand?"

 

William glanced over at them, going a little bit pink as he understood Ronald's situation. "Mr. Knox, would you feel better if just one person checked you over?" he asked nonchalantly, meeting his eyes.

 

Ronald blushed heavily and nodded quickly in response to William, folding his arms tightly across his chest. "Y-yeah, I'm actually real shy, see, so the less people who see me the better, you know..."

 

"What are you talking about?" Agni asked quizzically. "We share a room and we've gotten undressed together hundreds of t — "

 

Ronald subtly punched Agni's arm to shut him up, followed by frantic hand motions for him to cease and desist. Agni sulked a little and rubbed his arm, but said nothing further. Sevasi glanced over at Ronald and William with a look of faint irritation, but they didn't say anything either as Meirin looked them over. Everyone checked out, so with the exception of the two, the group proceeded into the shuttle bay. 

 

Ronald fidgeted anxiously while he waited. God, his heart was pounding and he couldn't get William's image out of his head. His perfectly flat, toned stomach, his powerful biceps...the heart shaped face with such beautiful glacial eyes and a sharp brow. Ronald didn't even know that such a beautiful man could exist, and yet here he was. Ronald's poor little gay heart was significantly overwhelmed with desire, and he knew he couldn't have the man. He was already married, and to a woman.

 

There was no winning over a married straight man when you were a young gay man. That's just how it was.

 

"Mr. Knox. Let's be quick," William said simply, beckoning him over once more.

 

Ronald gulped silently and faced forward again once his own helmet was off. Now he was truly alone with William, with this scientist who still managed to be impossibly handsome even after all the hell he'd been through. Ronald actually found himself too embarrassed and genuinely shy to look at William's face for more than a few seconds, so he ended up staring at the floor more often than not.    
  
"Uh, hey...listen, Dr. Spears, right?" he asked as he undid his space suit. "Um...thanks. Like, a million. Those guys...they're really like a bunch of big brothers to me and if they knew what happened, they'd never let me forget it. So...really, thank you. I definitely owe ya one."

 

William fidgeted with his watch while Ronald began to strip. "Really?" he said flatly. "Two of your friends are dead, and that's the kind of thing you're all concerned with...?" He adjusted his glasses, which were cracked in one lens. "Apologies if I seem brusque...a lot of people; my friends, my coworkers...are dead. I am even directly responsible for some of them. So perhaps you can see why your bruised ego seems a little less significant to me..." William's eyes were purple underneath and he looked tired as all hell.

 

Ronald glanced up when his shirt was mostly off, and he hesitated. It really was an arbitrary thing to be worried about in the grand scheme of things; Ronald certainly knew that. Yet, even in spite of that, there was still an instinct to uphold some dignity. He was a proud man and he valued that pride. He knew that once everything calmed down, spirits would rise enough for teasing again, and if they knew, Ronald would never hear the end of it.

 

"No, it's...I understand," he said softly, trying to smile. "It really is a dumb thing to be worried about, huh? But, y'know...you're the one who's protected my gross secret and I'm still grateful."

 

Ronald pulled his shirt off and carefully dropped his damp trousers. "I guess...it hasn't really sunk in yet that Red 'n Vi are...are gone," he mused, rubbing his arms. "We been out here a real long time and never had anything like this happen. I-I mean...you've definitely had it worse, but you're still...y'know, helpin' me out. Ah, I'm rambling; sorry," he muttered, holding his damp trousers at his side.

 

He was silent for a moment, and then offered quietly, "I'm sorry about your friends too. You don't have to tell me what happened or...how you feel responsible or anything, but, when we get back to my boat, we'll find a nice quiet spot for you 'n your wife to have a nap, somethin' to eat. I'm reckoning none of you have slept much for a while, yeah?"

 

William's expression softened a little. "How could we have?" he murmured, his gaze running over Ronald's skin, checking him for any wounds. Ronald had a...fine figure. Slim and toned. ...This was important to note, because William needed to know the people rescuing him were physically up to the task…!    
  


"It was hard enough keeping myself alive, let alone my...my partner, and the baby..." he added. 

 

William really tried to examine Ronald's lower body as quickly as possible, so it wouldn't be as awkward. The blond must have been feeling so uncomfortable and unclean. Christ, all down his legs...poor boy. "You're fine!" the brunet announced abruptly, straightening up with pink cheeks. "And for what it's worth, you saved all our lives today. This is the least I could do."

 

Ronald really was physically uncomfortable with cold, drying urine on his legs. "I appreciate it a lot," he said quickly, eager to pull his pants back up. Oh, god, it probably smelled so bad and now he could feel blood rushing down there — really, a fuckin' erection now of all times?

 

"W-well, you know! I'm really glad I could help you guys out," he flustered, hurrying to get his pants back up before his semi could get noticed. "Once we're all in the shuttle, you can relax, an' on the  _ Forsythia _ you can eat an' shower 'n sleep." He glanced away with a bittersweet smile. "I guess we'll have a couple extra bunks for you guys to use, now. And our medic can have a look at your partner 'n make sure the baby's okay too..."

 

William felt much more at ease when Ronald was dressed, and he was sure Ronald did, too. The semi went unnoticed; William was trying too hard not to look at that poor underwear that would never be white again.

 

"Yes, I would like that primarily," he muttered, hand still adjusting his glasses as if the action was calming. "That kind of stress could...could really..." He trailed off, as if lost in thought, then snapped back to the present. "Sevasi thinks they can still feel it move. That's what matters."

 

Ronald was quick to pull his shirt back on, followed by his space suit. "That's good," he murmured in relief. God, he couldn't get his eyes off of William now. "Madame Red will definitely deliver it safe 'n sound when the time comes. I guess that's gonna be pretty soon, huh? Have you guys picked out a name yet?"

 

It was easy to chatter. It seemed to distract William, and as long as this hardon went unnoticed, that was great. Damn his little gay heart.

 

Madame Red...sounded like some kind of stereotypical fortune teller or mystic. William tried to remain confident in them, but from his position he saw them as the equivalent of space hillbillies. "We haven't really talked about a name," he replied dismissively, heading to the door. "We had important work to do."

 

"A baby is important work too," Ronald pointed out, following him. "But I get that! And...actually, what work  _ were _ you doing out here?" he dared to ask. "It's gotta be real important if you're way out here in Sector 8, right?" He put his helmet back on and secured it tightly. "That planet down there...Aegis VII? They had some mining operations, I think...something got dangerous, so they had to stop. Is that what you were researching?"

 

William declined to answer as they entered the shuttle bay and joined the others. Thankfully, everyone out here checked out and was free of injury.

 

Sascha stared at the returning men with cold eyes. "Oh, you're back. We were starting to get worried, Ronald. We wouldn't want you to get blown out the airlock."

 

Eric was deaf as a doorknob still, but even he could sense an incredibly tense atmosphere fall over the group of  _ Ipheion _ survivors. "Ahem...all good, my brother?" he asked of Ronald, patting him on the back. "You gonna take us home now?"

 

Ronald frowned at Sascha's cryptic, suspiciously specific remark and the stifled atmosphere that followed, but he slowly turned back to give Eric his attention. "Yeah, we're going," he replied with a slightly exaggerated nod, just so there was no mistaking it. "Let's get out of here."

 

Agni was quiet as he assisted the survivors into the  _ Forsythia's _ shuttle. He was troubled by Sascha's attitude and gave a worried glance to William, wondering why on earth Sascha would make a comment like that. "The airlock is quite secure," he observed. "And it's activated from out here, not in there. I don't understand — ?"

 

"Drop it," Sevasi said quietly, and there was such a dangerous, razor sharp edge to their voice that nobody dared disobey.

 

William was even redder in the face than when he'd accidentally stumbled on Ronald emptying his trousers out on the  _ Ipheion's _ bridge. He quietly put a hand on Sevasi's back and walked them up the stairs into the shuttle, where they took a quiet seat at the back and strapped in tightly.

 

"Curious," Vincent said under his breath as he passed Ronald. Eric uneasily took his seat behind Ronald, confused and anxious that he was missing vital information at this crucial time. Ronald took a moment with Eric before they took off, spelling letters out into Eric's hand with his fingers: 'ITS OK ILL TELL YOU LATER'. He gave Eric a reassuring grin and a pat on the hand, and climbed into the pilot's chair while Agni made certain that everyone was strapped in securely before he seated himself.

 

Meirin gazed out of one of the portholes with an empty look before she suddenly started shaking and burst into quiet tears. Agni leaned over and comforted her with a strong arm around her shoulders. Ronald listened to it with a heavy heart, only able to imagine the kinds of things she'd seen. That they'd  _ all _ seen.

 

"Guttersnipe in Shuttle 2 to  _ Forsythia _ , we're comin' home, over," he murmured into the com system before taking off.

 

Ronald's radio update was met with a peculiar howl, followed by jackal-like laughter by whoever was on the other end. Vincent sort of shook his head in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Sascha had begun to sniffle, and shortly after, joined Meirin in weeping. He leaned against her, and got a small pat from Agni too.   
  


Spirits were heavy on the flight back. Nobody was okay really at all, and grief was abundant. While William gripped the knees of his trousers, staring at the rattling shuttle floor, Sevasi slipped an arm around him and offered a gentle smile. The flight felt much longer than it actually was due to the gloomy atmosphere, the lack of conversation, the quiet weeping. Ronald gripped his controls tightly, wishing he knew how to comfort these people better. After all, he had only received a taste of what they had endured for three days.

 

When the shuttle arrived and docked in its proper place at the _ Forsythia _ 's side, there were people crowded up near the door, eager to see what kind of survivors had been brought back. At the front of them was one Angelina Durless, the ship's medic, dressed from head to toe in bright red medical scrubs and armed to the teeth with first aid equipment should the need arise. The last thing the group expected to see was only a handful of blood-soaked survivors. No one said a word. It was deathly silent as the survivors were lead down the stairs by the salvage crew.

 

"Angelina," said Vincent calmly as he approached her, "will you take these civilians to the medical bay and give them a full physical? They've had severe psychological trauma."

 

The gazes of the _ Forsythia _ 's crew turned from faint suspicion to sympathy, especially seeing all the tears, and the pregnant woman, and...those must have been some tough bandits.

 

Angelina nodded dutifully to Vincent, her gaze lingering upon him for just a moment before she gave her attention to the newcomers. "Though I wish it were under better circumstances, I'm pleased to meet you," she told them, already waving an arm behind her to clear a path. "Are you nearly full term, miss?" she asked Sevasi. "I can get a wheelchair for you if you like."

 

Sevasi blinked in faint surprise at the offer, but shook their head, resting their hands on their belly. "Yes, third trimester,” they replied. “No thank you on the wheelchair. I can walk just fine.”

 

A second nod of understanding, and Angelina glanced over the rest of the survivors. "Anyone else?" she asked as she began to motion them to follow her. "Anyone feeling faint or woozy? Any injuries, noticeable change in temperature? Is anyone in shock?"

 

She was met with silent head shaking to each of her questions, and she watched them carefully before she nodded to herself. "All right. Please follow me and I'll examine you immediately.  _ Forsythia _ crew, I forbid you to follow! These people need breathing room and relaxation above all else."

 

There were a few groans of protest, and Vincent patted Eric's shoulder and gestured for him to go with the wounded.

 

William glanced once over his shoulder at Ronald, then continued on with his pregnant partner. Vincent followed them, knowing that Angelina would need a debriefing, and preferably from someone who could hear. They had to take the tram system to get there because it was on the other side of the ship. It was rusty and shaky, not what traumatised civilians needed, but Vincent reassured them it had never broken down.

 

Finally, they arrived and followed the redheaded woman into the infirmary. The infirmary was quite shabby, but it was completely sanitary. They might have been a poor ship, but Angelina Durless was by no means a poor doctor, and she cared about her patients.

 

"Vincent, captain? What's the situation?" she asked quietly once her patients were waiting outside the actual infirmary. She spoke behind closed doors for privacy; she only knew there had been severe psychological trauma. Best not to say anything potentially triggering within their earshot. Vincent started off by explaining that Eric had been deafened by a grenade going off in an enclosed space, then did his best to debrief the doctor on everything that had happened. 'Zombies' was the best way to describe it, except like mutant, alien zombies that were fast as hell.

 

There was a small knock on the door about halfway through, that Vincent chose to ignore, followed by a much more urgent knock a few minutes later.

 

"What is it?" he asked with a bit of a frown; he hated being interrupted.

 

William stood there looking rather embarrassed. "Is there a restroom nearby? My partner is despera — ouch!" he hissed, feeling himself get kicked in the back of the shin, "It would be most  convenient for them to access one."

 

Sevasi was quite red-faced, and it was difficult to reach around their pregnancy to try and grab and hold themselves. Instead, they were forced to squeeze their thighs together as tightly as they could. They looked firmly away from William but still managed to kick him in the leg exactly where they meant to.

 

"A restroom — ?" Angelina asked with widened eyes. "Oh — ! Yes, of course — that's actually good timing; I need a urine sample," she added thoughtfully, hurrying to a cupboard and fishing a plastic cup and a plastic bag from it.

 

"Aw, hell," Sevasi groaned, wiggling their legs frantically as they got up. Whatever; they weren't going to argue. It wasn't the worst thing they'd had to do that week.

 

"The loo is right there; that first door on your right," Angelina told them as she handed them the cup and biohazard bag. "Please be sure to follow the instructions on the cup," she began, but Sevasi rushed past her and slammed the bathroom door shut, barely taking the words in.

 

Angelina couldn't help but smile in amusement.

 

William awkwardly adjusted his cracked glasses. Just as well they'd made it...Sevasi in a bad mood was never good. William was relieved.

 

"You all may as well come in. I think the doctor understands the situation well enough," Vincent shrugged with an empty smile.

 

The remaining survivors entered the bay and were directed to hospital beds.

 

"So when am I gonna get my ears back?" Eric asked loudly, folding his arms and leaning against the medical bay wall, with its cracked, pale green wall paint.

 

"Captain, voice down, please," Angelina suggested, gesturing obviously for the volume to be lowered. She hurried over to her desk and opened a word processor on her computer. When she'd typed for a few moments, she swiveled the screen around to show Eric, which read:

 

" _ I'll have to check your ears to make any sort of determination, but I'm afraid I'm not a specialist. You may experience a constant ringing of the ears or feel off-balance, but if the damage isn't too severe, you could regain normal hearing within a few days or even hours. Permanent partial hearing loss is also a possibility, but not a foregone conclusion. I'll run what tests I can. _ "

 

"Bah," Eric grumbled. "Fuck it. I'm gonna go see Alan. You should treat these guys before me...Ain't enough years in their lifespan for how much therapy they're gonna need."

 

He swaggered off, and Vincent turned to Angelina.

 

"I've got some things to take care of, so I might take off, too. Ask Dr. Spears any further questions; he seems the most held together of the lot."

 

Then he was gone too, eager to shower and get into clean clothes.

 

"Oh — yes," Angelina replied, not without a fair amount of blushing when Vincent spoke to her. "Thank you, Vincent. But are you certain you don't need a checkup too...?" she started, but trailed off because he'd already gone. She gazed after him a little forlornly, but was distracted by the sound of the restroom door opening. Sevasi stepped primly out as if nothing had happened, and handed the now-filled plastic cup in its sealed bag to Angelina before joining William's side.

 

Angelina quickly filed the sample away for lab work to be done, scrubbed her hands, and donned a pair of rubber gloves before approaching William. "All right...Dr. Spears, was it?" she asked him gently. "Would you mind terribly if I asked you and your partner a few questions before I go get the ultrasound machine ready?"

 

William gave Sevasi a reassuring pat. It wasn't fun to walk out into a room of people holding a warm cup of piss, but they did it with that lofty sense of dignity he admired. "If you deem it necessary," he muttered in response to the doctor. "Ask away."

 

"We just want to sleep," Sascha whispered, rubbing his dark eyes.

 

The whole exam took about an hour for each of them. Seva's baby was healthy; they all were, just dehydrated and exhausted. William was sort of impressed with Angelina's attention to detail regarding the baby.

 

"I wanted to be a pediatrician," Angelina murmured in explanation as she wrote down their medical histories. "I'm trained in gynecology and I can deliver babies very well, but most of all I wanted to work in children's health. I can't have my own...so I want to do everything I can to protect them and keep them healthy and happy." She smiled bittersweetly. "Thank you for your patience, everyone. I'm putting you all under strict orders to drink plenty of fluids and to have something to eat as soon as possible."

 

She took them to the kitchen herself, where the four of them were given plentiful food and drink; light things to go easy on their three-days-starved stomachs. When they had eaten, they were taken back to the infirmary, where curtains were drawn between the beds to create privacy.

 

"I've been told that bunks are being prepared for you as we speak...but for now, please get your rest here," Madame Red asked of her patients. "I have plenty of blankets available for you all, so please don't hesitate to ask if you need any more."

 

Sascha muttered something in German, his eyes glued on William. Then, without further ado, he yanked the curtains around his bed closed and prepared to nap. His anxiety was higher than the others, but they would be due for more in depth psychological analysis over a few days. For now, they just got a minor sedative to help them all sleep. 

  
Neither Sevasi nor William were too bothered about having to sleep in separate beds; they were just damned exhausted and needed sleep above all else. Thankfully, within the half hour, they were as dead to the world as the rest of them, finally granted rest and reprieve from the horrors they had survived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't as peaceful as they seem o:
> 
> Please be sure to review/subscribe if you want us to post more okay<3

It would be hours before Eric would be able to see Alan. He had things to take care of as captain of his ship, and it all took twice as long as it normally did because he couldn't hear a damned thing. People had to literally spell things out to him like Ronald had in the shuttle (who still hadn't told him just what the fuck was going on) and it was frustrating as all hell, so it was a relief when he was able to retreat to the captain's cabin that he shared with his dear sweet lover Alan, who was awake and waiting for him.

 

"Eric," the frail brunet murmured, perking up from where he sat on the bed. "There you are! I was getting worried..."

 

Alan's soft tones from across the room were like buzzing in Eric's blown out ears. When the door closed, he shyly approached his darling, pulling off his outer layer of clothing. "Alright, love? You'd have no fuckin' idea what kind of a day I've had."

 

Once the handsome, dark-skinned Scotsman was in just his boxers, t-shirt and socks, he grabbed a beer from their supply and sat down on the bed.

 

"I dunno if anyone's told you anything. I'm kinda deaf right now — Doc says it's temporary — so you'll have to speak up. Better than it was, though," he sighed, stretching his legs out and cracking open the beer.

 

Alan immediately began fussing and scooted up to Eric to fluff his hair back and gently touch his ears. "Deaf?" he asked in surprise, raising his voice a little bit. "My god, what happened? No one's been by; I've just been waiting for you to come back from the rescue mission."   
  


Eric snuggled up to Alan, heaving a deep sigh. Inwardly, there was a lot of relief as Alan's voice became clearer in his ears. Thank goodness he could still hear him. "That's bullshit," he hissed in response to Alan’s news. "Have to give someone a smack on the ear, leavin' you worryin' like tha'."   
  


Alan spoke slowly and clearly, careful to pronounce each syllable so that there were no mistakes. "Are you going to be all right? What happened regarding the distress call?"

 

Eric kissed his darling's cheek, breathing in his sweet, motherly scent, and finally feeling like he could relax. "You won't believe it," he whispered, tilting his head to the ceiling. "Today's just been one long nightmare. S-so much blood, Al...Red and Vi didn't...t-they didn't..."

 

Alan's eyes widened when he heard this, and he instinctively reached for Eric's hand and gave it an extremely worried squeeze. "Blood?" he repeated with a fearful edge. "Red and Vi...did they not make it back? Eric, where are they? Just — how bad was this bandit situation? I need to know…!" He drew comfort from Eric's crisp, masculine scent, and held tightly to his warm hand. "...They're dead, aren't they?" he asked in a quieter voice. "That's why they didn't make it back? They were killed."

 

Eric angrily wiped at his eyes, which were filled with painful tears. Losing a member of his crew was fucking heartwrenching; he loved each one dearly. "Weren't no bandits," he uttered. "Literal nightmares, Al. Zombies! Get infected, and when you die you become one of 'em! They'd fuckin' slaughtered everyone on the ship except those four!"

 

Alan was quick to climb into Eric's lap and gently touch his face, wiping his tears away. It was so much to take in at once — Redmond and Violet were dead, and now zombies were real? Or, at least something _ like _ them.

 

"I'd heard rumors," he said faintly to Eric, "that something like those creatures really did exist out here. But I didn't think they were true. I thought that they were just...campfire stories, to frighten children. Is anyone else in danger, Eric? Only four survivors, god...what about them? The — the psychological trauma  _ alone _ — are they safe? Are  _ we _ safe?"

 

Eric hugged his frail lover tightly. Alan was the only one whom he would allow to see his tears. "They're not in a good way, babe...but they checked us over and none of us are infected. As long as we stay the fuck off that ship." Eric took a long, fortifying sip of his beer and pressed a few delicate kisses along Alan's temple. "You're safe. I'll do anything to keep you safe...and when they wake up, I'm getting some fucking answers."

 

Alan shut his eyes and concentrated on just feeling Eric's lips on his face. When death was only a brush away at any moment, Alan found it prudent to cherish every single moment with his lover like it could be their last. "I love you," he whispered into Eric's ear, holding tightly onto him. "I'm so glad I have you..."

 

The next thing he knew, three minutes had passed in which he'd neither moved nor spoken, or so much as had a thought — his entire conscious self blinked out. It was another absence seizure; the most frequent symptom of his severe epilepsy.

 

"Oh..."

 

Eric wore a bittersweet expression. "It's alright," he said gently. "You're back now." He was more than used to Alan's absence seizures, and truthfully he preferred them over the spastic seizures.

 

"Are you feeling alright? Do you need me to get the twins?"

 

He stroked Alan's hair gently. Usually he didn't need medical attention after a seizure, just a lie down, some water, and sometimes a change of clothes...though they'd found a way around that particular issue.

 

Alan exhaled slowly and shut his eyes again, leaning against Eric's strong and muscular shoulder. "No...no, thank you, love, I'm fine," he murmured, gently holding Eric's hand that was on his hair. "How long was I out this time? Not too long, I hope..."

 

If it had been over two minutes, usually he needed a checkup from The Twins — nurses Micah and Charis Hunter, who specialized in Alan's care.

 

"Well, three minutes," Eric said uneasily, getting out of his seat. "So I should prolly call 'em down here. Gotta be safe, don't we?"

 

No one knew why or how Alan had developed such sudden, severe epilepsy. He never had it back on the colony, but for the last six months since leaving, it had been intense, abject torment. "Maybe these scientists are rich, and they'll give us some money for saving their lives. It's the least they could do, since I didnae get any fuel or supplies from their festerin' ship," the Scot added hopefully, rubbing Alan's hair. "Soon we'll get you to one of them fancy doctors, babe. We'll get you the help you deserve."

 

Alan sighed heavily and hung his head, leaning against Eric's touch. "I hope so," he replied unhappily. "I'm sorry for worrying you so much. But since I was out for so long, we'd better call the twins. Though I hate to bother them at this hour..." He pushed his hair back, meeting Eric's eyes. "I don't want to count on these scientists being rich," he told him. "I've gotten my hopes up too many times..."

 

Eric reached over and pressed the call button next to Alan's bed. "It's not that late," he reassured his sweetheart.

 

And the twins were indeed still awake. They came to Alan obediently, always with a smile, always side by side, identical to the last freckle.

 

"Alan!" Charis cried in a distinct Irish accent, promptly sticking a thermometer into Alan's mouth and seizing his wrist to take his pulse. "We're here for you, brother! Micah! You've got water and heat pads, right? How many fingers am I holding up, Al?"

 

It was the usual. Alan was quite used to it and though he found it a bit unnecessary, he humored them and allowed them the extensive checkups each time. "Four, as always," he replied with a patient smile around the thermometer.

 

"Tsk, tsk! Don't talk with your mouth full," Charis scolded as he watched his wristwatch, but he glanced briefly up at Alan to give him a playful wink.

 

"Water and heat pads!" sang Micah, the slightly older twin, beaming away. "How you feelin', Al? Any aches or pains?" He set up the heat pads and had Alan sip some water before performing sensitivity, coherence and vision tests to make sure he was still functioning properly.

 

"Did you go toilet?" he asked, as he did each time they'd finished the tests. "Or are you okay?"

 

Eric sort of fidgeted nervously off to the side. He knew he should be helping Alan when the seizures caused incontinence, but...he was so mortified by the idea, and these redheads were trained nurses...

 

"Ahh...I'm okay this time," Alan answered in quiet embarrassment. "No aches, no pains...no...erm...accidents."

 

Six months and he still wasn't used to it. Just thinking about it tended him to blush red as a cherry.

 

"Hey, you know we understand if you had," Charis told Alan reassuringly, easily picking up on his embarrassment. "But lucky of you this time! Which seizure type was it this time, Alan?"

 

"Absence," the brunet replied, pushing his hair back nervously. He leaned against Eric and shut his eyes with a large sigh; he just wanted to be normal again, and have quiet days with Eric every day.

 

"Ah, I'm glad it was just a simple lil' one," Micah replied, pressing a hand to his chest in gratitude. He and his brother both smiled, finishing up their quick exam. "You just take it easy, Mr. Humphries. You too, Captain! Heard some real shit went down on that rescue mission..."

 

Eric managed a half-hearted smile. "I'll debrief the crew in an hour or so, okay? Want everyone on the same page."

 

The twins nodded simultaneously, and headed back off to their quarters since, technically, they were not on duty.

 

Alan watched them go, looking as exhausted as he felt. "I have a feeling we've had our last peaceful day," he confided to Eric once the twins had gone. "From what you've told me...I'm afraid. Things have been uncertain for a while already, but with these new events...Eric, I'm afraid for our safety and our lives. Are we certain these newcomers didn't bring any viruses with them?"

 

Eric kissed his lover's forehead reassuringly. "Babe, it's gonna be fine. They're fuckin' geniuses and they made us all strip and prove we had no open wounds. We're fine."

 

Of course, Eric was not 100% certain on any of that. But he would go to any lengths to make his lover happy, even if it cost a little white lie here and there. What was the point of worrying?

 

"Besides...when everyone's had a good rest, we're gonna get the hell out of this sector. Don't worry."

 

Alan leaned his forehead against Eric's strong chest, but he smirked a little bit. "Oh, they made you strip, did they?" he asked a little playfully. "Eric, did you get naked without me?" He was a little reassured by Eric's words, and was eager to lift the mood while they had it. "Oh dear, oh dear...my Eric showed someone else his beautiful body? Careful, I might get jealous..."

 

Eric couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly, the filly doin' the exam...swear she was a lesbo or summin', cause she couldn't be less pleased about lookin' me over. Or she was intimidated by my sweet six pack."

 

"Oh, a  _ lesbo _ ," Alan echoed serenely, casually beginning to unfasten Eric's shirt. "Well, in that case, you had better let  _ me _ look you over for injuries instead. I love looking at you more than anything, you know. I wouldn't miss one...single...square inch of you.."

 

He ran his fingers down Eric's chest with each punctuated word, and on the very last one, managed to touch Eric right on both of the ribs he'd broken.

 

Eric hissed, a strangled groan escaping. " _ Aah! _ " he whined, his eyes prickling with pain. "Babe..." He couldn’t hide it anymore, especially when Alan promptly yanked up his shirt and revealed the dark purple bruises marring his handsome cocoa-toned skin. “Mmh…s-sorry..that grenade knocked me around a bit…”

 

Alan's previously soft and affectionate eyes became cold and stern. "Eric," he said quietly, staring hard at the bruises, "please elaborate on 'knocked you around a bit'. Did you break your ribs?" 

 

For such a small man, he could be very frightening, and his gaze could pierce souls, and it did so now once he looked accusingly into Eric's eyes.

 

Eric swallowed, weak under Alan's fierce gaze. "Well, yeah, maybe one or two, but there's nothin' they can do about it anyways? Gotta let it heal on its own." He shuddered a bit. It wasn't the grenade that broke his ribs, but the brute monster that slammed him into the elevator. The simple memory of this made him break out in a nervous sweat.

  
Alan sat back and folded his arms across his chest, glaring hard. "Eric Slingby, you're going to get your arse back down to the infirmary right this  _ second _ and have Madame Red look at those injuries!" he scolded. "She'll have  _ something _ to treat you with!"

 

Then, for good measure, he added, "Go now or I won't have sex with you for a _ week _ ."

 

"Baaaaabe," Eric moaned, pouting his lower lip. Right now, he just wanted to stay with his lover. Deep down, he wanted comfort from Alan after what he'd gone through. Still...Eric had never met someone as stubborn as his dear Alan. The sooner he got the exam over with, the sooner he could be back in his lover’s arms.

 

Defeated and exhausted, Eric got to his feet. "Mmkay...I'll be back in a half hour or so, luv."

 

Alan reached for Eric's hand and took it before he could walk away. "I'm just worried about you," he whispered with a pained expression. "I love you, Eric. I don't want your injuries to get worse. Let Ann fix you up, and I'll be waiting right here for you." 

 

He squeezed Eric's hand and then let it go. "You're so dumb," he murmured with an affectionate half-smile. "You should have gotten that looked at while you were down there earlier."

  
Eric bashfully ran his hand through his cornrowed hair. "Wanted to let the civilians go first," he muttered, blowing Alan a final kiss before making his way back down to the infirmary. He was surprised to note he was practically in tears again; actually stopping to think about the horror he'd gone through for the first time since getting back had really shaken him. "You keep it together, old boy," he muttered to himself, knuckling the side of his skull. He couldn't be seen falling apart at a time like this.

 

Giving himself a gentle slap on the cheek, he wizened up and adopted his usual swaggering gait as he popped into the med bay.   
  


Two of the refugees were awake — the married couple, William and Sevasi. They were sitting closely together, looking grim and exhausted, and the latter had their hands resting on their pregnant belly. Eric gave them a glance, immediately sensing this was not something to intrude on, and passed from the bay into the clinic in his search for the red-adorned doctor.    
  


"Ann, Al ain't gonna drop it if I don't get my ribs looked at, so..."

 

Angelina Durless' voice drifted from her office as she came out to greet Eric. "What? Your ribs? No one told me about that," she scowled as she ushered Eric into an examination room. "Take your shirt off, give me a look..."

 

Back in the bay, Sevasi leaned against William. "I know she said the baby's fine, but I still feel... _ so _ ..." they muttered to William, "...emotional and frustrated. Afraid. Three days without food or water we went. I'm... _ we _ shouldn't be alive, much less our child..."   
  
William sighed deeply. "It's amazing how far the human body can push its limits in times of duress. Our fight-or-flight response, our sheer primordial terror and instinct for survival...that adrenaline kept us going.

 

Sevasi glanced up at William with a dour expression. "At what cost, William?" they asked. "Why us? We...on a moral standpoint, the two of us were the least deserving of survival. Sascha and Meirin...they won't look at us. If these people learn what we did, will they shun us, as well? We can't go back home or we have a hell of a lot of explaining to do to a lot of families, and I can't...I  _ won't _ do that. God. _ God _ ...William, let's run away...start somewhere new. Just start over."   
  


William closed his eyes, looking away. "...'Us'?" he whispered. "Seva, your conscience is clean. It's not you they won't look at; it was me, my decision, and they all knew it. Those deaths are on me." He turned to face his partner, reaching out a trembling hand and resting it against their belly. "...There was no way to save them, and I'd do it again if I had to. I don't care if the whole galaxy hates me for it...I wouldn't sacrifice my son."

 

Sevasi rested a hand atop William's and held it tightly, but they said nothing and avoided his gaze. After a moment, they said quietly, "...I would have made the same choice. I don't blame you."

 

A couple of minutes went by this way, and they looked up when they heard someone approaching.

 

Ronald Knox, the _Forsythia'_ s pilot and first mate, approached them with a folded blanket in his arms.

 

"Hey there," he greeted them as cheerfully as he could. "I'm glad you guys are awake. I hope you slept good! We just finished cleanin' out a cabin for you guys, and...if you wanna come see it, you can follow me if you want."

 

William looked up at Ronald with tired eyes. It had only been about five hours since they'd come to the med bay, and they'd grabbed about four hours sleep. Slept good? Hardly. They needed about twenty more. "Oh...thank you for the offer," he said hoarsely. "But you should give it to the other two who came with us." It wasn't much, but he wanted to make it up to them however he could.   
  


"Oh — there's room for them, too," Ronald explained. "In other cabins that have a free bed. But we kinda figured since you're married, you'd want a room together. We even pushed the beds together so that there's plenty of room for the two of you."

 

He transferred the blanket to one arm and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Unless...hm...are those two a couple too?" he realized. "Ohhhh, that's awkward. I didn't think about that. Uhhh...w-well, you're expecting a baby so it's  _ better  _ if you're together, right? I guess we could move a couple more people around if those two wanna have the same cabin too...they're still sleepin', right? So I haven't been able to ask."   
  


"They're not a couple," William replied, adjusting his glasses. "Just...two people who have been through a traumatic experience together and would probably feel safer with each other than with anyone else here."

 

He glanced over at the curtains concealing Sascha's and Meirin's beds from view. Maybe they were awake; he couldn't tell. William rubbed Sevasi's back subconsciously. "You have been very thoughtful towards us. Thank you. Getting out of this cold medical bay and into an actual bed would be magical right now."   
  


"Oh, you're cold?" Ronald exclaimed in surprise. He was used to the cold and hardly even noticed. "I'm sorry! Good thing I brought this, then," he added, presenting the blanket to them. "I was gonna keep it for myself, but you guys'll definitely need it more than I do; I have others — probably more than I need. Here!"

 

Sevasi was the one to accept the blanket, a little overwhelmed by someone's willing kindness after three days of being cold-shouldered. "This is very..." they began, glancing at William. "You don't have to do so much for us."

 

Ronald blinked. "You guys've just been through hell 'n back," he replied. "It's the least we can do to make you as comfortable as we can, right?"

 

William's heart raced uncomfortably. "A-ah.." he mumbled, instinctively touching the blanket to satisfy his need for tactile stimulation. "Mr. Knox, thank you. We...really appreciate it. But please....you have done more than enough for us. Please do not feel obliged."

 

He helped his pregnant partner to their feet, and gathered up the heat pack they'd been using to help with their lower back pain. "Let's go with him and get you comfortable," he added with a nod to Ronald.

 

"Alright," Sevasi murmured, painstakingly getting up to their feet with William's help. "Truly...thank you, Mr. Knox."

 

Ronald just grinned and shook his head. "I don't feel obliged at all! Just wanna give you folks a break, is all. Think nothing of it, okay?"

 

He poked his head into Madame Red's office, found her missing, and then helped himself to the first exam room to tell her he was taking her patients away before he led them off. A rickety tram ride later, he showed them to a small cabin that had just been emptied of its previous tenants' belongings. The walls were bare, as were any shelves, and as Ronald had described, the two twin-sized beds had been pushed together, leaving empty space on one side of the room.

 

"It's not much, but it's yours," Ronald offered as he gestured for them to enter. "We make 'em cozy enough when we need to."

 

William instinctively didn't feel good coming into this room. He knew it was the room that the late Misters Violet and Redmond had been occupying prior to their deaths. He wouldn't say he felt a dark aura, because he was a scientist and didn't believe in any spiritual nonsense, but the knowledge that he and his partner were sleeping in the room of men who had just died for them...it made his heart feel heavy.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Knox," William said again as he gazed around.

 

Everything in this dank little room was compact. A fold-out bed, toilet, kitchen. Everything came from the walls. Personally...William didn't like it much, but this was not the time to be picky.

 

Sevasi stepped in, feeling much the same, and brushed their hand along the shabby but clean sheets atop the bed. It was the last thing they would call luxurious, but they were just grateful to have a real bed to sleep in — to be  _ able _ to sleep and not fear for their lives.

 

"We'll do our best not to impose," they murmured, unable to help but sit down on the bed. Oh, it was soft...softer than the floor of the  _ Ipheion _ 's bridge, softer than the medical cots in the  _ Forsythia _ 's infirmary. The baby within them demanded more rest, and Sevasi was only too happy to agree with their unborn child.

 

"Red 'n Vi..." Ronald spoke up, "...y'know, they were the kinda guys who would've probably given up their room for you guys anyway. They'd uh...I think they'd be okay with this."

 

William swallowed, and promptly leaned down into a solemn, grateful bow. He was surprised that Ronald had been able to pick up on how he was feeling, but the defeated expression on his face probably gave it away. Turning to Sevasi, he saw how tired they looked, and gently pet the top of their head.

 

"Lie down, my dear friend," he murmured. "He won't mind. You need to rest, for the baby's sake, and your own." He eased the raven beauty onto their back, and tenderly tucked them in with Ronald's blanket.   
  


Sevasi didn't argue as they were laid down, and they shut their eyes with a quiet sigh. "What about you, love?" they murmured, lightly touching William's hand. "Don't you go without rest, either..."

 

But like magic, they were asleep the next moment; a testament to their deep exhaustion. Ronald raised his eyebrows a little, having recovered a bit from being bowed to, which had never happened to him in his life. More important, however, was Ronald keenly noticing the difference in the couple's terms for one another — William's expression of friendship and Sevasi's quiet declaration of love.

 

Something was a bit...unbalanced in the relationship, he thought. William didn't seem to love his wife the same way she loved him, but...well, appearances weren't everything.

 

_ I'm overthinking this _ , Ronald thought, and wisely chose not to make any comments on it. "Wow," he whispered instead. "That...that didn't take long. For her to fall asleep, I mean."

 

William adjusted his glasses, pulling out a chair for Ronald to sit in before he ensconced himself upon the edge of the bed. "...It's 'them', not 'her'. My partner is agender, and feels very uncomfortable being addressed as or presenting 'female'. I'm sorry, I know it's...probably an odd thing to hear around here," he murmured. 

 

Hillbillies.

 

"But...for their comfort, I wanted to make that clear to you and the others."   
  


"Oh," said Ronald in surprise. "A...gender...? Isn’t everyone one gender or another? Huh. Well, I've never heard of it, but if it makes her — sorry, if it makes  _ them _ comfortable, then that's what I'll call them." It  _ was _ a little odd, and Ronald had a difficult time adjusting to the pronoun change —  _ particularly  _ the unusual singular ‘they’. It was more than a little awkward, but he knew it was the least he could do for these people. "Them," he repeated to himself, to drill it into his memory. "Okay. I don't really understand, but I'll call them whatever they want to be called. Do you want me to let the others know? Oh — do you want to be called anything specific, too?" he asked earnestly. "Or the other two you came with?"

  
William was a little embarrassed. "I'm fine," he huffed. "I'm male, and content with the fact. As for the others...it's not...really my business. I would ask them, if I were you."

 

He rubbed his tired eyes, dark with exhaustion. "Anyway...there's...something I wanted to inquire of you," he added, fidgeting uneasily. "M...mm...on the  _ I _ - _ Ipheion. _ ..I made a difficult choice in order to save the few lives I could. My companions have judged me harshly for this choice, as would many others. I don't think I can return home anymore."

 

William was anxiously searching Ronald's eyes for any insight into how he was feeling.

  
"...Sevasi is aware of this too. So we were wondering if we could...j-join your crew."   
  


Ronald blinked in surprise, having not expected a question like this. "Oh! Well...that's not up to me," he confessed. "I'm the pilot, but also kind of the unofficial first mate, so I do have a bit of influence on Eric — on Captain Slingby. That said, since we've given you guys a room and everything I don't see why you  _ couldn't _ join up. If you guys work hard — well — I guess just you, for now, until your wife has your baby and stuff — but if you guys work hard we'll keep you aboard. Y'understand we ain't a cruise ship, yeah?"

 

He paused for a moment, nibbling at the tip of his thumb, and then said carefully, "I'll put in a good word to Eric and convince him to let you guys stay. But, this choice you talked about...is it...does it have to do with what you told me on the _ Ipheion _ ?"

 

He gave William a sympathetic look, feeling the anxiety emanating from the poor scientist. "I won't tell anyone. Not even Eric."

 

William gripped his knees in embarrassment and shame. "Of course it does," he whispered, shaking his head a little before recomposing himself. "I'm not a fool — I know we will be required to pull our weight here. Even if it's hard labor, I am prepared to do my utmost to earn my keep, as well as the child's. No doubt Seva wishes this as well. Please take us under consideration!" He bowed his head a little again, this time his glasses slid down his nose a bit.   
  


"Hey, hey, of course I will," Ronald promised, leaning forward and resting a reassuring hand on William's shoulder. "No matter what, I'll give you guys my vote. You can start over here. No bowing or nothin’ necessary."

 

He rubbed William's arm, and blushed faintly when he felt his powerful biceps even under his clothing. Ah, damn, he really was probably as strong as he looked. Ronald's heart fluttered a little, and he bit his lip. This poor man...he'd been through so much. "Listen...no matter what choice you had to make on your ship, it's not gonna stop us from takin' care of ya," he said softly. "Okay? We're not gonna just dump you guys off at the nearest port. That's not how we roll."

 

He leaned back in his chair, fingers lingering on William's arm for just a moment, reluctant to let him go. "And...if you want to tell me what kind of a choice you had to make — you know, just, just get it off your chest and stuff — I swear to you, it will not leave this room."

  
William's glacial blue eyes flicked to the hand touching his arm. He was not used to this sort of affectionate touch from another man; it was very unfamiliar to him. Very unusual. Then he met Ronald's own eyes, so caring and tender...

 

"I, um..."

 

Here was the ever so eloquent and stoic scientist stumbling over his words like a schoolboy, heart racing, cheeks flushed.

 

"I'm not ready," he responded, the thought giving him goosebumps all over. "Please forgive me."

 

Ronald couldn't help but be a little disappointed — he was  _ really _ curious about it; he couldn't deny that — but he respected William's comfort over his own curiosity. The fear and exhaustion in William's beautiful eyes tugged at Ronald's heart, and he relented.

 

"Nah, it's okay," he replied, smiling sympathetically at William. "It's okay. I know it's none of my business, an' I probably shouldn't've asked, but...well...I guess I'm too curious for my own good? But anyway, no, no, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand." He glanced away, smile fading. "The things we saw back there...I dunno if I'd feel ready to talk about it either. So I understand; I respect that, Dr. Spears."

 

William was content to just listen to Ronald ramble on. The young man always had something kind to say, but William could tell he had a fiendish side. "You're a good boy," he remarked, rubbing his shoulder where Ronald had touched him. "I'll tell you one day, if you still care to listen. Maybe things will change...but, even for now, I have enjoyed knowing you."

  
Ronald opened his mouth to reply, but before he could speak, Sevasi turned onto their side on the bed and mumbled "Will...come to bed, won't you?" in a faintly stiff tone.

 

Ronald's cheeks turned quite pink. "Oh — ! I'm sorry, did we wake you?" he asked, though given how quickly she'd 'fallen asleep', Ronald doubted that she had actually been asleep at all; perhaps listening to the conversation.

  
Maybe it was time to go.   
  


Will glanced over his shoulder at his pregnant partner, frowning ever so slightly, then gave Ronald an apologetic look. "I, uh...I'd better..." he murmured, trailing off. "Please tell your captain that we will help however we can, just...after we get some rest."

 

He stood up and shook Ronald's hand, his thumb lightly brushing over his — friend's?? — lightly freckled skin. William suspected that if they had not been in space, Ronald would be sporting a lovely, sunkissed sort of tan. But in space, the only light they got was the fluorescent bulbs overhead, leaving them all pale and taking their Vitamin D supplements daily.

 

"Good night, M —...Ronald."

 

Ronald stood up and shook William's hand, letting his grasp linger for just a moment as he gave him a smile and a nod. "'Course," he said softly as he let go. "You two take care. If you need anything, I'm up on the bridge most hours."

 

He took a step back to the doorway. "You know...it's always night in space," he informed William with a cheeky wink. "But good night, William!"

 

And then he was gone, leaving William and Sevasi alone at last.

 

William let out a sigh as the door closed, and he was alone. Without a word, he climbed into bed beside Sevasi and set his glasses on the bedhead. All they were wearing was hospital gowns, which were light and easy to sleep in, so he did not take it off.

 

"Goodnight, dear Seva," he murmured with a bit of a yawn, rolling onto his side and pulling one of the pillows into his arms.   
  


There was a moment of silence, and then Sevasi scooted up against him, putting their arms around him and holding him tightly and possessively, seeking comfort.

 

"Don't stray from my side," they whispered, subtly tightening their grip. "Stay with me...please."

 

Sevasi shut their eyes and pushed their forehead against William's back, upset that they couldn't be flush up against William with their belly in the way. Knowing they didn't fully have their husband and never had, seeing the way this sweet new blond left him tongue-tied and blushing like Sevasi never had managed in all the time they'd known each other. Knowing what William clearly did not.

 

"...Just...a little longer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors of the Ipheion adjust to life on the Forsythia, and try to overcome the trauma they'd just endured. But there are underlying problems in the group, and the Forsythia isn't exactly paradise itself.

The next morning, just after breakfast, there came an announcement from the bridge for the crew to all gather on the observation deck. It was a large room primarily for gazing into the ether from, but mostly the  _ Forsythia _ used it for announcements that weren't suited to being said over the PA. Eric liked a personal approach to his captaining.

 

He stood close to the glass, legs slightly spread, and hands folded behind his back. Even half a metre from the clear surface, the cold of space seeped through, raising hairs on the back of his neck. Off to the side were his 'officers'; Vincent, Ronald, Agni, Undertaker, and sweet little Alan.

 

While they waited for the crew to arrive, Eric gave Alan a nervous smile. Alan had elected to come with neither wheelchair nor oxygen tank today, and Eric was so damn proud of him. Alan smiled back with a faint nod to encourage his dear lover, who had done so very much for him. He had no way of adequately expressing his gratitude to Eric Slingby.

 

Presently, the crew all assembled on the observation deck, looking expectantly up at their captain. About forty people had gathered, from medic Madame Red, to a bushy-haired scientist, to the engineers. All appeared to be present and accounted for, including the four survivors from the  _ Ipheion _ . Meirin and Sascha made a point of staying away from William and Sevasi, generally just trying to pretend they didn't exist, and so were on the opposite side of the group from them. This suited Sevasi just fine, personally; they didn't want to deal with the dirty looks anyway.   
  


William was in a good mood today. He'd had his first proper cup of coffee in days, and it really had made him, well, a little less miserable. Breakfast had been simple but delicious — apparently they had that sweet Indian fellow to thank for it. William caught Agni's eyes from across the room and gave a grateful nod of the head. Agni practically sparkled.

 

"Thanks fer comin', lads, lasses. Er, anyone in between," Eric began with a small glance at Sevasi. Ronald had let him know the deal about their gender over hashbrowns this morning, but Eric still had a steep learning curve ahead of him.

 

   "This's basically just a debrief about yesterday's rescue mission regarding the USG  _ Ipheion _ . It's pretty heavy," Eric murmured.

 

The crew knew then that this was serious, because Eric would always try to keep things lighthearted if he could.

 

"As you probably know by now...yesterday we lost Redmond 'n Violet," Eric continued, noticeably more subdued now, and a hush fell over the room. "Most 'a ye still don't know why, an' you don't deserve t'be left in the dark, aye. I thought we were facin' bandits at worst yesterday, but...I couldn’ae been more wrong."

 

Ronald couldn't help glancing away, and a faint shudder ran through the survivors and the rescue crew. It still felt like a nightmare to them, and those who already knew what had happened couldn't even imagine the horrors described. It was going to be difficult to describe Redmond and Violet's grisly and violent deaths to their waiting friends.

 

"So...apparently...’zombies’ are a real thing," Eric began lamely, followed by an awkward cough. "C...could one'a you nerds come up front 'n explain what the legit fuck we dealt with, yesterday?"

 

William was the most senior scientist on the ship, so that duty fell to him. He'd been rubbing Sevasi's shoulders reassuringly when he was called, and immediately wished he hadn't had so much coffee at breakfast.

 

"Oh — ! Uh..."

 

The brunet adjusted his glasses, and quietly made his way to the front. Normally the epitome of composure, William was now quiet and uneasy under the scrutiny of this seasoned crew.

 

"My, um, my name is Wi — Dr. William T. Spears. I'm an astrobiologist. I was leading the research expedition to Aegis VIII to study the organic life there..." He pressed his thighs together, continuing to adjust and readjust his glasses. _ Was that Mr. Knox watching...? Probably... _

 

Ronald gave William an encouraging smile just as Alan had given to Eric. He hadn't expected to see William speak to everyone like this, but he was glad to see that he was feeling better. 

 

"Keep it brief, won't'cha?" Eric whispered into William's ear. "Yer not readin' a novel to 'em."

 

William drew breath slowly, feeling a little more motivated by the smile Ronald had given him.

 

"Very well," he said curtly. "What ate your friends was a recombinant parasitic virus that infects and reanimates the bodies of the dead, shaping and mutating them into vicious, mindless, horrific forms. Out of the crew of fifty, my three companions and I are all who survived."

 

Murmurs broke out amongst the crew. William (im)patiently waited for them to stop before continuing:

 

"The virus, we believe, was picked up on the planet. We don't know the exact nature of the outbreak, but we do know that it transmits by blood. Thankfully, no infection was carried over. We owe our lives to the team that came for us...and to Misters Redmond and Violet..."

 

Sascha chose that moment to be violently sick onto the floor, much to the disgust of the people around him, who gave him a very wide berth. Meirin fussed and knelt beside him with a hand on his back, looking very much at a loss for what to do for him.

 

"Are we safe?" someone cried to William.

 

"Why are we still in Sector 8, Knox?!" someone else demanded. "Get us out of here!!"

 

"Hey, hey!" Ronald shouted back. "Settle down! I'm waitin' on captain's orders, alright? These people've been through hell and we made sure they were well rested and taken care of before anything else. Madame Red's done real thorough exams on everyone — our rescue team included, mind you — and we're all clean an' healthy."

 

William gazed questioningly at Sascha. Perhaps...the memories of the last few days were still too powerful for the fiery little German. PTSD being triggered, perhaps? He made a note to inform the doctor.

 

"Enough!" Eric roared over the clamor. "We're gonna get going today, so don't all get your panties in a twist. You're safe!"

 

William was incredibly uncomfortable with people shouting out at him, so he bowed out and rejoined Seva, his good mood effectively ruined. Sevasi immediately reached for William's hand, giving it a squeeze, and comforted him with their presence.

 

"You did well," they whispered. "The people are frightened; it's not your fault, love."

 

"Ann, can y'take care of the poor kid in the back who isn't feeling well?" Ronald asked Madame Red, who nodded dutifully and hurried over to assist him. "Guys, look, Chief's right. Dr. Spears is right, and Madame Red's never let us down. We're all safe and clean, and we're gettin' outta here soon as you're all debriefed."

 

He glanced at Eric. "Which I guess is right now?"

 

"That's right," said Eric in a softer tone. "I havenae led you guys astray yet, have I? Trust in your bleedin' captain, will ye?"

 

"Aye!" came the unanimous shout from the crowd.

 

"There'll be a candelight vigil at midnight, for Red and Vi. I want everyone to come," Eric added, with a glance at the survivors. "Meanwhile, make these guys feel at home. They've been through a lot. Dismissed!" he concluded, with a salute to his crew.

 

Everyone else saluted back, and Ronald hurried over to Sascha and Madame Red to make sure that the former was alright. The little German had thrown up until he couldn't anymore, and he was white as a sheet and trembling madly.

 

"Given how contagious stomach viruses are, I don't think that's what it is," Angelina murmured. "I'm more inclined to believe it's post traumatic stress. Sascha, look at me, and take deep, slow breaths, alright, dear?"

 

"He's been like this for days," Meirin worried. "Ever since the outbreak.. He can hold nothing down."

 

"I'll prescribe some antiemetics and see how he does on an anti-anxiety medication," Angelina replied with a furrowed brow, taking Sascha's pulse. It was racing like she'd never seen before; poor boy was terrified. "Sascha, deep breaths. Like that...good; you're doing very well. I promise you're safe here. You're in no danger; no one will harm you."

 

Sascha promptly began to weep, hiding his face in Meirin's pillowy chest.

 

William came over concernedly. Despite whatever had gone on between them, he clearly still cared a great deal for the wellbeing of his comrades.

 

"Please make sure he gets well," the brunet pleaded. "It would be perfectly natural if he had, uh, PTSD or.something... He needs professional help."

 

Sascha couldn't even look at William now....he was too ashamed.

 

"I don't specialize in psychiatry, but I'll help him to the very best of my ability," Angelina promised as Meirin cuddled Sascha and rubbed his back. "Some medication and counseling will help him. More than anything, he needs the support of his friends."

 

With difficulty, Sevasi got down on their knees to check on Sascha, maternal instinct driving them to comfort him as well. "We'll do what we can, as well," they said quietly. "Sascha, we're all here for you..."

 

Ronald crossed his arms and fussed a little bit, joining William's side. "Eric's husband Alan wanted to meet you guys," he told him privately. "Since that's probably gonna have to wait, is there anything we can do? I just asked a janitor to come clean this up..."

 

William raised an eyebrow.

 

"Eric's....?" Of all people, Eric was the last one William would have imagined to..."There's not much I can do right now...I would be more than honoured to meet the partner of such a brave man."

 

Eric overheard this and blushed a little. Alan was the one who was brave, after all.

 

A janitor came with a mop and a bucket, as well as a clean shirt for Sascha to wear, and began cleaning up the mess from the floor. Meirin gently got Sascha up to his feet and stepped away so that the janitor could do his job, and continued to comfort him.

 

"We'd be honoured to meet him, as well," she said quietly, stroking Sascha's dark hair. "I'm sorry for this, I am...! Poor Sascha's just been in a right state..."

 

"If you're sure, we'll take you to see 'im," Ronald replied with a nod. "Alan's real great; he'll like you!"

 

Alan stepped forward from Eric's side with a gracious blush on his otherwise pale cheeks. He was surprisingly short on top of being frail — he was at least a head shorter than Ronald, to say nothing of how his height compared to Eric's. He gave everyone a warm but sympathetic smile and reached out to shake William's hand, since he happened to be closest.

 

"Pleased to meet you, everyone," he said softly.

 

William was surprised to see such a kind face. A tiny, delicate man, and William took to him immediately.

 

"An honour," he said again, grasping Alan's hand warmly with a small bow.

 

"My name is William Spears. Here is my partner, Sevasi." Almost reluctantly, he released Alan's slender hand to show off his significant other.

 

Sevasi was giving William a bit of an odd look, but whatever the matter was, they appeared to shake it off to turn their attention to Alan. "Sevasi Michaelis-Spears," they introduced themself with a bow of their own. "Thank you for taking us in; we owe you our lives."

 

Alan's smile was soft and warm, and he greeted them all like old friends. "Please, think nothing of it," he replied delicately. "We could never ignore someone in need. We may not exactly be the most lawful crew on this side of the galaxy, but we aren't bad people. I only regret not being able to help you sooner."

 

William realized he'd been smiling a little, and quickly masked it. "We are beyond grateful."

 

Sascha had changed into his clean shirt, and approached submissively. "I'm Sascha Leitner," he said in his subtle German accent. "I-I'm sorry for causing such a disturbance, i-in the meeting."

 

"It's fine, kid," Eric muttered. "We cannae blame ye."

 

"I can't even imagine the kinds of things that have been described," Alan murmured with an averted gaze. "We definitely don't blame you, Mr. Leitner. Reliving those moments must be beyond horrific."

 

"Er, like I said before, Eric, William and Sevasi have asked us if they can become part of the crew," Ronald piped up, wanting to change the subject for poor Sascha's sake. "They're scientists, so I don't know what exactly we can have 'em do in that field, but I wanna give 'em a chance. Sascha, Meirin, they deserve chances too."

 

Meirin nervously adjusted her oversized glasses, fidgeting madly. "Oh — I was on sanitation and security, on the Ipheion," she peeped. "I-I specialize in long distance firearms. B-but we not need this often, so I was...m-mostly being a maid..."

 

Eric ran his hands through his cornrowed locks. "Alright, well....we will talk individually, see if we can find some use for all o'ye. If not, we'll drop you at the nearest station. Sorry, but everyone here has a job to do. We aren't a charity."

 

"I'm sure we'll find use for you!" Agni chimed in. "Everyone has talent! Miss Meirin is very skilled, as I can attest, and I believe I heard mention that Dr. William is quite a proficient martial artist."

 

"W-who told you that?" William uttered, going rather red. 

 

Off to his left, Vincent identified himself as the culprit. "I am the Chief Intelligence Officer, after all," he declared smugly.

 

"Mr. Alan, what is it that you do here?" Sascha asked, curiously tilting his head.

 

"I act as a manager," Alan replied humbly. "Eric would prefer that I did  _ no _ work on account of my illness, but I can't stand idleness. I manage the finances of the ship and take care of everyone's wages. I also manage our budget and keep track of anything that needs replacing. It's enjoyable work, if a little monotonous at times, and it keeps me busy, as I'm usually confined to my bed."

 

"Al here's real brainy," Ronald said proudly, clapping a hand onto Alan's shoulders. "It's amazing how much he can keep track of at once. He's almost like the team mum around here."

 

" _ Almost _ ?" Alan asked with a faint smirk. "Who's the one who  _ has _ called me 'mum' on several occasions?"

 

Ronald went very pink and looked away.

 

Meirin looked down at the floor, biting her lip. "Do you... _ have. _ ..any women aboard? Besides your doctor, of course?"

Sascha had to hide a small smile; his first, since coming here.

 

Eric shared a glance with Alan.  _ Told you she was a lesbo _ . "Aha, yeah, we got a couple. Not many, o'course. Not cause I'm sexist, OR cause I fancy men. Lack of options, mostly. Not too many women get into this line o'work."

"One of our engineers is a woman," Ronald volunteered, picking up on Eric and Alan's gaydar. "And you might like — well, she's not technically part of  _ our _ crew, exactly, but we do business with Lau Xangfu and his little sister Ran Mao. She's even in the same line of work as you — security."

 

"We aren't a dating service," Alan whispered to Ronald, who chuckled good-naturedly.

 

"I know, I know, but y'know, ya know?" Ronald replied with a grin.

 

Alan rolled his eyes and grinned back, only for his smile to fade as his eyes unfocused.

"Th-That's not what I was meaning," Meirin squeaked, holding her hands up defensively. "I just...some people feel safer around...others of their own...."

 

A silence came over the group as Alan suddenly entered a seizure. His head drew back, and his torso arched forward, while his eyelids began fluttering.

 

Eric took hold of his poor darling, paling with worry. "Ann...!" he called uneasily.

 

"What's going on?" William asked, looking straight to Ronald for answers.

 

The doctor hurried over as Alan was brought gently to the ground, and she looked him over. "It's just another absence seizure, with a few tonic components — ones that affect movement," she assured Eric.

 

"Alan has seizures," Ronald explained to William, though he kept his eyes on Alan out of worry. "Like, constantly. He's almost always in the 'aura' that precedes them and can't warn us because even he doesn't know when one'll hit. He's...why we're all here, really. Why Eric left everything and assembled this crew. All the money Eric makes goes to treating Alan and finding a cure, 'cause they just started outta nowhere 'bout six months ago."

 

"Ronald, shush, I need to keep track of the time," Angelina scolded him. Ronald apologized and lowered his voice.

 

"L-like I said," Ronald continued, much more quietly now, "Er 'n Al're like family to a lot of us. We get pretty worried...he has dozens of absence seizures a day but most of 'em don't last for more'n a few seconds. There's nothing we can do except wait for 'em to pass..."

 

He trailed off as it became clear that this was not going to be an absence seizure in its entirety — Alan's limbs began jerking uncontrollably, and a dark spot began to appear on his trousers.

 

William took Sevasi's hand a little uneasily as well. "How...how awful," he began, going quite red as the frail man wet himself all over the floor of the observation deck.

"Oh, baby," Eric uttered, cradling his poor darling. "Give him some fucking space, will ye?" he snapped at the group peering over Alan in horror.

 

"I-I'm a researcher," Sascha said suddenly. "I....I used to do a lot of study on the human brain and how, um....how certain things could affect it. My major was neurology!" he piped up. "Maybe I could be of help!"

 

Everyone looked at Sascha like he had just claimed he could turn water into wine. It really was nothing short of miraculous; they'd been trying to hire someone for months.

 

"Sascha, that's...if you can help us, we'll never be able to repay you," Ronald uttered to the young German. "Please, we can use every last bit of help we can get!"

 

"Well, I-I don't know if I  _ can _ , but I'm willing to try. If I can help...!" Sascha began, trailing away as Alan startled back to consciousness.

 

Alan gasped sharply as he came to, and flopped weakly against the floor, breathing hard. "E...Eric, I'm sorry," he rasped, groping blindly for his hand.

 

"Babe..." Eric cooed. "It's okay. You're okay now. Come on."

 

Alan looked up at the others standing around him, then down at the state of himself. His lower lip trembled as a deep flush came over him.

 

"Alan," Eric began, as his poor love succumbed to tears. He understood why, and turned back to the others. "Can you lot fuck off and give him some fucking privacy?!"

 

Ronald was the one to start ushering people back. "Alright, alright, alright, enough ogling, folks," he announced as lightheartedly as he could. "Give the man some air, yeah?"

 

Alan hid his face with one hand, not wanting anyone to look at him. This was the first time in a very long time that he'd had a seizure in front of anyone but Eric, and he hadn't been prepared to lose control of his bladder. It was fucking humiliating and he wanted to disappear.

 

"C'mon, guys," Ronald urged, getting everyone to turn around. "Al, I'll call the twins. Is it okay if Ann watches you for now?"

 

Alan shook his head, clinging tightly to Eric. "J-just — I'd like — please — leave me alone with Eric for now," he choked.

 

Eric wrapped his strong arms around Alan's form, shielding him from view. His husband would still be disoriented for a little while; he always was after seizures, but at least he seemed to be okay.

 

"Al...why didn't you wear your.....?" he whispered into his ear, rocking him.

 

Alan screwed his eyes shut and bit down hard on his lower lip. "I thought — !! I really thought — I was so confident; I thought...I wouldn't need it," he sobbed. "I was feeling so well..."

 

William left with Ronald and Sevasi, feeling a lot of second hand embarrassment for the second time in as many days, and the other dawdling officers left as well. "Eric really cares for his husband...to go to such lengths to try and help," said the scientist in admiration. Sevasi's grip on his hand increased a little.

 

"Please tell Eric that if we can help Alan in any way, we will...." William added.

 

"I will," Ronald promised. "I think he knows that, but I'll tell him anyway. He's...he 'n Alan are closer than most people ever will be. They're both really strong and brave. Even...y'know, even with Al bein' sick all the time, they still find a way to be happy."

 

Sevasi was very much avoiding looking at Ronald as he spoke, and just stayed as close to William as they could. "Alan's very lucky," they said quietly.

 

William looked back at the couple once more, holding and rocking each other, and his heart ached. Looking across at Sevasi, he sighed a little, and continued on in silence.

  
  


They spent the day learning the ship; all the different areas, how it all worked. What sort of things the Forsythia did. Sascha and Meirin had been given their own room together, and the distressed young German went to lie down while Meirin decided to go and check out Engineering. William and Sevasi were kept considerably busier as the Watchdog showed them about. Ronald wanted to tag along, but he had a job to do on the bridge, so he reluctantly bid his farewell to William and Sevasi before hurrying off to get their ship going.

 

As Chief Intelligence Officer, Vincent Phantomhive seemed to know absolutely everything about every single person on their ship. It was very clear that they weren't exactly a lawful crew — mainly they dealt in looting abandoned ships, smuggling restricted goods, or just outright thievery where it couldn't be denied — but they were good (enough) people just trying to get by.

 

Once they had been shown a substantial amount of the ship, Eric himself came down and found them, now that Alan was cleaned up, checked up on, and resting.

 

"Ey...listen, I wanna apologize for bein' a bit of a cunt to y'lot earlier," he said abashedly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I was real stressed 'bout my Al, y'know? But it's no excuse t'be rude to ye, an' I wanna make it up to ye. Will ya come join me'n my mates for dinner in the officer’s hall? Vince 'ere can show you the way if he hasn't already..."

 

"Oh — we would love to," William replied to Eric, glancing back at Sevasi to make sure that they were amicable to this. At this point, anything to do with eating, and Seva was a happy androgyne. "I hope Mr. Alan is doing better now," the brunet added concernedly. "It was such an awful thing..."

 

Eric waved his hand a little.

 

"He's fine...That wasn't even one of his bad seizures. He's just resting, lickin' his wounds. Y'know, kinda embarrassed."

 

"Please, he has no need to be," William assured him. "I am very eager to speak with him again. I will be glad if he shows up tonight."

 

"It's perfectly understandable," Sevasi replied with a faint smile. "This one knows all about the many embarrassing things I've gone through carrying his child," they added with a faint inclination of their head towards William. "I assure you, we think no less of him. What we've seen of him indicates a brilliant and caring human being, Mr. Slingby. You're both very fortunate to have each other." 

 

They pushed their hair back in a careless and handsome gesture. "That said, joining you for dinner tonight would be most welcomed. Your chef is very skilled, and I think we'll find your company pleasurable."

 

William stared at the floor, rather pink in the cheeks. Eric laughed gently, clapping the man on the shoulder hard enough to almost unbalance him.

 

"We — we'll see you at dinner, then!" the poor scientist uttered, his shoulder stinging. He looked up to see Vincent gazing at him, and he had to ask. "...What is it?"

 

"I couldn't help but wonder,” Vincent began thoughtfully, “but you and I seem to be about the same size. Assuming you don't have anything besides the clothes on your back, I could perhaps lend you a few things."

 

"Oh...!" said William, frankly a little taken aback. How long had it been since he'd worn a suit? Vincent was the most well-dressed man on the ship. Perhaps...

 

"William in a suit?" Sevasi chimed in, looking extremely interested. "When was the last time I was graced with  _ that _ divine sight? That would be tremendously generous of you, Mr. Phantomhive. For him  _ and _ for me," they added, eyes glinting just a little as they reached over and squeezed William's rear end.

 

They just wished they could wear a suit, as well, they thought bitterly, self-consciously resting their hands on their belly. Any kind of formalwear that wasn't a dress would have been a godsend.

 

William stifled a gasp as his backside was grasped...right in front of the admirable Vincent and Eric. Quite flustered, he tried to just deal with it. "Thank you for the offer. Perhaps I'll drop by later and....?"

 

Vincent smiled slightly. "Of course. Thank you for joining me today."

  
  
  


William and Sevasi then made their way back to their own dorm. As they boarded the tram to take them over to the crew's quarters, William turned towards his partner.

 

"...P...Please don't...embarrass me like that again, Seva. You know I am uncomfortable with...public displays of affection."

 

Sevasi glanced at him loftily, and then looked away in irritation.

 

"You're uncomfortable with  _ any _ display of affection, to be quite honest," they muttered under their breath, though just loudly enough to be heard. "Do I repulse you so much?"

 

The words, having been bitten back again and again over months, and particularly the last day, finally fell from Sevasi's lips with just enough bitter venom to indicate it was not their usual sarcasm.

 

William stiffened, his cold eyes flicking over to his partner. "Don't say ridiculous things like that!" he uttered, quite taken aback. "Wh — Where does that even come from? You're my....you're carrying my child. Do you think I go around inseminating just anyone?"

 

He stepped toward them, leaning them against the wall. "Don't...don't underestimate how much I care for you."

 

Sevasi met his gaze evenly, maintaining a perfectly calm exterior, but inside, their heart was beginning to race. "You may not  _ inseminate _ just anyone, as you so romantically worded it, William, but why am I always the one to initiate intimacy? Even in private, it embarrasses you. You haven't even noticed yourself, have you?"

 

They straightened themselves up, but their height fell very short of William's. "Perhaps you could imagine why I tend to feel less than desired as of late," Sevasi told him. "Partner, not spouse. Dear friend, not dear love. I've noticed things, William, for a long time now, and I don't want to be silent about it anymore."

 

_ Honestly _ , they thought,  _ if he hasn't realized by now, he probably never will _ .

  
  


William stared them down, one hand pinning them slightly. "I don't understand," he uttered. "I...I called you partner b-because you didn't want me to call you my wife. Just because I'm uncomfortable with physical contact does not mean I don't care for you. Some people just aren't okay with it. Y-you of all people should understand why I might not be...."

 

Sevasi grasped the wrist that was pinning them down and narrowed their eyes. "I don't doubt that you  _ care _ for me, William," they murmured. "You do make it very clear." They glanced away and took William's hand away from them. "...But am I only your friend?" Sevasi asked quietly. "I feel less like a spouse and more like only a companion."

 

William let his hands fall to his sides. There was a long silence before he said simply, "...I love you. We are starting a family together, and I wouldn't have done so if you were just 'my friend'."

 

He didn't understand why Sevasi had been acting so differently lately. He didn't know what he was doing wrong, and it hurt. It wasn't easy for him to express himself, and he didn't enjoy having his efforts invalidated.

 

"I'm sorry if I haven't been...enough...the last few days, but please...try to think about why."

 

Sevasi sighed quietly and turned their head away, hanging onto that single 'I love you' like a lifeline, though they were certain that their hopes were in vain. There was love, but not the kind that they craved.

 

"It's been difficult," they relented. "This whole week...it's been such a tremendous nightmare. I suppose that I ought to be grateful that we managed to escape with our lives."

 

The tram pulled up to the crew's cabins, and the doors opened with a clack.

 

Sevasi glanced back up at William with a furrowed brow. "I love you so terribly," they said quietly. "Please...even if only by the smallest fraction...I desire more of you. Just allow me some selfishness...please."

 

William didn't feel well, hearing this, but he nodded anyway. Anything to appease Seva. He quietly linked his hand with theirs and helped them off of the tram.

 

They went back to their cabin, then, and when they were finally alone, William lay Seva down on the bed, cupping their face in his own. "I don't like seeing you so unhappy," William murmured, pressing a small kiss to their lips while his hands found the buttons of their shirt. "Seva....You are so beautiful when you smile."

 

Sevasi lowered their gaze, their thick eyelashes brushing against William's cheek, and they welcomed the kiss. Oh, William knew how to play to their vanity, and Sevasi couldn't help but smile weakly at the compliment. They returned it, though not without a moment's hesitation.

 

"Forgive me," they murmured, pulling William closer. "I've been ungrateful. Let me make this up to you..."

 

"I am not the one who...." William began, trailing away as he felt their hand between his legs.

 

"..."

 

Sevasi was incredibly pregnant, but still...still so lovely. His androgynous beauty...if he looked at their face, he could do what Seva was wanting. Subsequently, within a few minutes they were both naked in each others arms, writhing sweetly.

 

Sevasi treasured every last second of making love with William. Every touch, every kiss was cherished and beloved, and they utterly worshipped William's body. Sevasi was skilled and knew exactly how to bring William to a swift end after they'd had their own fun, and lay down with him, breathing hard, and held him in their arms, never wanting to let him go.

 

"You're my precious treasure, William," they whispered into his ear. "I want to keep you forever."

 

William was shivering when they were done. Of course he felt a sense of relief; Sevasi was very skilled. And how could they not be? A woman — no, a  _ person  _ as beautiful as Sevasi would have an endless selection of lovers to choose from.

 

And yet, they had chosen William.

 

Quiet, reserved, damaged William.

 

There was relief, but...he was covered in a sweat that was not from exertion, but anxiety. Discomfort.

 

"I am yours, Seva," he finally whispered, his fingers running over their pregnant belly to feel the child growing within. "I will never leave you for another. Who would I even leave you for? I don't know many women besides Meirin, and she's a — well, you know.."

 

_ Women aren't who I'm worried about _ , Sevasi thought, but left it unsaid. They intertwined their fingers with William's and tenderly held his hand, feeling each bone and each tendon slowly and reverently.

 

"Yes, I know; she's a lesbian," they murmured with a smile and a faint laugh. "You can say it, you know. You've always been such a sweet prude...it's rather endearing, darling. Mm...a prude...? No...a gentleman, perhaps."

 

William managed a little smile, separating from their embrace. "I will take that as a compliment," he mused. "Speaking of which, I'm going to take a brief shower and then visit Mr. Phantomhive to see what sort of clothes he can supply me with."

 

Sevasi lay back down, watching William intently, their smile fading slightly. "I see," they murmured. "I wish I had the same luxury. I doubt there has ever been a pregnant individual aboard this ship before...surely they would have nothing in my size; much less maternity wear." They rolled onto their side, watching William open compartments to make up their room's shower. "Regardless...his offer to you was very kind. It's been much too long since I've seen you wearing a suit."

 

"On the plus side," William murmured, not self conscious of his naked form in front of his partner, "It will only be another two weeks and you won't have to worry about it any more; you can wear what you like."

 

He stepped into the little shower stall and pulled the curtain around himself.

 

Sevasi sighed heavily and rolled onto their back, staring up at the ceiling, and rested their hands on their naked belly. "Two weeks," they mused aloud. "It can't come soon enough. I want this child born and with us, William. I want our family to be  _ here. _ "

 

They were silent for a moment, and then added, a little in jest, "You don't suppose we could just induce labor early, do you?"

 

William's eyes widened a little in the shower. "I...I suppose the doctor might know how to do such a thing. Ask her, if you're curious." To have his sweet child in his arms so soon...it was exciting, but also deeply unnerving. "I don't know how to be a father," he said, just audibly over the running water.

 

Sevasi let out a little huff of laughter. "Dearest, I haven't the faintest idea how to be a parent, either," they told him with a smile. "To tell you the truth...I don't think any new parents do. All we can do is love this child and do our best not to mess him up  _ too _ badly. We're in this together. I think we'll figure it out, even if it's just making it up as we go along."

  
William did figure that would be the case. How else would he do it....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be sure to leave a nice review if you wish for us to continue posting! <33


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lovely long chapter for you this time. :)
> 
> some mild nsfw . please review and subscribe if you like our story.

When he was clean and in fresh attire, William left Sevasi alone in their room and made his way to the cabin of Vincent Phantomhive. He knocked once, then again, but there was no reply...yet he could hear voices inside. Unsure of what to do, he gently grasped the handle and turned it, peering in.

 

The man known as the Undertaker was currently pinning Vincent down onto his bed, his long silver hair tumbling down around his shoulders and obscuring Vincent's face from view. The both of them were half undressed, grinding and kissing fiercely.

 

"Ehehehe...don't lie to me, Vincent; you've been quite naughty, haven't you?" the Undertaker crooned. "You know you can't hide secrets from me forever...~"

 

Vincent crinkled his eyes, thighs sliding up both sides of Orpheus's torso. "Mmn, positively the naughtiest," he whispered back, grasping the man's backside and pushing it down against his groin.

 

"Um — !" William cried, quite red with embarrassment.

 

Vincent's head snapped in his direction, but when he saw it was William, he smiled silkily. "My, my...how impolite of me, when I was expecting a guest...!"

 

"No, I walked in," William uttered in mortification.

 

Orpheus's expression was unreadable with so much hair in his face, though he was grinning from ear to ear, so he didn't appear to be bothered by being walked in on. "Oh my, oh deaaar," he croaked. "Vincent, you didn't even lock your door? For shame. You have only yourself to blame, you know."

 

He sat back, cheshire cat grin still in place, and gently wiped a bit of saliva off the corners of his mouth. "What _ever_ could your visitor be here for, Vinny?"

 

William had turned his back, ready to leave, but Vincent called him back. "I asked him here," he declared, getting to his feet and fixing up his attire, "so that I could fix this gentleman up with some appropriate attire. I know a man who likes to dress well. Please do forgive me."

 

He began pushing Orpheus towards the door.

 

Orpheus protested a little, reluctant to leave, but he tapped a long-nailed finger onto Vincent's nose. "Well, then, don't let me stop you," he crooned, barely suppressing a giggle. "And please do call me back once you're available again, dear Vinny. I do so love our little visits~"

 

With that, he sashayed out the door without a care in the world.

 

William adjusted his glasses, quietly stepping aside as the Undertaker passed. He didn't know who this man was; he appeared to be around 55 and was one of the officers on the ship. A man of some seniority. Another man interested in _men_ , huh...

 

"Please, allow me to apologize," William said again. "I'm so sorry for intruding..."

 

"Not at all," Vincent replied pleasantly as he fixed his clothing. "I'm the one who ought to apologize for giving you such a scene when I was expecting your company. Truthfully, it slipped my mind entirely. I'm sorry; it was terribly careless of me." Once he had made his appearance neat once more, he lightly clasped his hands together. "Now...let's find a suit best suited for you, for lack of a better phrase."

 

"You know I am grateful," said William, finally recovering himself, "but what makes it so apparent to you that I enjoy fine attire?" He couldn't help but be a little amused. Looking around the room, he noticed there were many photos stuck to the wall. While Vincent rummaged, William peered a little closer to see what they were.

 

"You have a certain quality about you," Vincent explained. "A particular air, I should say."

 

Vincent's numerous photographs all captured the same subject; a small child with a face very much like his own. The child's age ranged from infancy to school age, but none of them looked older than the age of eight or so. He was a happy and smiling young boy with beautiful eyes that sparkled like blue diamonds.

 

"I have a knack for these things," Vincent went on as he selected a suit in a handsome slate color. "Am I not wrong?"

 

"Is that the truth?" William queried. "I know you pulled my file, after all, so you know I am from one of the wealthiest colonies, so very far from here. Is that what gives you the impression?" He stared curiously at the photos of the young boy with the sapphire eyes. What a beautiful little boy...! And how he looked like his father.

 

Vincent's eyes twinkled, eyes creasing just so at the corners when he smiled. "Yes, there _is_ that...among other things," he noted. "There's a certain attraction you hold, as well. I'm not the Chief Intelligence Officer without reason, Dr. Spears. I've noticed very well that you've had your eye on one of the crew here ever since you met." The aristocrat smiled lightly. "Sometimes, when a man cares a great deal about his appearance as you do, it's a dead giveaway. And it usually has little to do with your upbringing."

 

William straightened up slowly. "...I beg your pardon?" he uttered, Vincent's words repeating over in his head, searching for some hidden meaning. "I'm not entirely sure what you're trying to say. For heaven's sakes, I'm _married_ . I love my spouse, Mr. Phantomhive; I l _ove Seva_."

 

He was frowning, his feathers sufficiently ruffled. Why was everyone undermining how he cared for Sevasi?

 

"Oh, no doubt," Vincent replied, a little too cheerfully, as he brought William the beautiful suit. "I've no doubt you love your spouse very much. But no one, no matter how dedicated, I find, can help looking."

 

Goodness, William really had no idea. It was obvious to everyone except himself.

 

"Forgive me; I did not mean to insinuate that you neither loved nor were faithful to your spouse," Vincent added neatly. "It wasn't my intention."

 

William felt quite uncomfortable, but his attention was quickly diverted by the immaculate suit he was being offered.

 

"...My word..." he breathed. "It's...wondrous." And they matched in size completely. "I...I apologize for my harshness just now. Things have been a little...uneasy..." He rubbed his forehead a little.

 

Vincent nodded in understanding. "Please don't worry about it," he replied graciously. "You've undergone a terrible ordeal, and I might venture to admit that perhaps I was a bit rude."

 

He laid the beautiful three piece suit out onto the bed for William to get a good look at. "Now, as for the suit, of course I will pair it with a suitable tie and pair of shoes. I guarantee that you will be turning everyone's heads as you pass them."

 

William went a little bit red. "I...don't want to give the impression that I think I'm better than anyone else," he said quietly. "The, uh...the less I stand out, the better." He longingly ran his fingers along the lapels of the suit. "Keeping a low profile would be better, I think...."

 

"I don't think you've given anyone that impression," Vincent replied with a calm, enigmatic smile. He picked up the suit jacket by its hanger and pressed it into William's hands. "I insist that you treat yourself. Please, wear this suit tonight, because I know you'll wear it well. You will stand out in the most wonderful way."

 

William flushed pink, and quietly took the suit into his arms. "Thank you," he said humbly, eyes averted. "I will try to do it justice. Ah...by the way, I was curious about....your photographs. Is that your son? He's very beautiful."

 

Vincent paused for a moment, looking surprised, and then his smile faded and became more bittersweet. "Thank you kindly," he said softly. "Yes, he is my son. Ciel...has been missing for a very long time."

 

He approached the photographs and gently rested his fingers on one of them. "Ciel is what brought me here to the Forsythia. I am the ship's Chief Intelligence Officer, but in truth, I simply want to hold him in my arms again."

 

William bit his lip. An uncomfortable shiver ran through his body when he imagined what it might be like to lose his own unborn son. "It seems that everyone here has some driving purpose," the brunette replied, hugging the suit a little tighter. "It is very admirable. I wish you all the best in your search."

 

"Thank you very much," Vincent replied gently. "Many of us have one reason or another for joining this crew, though not all could be called admirable."

 

He stepped away to bring William a matching tie and pair of shoes. "I'm glad you have a partner at your side," he commented. "It can be terribly lonely out here without one. My wife passed away at the time our son was taken, and I've been quite alone since then. Though, of course, Orpheus has helped ease that pain as of late."

 

William examined the items he had been brought, his thumb lightly brushing the silk tie. "Oh, I saw her photo on the wall, too. Tell me...how does one...go from choosing such an elegant, fair woman, to...to eccentric older men? I mean no offense here."

 

Vincent chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. "Life has a very particular way of taking you in directions you had never considered before," he replied. "I was quite surprised, myself. But, I find his company enjoyable, and that's what matters to me."

 

Then, a little coyly, he added, "Were you not taken, I may have taken a gamble at you. You're a very handsome man."

 

William blinked, quite caught off guard. "I, uh...!" He stared at the floor, taking a little step back. "I-I'm very flattered; you are very handsome yourself — s-so handsome...! But...but I don't... _I'm not_..."

 

He cleared his throat. "I need to get back to my wife. I look forward to seeing you at dinner."

 

Then he was gone, striding out in a flustered pace.

  


Ronald arrived at the captain's quarters a few minutes early to help set the table and dish out their meal. He chattered happily with Eric and Alan as he did so, glad to be out of the bridge for a while. When William entered the room in that suit, Ronald was so distracted by him that he dropped the forks he was carrying onto the table. William was already handsome, but in a suit borrowed from Vincent Phantomhive, he was a sex god. Ronald couldn't tear his gaze away, heart pounding, and he smiled nervously.

 

"W-William! Er — Dr. Spears, you made it!" he exclaimed, clearly more than a little happy to see him. "Did you find us okay?"

 

William's attention was drawn by the sound of Ronald dropping his forks all over the table. It caused a faint smile; Ronald definitely seemed the clumsy type. And who could blame him, when a woman as beautiful as Sevasi entered the room? It was the typical reaction William had observed, anyway, so when Ronald greeted William, and solely William, as if Sevasi had not been standing right beside him, the brunet was sensibly confused.

 

"Er...Mr. Knox. Thank you, we found the place just fine..."

 

Ronald awkwardly gathered up the utensils that he had dropped, and quickly set them in their proper places around the table. "Good, good!" he replied a little absently, eyes glued to the beautiful scientist.

 

Sevasi cleared their throat, and Ronald jumped to attention, remembering his manners.

 

"Oh! And — sorry — and Ms...Mr...uhhh...what...what was the title you prefer again?" he asked a little blankly.

 

"Doctor," Sevasi answered simply, "but Seva will do just fine." They smiled thinly. "It should be simple for you and your ilk to remember, should it not?"

 

Ronald laughed a little nervously. "Uhh...yeaaah..." he agreed, tangling a finger around a lock of blond hair. Had...he just been insulted...?

 

William felt his cheeks grow warm.  He gave Ronald a shrug, as if to say, ' _you know how pregnant people are_ '. "And as always, your best efforts are appreciated," he added, patting Seva on the back gently. "The room looks lovely, by the way..."

 

Like the observation deck, this room had a polyethylene viewing panel where they could see out into the void of space, and it was warmly lit to contrast it. There were flowers in little vases along a long dinner table, which William supposed came from Hydroponics. The whole room was cozy and welcoming, and so the two scientists were eager to come in.

 

Sevasi selected a place at the table and seated themself primly, acting as if they had not just been extremely rude to their hosts, and said nothing further on the matter. Ronald gave them a bit of an odd look, which was masterfully ignored, and rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably before returning his attention to William.

 

"Thanks, guys!" the blond chirped. "We grow most of our own food here and some of us keep li'l flower gardens too. It keeps the place lookin' a little more cheerful, doesn't it? I don't really know how to grow them myself but I definitely appreciate them."

 

Alan Humphries chose that moment to make his presence known, and something about his calm smile brought instant peace to the room. "It just so happens that these flowers are symbolic of goodwill and wishes for a prosperous partnership," he commented, reaching across the table to caress their small, delicate petals. "By no mistake, they reflect mine and Eric's feelings for you, as well."

 

William glanced over at him, his eyes widening. "Mr. Humphries," he exclaimed, a little enthusiastically. "We are so glad to see that you decided to come to dinner. I hope our sentiments were conveyed to you; we were awfully concerned."

 

Alan's presence really was like a breath of fresh air.

 

William had planned to sit next to Seva, but his OCD caught him up. No — he certainly had to sit facing the window, so he would have to march himself around the other side of the table and take the seat opposite his spouse.

 

Ronald happily took a seat beside William as Agni brought out their food — all vegetarian, and grown right there aboard the ship.

 

"I apologize only for my uncomely behavior," Alan replied graciously, joining Eric's side. "Thank you for your concerns for me. I was very embarrassed..."

 

"Aw, Al, y'know we love ya," Ronald insisted as platters of expertly and lovingly cooked vegetables were set onto the table. "It's okay. It could happen to anyone."

Alan smiled cutely, but purposely neglected to point out to Ronald that he was the only person aboard the ship with his condition. The pilot meant well.

 

Eric wrapped his arm around Alan, giving him a small squeeze. "Hey, uh...sorry for the fancy setup. I'm not really into the whole 'lap 'o luxury' thing, but Vinnie-boy here likes things a certain way." He looked down at the vegetables they were having for dinner, and gave a bit of a sigh. He was not a man for salad, either. God, he missed meat...he made a mental note to get plenty of jerky at their next stop.

 

Vincent, who was wearing a suit beautiful enough to rival even William's, offered a calm smile. "There is nothing wrong with liking to dress things up a bit," he said simply. "I even managed to pretty up our lovely new Dr. Spears."

 

With pink cheeks, William quietly adjusted his cutlery so that they were all facing the same direction.

 

"Who knew that that was even possible?" Sevasi mused with their mysterious smile. "My William was already so devilishly handsome. You've made excellent work of him, Mr. Phantomhive...I'm impressed."

Ronald very quickly nodded in agreement, in awe of how nicely Vincent's suit hugged William's body.

 

Alan leaned back against Eric, automatically touching his large, strong hands. "It's all very nice," he decided contentedly. "We aren't exactly the richest crew out there, but we certainly have enough to be grateful for. I'm glad that we can show you this much hospitality."

 

"I'm just sorry for being unable to serve any meat tonight," Agni apologized, fussing greatly before William. "We haven't been able to...ah... _procure_ any recently, even to freeze and use moderately. But I assure you that our produce is packed full of the vitamins and minerals we all need to survive...!"

 

William waved his hand quickly. "I'm still recovering from having not eaten for three days," he said placatingly. "I assure you, I am more than grateful for the meal. As is my dear Seva."

 

Suddenly he glanced up, looking around the room. "Oh...are Sascha and Meirin going to be joining us?" he asked Eric, watching the eccentric Undertaker saunter into the room.  
Oh, right...he was Acting Captain in Eric's absence...and there was definitely intelligence twinkling in the green eyes that hid behind Orpheus' silver fringe.

 

"The invitation was extended to them as well," Alan replied, a little nonplussed. "It would have been very rude not to invite them."

 

"It's possible they won't be joining us if they're aware that William and I are here," Sevasi said quietly. "There is still...shall we say, a little dissension within the ranks. It's difficult for them right now."

Ronald, sensing the gloomy atmosphere that came with Sevasi's words, quickly changed the subject, gesturing to the Undertaker. "W-well, uh, hey! It's their loss if they don't show up, 'cause they'll be missing out on Orpheus' company, am I right?"

 

Orpheus giggled behind a sleeve. "Knox, don't flatter me," he cackled as he sat beside Vincent. "You're too kind~"

 

William felt his throat tighten a little, but he tried not to look like it had gotten to him. "Oh, yes. Good evening, O-Orpheus," he greeted, remembering what he'd witnessed earlier and purposefully avoiding Undertaker's capricious gaze.

 

Agni filled their glasses with wine then took his seat — that was everyone served, and everyone had arrived...it was time to eat.

 

Contrary to Sevasi's prediction, Meirin and Sascha did deign to accept the invitation to dinner, though from the looks of things, they had decided to do so quite last minute. They sat together at the end of the table, by Eric and Alan, pointedly separate from William and Sevasi.

 

"Cooking this was such a treat for me," Agni confessed as everyone took what they liked. "I don't always get to season exactly as I like...we must be frugal with our supplies. Today, I felt truly free to _create_ for the first time in a long time."

 

Ronald eagerly dug into his plate of roasted vegetables the moment he got it. "Hey, I'll treasure this," he promised his best friend. " _Real_ Agni cooking is _always_ a treat, yeah!"

 

Ronald was not wrong.

 

Even vegetarian, William found the fare to be incredibly flavoursome, the view astounding, and the company wonderful. (Minus, of course, the still-brooding Sascha and Meirin.) It seemed that when the officers got a little alcohol into their systems, they became much more talkative.

 

Ronald was just about talking William's ear off, in fact, while the stoic scientist gracefully nibbled his casserole.

 

Meirin started crying quietly once she'd had some alcohol too, sniffling between bites of food. "It's so good," she mumbled to Sascha. "N-not like B-Bard's, it's not...this is so delicious..."

 

"Agni can make _anything_ delicious," Ronald boasted, elbows on the table. "He's fuckin' magical is what he is. Like, 'roun' a month ago we ran out of everything 'cept protein bars an' this guy, _god_ this amazing guy, he made 'em into somethin' even better. Man's a wizard, yeah! Wizard of the kitchen."

 

Agni blushed and playfully turned away. "Ronald Knox, you're flattering me," he replied bashfully. "It was quite simple...we still had some spices, you know..."

 

"Bard used to burn protein bars," Meirin sniffled miserably to Sascha. "Remember that...?"

 

Sascha nodded, biting his lower lip. He didn't really want to think about their dead friends right now, and took a sip of the wine to fortify himself. "...{Tastes like piss,}" he muttered under his breath in his home tongue of German. Naturally, he was used to a stronger poison.

 

Across the table, Vincent's ears prickled. "Apologies if the wine is not to your taste, Mr. Leitner. We should have some lager, if you'd prefer."

 

"'Bard'," echoed Eric curiously. "Odd kinda name. Who was he, lass?"

 

Sevasi glanced up sharply at Meirin, then over at William, trying to meet his eyes, trying to decide if they ought to hush her up or not.

 

Meirin clumsily bumped her glasses as she tried to wipe her eyes. "H-he was _our_ sh-ship's cook," she sniffled again. "We were b-both...s...se...security...b-but he was like a _gēgē_ to me. He was like my brother. But...he got..."

 

She seemed about ready to dissolve into tears all over again; both from the memory of what happened, and from frustration at difficulty recalling English while inebriated.

 

"...The air lock," she mumbled. "When all the...m-monsters attacked...he was...he fall out the air lock with lots of them. I watched it."

 

Sevasi glanced at William again, who looked very much like he'd love to get sucked out of an air lock, himself. "Meirin, please, that's enough," they said quietly, not sure at all how to comfort their husband. "We miss Bard, too."

 

William stiffened up immediately, staring down at his plate of food with absolutely no more appetite. Beneath the table, he was grasping the knees of his trousers, as he did when he was distressed. And worst of all, his eyes were noticeably glistening, almost threatening what had to be tears.

 

Sascha put a slender arm around Meirin, petting her pretty carmine hair to comfort her.

 

Alan promptly elbowed Eric, as if to say ' _What did you expect? Whoever Bard was, he was obviously dead_!' and Eric flinched guiltily.

 

"H-how about a toast, then! To Bard!" he offered with a wide grin.

 

"To those we have loved and lost," added Vincent sagely, and the officers raises their glasses. Meirin hiccupped and shakily raised her glass, and they all drank to the fallen members of the _Ipheion_ crew.

Ronald may have been pretty tipsy at that point, but it only took a glance at Sevasi and William's reactions for him to realize, his gut twisting, that this was the choice William had had to make. This was what he meant when he had said he was responsible for some of the deaths of his crew.

 

It was horrifying to think about, yes, but Ronald understood that it had been a necessary course of action to take. It was let a few crew members die, or let _all_ of them die. William had chosen the lesser of two evils.

 

Ronald boldly put an arm around William in an attempt to comfort him and lighten the mood. "Hey, now, this is a bit heavy, yeah?" he asked the table. "Let's think of the good times we've had instead! Eric's got loads of great stories, dunnee, Er?"

 

William's lip quivered, despite his enduring effort to keep a calm face. He wasn't fooling anyone.

 

"Oh, aye, ye better believe I do!" Eric grinned, setting his drink down and licking his lips. "Like how about the time our lil Ronnie here replaced the orange juice in the fridge with cheese whip."

 

A collective groan rang out, followed by laughter. That definitely sounded like something the fiendish little Knox would do, thought William. Wiping his eyes, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

Ronald laughed with everyone else, looking extremely proud of himself. "I got you all so good~" he crowed, squeezing William with one arm. "William, you shoulda seen the looks on their faces that morning! These guys, it's funny _now_ but Eric chased me down an' gave me the wedgie of a lifetime as punishment!"

 

A couple other of the _Forsythia_ crew roared with laughter, and someone patted Eric on the back.

 

"Better watch your step, Dr. Spears; he'll get you next!" Agni chuckled as a tipsy Ronald casually leaned on William.

 

"Heyy, heeyyyy, I'll give you a chance to settle down and get comfortable first," Ronald reassured William, patting his chest with his other hand. "I won't hit'cha with any shenanigans just yet, Doc."   
Across the table, Sevasi was gripping their fork so tightly they were in danger of bending it clean in half. Why on earth wasn't William throwing this handsy drunkard off?

 

William's trembling lower lip slowly curved up into a smile as Ronald squeezed him, and soon he was biting it to stop himself from laughing. He figured being so close to tears meant he was closer to other emotions too? Perhaps? They were tricky things.

 

"I-I should t-take it as a compliment, I-I suppose," he mumbled, causing more laughter from the others. A little comforting pat from one man to another wasn't so bad. He felt a little better.

 

Ronald let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that his efforts to cheer William up were working, and he kept at it. "More grog for you," he declared, seizing a bottle of wine and pouring it into William's glass, and then into his own. "And I promise this is wine and not something else."

 

"Ye sure about that? Someone sniff it an' make sure it's really booze, and not summin' nasty like soap!" Eric called, but Ronald proved his innocence by taking a long drink from his glass and swallowing visibly for all to see.

 

"Safe," he said firmly, squeezing William round the shoulders again. God, he was so beautiful. Ronald savored getting to touch him like this, and especially so because he wasn't getting pushed away. He really liked this man...

 

" _Ahem_ ," came a voice from the other end of the table. Sascha was tapping his fingers against the surface, a small frown on his effeminate face. "...I have a question: I noticed that the ship has started to move, but where is it going, and why is it going so slowly?"

 

Eric looked over at the grumpy little German with a bit of a forced smile. "Yeah, uh...well, I promised the crew that we'd get away from that creepy lil' planet you guys were parked in orbit of. We're headin' to Sirius Station. It's about a week away from here, at our current pace, and the truth is we cannae go much faster because our shockdrive core needs charging."

 

"We kinda drained the shockdrive core getting to you guys," Ronald chimed in, still half hanging onto William. "And...t’tell the truth, we were hoping to get some fuel from you so we wouldn't have to do this, but...well, gettin' you outta there was the most important thing. So Sirius it is."

 

"A week away?" Meirin asked in quiet shock. "That is so long..."

 

"It'll be okay," Ronald assured her with a confident grin, and then beamed up at William. "We got Agni's awesome food to hold us over, and we'll give you guys plenty of stuff t'do while we get to Sirius! ...Seriously."

 

William hid a faint smile, though he was starting to wiggle free of Ronald's grip now.

 

"You'll have plenty of time to think about what you'd like to do," added Alan softly, who was just blinking himself out of a 10-second absence seizure that no one, not even Eric, had been aware of. "You can figure out what talents might be useful in serving on our slapdash little crew, or you can get off at Sirius and start a new path there."

 

"I intend to stay," William said quietly. "Sevasi and I feel that we belong here."

 

"Well, that's typical," Sascha muttered. Sevasi narrowed their eyes, glancing sharply over at Sascha.

 

"And why is that, may I ask?" they asked carefully, clearly not pleased.

 

Ronald promptly pushed some wine Sascha's way in hopes of keeping anything from escalating. "H-hey, so, talents, right?" he interjected, hooking an arm around William's shoulders. "Dr. Spears, yer a scientist, right? Chemist, I think you said? Maybe you can help out Agni in the kitchen! And Dr. Michaelis could help out Ann in the hospital wing? Or maybe engineerin’? Yeah?"

 

William cleared his throat irritably; this time, Ronald didn't even get a moment to cling to his new friend before he was brusquely removed.   
"I did not do seven years’ worth of a PhD to work as a kitchen assistant," he hissed under his breath to Ronald, before continuing at a normal tone, "I also have no intentions to abandon my research, _Mr. Leitner_ . Sevasi and I will continue our study aboard the _Forsythia_ , where any...warped interpretations of past incidents cannot affect us or the family we intend to raise."

 

This abruptly shut Sascha up, and with red-hot cheeks, he popped the cork on the new wine bottle. They were still...going to research? After all this....?

    Sevasi kept their eyes on Sascha, silently _daring_ him to say another fucking word. Ronald wasn't so hot on their radar, either; he was much too handsy with William.

 

"W-well, I mean," Ronald stammered a little uncertainly. "That was just one suggestion, but you gotta do _something_ to earn your keep here. Is this research gonna benefit the crew or anything?"

 

"I'm afraid Ronald is right," Alan murmured in agreement. "We still don't know what exactly it is that your crew was researching on the Ipheion. We sympathize with your situation...truly, we do. But please be prepared to do extra work if you intend on continuing whatever you're researching."

 

"I thought I made it empirically clear that I _will_ work for my keep," William continued, meeting their eyes fiercely. "Mine, my child's, my spouse's if need be. Fine — if you want me to wash dishes, I will. If base physical labor is my only use on this ship then I'll do it."   


Eric cleared his throat and tugged his collar just so. "Listen, mate...no hard feelin's, but we've been taken advantage of a few times before," he said uncomfortably. "It en't on ye specifically, but we've had t'learn not to be too careful or too trustin'."

 

Ronald nodded quickly. "I once had this lady who tricked me into accidentally marrying her, and two days later I was sitting marooned buck naked and penniless on some moon, okay," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. The story brought a few chuckles to the other crew, but Ronald was clearly still sulking. “It wasn’t funny! I didn’ even _like_ her and she robbed me blind!”

 

"Anyway, y'see?" Eric apologized. "En't personal; just precaution. We wish ye the very best; we really do. We know yer worth more'n what you can clean or fix."

 

Vincent offered a cool smile to William, who for some reason looked even icier than ever after Ronald's little anecdote.

"Don't you worry, Doctor. From one father to another, you have my word that I'll find you and your partner good, honest work that may be suited to the more intellectually gifted."

 

William's scowl eased off a little, and after a moment he gave a brusque little nod of appreciation to Vincent.

"...T-Thank you."  


"Oh, not at all! Science is a gift, and if this is where you feel safest, I think it is our duty to nurture your talents!" Vincent replied simply, slipping the edge of a fork into his mouth and removing the salad leaves that were on the end.

 

Ronald's cheeks heated up a little when he caught William's glacial stare, and he cast his gaze abashedly down. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to undervalue you or anything like that," he mumbled. "I was just tryin' to help."

Agni patted Ronald on the back. "Dr. Spears is more than capable of proving his worth however he deems fit," he offered with a nod to William, and then Sevasi. "Same for Dr. Michaelis and the others. Personally, I'm very interested to see what their fields of science have to offer! They could align with _our_ interests," he added with a pointed look at Eric, who understood immediately.

 

"In any case," Alan chimed in to break up the tension, "I will surely find assignments suited for each of you. Vincent knows everything that is happening on the ship, and I keep it running smoothly. You'll find your places quickly enough."

 

This was somewhat reassuring, but truthfully William couldn't wait to get out of that room. He was moody at everyone, everything. Not even Seva had been behaving decently at that dinner.

 

William just needed some time to himself— something he hadn't had since the outbreak.

It wasn't too hard to find a secluded spot on one of the lower decks where he could sit and be alone with his thoughts.

He wasn't afforded his solitude for very long.  
  
\-------

 

Perhaps only an hour after dinner, Ronald Knox was the one to find him, and he approached him quietly, hands in his pockets.

 

"Hey," he greeted him softly, stopping just shy of him. "Listen, I'm real sorry for offending you earlier...how're you doing?"

William looked over his shoulder slowly, wearing quite a frown. "How on earth did you find me?" he asked. "I...I don't want to talk. I'd really appreciate it if you let me be, Mr. Knox..."

 

He turned his head back, not really wanting Ronald to see his face at this point, followed by a shiver. The cold of space really crept into this ship. In fact, William hadn't been all that warm since he'd got here.

Without a word, Ronald removed his own jacket and gently placed it around William's shoulders, unable to keep a tender smile from his lips.

 

"I know this ship better than I know myself," he commented, settling comfortably down next to William and fondly touching the wall panel beside them. "I know all her secrets and hiding spots. It's just a matter of time before I find the right one."

 

He turned and smiled at William, making sure the jacket was properly covering his new friend's shoulders. "She's cold, too," he went on. "Space is cold, but you know that. Soon as we get to Sirius, we'll get you and your crew some warmer threads. Nice ones that'll last you a good long while."

William had gone rather pink. This wasn't really a gesture that one man did to another. Especially considering Ronald was smaller than he was. But the jacket was warm from Ronald's body, and William felt better almost instantly.

The cold always put him in a sour mood.

 

"I-I appreciate it, but you really shouldn't," he protested. "Aren't you listening...? I'd rather be alone. And— you want to know something else? You can't...be so _familiar_ with me. I know you're just being friendly, but Seva, sh— they..they get paranoid, and after everything that’s happened, they haven’t quite been themselves lately. I don’t want to upset them-- I hope you understand."

 

William carded his fingers through his fringe, pulling it loose from his sidepart.

"We've lost everything, and....Seva's just afraid to lose me too."

 

Ronald's smile faded a little, thought not entirely, and he faced forward again. "I know you guys lost everything," he murmured. "And I'm sorry. I just want you to feel like you only have everything to gain here. New friends, a new life, everything. Like...even if it's a little soon after you've lost so much, I just...I dunno, I feel like I gotta make sure you feel like you're cared about.”

He glanced back at William again. "We're not gonna take you away from your partner," he added softly. "She — they've definitely still got you. They're about to have your baby, you know."

The last statement wasn't spoken without a little bit of envy. Ronald's heart was already aching and he knew it.

 

"I can talk to them. I'll be friendly to them too, and make sure they don't feel like you're in any danger. It'll be okay."

 

William was silent for a long moment, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.  


"...I, um....I'm sorry for the way I behaved at dinner. I can be a little domineering and arrogant at times. You people have taken us in — me in — despite my sins and wrongdoing, and I repay you by backtalking and generally being unpleasant."

He pulled Ronald's jacket a little tighter around himself and met the blond's eyes. "I'll do better in future, alright...? I promise."  


Ronald grinned coyly in response and crossed his legs where he sat on the floor. "It's okay," he replied. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but it's okay. You've been through an unbelievable amount of shit. I don't exactly blame you for not bein' a ray of sunshine."

 

But god, meeting William's eyes like that made Ronald's heart flutter, and it took him a couple of seconds to find his words. “You got nothin' but the future ahead of you, right? You got a clean slate and you can only get better from here. It's all gonna be alright; you'll see."

 

“We will,” William murmured absently, falling into silence once more.   
  
For Ronald, words left unsaid still hung heavily in the air, so he sat once more with a serious look on his face, meeting William's eyes again.

 

"It wasn't your fault," he said quietly. "I'm sorry; I...listen, what happened...I kinda pieced it together, and I'm sure of one thing: it wasn't your fault."

He rested his hands on his knees, curled into tense fists, worried about offending William again. About hurting this man that he really liked.

 

"It's somethin' you had to do, an' it was awful an' you didn't like it and you didn't _wanna_ do it, but...if it meant saving a few lives over none, you had to do it. You didn't have a choice, did you? It weren't your fault, an' your friends are hurting and just looking for something or someone to blame."

 

He leaned back against the wall with a heavy sigh, gazing out one of the portholes. "Because of you...you and two of your friends and your wife are still alive, and you're still gonna be a dad. I think that's amazing."

How had Ronald known what William was thinking? It was uncanny....but to hear it from someone who would not have felt obligated (like Seva) really hit William hard.

 

A sudden uprising of emotions inside the scientist had him shying away. "Thank you, Ronald Knox,” he said quietly. “You cannot know how I have needed to hear that....That what I did w-was not in v- _vain_.."

"It wasn't," Ronald said firmly, inching closer to William. "It really wasn't. Those two can blame you all they want but that still doesn't make it your fault."

 

He gently rested a hand on William's back to comfort him. "None of them are gonna be forgotten. That's...that's why I came looking for you. We're gonna hold a vigil for your lost crew, and make sure there's a real proper memorial service for them and everything. They didn't die in vain. What you did wasn't for nothin'." He gently rubbed William's back. "You'll make sure they're remembered. Good an' proper."  William recalled the toast from dinner. _'To those we have loved and lost.'_

 

"You can show them you cared about the ones you lost," he pointed out. "And you still care, don't you? You're hurting too, probably more than anyone else."

 

"Of course I care," William whispered, the atmosphere changing quickly. "My friends....They were my friends too...!"  
He covered his mouth as his eyes filled with tears. "I didn't want to do what I did. They screamed, and _begged_ , and I looked them in the eyes as I pressed that button. Some of them I'd known for many years. Some of them were like brothers, and I s-sent them to their deaths."

 

Then came bitter weeping, which he had never expected or desired. Held back too long, it broke out involuntary and harsh.   
  
"What g-gave me the right....?! Ronald?!" he whispered, hiding his face in his hands as his tears hit the cold metal floor.

Ronald had never expected anything like this — not the weeping, not the true horror William had undergone — and he felt his throat catch.

 

"Will," he whispered thickly. "It coulda been any one of you. It coulda been you on the other side of the glass. It coulda been Sevasi pressing that button. It was just — just how it was. You didn't ask for it. You just did what you could with the shitty circumstances given to you. No one can blame you for that."

 

 _Intimacy be damned,_ he thought as he pulled William into a gentle hug. "It was them or all of you. That's how it was, right? How can anyone make that choice? You did, and — " he sniffled, affected by William's crying, " — it was so hard, but people're alive because of you. I think you did the right thing. The best you could do..."   


At that moment, the poor scientist didn't resist the hug; in fact, he welcomed it. "They wish it had been me," he wept, his ice blue eyes glittering like the trillions of stars surrounding them.

"And why not...? Why did I get to live...?"  


It was a question there was no answer to, and of course once the tears came he couldn't stop them.

But it was damned good to have someone there for him.

 

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I've made a c-complete fool of myself a-and I'm holding you up from the v-vigil..." the ashamed scientist lamented.

 

Ronald held William closer, keeping him warm, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Mate, no shame in lettin' it out," he whispered. "You must've been holding that in for fucking ages. It's okay; I won't tell anyone..."

William stiffened at the sheer thought of _anyone_ seeing him like this. Even Seva...!

 

"Please don't," he said quickly. "I shouldn't have, I should have been...stronger.." He angrily wiped at his eyes, letting out shuddering breaths, hiding his wet face.

 

"Maybe if I had been stronger..." Well, that thought's conclusion was obvious. Instead, he simply went quiet and let Ronald hold him. William was sort of touched that Ronald was getting so emotional for his sake. He was being utterly pathetic right now, but Ronald was so full of kindness and light.

 

"Maybe we're even, now...?" he whispered, thinking of their first meeting. "Your secret for mine."

Ronald let out a shaky breath of laughter. "Okay," he murmured, sniffling again and wiping his eyes. "A secret for a secret. But just so you know...letting your feelings out like this doesn't make you weak."

He smiled at William through his own glistening tears and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You're still strong. Real amazing-like, trust me."

 

William gave Ronald a bit of a sidelong look. "Say that once you've gotten to know me," he mumbled, gently pressing his head to Ronald's instinctively, then separating. "What are you even getting so upset about, huh? You gentlemen are the real heroes...."

 

Ronald chuckled weakly, wiping his eyes. "Ahhh, just — empathy kickin' in," he replied, blushing just a fair bit from such close contact with William. "I sometimes start crying if someone else is."

 

He sniffled and straightened up, giving William his best smile. "You're a survivor," he told him. "You an' the other three are all survivors and I think that makes all of you strong and brave. In any case, let's get you to that vigil. C'mere, we'll go get some cold water on your face first so no one knows what happened, yeah?"  


"I know," William muttered, getting slowly to his feet. He knew how to look like he hadn't been crying, for goodness sakes. "High empathy...It usually means you're a good person," he complimented, walking with Ronald to the nearest set of toilets so he could wash his face.  
  
\--

 

The vigil was in a dimly lit room filled with scented candles, flowers from Hydro, and memorabilia from the lost crew members. It hadn't started, but when it did, William obediently got up.

He didn't think he would have much to say, but when he looked everyone in the eyes, he found his inner orator...and the heartfelt speech got a spirited applause.

Even Meirin and Sascha couldn't help applauding with everyone else through their tears, giving William back some of their respect and trust. Sevasi was very quiet and stone-faced, their expression dark and unreadable when they observed Ronald Knox bringing William back to the group. That unmistakable look of happiness and relaxation that William had with him but never gave his spouse.

 

Sevasi seethed quietly and declined to make their own speech; instead, saying a few words to the remembrance of their fallen crew and claiming exhaustion before they sat back down, not looking at William.

William rarely smiled, but the fact that Meirin and Sascha applauded his speech brought a grin to his face that he shyly stifled.  He'd only just come in and done this speech after a small breakdown, and the emotions he'd expressed were still raw inside him; surely they had shone in his words.

He really, really was sorry. That much was clear.

 

After the speech, he began to grow a little concerned when Sevasi declined to speak. Perhaps it was something pregnancy related...Otherwise, his charismatic lover would have been eager to speak.

Normally, they would have leaped at the opportunity; lecturing and public speaking was in their territory. But today, they remained seated for the most part, avoiding eye contact with William.

 

The rest of the vigil was quiet and reverent; even though the vast majority of the people attending had never even heard of those lost before that day, there was great respect and sorrow for their loss. Those who had gone to make efforts to befriend their new crew were especially affected, having already heard stories. Sascha had spoken of no one on purpose, but Meirin knew that Sascha fearfully moaned Rudgar's name each night, and often woke up sobbing. It troubled her, but she said nothing of it.

 

Flowers were laid down together with the surviving articles for the makeshift memorial, and those who were so inclined offered their prayers, while others thanked them for their lives and said their goodbyes.

Everyone filed out in solemn lines, Sevasi leaving with William, and they said absolutely nothing to him as they walked back to their room together. Frigid, silent treatment, not even looking at him. _He was spending too much time with that boy._

 

When they were at their door and William reached out to open it, Sevasi caught a glimpse of his left hand, and bristled.

 

William's wedding band was _gone._ That promise of eternal love and devotion he'd made, and he appeared to have discarded that too. _Unfaithful!!_ their mind screamed. _Cheater, cheater!! LIAR!! Whore!!_

 

"William," they said, stiff and deathly quiet, "where is your ring?"  


William glanced down at his hand, blinking once, and looked up in surprise.

"Oh...! Oh...." The look in Seva's eyes made him take half a step back. "There is a perfectly reasonable explanation, dearest," he replied calmly. "I went to the bathroom earlier, and you know I take the ring off to wash my hands. Well, I didn't want to put it down on their filthy sinks, so I......"

 

There was something different about Seva right now. For several days now, it had been like magma rising in a volcano, -- so many possessive, paranoid microaggressions -- and there was a chance it could erupt. William’s voice died in his throat a little when he realized that maybe Seva would not find the explanation so reasonable after all. "I asked Mr. Knox to hold onto it… I forgot to ask for it back, but I can go and do so right away."

 

In that moment, two things happened.

 

Ronald Knox came hurrying around the corner with said ring in his hand, having remembered it just a little too late and trailing after the couple following the vigil's closing. Just as he had Sevasi and William in his sight, he witnessed the volcano erupt: Sevasi pulled their hand back and slapped William across the cheek with the full strength of their arm.

 

The blond froze in shock, eyes wide all around as Sevasi grabbed William's shoulders and violently shoved him against the door of their cabin as hard as they could.

 

" _Liar_ !!" they shrieked, seizing his lapels and shaking him dementedly. "Liar, liar, _liar!_ ! Stay the fuck away from that homewrecking little whore, do I make myself clear?! Stay _away!!_ You're _mine_!!"

  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sevasi goes through some changes, and it's revealed that something dark and unpleasant is taking over the crew members of the ship.

William could safely say he had  _ never _ seen Seva act like this before, not even in their utmost fury -- and he was momentarily gobsmacked. The initial slap had knocked his glasses clear off his face, the frames scraping the bridge of his nose deeply enough to draw blood.

 

"Seva, {stop it!}" he cried, flinching and raising his arms to grab their wrists. "What's the matter with you?! You're acting psychotic!"

 

Seva immediately fought against him and slapped him once more, eyes utterly dead to him. Ronald finally snapped out of it and bolted over to assist William. He forced the two of them apart, holding Sevasi away at arms' length.

 

"That's enough," he panted, watching Sevasi's violence slowly fade away. Their eyes...how strange; was he seeing things? They looked like they had gone entirely white. "Dr. Michaelis, t-that's  _ enough _ . Why the hell'd you hit him, huh?! That's horrible!"

 

Sevasi blinked slowly, looking like they were waking up from a deep sleep. Their eyes had returned to normal, and they blinked rapidly before settling their gaze on William. They gained a look of dawning horror and voluntarily stepped back.

 

"...I...did not...intend," they stammered, white as a sheet. "Wh...I don't know...what came over me...!" Their breaths began to come in rapidly, close to sobs, and they raised shaking hands to their face, trying unsuccessfully to calm down. "N-no...! I never intended...! W-William, I'm so sorry — !!"   
  


William backed away a little, just as pale as his panicking spouse. "M..my glasses," he whispered. "...I can't see without my glasses." And he hadn't seen the look in Seva's eyes.

William touched a fingertip to his stinging nose; even without his eyesight, he could see blood when he drew it back.

 

"Sevasi...wake the hell up to yourself. What part of 'I'm not interested in men' don't you understand?! And  _ you _ ," he snapped, pointing at what he thought was Ronald but was in fact a metal beam, "You need to mind your own business. P-please give me my wedding ring back and leave us be."

 

"...D...Dr. Spears, that's a steel girder," Ronald stammered as he knelt down and picked William's glasses up from the floor. "I'm over here."

 

He gently placed William's glasses back onto his face, glancing over his shoulder at Sevasi, who looked ready to start panicking. "I came over because I remembered you never asked for your ring back in the bathroom," he told him, now placing William's ring into the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interfere, but...when sh — when they slapped you, I..."

 

He trailed off when Sevasi let out a devastated moan and slowly sank down to the floor. Alarmed, Ronald knelt by their side and rested a hand on their back. "Dr. Michaelis, do you need help?" he asked with worry. "I can call Madame Red — "

 

Sevasi flinched away from Ronald's touch, shaking their head. "Do not touch me," they gasped. "I'm fine. This is my business — p-please leave at once."

 

"A-are you sure? It's no problem for me to — "

 

" _ Please _ !!" Sevasi snapped, voice shrill and frightened and  _ feminine _ and full of dysphoria, and they promptly began to weep.

 

Ronald darted up to his feet and stepped away, hands raised defensively. "Alright! Alright. W-William, please help her," he uttered, glancing worriedly up at him. "Are you gonna be okay...?"

 

"Please go," William answered sharply, though less harsh than it could have been; he was trying to honour his promise to be a little less bitter to the people who had saved his life.

 

"Sevasi, it's okay," he whispered. "Come on, I'll take you inside. I've got you, just remember your breathing." The father-to-be knelt and scooped Seva up in his strong arms. He set his partner down on the bed and slipped their shoes off to help them relax.

 

"Inhale, exhale, my darling," he said quietly. He wanted to make more of an effort to dissuade Sevasi's fears that he would leave them, and pet names were a good place to start.

 

Sevasi's tears spilled out against their will, and they absolutely detested themselves for displaying such weakness and emotion in front of William. It was disgusting. William would never do such a thing, and here he was stuck with an emotional, weepy wife. Sevasi never wanted to be  _ this _ .

 

"I'm so sorry," they choked. "William, I never wanted to hurt you in my life. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what on earth possessed me."

 

Honestly, it actually  _ had _ felt like a possession. They had been perfectly clear and awake the entire time, but helpless to stop what was happening to their own body.

 

It scared the fuck out of them.

 

"William...please, I beg for your forgiveness. I won't allow it to happen again..."

 

William sat down on the bed beside them, his eyes dark and his expression grim.

 

"...I understand what's going on," he said simply, wiping at Sevasi's eyes. Contrastingly, he was very surprised to see their tears, too. Sevasi Michaelis was relentlessly strong; even moreso than William, (or at least, so  _ he _ thought). "What we've been through was understandably very traumatising. You might have a touch of PTSD. We all might, who knows? I can't expect you to be in control right now, e-especially with all your hormones..."

 

It was hard to say 'I forgive you'...but despite Seva's thoughts, he deeply cared for his partner, and he knew that this was what they needed to hear.   
  


"I forgive you, alright...? I just...I wish you'd believe me when I say how dedicated I am to you."

 

The comment about hormones just made Sevasi bristle, and they turned their face away, wiping at their cheeks with their palm. "Don't stereotype me," they whispered, choking back another sob. "I'm not a 'hysterical pregnant woman'. I don't know  _ what's _ happening."

 

They turned back toward William, biting their lip. "It doesn't match PTSD symptoms. I'm not experiencing flashbacks. All this hostility — I d-don't — I don't understand it. You're the most precious person in the universe to me. I'm supposed to be protecting you and our child. Our c-child...the most solid proof of your dedication. William, I'm so sorry I keep doubting you. I'm so sorry..."

 

William adjusted his glasses. Well...no matter what Sevasi said, hormones were definitely playing a part here. But he wisely kept his mouth shut.

 

"..Thank you, Sevasi. Your words are invaluable," he murmured, petting their cheek gently. "You're not losing me, you know. You're mine." For emphasis, he took the ring Ronald had returned to him, and slipped it back over the appropriate finger.

 

Sevasi reached out for William's left hand and brought it to their lips, kissing his ring finger softly.   
  
"I love you," they whispered. "I know I'm yours, and you are mine. But William...once I've had this child and weaned it...I'm going to begin the medical transition to a male body."

 

They clutched his hand tightly, worriedly. "I know you don't care for men," they said quietly, though of course they knew otherwise. "But this feminine body of mine is causing me too much pain and torment. The dysphoria is too strong. For the sake of my health...I'm going to acquire a masculine body."   
  


This statement shocked William almost as much as that slap had, earlier.   
  


"A....a  _ male _ ....?" he echoed blankly. Seva, with their ample chest and hourglass curves...? And he couldn't really imagine this slapdash salvage ship being an ideal place for a gender transition...not that he really knew much about the process.

 

"Is this what you really want?" he asked, very quietly. "Nothing to do with your delusions that I fancy men...? I understand the question is a bit arrogant; I  _ know _ you struggle with your dysphoria...But I would hate for you to make any rash decisions."

 

William's heart was  _ racing _ ...and he had no idea why.

 

"No," Sevasi replied, holding William's hand against their cheek. "I've thought about it for a very long time. I've spoken with Doctor Durless about it, and it's doable here. She orders testosterone for a crew member here who has a deficiency in it, and can even order some for myself."

 

They searched his eyes carefully; of course the decision was helped along by William's sexuality, but it was also true that it had been a long time coming for Sevasi.

 

"...I...would like it if you would call me Sebastian," they whispered. "It would mean everything to me."

 

William's mouth fell slightly ajar. "S....'Sebastian'..." he echoed, colouring a healthy shade of red. "...I'm sure I can adjust to this, if this is something you're really certain about." He paused, before adding, "...I mean, even if you're not...I'll...I'll be here at your side, supporting you while you try to figure it out."

 

He bit his lower lip, feeling a strange rush of adrenaline he didn't quite understand. "If the doctor thinks this will help you, I am all for it." Sevasi clearly wasn't coping well on their own.

 

William's reaction to this was only further driving home what Sevasi already knew. They could feel the increased pulse and see the flush in William's face, to say nothing of what was probably happening in his pants at that moment.

 

"Thank you," they said softly, happy to have his support nonetheless. "William, thank you so much. I'm going to be better for you. No...for our family. Things are going to be much better; I promise." 

 

"When you say you're going to transition, uh...do, do you mean...surgery?" William asked after a tentative pause. "I mean, I'll stay with you no matter what, of course. It's just going to be an adjustment for me. Since...well, I married a woman."

 

And he  _ was _ a straight man, right?

 

"To clarify, are you saying you're male, now? Or, y-you're still agender? I — I'm sorry, this is...confusing for me."

 

"I plan on surgery," Sevasi confessed. "A double mastectomy as soon as our child is weaned. Possibly, I could use some of that skin and tissue for sexual reassignment surgery, and perhaps from my arms and legs as well."

 

They intertwined their fingers together, holding William's hand tenderly. "I still feel more agender in my mind, but...any physical femininity feels incorrect. Thinking of myself as male-bodied brings me great comfort, William...I've always longed to have as beautiful and masculine a body as yours. Sevasi as a name...I don't dislike it, but if I could be Sebastian and leave behind my birth name, I think I will feel more...complete."

 

The baby within them kicked their agreement, and Seva rested a hand over their belly in a silent, gentle scolding.

 

"Will you still love Sebastian?" they asked William softly, meeting his eyes. "He will still be me. Are you certain you will love Sebastian as much as you loved Seva?"

 

William's stomach flopped when he met Seva's eyes. "...I have no doubt," he answered softly, resting a hand on their stomach as well. "It's just...you know what I went through as a child. I'm a bit afraid, if I'm completely honest. There's a reason I said I'd never, ever be with a man." He leaned forward, caressing Seva's stomach tenderly, and nuzzling their cheek. "I don't want to feel like that towards you."

 

Sevasi nodded and leaned back against William, enticing him to lay down with them. "I know. I understand," they whispered. "That's part of why it took me this long to tell you. I was uncertain, and...and afraid...just like you."

 

They gently, tentatively touched William's cheek where they had slapped him, and brushed their fingers along his soft, flawless skin in silent apology. "I promise...I won't give you a reason to be afraid. I love you terribly, William. I want to be with you for as long as I live."   
  


William dutifully lay down with his partner, his hands sweetly brushing their skin. "I want that too," he answered, "but...do you think we could hold off on the public name and pronoun change until after the child is born? I think it would be best for you not to have too much on your plate at once. Of course, I will still call you 'Sebastian' in private, i-if that's what you wish."

 

It seemed like a good idea to him, though deep inside, the idea of the others thinking he was gay was...unsettling...?

 

Sevasi knew immediately what William was thinking and why, and they sighed quietly through their nose, leaning their head back.

 

"I understand," they murmured, gently pushing William's hair back. "It  _ is _ a lot at once. We'll let things settle down first, and...and that will give you some time to adjust personally before I come out."

 

They leaned their forehead against William's, bumping their noses together. "I can't wait to start this new life with you," they whispered. "I don't mind waiting just a little while longer."

 

William nodded gratefully, settling his hips against Sevasi's.   
  
"...So, it's 'Sebastian', from now on?" he murmured. "And male pronouns?" William liked saying the name in his head. Sebastian was one of his favourite names; so damn attractive. Aesthetically. It was only when he settled against his partner did he realize he  _ was _ hard, as Seva had predicted he would be.

 

"Yes," Sevasi murmured with an affirmative nod, "please."    
  
He would be Sebastian from now on.

 

He allowed a coy smile to grace his lips when they felt William's hardness against his hip — he was rarely incorrect, after all — and reached down to give it a gentle squeeze.    
"Oh? Now, what's this?" he asked him coquettishly. "Is that a test tube in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

 

He did so love flirting with him. William was not good at being flirted with — the poor thing got so flustered and usually was never able to flirt back out of pure shyness. Sebastian knew just how to make him melt.

 

William reacted according to Sebastian's predictions once again.

 

"I-I, um...!" He was clueless when it came to how to flirt...It just wasn't in his nature, it seemed. At least that was the conclusion he had drawn from experience.

 

When Sebastian touched him, he'd gasped lightly and hid his face in the blankets.

 

Smooth.

 

Sebastian laughed in good natured amusement, continuing to gently knead and rub William's hardness through his clothes. "Goodness, you're so terribly cute," he cooed, a crooked smile adorning his lips. "My William..."

 

He leaned down and softly kissed William's ear, a little bit of sideburn, the top of his jaw. "I'll never stop loving you," he whispered in adoration. " _ Takaeda _ ..."

 

William closed his eyes, shuddering lightly. "Sebastian," he whispered, beginning to pant softly, his hips instinctively pushing back into his husband(?)'s hand. "M-mnh.."

 

Naturally, one thing lead to another. Soon enough they were both naked on top of one another, consummating their strange, dysfunctional love for one another, or at least finding comfort in a dark situation.

\------   
  
  
  


The couple was in a fairly nice mood after that, which remained for the rest of the night and through the morning after they awoke and showered.

Sebastian felt calm and relieved about himself — about his identity, about William's acceptance of him, about William's faithfulness — he couldn't recall the feelings that had invoked his rage or why, and it worried him tremendously. But he needed to keep a promise and be a positive, protecting, guiding force for his husband and not worry him any further.

A somewhat sleep-deprived and irate Vincent Phantomhive came to visit them after they had been awake for some time.

"I have a potential job for you," he informed them, significantly lacking in his usual charm and charisma. "There is a forensic scientist aboard the Forsythia by the name of Othello. You will find him on the E Deck."

"Othello...?" William echoed curiously. "He isn't a bushy-haired fellow, is he? I've seen him around the place...staring at me a lot. It's been a little unnerving, to be honest."

Vincent sighed deeply. "That would be he. A little antisocial and eccentric, to be sure, but one of the smartest people on the ship. He could use a friend besides my — besides Orpheus, who used to be an undertaker...hence his nickname. They don't get much done, and maybe you could keep them in line."

"You don't...get a lot of dead bodies around here, do you?" William answered, buttoning up his shirt. "At least, I should hope not..."

Sebastian remained seated on the bed, trying to cross one leg over the other, only to be denied by the child within him, and he scowled a little to himself.

"We don't," Vincent answered shortly. "At least not often. We have the occasional dirty job and have need for his skills.  _ Usually  _ unrelated to dead bodies."

"We appreciate your tip," Sebastian told Vincent primly, carefully easing up to his feet. "But, Vincent, please do correct me if I'm mistaken, but you seem unwell? Or perhaps you dislike this Othello gentleman?"

"That is irrelevant," Vincent huffed. "Don't waste my time. Othello works on the E Deck," he repeated, notably irritated. "I expect you to meet with him as soon as possible."

Sebastian gave Vincent a long look, his brow creased as he scrutinized the aristocrat, but he let it go. "Very well. Thank you for your time," he said at last. "Here's hoping to an improvement in your mood, sir."

"Perhaps you should come?" William offered the Watchdog. "You do seem to enjoy Orpheus' company, after all. It might brighten your spirits." He took Sebastian's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he threw shade at Vincent; no one talked to his partner so unpleasantly.

What  _ did _ these scientists do with their time if they didn't have many dead bodies to tend to? William had honestly thought he'd end up in Hydroponics, given his skill in Biology. A PhD scientist assigned to...growing tomatoes. Still, it  _ was _ better than being the dishpig.

Sebastian gave William a significant look and an undisguised smirk in response, briefly raising his hand to his lips and kissing his partner's knuckles to acknowledge and thank him.

"Do you perhaps have something dirty on our new friend here?" he whispered to William, just loudly enough to be heard — he knew what had happened already, because of course William told him, but was eager to embarrass Vincent for his rudeness. Because Sebastian was just that petty, and he reveled in it.

William smirked back, while Vincent set his jaw.

"I have some actual work to do," Vincent answered primly, and strolled from the room. William and Sebastian exchanged glances and broke into quiet snickers.

Soon they were on their way to E deck. It would have been nice of Vincent to specify exactly where on E-deck, considering what a large and clunky ship the  _ Forsythia _ was. Luckily, William knew that the main lab was on E-deck; he'd gotten a brief glimpse inside yesterday before continuing on their tour. He was glad to be coming back here now.

"So apparently Mei Rin is working on the salvage crew," William said to Sebastian conversationally. "And it looks like Sascha gets to do whatever he wants, as long as he helps Alan out with his condition..."

"Mei Rin was very keen for that," Sebastian commented in amusement. "I believe she heard it would get her a higher chance of meeting this Ran Mao that the ship occasionally comes into contact with. Poor little lily never did have many lady friends on the  _ Ipheion _ ."

He sombered a little, though, looking concerned. "That Alan Humphries...what I know of his condition is worrisome. Apparently he began having seizures about six months ago and they've no idea what triggered them. He experiences all sorts — tonic clonic, absence, to name only a couple — and he's always undergoing fainting spells and experiencing nosebleeds."

They glanced at him. "Sascha seemed almost like he felt personally responsible for him. It was uncanny. Something here is amiss, I think..."

"I do not necessarily agree," William answered, glancing across at his partner as they approached the lab. "I'm of the belief that Sascha inwardly feels responsible for what happened on the  _ Ipheion _ . You know, being one of the chief researchers on the project."

The grey-tipped brunet shrugged a little and adjusted his glasses neatly. "I empathize completely; it must be quite natural to want to do some good to make up for that whole debacle."

It didn't feel right referring to the massacre of all their friends and co-workers as a debacle, though...

Sebastian nodded gravely. He understood, especially knowing the guilt William felt for personally sending many of his (uninfected) friends to their deaths.

"No, of course," he murmured. "Naturally. You feel the same..."

He glanced back at William with a frown. "But something doesn't feel right. Something isn't sitting well with me, but I couldn't tell you what it is, let alone why. To go by gut feelings in our field is utterly laughable, and yet...I'm feeling uneasy about something."

He pushed his hair back, turning his gaze to the vast expanse of space visible from the portholes as they walked them by. "I don't like feeling apprehensive. Perhaps I'm uncertain for nothing. I'm just afraid of losing this peace after we fought so hard to survive."

William gave him a look that said ' _ what the hell are you talking about _ '? All this... 'feelings' business...he couldn't understand it himself. Gaining the small insight into Sascha's feelings that he had already had been difficult enough.

"We're safe now, Sev — Sebastian. You know we are safe." He squeezed Sebastian's hand once more, rubbed his pregnant tummy and proceeded on in silence.

"I know," Sebastian whispered, appreciatively brushing his fingers across William's hand. "I'm thinking irrationally..."

Sebastian had not seen Othello before now, and his first thought upon meeting him was 'dandelion'. Othello's hair was full of impressive volume, and it was impossibly puffy. Sebastian thought he looked a bit like a mad scientist, only much younger. The lab coat and round spectacles he wore only enhanced the look.

"Dr. Othello, I presume?" Sebastian asked in a perfect professional manner.

The scientist smirked. "Mm, nah, it's Dr. Reversi actually," he clarified. "Othello's my first name." He had a clear Italian accent, though his dark eyes and honeyed skin spoke of a Middle-Eastern heritage too; perhaps Turkish?

"Nice to...finally meet you," William responded, unable to put his finger on why the man's name felt so peculiar. "I've seen you around."

Othello pushed a hand through his thick hair, his amber eyes twinkling.

"Aha, yeah, sorry. I was curious about you, Dr. Spears. I've actually read some of your published papers! And — Dr. Michaelis, I'm not quite smart enough for yours, but it is still a pleasure nonetheless." He took Sebastian's hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it.

Sebastian's eyes widened, and the faintest pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. "Thank you very much, Dr. Reversi," he replied, very mildly flattered, though he took his hand back. "That's terribly kind of you. I had no idea my research in astrophysics would be of any interest to you. Not many pay it much attention."

He stood a little closer to William's side and rested a hand on his back, to subtly let Othello know they were a couple without saying as much. "Vincent Phantomhive told us that you may have a job available for us?"

"A-yup," Othello replied. "I assign the jobs and things; it's one of the many things I do around here to earn my keep. I wanted to let you know that you, Dr. Spears, have been assigned to Hydroponics —" William let out an unsurprised sigh, " — where you'll help grow food and research new ways to store and grow healthy food, and you, lovely Dr. Michaelis, have been assigned to Engineering. You get to keep the ship running and maintain the Shockdrive core, think of ways to improve fuel use, et cetera. All good?"

William had to admit he was disappointed. Looking around this lab, this was the place he wanted to be. "What do you do in here, then...?" he murmured sullenly. 

Othello beamed. "I run the dispensary! I give people their meds, store and monitor blood and organs, all that."

Engineering...that was far from Sebastian's favorite thing to do.

"Is there really nothing else available for us?" he asked as politely as he could. It was difficult to mask his disappointment. "My expertise doesn't suit engineering jobs very well. I'm afraid I must confess I'd be quite out of my element there..."

A quiet clack from the floor drew his attention, and Sebastian saw that his wedding ring had slipped off his finger. Immediately, he bent down to retrieve it, when a searing pain exploded in his lower belly, worse than a menstrual cramp. He gasped sharply and held his stomach to suppress the pain, slipping down to one knee in agony. "A-aahh...!!"

William was at his lover's side immediately. "Sevasi," he gasped, immediately forgetting their preferred name in his panic. "What's the matter…?!”

Sebastian’s belly was still twinging awfully, leaving him doubling over and gasping quietly in pain. Was this...a contraction...?!

William could see his partner was still in a lot of pain. "Is it the baby?" he asked numbly, still not quite at terms with the idea that his child could come into the world at any time. 

Othello raised his hands, clearly uncomfortable. "Yikes. You want me to go get Ann? I’d really appreciate if the pregnant lady didn’t go pop in the middle of my lab, y’know?” he asked, taking a step back. He didn’t know why Sebastian was giving him such a seething look, but he wasn’t about to stick around to find out. 

William didn't want to take any chances. "Um— y-yes, that's probably best!"

“Yes, it’s contractions, n-now get the damned doctor,” Sebastian hissed. When the pain dissipated, he let out a sigh of relief...but the feeling didn't last long.    
  
When they were alone, William propped Sebastian against the wall, stroking his cheek. "You're fine. You're okay, darling."

Sebastian turned his face away. "I'm  _ not _ okay," he choked bitterly. "Don't look at me.” _ Don't look at weak, small, feminine, disgusting Sevasi. Don't look at her. _ “Didn’t you hear him? He already thinks I'm a woman and not a damned soul on this ship is ever going to take me seriously!"

He leaned back, angrily wiping his eyes onto the back of his hand. "Everyone treats me like a woman, and so do you. I despise this..."

William had no way of empathizing with Sebastian's situation, and there was one simple fact to the matter: "You're having contractions. Being misgendered should be the last thing on your mind. I know it hurts, but...priorities, my dear. You need to practice your breathing."

Sebastian clenched his teeth tightly together, tearing up again against his will. "Having contractions, by the way," he seethed, "does not make me undeserving of my wanted pronouns. You have no idea —  _ not the faintest idea in the galaxy  _ — what this feels like, William. I think it's not too damned much to ask that I have my identity respected  _ at all times _ , not just when it's _ convenient _ for you."

William blinked, and quietly stood up. Feeling quite speechless, he strode off and stood outside the door of the lab until Ann came. He needed to take a few deep breaths and recompose himself.

He was trying his best for Sebastian; he'd never complained once, despite the fact that he was a straight man and the woman he'd married intended to  _ become _ a  _ man _ .

_ Goddamnit, I'm fucking trying _ , he thought in frustration, shaking his head, and he couldn't be more glad when Ann arrived with Micah and Charis at her side bearing a stretcher.

"In there," William said bitterly, arms folded and nose red from the cold.

Sebastian said nothing to William, just silently wiping his tears, but they kept coming no matter how much he tried to hold them back.

_ Weak. Pathetic. Disgusting. _

"Dr. Michaelis, deep breaths, please," Ann soothed him. "I know how painful it is. Is this your first contraction?"

"Yes," Sebastian answered sullenly, not meeting her eyes.

"Your baby is nearly ready to join you," Angelina replied, pulling instruments from her bag and running them over Sebastian's pregnant belly. "A week, at most. This is unlikely to be labor, but you're going to be experiencing more contractions from here on out."

"I'm aware," Sebastian replied scathingly. "I know how human gestation works."

Angelina was quite unaffected by Sebastian's short temper; she was used to it from expecting mothers in her care. "I'm glad to hear that," she said pleasantly. "It's good to educate oneself. You are going to be an excellent parent."

William sulkily re-entered with them, and stood near the door as Ann checked Sebastian over.

"Are we taking her in?" Micah asked the crimson-clad doctor. "Like for a checkup?"

"What about a C-section?" William interrupted abruptly, leaning against the icy wall. "I think it's safe to say the both of us have had more than enough of this pregnancy. Could you not perform the operation, Dr. Durless?"

"Yes; we're taking Dr. Michaelis to the med bay for a full checkup," Angelina told Micah. "I can't be too careful. You'd live in my office for the next week or so if you'd let me," she added to Sebastian.

"But a C-section?" Sebastian repeated impatiently.

Angelina looked up in surprise. "Ah...well you see, while I am capable of performing a C-section, I'm of the opinion that it's significantly riskier than natural childbirth," she replied, putting an instrument to Sebastian's lower belly and then lowering her ear onto it to listen carefully.

"Fetal heartbeat is good and strong," she informed them happily. "In any case, there are many complications that can arise from Caesarian sections that I'd truly rather not risk. The recovery time is longer, there are surgical risks such as infections and bleeding, an increased risk of clotting, and a higher chance of needing an emergency hysterectomy. It's a very serious decision to be made."

Angelina glanced away in thought. "I also don't have the means to induce early labor right now, but I can order some things when we get to Sirius. Although...by that time, it's very likely your child will have already been born."

Micah and Charis nodded vigorously along with her, hanging onto every word she said.

"There's a risk to the baby's health too!" Charis chimed in. "Several, actually! Miss Red doesn't like C-sections unless it's an emergency, she doesn't!"

William narrowed his eyes. "...I was under the impression a C-section was a far safer way to deliver than naturally. Besides," he said with a sideways glance at Sebastian, "it may be of considerable emotional distress to my partner if they are forced to give birth naturally. We had always planned on a C-section," he murmured.

"Ah — but what would I know?”    
  
He shrugged and stalked off ahead of them to the med-bay, while Micah and Charis assisted Sebastian onto the stretcher. "Don't worry," Micah chirped, "blokes just get uncomfy around squicky pregnancy stuff, they do."

"Really. I had no idea," Sebastian muttered, voice dripping with bitter, frosty sarcasm. No, it helped if your husband was so incredibly and obliviously gay and you were unfortunate enough to have a vagina when you married him. William wasn't just uncomfortable; he was  _ repelled _ .

"Please; I just want to get this over with," he huffed. "I'm quite done being pregnant, thank you."

Angelina smiled a little stiffly. "Yes, I'd imagine so," she replied as sympathetically as she could. Sebastian had no idea what kind of a gift he'd been given...! How ungrateful...

The twins exchanged uneasy glances as they took Sebastian's stretcher to the med bay with the crimson doctor, but deemed it a little wiser to keep their mouths shut.

"Dr. Spears, I'm very aware of  the potential emotional distress and I understand your concerns," Angelina told William once they were all in the med bay. "However, in good conscious I can only recommend the safest method of delivery possible; for both your spouse and your child."

She glanced down at Sebastian. "Ultimately, it is the mother's decision. I can only make medical recommendations. But Sevasi is the one who ought to be making the decision about their body."

Sebastian closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He did want this child to be born healthy and strong as possible; they were going to be a family, after all. Sebastian had to protect them with all his might. 

"I'll consider it as I undergo your examination," he decided after a moment, opening his eyes again. "I must think about this."   
  
——-

William did a double take when he entered the clinic. Usually it was completely empty with the exception of one or two people, the doctor, and the nurses. But today there were around nine of the crew on the beds and examination tables.

"...What's going on?" he asked aloud, turning back to the doctor for an explanation.

"Bunch'a babies, if ya ask me," Micah said loud enough for them to hear, receiving rude gestures in return and grunts of 'Fuck up, Hunter.' 

"They've all got headaches, or didn't sleep good, or some shit."

Charis stuck his tongue out at the other crew. "We think they just don't wanna go to work."

"You stop that," Angelina scolded the twins. "I take every patient seriously. You know they are all hard workers."

Angelina turned toward William and Sebastian with an apologetic expression. "Today I've had about eleven crew come in with complaints of headaches and nosebleeds. It's very odd. From the symptoms they're exhibiting, I think they're having migraines, but that is  _ not _ by any means a contagious condition."

She pulled Sebastian's stretcher into a private exam room, pulling curtains shut and ushering William inside. "I've had to keep the lights very dim because they've been so sensitive to it. I've had at least three people today vomit from the pain of seeing light with a migraine. It's not been pretty..."

"Aaah, go fuck your brother, huh, Carrot?" someone had snapped back at the more effeminate brother.

"Ahh, you wanna say that t'my fists?" Micah retorted defensively, but none of it was serious. The twins got along well with pretty much everyone.

"What if it's... 'mass hysteria', or...whatever it's called when a large group of people experience all the same symptoms purely from a psychological placebo effect?" William volunteered.

He was particularly prone to migraines himself, so wasn't too keen to join the fray.

"I've considered it," Angelina confessed, readying computers and machines to give Sebastian a more thorough examination. She then shut the door to give them total privacy and to shield them from the friendly-unfriendly banter between her nurses and her patients. "But none of the people afflicted have experienced any psychological trauma recently. Perhaps it would make more sense if those afflicted were all on the Salvage and Recovery team, but none of them are. All I can do is give them migraine medication and hope for the best."

William sat in the nearby chair and folded his legs attractively. He didn't like unexplainable things; as a scientist, he had to know the answers, and searching for them brought something to the front of his mind.

"What are the actual symptoms?" he asked curiously. "The twins mentioned insomnia, you said migraines and nosebleeds...What else is there?" He was scarcely paying attention to Sebastian's examination.

"Particularly terrifying nightmares and hallucinations," Angelina replied with a grave look. "All of them, without fail, exhibited these exact same symptoms."

"Hallucinations?" Sebastian asked, curious enough to let his irritation fade away. "Of what sort? Visual? Auditory?"

"Both," Angelina replied, smearing a cold sort of jelly on Sebastian's lower belly, right over his womb. "Mostly things they didn't understand. Garbled foreign language, or scrambled looking letters they can't read. It's perfectly consistent with each patient. I feel like it's too consistent to be a coordinated prank...and I don't think  _ anyone _ can fake a nosebleed or a migraine. Some of these folks didn't even know what a migraine was until I listed their symptoms."

Sebastian was very quiet, his dark, thin eyebrows knitted together in a very troubled and concerned look. The room was eerily silent while Angelina moved an ultrasound wand over Sebastian's womb, and they all watched the monitor until an image of a healthy, moving baby appeared. There was a quiet, collective feeling of relief that went around the small, cold exam room, but it didn't last long; sounds of muffled shouts were seeping into the room from outside.

Madame Red turned her face toward the door. "They've all been very aggressive," she commented with a frown. "Expressed feeling depressed, which I think is probably from the loss of their crew mates...but then they were very paranoid when I suggested that. They all insist that there's something wrong and they don't feel safe. They feel watched..."

It turned out that Micah and Charis's usual playful banter had not gone over so well and an argument had broken out.

Back in the safety of the exam room, however, something of a cold sweat had gone over William's body, and he looked up uneasily. The look in Sebastian's eyes told him that the same thing had crossed their mind, too.

"It's unlikely to be of any relevance," William began quietly, "but back on the  _ Ipheion _ , in the days leading up to the outbreak, our entire crew were experiencing...w-well, the exact same symptoms."

It was as if the room grew five degrees colder just from uttering the words. An intense fear, mutually shared in both William's and Sevasi's hearts.

"I'm sure it's coincidence though," he added quickly.

Sebastian couldn't help it; he reached out for William's hand and gave it a very tight squeeze.

Angelina stared at the both of them, looking somewhat pale now. "I see," she said quietly. "Coincidence or not, I'm going to be much more careful with my patients. You would be wise not to tell anyone else this," she added in a very low voice. "I don't want a panic to spread; things are tense right now as it is, and people are paranoid. I don't want them pinning any blame on you for  _ whatever _ this is."

She save the ultrasound images to the computer, along with all of the other results of Sebastian's checkup so far, and glanced through her notes. "Thank you for telling me," she murmured. "I need to think about what I must do with this information. If I ought to tell only the captain of this, or not tell him at all."

"It must be coincidence," Sebastian muttered, hating how nervous he was feeling. His skin was positively crawling. He hated uncertainty.

"For now, let's not dwell on it," Angelina advised grimly. "Dr. Spears, I must give your spouse a physical examination now, so if you would prefer to leave the room, now is the time to do so."

William went a little pink. "I...I needed a drink of water anyway," he mumbled. "If the baby is fine, then...I'll just..."

  
He got up and quietly left the room, not exactly eager to enter a room of aggressive crewmates, and yet it was still more preferable than being in the room while a doctor crammed cold metal objects inside his partner, who he was not talking to just yet.  
  
  
\-----


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People aboard the Forsythia are definitely acting strangely. Meanwhile, Sascha has an idea to help Alan. 
> 
> Pls consider leaving a review!! It's honestly the best thing ever :D

 

Upon William returning to the med bay, it seemed the drama had settled down, though both twins were red to the tips of their freckled ears. "Sent a few of them bastards back to their own rooms to lie down," Micah grumbled. "Don't need 'em here starting shit, do we, Charis?"

 

"No," Charis whined softly, leaning against his twin.

 

Ronald Knox had arrived at the medical bay at that moment, rubbing exhaustedly at his temples. "Twinsies, I got a headache somethin' fierce," he complained quietly to them, not yet noticing William. "If one of you could get me a couple aspirin so I can get back to flying this boat I'd really appreciate it..."

 

He'd removed his glasses to rub at his eyes, which currently felt like they were being absolutely beaten to death from the inside. As he replaced his specs and things came back into focus, the first thing he saw was William.

 

His eyes widened a little, and his cheeks turned pink in response. "Oh...hi...!"

 

And at that moment, blood began to drip down from his nose.

 

William's heartrate picked up a little when he saw Ronald. He was a little embarrassed, because the last time they saw each other, Sebastian had been beating him around the head over a misplaced wedding ring.

 

"M..Mr. Knox — " he began, only to see a trickle of blood run quickly down his nose, off his chin, and onto his shirt. "Uh...!"

 

The twins abruptly cracked up laughing. "Does Ronnie have the hots for Will or what?!" Charis hooted.

 

"Got a lot of rushing blood, Ronnie-boo?" Micah teased, and they slapped their thighs like hillbillies as the rest of the crew began to chuckle as well.

 

Ronald let out a cry of alarm and immediately covered his nose with his hands, scrambling to find some tissues. "Oh!! God, w-what the  _ fuck _ — shut up, you guys! Gimmie a towel or something!" he snapped to the cackling twins. "Fuck, it's getting in my mouth — "

 

He pushed his way past the twins and grabbed the first thing he saw in the supply cabinets — spare rolls of toilet paper — and grabbed one, stuffing his nose and mopping himself up as well as he could. Ronald's heart was racing from the alarm of it all, but unexpectedly running into William wouldn't be discounted. "I'm so sorry," he uttered in scarlet faced mortification. "That was so gross. I dunno what happened..."

 

"Hey, mate, here you go," Micah offered, handing Ronald a tampon. "Try this, huh? It'll soak it right up!"

 

William had gone quite red himself, and stepped back a little anxiously so that none of Ronald's bodily fluid could get anywhere near him. 

 

"Ehh, that was rather random," he commented, running his fingers through his greyed temples.

 

Ronald gratefully accepted the tampon, and then promptly shoved it up his nose so that he could finally sit down. When he did, he sighed and hung his head, working his bloody shirt off since he'd have to go wash it.

 

"I'm so sorry," he repeated to William, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I've had a nasty headache all day today and I guess some pressure just...let loose or something."

 

God, talking to his very married crush while he had a goddamn literal bloody tampon up his nose was humiliating.

 

"There's sure a lot of people down here right now," he commented, eager to divert the conversation from himself. "Is there a bug going around?"

 

William opened his mouth to reply, but the site of Ronald with a — with...one of  _ those _ ... _ up _ his nose...Poor William had to look the other way. 

 

"Um. Perhaps...the air is dry," he offered lamely, staring fixedly at the wall. "I used to get nosebleeds when the air was dry."

 

That was when he noticed two other familiar faces in the clinic: One very pale Alan Humphries in a bed, and the pretty little Sascha Leitner at his side.

 

"I guess that makes sense," Ronald murmured, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I haven't thought it was real dry, myself...at least, not drier than usual? Ugh...I'm just sorry you had to see it."

 

_ Really, Ronald? You're talking about the weather now? In  _ space _? Scintillating conversation, mate, can't keep him away from ya. _

 

Ronald inwardly groaned at himself with disgust and hung his aching head again, glancing Alan and Sascha's way. Alan was pale and ill, but in good spirits, smiling in exhaustion as he spoke quietly with Sascha.

 

"Thank you again for keeping me company," Ronald heard Alan whisper. "Poor Eric is so busy he can't always come stay with me. I truly appreciate it, Mr. Leitner. It's much more bearable with someone by my side."

 

"Please, call me Sascha," the German replied with a shy smile, brushing the hem of the skirt he was wearing.

 

William didn't think twice about it, given that Sascha liked to crossdress a lot back on the Ipheion...but Ronald had a more confused look on his face.  _ Naïve little thing _ , William found himself thinking a tad endearingly.

 

"And it's my pleasure. My job is to try and help you, after all!"

 

The abrupt change in Sascha's attitude was peculiar, William thought. But it brought him back to his earlier thoughts...no doubt Sascha felt better helping people, in order to make up for his 'mistakes' on the Ipheion.

 

Alan's smile, though thoroughly exhausted, was relentlessly sweet and sunny, and when he smiled he meant it. "Then thank you, Sascha," he replied softly. "You're very kind. I'll be sure to let Eric know that. He'll appreciate it too."

 

Then he chuckled and pointed delicately to Sascha's choice of dress. "Incidentally...that skirt is very cute. I think it suits you well," he commented.

 

The statement won Alan the sight of the first smile Sascha had worn since coming to the  _ Forsythia _ .

 

"Do you really think so?" he uttered in disbelief. "I — I don't know, I just always feel happier when I wear cute things, and..."

Alan chuckled again and shook his head. "If it makes you happy, you don't need to justify it to me or to anyone else. Wear it proudly," he told Sascha kindly. "To tell the truth...I myself often wore skirts on the colony I lived in, among other traditionally feminine garments...though I've found it to be too cold to wear out here. I do miss it..."   
  
Sascha's eyes were sparkling when Alan confessed that he also crossdressed. Sascha had often thought to himself how lovely Alan would look in a flowing ballgown or sundress, and to discover these fantasies had substance? He was almost speechless.

 

"Mein Gott... _ truly _ ? A-ah, have you considered leggings? Thee cold does not really bother me because I grew up in the mountains, but I find that layering clothing really helps!"

 

Ronald leaned a little closer to William, feeling nothing but utter bafflement, and whispered from the corner of his mouth, "Wait, is Sascha a man or a woman...?"

 

William turned his head towards Ronald with intentional slowness, a snarky question on his lips, but the second he met Ronald's eyes with that ridiculous tampon still in his nostril, he snorted and broke into quiet laughter.

 

"Ahh, your simple ways..." he mused, as the doctor and Sebastian left the exam room.

 

Ronald was caught extremely off guard by William's unexpected laugh — a beautiful, beautiful laugh with a smile that reached his glacial eyes —  giving him only the ability to feel his heart throb.

 

His moment of paradise was interrupted by Sebastian's voice.

 

"All finished, love," Sebastian murmured, resting a hand on William's shoulder. "...mm? What on earth happened to  _ you _ ?" he asked Ronald, raising an eyebrow at the tampon up the nose.

 

Back with the stammering again. "Uh — uh — nosebleed," he answered dumbly, covering his nose with his hand self consciously.

 

"But a...?" Sebastian began in utter perplexity. "Ah...well, it  _ is _ technically being used as it was intended. Likely not the orifice in mind for its design, however..."

 

He smirked and Ronald immediately dropped his gaze in embarrassment.

 

"Yes, darling, I think he knows its intended purpose," William mused. "We must remember these people are accustomed to a rough lifestyle; they make do with what they can," he added sagely.

 

Ronald sulked and hunched his shoulders. "I'm right here," he grumbled, feeling invisible under the commentary.

 

Alan was now in the middle of an animated conversation about leggings with Sascha when he abruptly off, eyes unfocusing. He was silent for a long moment, and then his eyes rolled up and his body began jerking and twitching uncontrollably, heart monitor going haywire.

 

Ronald leaped to his feet in shock, and Angelina sprinted to Alan's bedside, already barking orders.

 

"Micah! Bring me an oxygen mask and tank now! Charis! Set a timer immediately and don't you take your eyes off him! Mr. Leitner, back away; we need to give him as much space as possible."

Sascha stepped back. His eyes were not on Alan though, but on the others in the room.

 

William instinctively approached Alan; he'd already developed quite a fondness for the quiet, bittersweet little Brit, and his heart ached to see him suffering so. "I've got a watch!" he responded quickly, setting it to its timer function.

 

"Can somebody get me some fucking painkillers?!" someone moaned, glaring at Micah, who glared back.

 

"Seizure trumps your lil headache, Woods," Micah grumbled back. "Hang on a bleedin' moment...!"

 

Sebastian suddenly reached out and grabbed William's shoulder tightly. "If your help was needed, it would have been asked for," he snapped, yanking William back. "Let the  _ nurses _ do what they're being paid to do. You aren't a  _ medical _ doctor, you damned fool."

 

Ronald had lurched to his feet so quickly that his vision completely blacked out, and he crumpled back down to the floor like a sack of potatoes. It took him several seconds to be able to see again, and he blinked hazily in confusion, head swimming.

 

The other crew members cringed briefly and a couple of them rubbed their heads in exhaustion and irritation. "Look, it wouldn't kill anyone to get some aspirin, would it?" someone demanded testily.

 

William pulled his arm free, his initial look of shock turning to quick and brutal disgust.

"Get your claws off me," he demanded, then his eyes snapped to Ronald on the floor, and he ran to his side instead.

 

"Knox!" he cried, an uncomfortable pulse of anxiety running through his body.  _ What the hell is going on?!  _ This was insane! Alan was having a seizure, poor Ronald had just collapsed, and Sebastian was throwing a fit. Unbelievable!   
  
"You just can't keep your hands off of  _ any  _ men, can you, William?!" Sebastian demanded furiously, pulling William back again, physically dragging him away from Ronald. "Now my hands are  _ 'claws' _ ? Do you hate me that much? Am I so monstrous?!"

 

Sascha glanced at his watch and nodded to himself. " _ Es ist zehn nach zwei, ja... _ " he murmured to himself as he headed for the door. William couldn’t blame Sascha for wanting to get away from the drama.

 

"I'm okay, just dizzy for a couple seconds there," Ronald muttered faintly, sitting himself up slowly and with extra care. "My head's killin' me. Don' worry 'bout me...'s Alan okay? Go help him..."

 

Alan's seizure was still going strong with no signs of stopping. A dark, wet patch appeared on the sheet he was lying under, and the twin nurses were helpless to do anything for him but wait.

 

"Can you shut up for a minute?" William snapped at Sebastian. "Stop being so goddamn selfish. Make yourself useful and get some aspirin, will you?" He turned back to Ronald, helping him into a sitting position. "I-I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for Mr. Humphries, myself. The nurses...are better suited. Just take it easy...you did me quite a frighten, there."

 

"Ah, yes, of  _ course _ ," Sebastian sneered, curling his lip back. "Have the nine months pregnant person do all the work. How charming."

 

Ronald pinched the bridge of his nose again, sighing tiredly. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll be okay; it's nothin' bad. What's Sevasi's problem, though...? They seem kinda...?"

 

He hesitated for a moment, searching for a word, before settling decisively on "bitchy".

 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Say that again and I dare say you'll find your headache getting  _ much  _ worse," he snipped in response.

 

"Please don't threaten the crew," William replied guiltily, calming down a little. "We are guests here."

 

Sebastian just scoffed, but he seemed to be calming down, and he sat himself in a nearby chair, quietly seething. Ronald eagerly popped his aspirin and swallowed it dry, not even waiting for water to be handed out. Once that was done, he hurried to Alan's cot and looked to Angelina for orders. Angelina simply told Ronald to sit his ass down, since he'd just had a dizzy spell and temporarily blacked out. William approached Alan once more, since Sascha had left and the poor man looked frightened as hell. That seizure had seemed particularly violent.   
  
He bit his lip, glancing over his shoulder at the bitter Sebastian. What had been up with that immense aggression, all of a sudden? Just like the previous night…

 

Alan had finally stopped seizing, by the looks of things, and Charis began passing out aspirin like candy. "Let's everyone play nice," the Irishman murmured, half looking like he wanted to cry. Everyone had been so irritable lately...!

 

Alan was coming to and breathing hard, all of his muscles aching like hell. Everything was blurry and muffled; he wasn't yet coherent. Before he could even get a word out, the poor man coughed,  hiccuped, and abruptly vomited all over himself. 

"Aah, jeez," Micah sighed, as Alan let out a little sob _. His body must be ravaged by so many of them damn seizures...! _ "Al, can you understand me okay?" he asked tentatively. "You had another seizure."

 

Alan tried to focus on regulating his breathing, and feeling winded wasn't doing him any favors. "Muh...Mike — Micah," he gasped quietly between each breath. "E — Eric, I need Eric...need him..." The state of his clothes and bedsheets had him weeping miserably, and his limbs felt so bruised and battered that he couldn't move them. He was scared out of his mind, post-seizure, unable to move, helpless, covered in sick. "E-Eric...!"

 

The helpless cry for his lover tugged at Ronald's heart, and even Sebastian's expression turned pained and became ridden with guilt.

 

"I'll go fetch Eric right now, Al," Charis promised Alan, gently squeezing his hand. "I promise. He'll be here in two shakes of a lamb's tail, he will...!”

 

And with that, he bolted off for the captain's quarters.

 

William took the liberty of closing the curtains to protect Alan's privacy, and while Micah was performing the usual checks, the scientist took a few steps forward. "Your husband is coming," he offered gently. "Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

 

Poor Alan looked like a deer in the headlights, but it was reassuring to see him calm down at William's decidedly softer tones.

 

"If you wanna help, you can carry him to the shower while I switch out the bedsheets," Micah offered...and William went completely scarlet.

 

Alan nodded his consent, shaky and pale, and closed his eyes as he tried to finish calming down. "Please," he whispered, tears slipping out from beneath his pretty eyelashes. "Don't let Eric see me like this."

 

"Everything you'll need you can find in the bathroom right there," Angelina told William as she furiously scribbled down notes and tried to check on other patients at the same time. "Towels, clean bathrobes, washcloths. It'll all be there in the cabinets. Thank you for your help, Dr. Spears; it's greatly appreciated."

 

William could feel Sebastian's eyes burning into the back of his neck. But he felt much sympathy for poor Alan, and was determined to make a friend of him.

 

"I've never done this before," he uttered, red to the tips of his ears. "But...I'll do my best." William made his expression stoic and professional as he removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves, carefully lifting Alan into a bridal hold.

 

"I'm sorry about this..."

 

Alan leaned his head against William's shoulder, too weak to lift it himself. "No...thank  _ you _ ," he whispered faintly, eyelids fluttering half open. "I'm the one...who should apologize...for troubling you. You're very kind, Dr. Spears...thank you."

 

Sebastian couldn't bear to look anymore, and he turned his head away, insecurely holding his swollen belly. It was only inevitable, after all. It was just a matter of  _ when _ William would make some realizations about himself, not  _ if _ .

 

Sebastian's heart ached terribly.

 

\--------

 

The following week was more of the same, for William. Sebastian's increasing hostility, Alan's constant seizures, Ronald's...overfriendliness. It wasn’t all bad, however; the scientist had officially started work in the Hydroponics sector, where he spent his shifts tending to the gardens and developing more economical ways of growing food, building upon the current systems with his own knowledge as a PhD biologist. It wasn't all that thrilling, but at least he felt useful.

 

There was a sort of satisfaction seeing the produce  _ he _ helped grow included in the delicious meals Agni and the other cooks prepared.

  
Sascha Leitner found it extremely therapeutic to work in the gardens, as well. Burying his bare hands into the soil, tending to the growing vegetables, and even getting calluses and blisters on his previously flawless hands brought him great satisfaction. This morning he watched William enter the gardens, looking rather exhausted, and there was a fading bruise on his cheek. William had claimed he'd slipped in the shower and hit his face on the wall, but nobody really believed it, given Sevasi's very public behavior as of late.

 

It was worrisome, unusual behavior for William's spouse. Sevasi (now going by Sebastian, apparently) was known for their charisma and their calm mischief, the one who issued very subtle insults to their enemies. They were famous for their fierce loyalty and devotion to William, and they had always gotten along swimmingly. But now...ever since they fled the  _ Ipheion _ , Sevasi had grown more and more agitated, aggressive, paranoid. Violent.

 

No one doubted that they had begun to hit William, especially since he was clearly uncomfortable talking about it.

 

Now even Sascha, who still had lingering feelings of resentment toward William, couldn't help but pity him.

 

"Rough night, Dr. Spears?" he asked with a frown as William approached his station.

 

William raised an eyebrow when Sascha...well, willingly spoke to him without being prompted first. "No, I cannot complain," he answered half-heartedly, putting on a gardening apron and a pair of gloves. He surveyed the checklist detailing what sections had yet to be tended to, and saw that the freshly harvested carrots had yet to be weighed. William decided he would take care of that duty for now.

Sascha stood up and dusted his hands off onto his pants, watching William for a moment. "Mr. Othello is late," he said impatiently. "I have something of utmost importance to discuss with him. And you as well, William. I've been thinking about it for many days now."

 

He washed the soil from his hands, scrubbing it out from under his fingernails. "I have an idea that may help Alan Humphries."

 

William tensed his biceps as he hefted up a large bag of carrots onto the industrial scale, but when Sascha said 'Alan', he gave the little German his full attention.

 

"To... _ help _ ...?"

 

As if on cue, the wild-haired forensic scientist strolled into the room with a grin.

 

"Hello, boys," he greeted, hands pressed casually into his pocket. He blinked once when he saw William, and uttered a quiet 'Yikes' under his breath that made the biologist go an ashamed pink.

 

"Alright, what's the idea?" William asked gruffly, adjusting his glasses three times in succession.

 

"Well," Sascha said nervously as he straightened himself up, "why don't we pool our resources and work together to create a seizure detection device for Mr. Humphries?" he suggested with a very shy blush and a glance at Othello. "I don't think it is beyond the realm of possibility."

 

"Are you referring to an electroencephalogram?" William asked, blinking briefly.

 

"Yeah, kinda!" Othello answered, making finger guns. "Except it's a device he wears exclusively, and the readings provide warnings for his incoming seizures. I figure, we each have a unique skillset, and if we combine our skills, we can do this! I kinda wondered about such a thing before you guys, but...I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own, y'know?"

 

"So, Mr. Leitner has the neurological knowhow, you have the...medical knowhow, and I suppose you wish for me to actually  _ build _ the device?" William questioned.

 

"You got it," replied the amber-skinned pharmacologist. "I mean, your biology knowledge will come in handy too, but after learning you had a Masters in bioengineering...well, you have a better chance than any of us!"

 

"I...I know it is a stretch, asking you to do such a thing for someone you hardly know," Sascha piped up. "And especially for me to ask you, given my treatment of you as of late...but! If we could come together for this common cause, then I'm completely certain it can be accomplished...! What do you say...?"

 

William folded his arms. 

 

"I could do it on my own, I think," he answered quietly. "And that's not being arrogant. Merely...why would I put you through my constant presence when I could manage it on my own? Either way,  it will help Alan, which is our goal here before anything else, right?"

 

Othello frowned a little as an awkward silence settles over the warm, moist Hydroponics Lab.

 

"You work in the same lab, guys. Constant presence is already a go. Besides, we'd get it done three times as fast!"

 

Sascha cast his gaze down. "I want to do it for Alan's sake," he added, twiddling his fingers. "I don't want to see him suffer as he does. I don't doubt that you can do it alone, William, but I think Othello is right; the three of us working together would be much more efficient."

 

He briefly looked up at William. "Please consider it," he implored quietly. "Alan is a friend to all of us. I want to be of use to him as well...!"

 

William sighed, keeping his gaze averted for a long time. Being near Sascha was a constant reminder of what he'd done, and it hurt.

 

"I...am capable of putting my personal feelings aside for this," he said finally. "But only if you're willing to do the same, Mr. Leitner. Consider my allowing you to assist as a reminder...that you are here because of me. And you wouldn't be able to help Mr. Humphries if I hadn't done what was necessary."

 

Sascha held William's gaze, biting his trembling lip. In his mind's eye, he could still see his friends screaming and pleading for help, only for that air lock to open and suck them out into the cold expanse of space to die. It hurt. The wounds were still terribly fresh and it damn well hurt. He missed everyone, and knowing he would never see any of them again was the most painful thing he'd ever gone through.

 

But, he reminded himself now, they had been William's friends too.

 

"Yes," Sascha whispered faintly, nearing tears. "I know. I am grateful for my life. I will...also put my personal feelings aside so that we can work together peacefully. That is what I want."

 

Slowly, he reached his hand out to William's for a shake.

 

Othello tilted his head curiously. Come to think of it, he  _ had _ heard a rumor that William had flushed a bunch of people out the airlock during the outbreak, but he thought it was just talk.

 

William looked down, swallowing thickly, and grasped Sascha's hand firmly. "F-for what it's worth...I'm sorry," he uttered, his voice wavering. The emotion seeping into his tone made it clear he was genuine; he rarely ever gave people a glimpse of the real him. "Sascha, I'm so sorry. I still see them everytime I close my eyes."

 

Seeing William of all people getting so emotional immediately made Sascha tear up and choke out a sob that he had been hoping to hold back for once.

 

"I'm sorry too," he choked as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. "I  _ know _ you didn't want to do it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it had to be  _ you  _ to make that choice. It wasn't fair for any of us."

 

He couldn't help it; he was broken up and Rudgar wasn't here to comfort him anymore. The airlock would have been a much kinder fate for poor, poor Rudgar. Sascha abandoned the handshake and hugged William instead, sniffling miserably into the taller man's lab coat.

 

"I'm sorry too," he whined, hiding his face. "I miss them so much."

 

Othello whistled awkwardly and turned his back to give them some privacy.

 

William allowed himself to embrace the young German. "I know," he answered, patting Sascha's back a little clumsily. "But you're not alone. You are my friend, and I will look after you." He closed his eyes, feeling pain around the tender area where Sebastian had attacked him, and a deep sigh slid out.

 

It was...quite a weight off his shoulders, to be forgiven by Sascha. It had been eating away at him constantly.

 

It was at that moment that Sebastian appeared in the hydroponics lab in search of William. He was carrying a jacket in his arms that was intended for his husband, but it dropped from his grasp when he saw William embracing another man. Sascha, this time...

 

Sebastian's mouth fell open for a moment, betraying how stricken he felt, but he quickly turned away with clenched teeth. Damnit. Damn it, damn it,  _ damn  _ it...! It was just  _ Sascha _ ! There was no need to act like such a jealous whore!

Sebastian couldn't fight back his hurt and offense, and immediately began to leave. It was better to leave now before he hurt William again...

 

"Hey, Will, it's your woman!" Othello declared with a chirp when he saw Sebastian skulking by the door. 

 

William let go of Sascha like he'd been shocked. "Oh! S-Seva!" he called, hurrying over to the door. He didn't want his partner to get the wrong idea.

 

But surely Sebastian knew how important it was to be patching things up with the German boy?

 

Woman.

 

_ Your woman _ .

 

Something snapped in Sebastian's mind, and he clenched his fists tightly as he stood over the dropped jacket. He was one of the leading scientists in astrophysics, and now here he was, reduced to someone's pregnant, irrational,  _ woman _ . That was his identifier now.

 

William must have realized it too. Of course that was why he was seeking  _ real _ men out after all these years. Sebastian wouldn't be enough. Sebastian alone would never be enough. Sebastian's body was still just as feminine and repulsive as ever. At this point, William was only in this relationship out of some strange sense of obligation, and maybe an inflated, romanticized vision of fatherhood. Sebastian knew it deep in his heart.

 

This would not do.

 

"Yes, my love?" he responded to William, turning toward him with a carefully neutral expression.

 

"A-aah — sorry about O-Othello," William stammered as he wiped at his eyes a little and winced when he bumped his bruise. "He doesn't — know any better. I'll set him straight," he explained, oblivious to Sebastian's stiff tones. He swept up the jacket off the ground, dusting it off compulsively. "S...Sascha, Othello and I are going to design a device that will predict Alan Humphries' seizures. We made up," he declared lightly. "It's going to be okay now..."

 

"Splendid," Sebastian replied with a smile that did not reach his eyes. "I'm glad to hear it. It's good that you're of such use to these men.” Actually, he completely refused to feel any joy for William in that moment. It was only more time he was spending with  _ real _ men, after all.

 

"We ought to celebrate later," he suggested in a soft voice. "Come by our dorm later and I'll have something for you by then. Something you might like very much..."

 

William checked his watch. "I should be back in a couple of hours, once my shift here is complete. I'll see you then," he promised. "Is everything okay with you...? The baby?"

God, Sebastian was  _ so _ pregnant. William gently raised his hand to the round bump and gave it a gentle pat. Although he wasn't necessarily interested in celebrating, he would do what it took to keep Sebastian happy...or risk his wrath once more.

 

"Everything's fine," Sebastian lied pleasantly through his teeth. "Our baby too."

 

_ Don't act like you're excited for my child. You're the one who asked if I planned to abort it when I told you I was pregnant _ , he thought savagely.  _ Liar, whore, slut, cheater, fake, HOMO _ .

 

"This family is going to be together soon enough. Don't be so anxious, now..."

 

Sebastian kept his empty smile as he leaned forward and kissed William's cheek.

 

_ Cringe away. I DARE you _ .

 

Thankfully William remained perfectly still, even though Sebastian kissed his bruise. Something was definitely off, but there was much important discussion to be had back with the other gentlemen. He'd make it up to him later. William put the jacket on underneath his lab coat and apron, and returned to Sascha and Othello with renewed warmth and vibrance.

  
"Alright, gentlemen...let's talk shop."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shits goin downnnnn. merry christmas we gave you a big chapter!!! please review if u are enjoying. it's what makes this worthwhile!
> 
> TW: graphic rape scene

Across the ship, Angelina Durless had her hands full with a busy med bay. It had been like this all damn week, with crew coming in with headaches and claims of insomnia. Their lack of sleep and their head pains were severely impairing their judgment and making many of them testy, aggressive, and even paranoid, and it made her frown deeply at why so many people were experiencing these symptoms all at once and so suddenly.

 

She turned on the holovision in the waiting area so that her patients at least had something to do while she examined them; boredom seemed to be the  _ worst _ thing to allow them.

 

"Drat it all," she scowled as she scanned through the crew's medical records for the fifth time. "I haven't a single diagnosis. How can I when no one seems to have a common cause for these symptoms? This is utterly ridiculous...!"

 

Micah and Charis pulled open the curtains from around the bed of the patient they'd been tending to; poor Alan, who'd just been cleaned up from another severe tonic-clonic seizure. 

 

"We know they're embarrassing, but'cha don't want everyone t'know you've had an accident," Micah was murmuring to the teary-eyed Alan. "This's something only we 'n you 'n Eric know about! It's much more discreet that way, love." 

 

"Besides, since Miss Ann's upping your Valium, it should help until we can get you some proper anticonvulsants like clonazepam," Charis added helpfully, lowering his voice when the curtains were separated. 

 

The twins turned around to see two white-clad gentlemen, both sporting bloody noses and a few bruises. "Double Charles?! You two are fighting? Unbelievable!" Charis chided. Micah was about to weigh in on the situation as well when his pupils dilated. 

 

"Charis!! Look who's on TV! It's Bravat Sky!"

 

Charis promptly whirled around with starry eyes, clenching his fists beneath his chin. "Wooooow, it's really him~!" he gasped in awe, eyes glued to the screen. "Micah, he's so handsome...!!"

 

A few people exchanged wary, uncomfortable glances at the twins' reaction to the Unitologist propaganda. A youthful face framed by puffy lavender hair filled up the television screen, talking about his 'visions' he had received from a ‘black marker’.

 

"I  _ am _ the emissary of the Black Markers, of course — " Bravat Sky was telling the camera with a confident smile, " — I am the Marker personified. I was specially chosen to be their vessel, to see their will and speak their truth to the people."

 

Micah grasped his brother's hand and they both gazed up at the TV, bedazzled. "Mr.  _ Sky _ ," they swooned in unison, their free hands forming the 'Marker' symbol; the index finger wrapping behind the middle finger. 

 

"Our time is now, little stars," Bravat continued with a charismatic grin. "Does your life lack purpose? Do you wish to be made  _ whole _ ? Unitology is waiting for you to come and be a part of something big and beautiful!~"

 

" _ Look _ at him, Micah," Charis sighed as he leaned against his twin, grasping his hand tightly. "He's so beautiful and wise. I wish we could be like him."

 

"...Are you two  _ actually _ being serious right now?" one of the two Charles asked with a furrowed brow as he got himself cleaned up. "Don't tell me you believe this tripe...they only want your money."

 

Charis looked so scandalized by the suggestion that Charles Gray backed off. "But it's the way of the future!" he cried. "Everyone comes together for a peaceful future together. We'll all become whole...!"

 

"That's nonsense," Charles Phipps responded, back on his partner's side. "Spiritual nonsense with no scientific basis."

 

"Th-there is scientific basis!" Micah answered hotly. "T-the Black Marker, when it first came to Earth,  _ groomed _ humanity and shaped it to its whim, all so that we could reach this pinnacle, this final stage of evolution! Now  _ shh _ !"

 

Bravat continued to sparkle on the television, sharing his religious message to the masses. "I hope you will all come and see me at the Church of Unitology on Sirius Station. I'll be there all week, preparing for the wondrous rebirth ceremony! It’s going to be our biggest yet, and the events we have planned are going to be far more tremendous than we have ever done before! If you’d like to  Blessings to you; Altman be praised."

 

Charis completely ignored the snarking being dished out by Double Charles and clung tightly to his brother. "On Sirius!!" he gasped dramatically, shaking Micah's shoulders. " _ Our _ Sirius!! Brother, we can meet him!! Can you imagine! Ahhh, I hope he's as divine in person as he is on the television...!"

 

"You mean without all of the puffy, sparkly effect filters?" Charles Gray asked sardonically. "Highly doubtful..."

Bravat's message was cut short by Alan Humphries turning off the TV with his remote. 

 

"If you don't mind," he said quietly, "I'm very tired, and I'd like some peace in here. You can argue about religion elsewhere, right?" 

 

The twins both frowned, looking almost betrayed. "Hmh. O-okay, Al," they mumbled. "Sure."

 

Charis hunched his shoulders, looking like a kicked puppy. "Bravat Sky can help you attain peace, if you'd watch him," he whined softly to Alan as he hid behind Micah. "He's so lovely. I think you'd like him, Alan. He's soft spoken and kind and so wise...! He can't cure your ailments, but he can soothe your soul, even just a little bit. It's a wonderful thing..."

 

Micah nodded in sage agreement, standing tall and protective of his twin. "And he's easy on the eyes, aye," he added eagerly.

 

Alan let out a faint scoff. "I'm sorry, darlings...I've had enough experience with religion in my life, and it's never been anything but...bollocks. Unitology just wants your money. Maybe I'd take it more seriously if it was nonprofit."

 

At that moment, Eric burst in the door. "Al!" he wailed, and wavered over to him. "I just got the message!" He was clearly intoxicated and reeked of absinthe.

 

Madame Red immediately swooped in and blocked Eric, forcing him to sit down. "Voice  _ down  _ in my hospital," she scolded, lying Alan back down and checking up on Eric. "Captain, you reek worse than a pub. What have you been up to?" she then demanded.

 

The twins took this as a cue to slip away, looking hurt and offended by the dismissal of their beliefs, and left Madame Red to look after the med bay herself for a little while.

 

Alan sighed and reached out for Eric, and the powerful smell of alcohol washed over him. "Oh, Eric...you've been worrying again..." he mumbled unhappily.

 

Eric reached for Alan too, slumping down in the chair beside Alan's bed. "I...yeah, but... A-Al..." he hiccuped. "T-these seizures...comin' everyday...gettin’ worse...I don’t..know what to do......?" 

 

Madam Red hissed between her teeth at him. "Do I need to have you removed, Captain Slingby?" 

 

"I'm  _ Captain _ !" Eric snapped back. "Mind your own bees, r...red lady."

 

Alan cringed, for a multitude of reasons. " _ Eric _ ," he whispered in embarrassed exasperation. "Eric, we've been through this...please don't shoulder my burden like this. We aren't alone; Ann is doing her best to help us, and today I was met with such a lovely proposal from our new friends Dr. Spears and Dr. Leitner. They're going to work together with Othello Reversi and fashion a device that will detect and possibly even lessen these seizures. Isn't that so kind of them?"

 

He reached out and slowly pet Eric's cheek, feeling his rough, unshaven face. "Drinking so much won't help me, love..."

 

Eric's lower lip trembled, and he scooted closer. "It h-helps me though, babe," he whined, placing his head on Alan's chest. "So I can be there for you..."

 

"You're talking nonsense," the doctor replied, her cheeks now the same shade as the rest of her. "We need you functioning, Eric. I'll admit you to rehab if you don't shape up. You know I will; I did the same to Vincent after he lost Ciel. Go talk to Agni, do some meditation if you need to. I'll even prescribe you a little medical marijuana if you do."

 

Eric perked up.

 

"Being full of alcohol or drugs isn't being there for me," Alan protested, finding Eric's hand and squeezing it tightly. "I need you sober, love."

 

In response to this, Madame Red pushed a bottle of vitamin water into Eric's hands. "Our whole  _ ship _ needs you sober," she corrected them haughtily, pointing firmly at the bottle. "Drink that at once and restore your electrolytes this instant. You're no good to anyone if you're just going to be a drunken louse all the time!"

 

"Ann, isn't that a little harsh?" Alan asked with a note of exhaustion in his voice. "Please don't call him names..."

 

"You want just as much as I do to whip him back into shape," Madame Red answered sternly. "I can't mince words. I won't have him destroying his liver AND trying to run a ship while under the influence!"

 

"Oi,  _ she said _ I could have the weed if I do the spiritual shit with Agni," Eric protested to Alan, sulking that he was being talked down to and cuddling his poor epileptic husband. "Just a lil', to put me at ease, relieve some of the streeeessss." He took the vitamin water and chugged it in one go, so his gut pushed against his belt.

 

Alan sighed and shook his head, but he had a smile of endearment on his face when he did. "My Eric," he sighed, taking his thumb and gently wiping some stray liquid from Eric's chin. "We can give it a try. I feel so terrible knowing how much I worry you...I'm sorry, my love. When this is all over, I'll make it up to you."

 

Eric laid back on Alan's chest, snuggling up to him. "Wish I could be better for you, my lil' love..." he sniffled, closing his eyes and wrapping his dark, strong arms around Alan's thin frame. 

Madam Red just sighed, shaking her head, and moved on to tend to the plethora of other patients in the room.

  
  


\-----------------------------

  
  


Sebastian twirled an unseen object about in his hands and between his fingers as he waited for William to return to their cabin. Their baby had been kicking madly, and Sebastian had had two contractions that day. He was fucking exhausted.

 

William, meanwhile, had been out gallivanting with as many of the ship's men as possible. The  _ real _ men — the ones who would never rely on hormone implants or reparative surgery, or ever feel like a fat bloated sack filled with a baby their husbands never even wanted in the first place.

 

Sebastian's fists tightened, hands trembling and knuckles turning white.

 

It had been a marriage of convenience, after all. William had never really  _ loved _ Sevasi and he didn't love Sebastian either. Sebastian was never going to win. Not with little faggot whores like Ronald Knox roaming the place.

 

It wasn't fair.

 

_ 'Hey, wanna come hang with me and Aggs on the bridge? We play a mean game of darts!'  _

 

Ronald's words were still echoing in William's head as the scientist returned to his cabin. William had politely declined, citing his need to get back to his partner once he'd finished his shift in Hydroponics. 

 

He had no idea how sorely he would regret saying no to Ronald. 

 

The room was dark when William entered, closing the door behind him. 

 

"Sev — Sebastian. You're still up!" he remarked, slipping his shoes off. "Our baby will be here any day now, darling. You need to get all the rest you can."

 

The slip did not go unnoticed.

 

"Oh. Is that so?" Sebastian asked quietly, not looking at William. He continued to turn an object around in his hands, getting a proper feel of it. "I didn't know you were actually concerned about the baby, William. That's quite touching."

 

He glanced aside in the darkness with a furrowed brow and a scowl. "Your refusal to help me name it threw me off a bit. My mistake, then."

 

William froze in his stride. "...That's uncalled for," he said quietly. "You and I both agreed we'd talk about names when work wasn't a priority. Or running for our lives. Everything I do right now is for the sake of this child...and I cannot stand idly by while you call me an uncaring parent. I've worked hard to ensure the wellbeing of this child, and you damn well know it."

 

He thrust his labcoat down onto a chair irritably.

 

"Really?" Sebastian asked with a vague smile. "That's quite a thing to hear from the man who suggested I abort this child the moment he learned I was pregnant."

 

He turned slowly and looked over his shoulder at William. "Won't our baby be so thrilled to know his papa never wanted him to be born in the first place?"

 

"Will you stop holding that over me? We'd just embarked on a year long research mission in  _ space _ ! And we were both dedicated to our research. It wasn't planned, it wasn't the right time or the right place!" 

 

William took a can of rum from the fridge and cracked it open. "If we were on the colony, I would never have considered the abortion, and the fact of the matter is that I want this child more than anything!" he snapped, taking a long swig. He knew he was skirting dangerous territory; how long would it be before Sebastian hit him again?

 

"More than me?" Sebastian asked softly, his smile ever steady. "More than  _ my _ happiness? Am I only an infant factory for you now, William?"

 

He slowly got up to his feet.

 

"You can't be bothered to call me my proper name in front of others. You really do still only see me as a woman, don't you?"

 

William didn't know where to start with this bullshit. One fist clenched in irritation. " _ We decided to wait until the child was born _ ," he said through gritted teeth. "In the meantime, I'm doing my best. Why are you continually trying to start fights with me? I only want what's best for you!" 

 

His heart was racing, and he was getting a headache from the stress. "Please, just stop this."

"You didn't answer my question," Sebastian murmured. "I know I'm never going to be good enough for you. I don't know why I keep trying. I just want to be whole. Is it so wrong that I wanted you to make me whole, William?" He turned completely to face William, tightly gripping the object in his hand. "Am I  _ wrong _ for needing completion?! I only wanted you to _ love _ me, William! Is that such a terrible thing?! Do you dread that so much?!"

 

Where had William heard 'make me whole' before...? Surely...Sebastian hadn't been the first one to say it. This filled him with unease.

 

Eyeing the glass bottle in Sebastian's hand, William took a step back.

 

"Put that down, darling. I love you! Do you hear me? I-I love you. I want to make you feel complete!"

 

"No, you don't," Sebastian replied, moving between William and the door. "You want a nice fat cock up your ass. I  _ know _ you do; I  _ see _ how you look at men. How you never look at me twice without me clawing my way to your attention."

 

He let out a single, feeble, helpless breath of laughter. "You just want to be fucked up the arse and you're so bloody oblivious that you won't even realize it yourself," he went on, advancing upon William. "You can't stand to look at me. You can't even get it up without help. I'll give you what you want. What you've  _ been  _ wanting so long."

 

It was dawning on William that he was really in trouble here. 

 

"I don't care what you think is true. I'm staying with you," he uttered. "Please, you're really worrying me. I am afraid for my safety right now, and I don’t want to harm you. Please put the bottle down...!"

 

Sebastian used his free hand to seize William's bicep, and he backed up up to pin him down onto the bed. "Because I'm just a weak, helpless woman you married for the convenience of it all, right?" he whispered with a smile, ripping William's pants open. "Is that why you can't hurt me? Can't hit a pregnant woman, no sir...no, sir...no sir, no sir, no siiiiiir..."

 

William lashed out, striking Sebastian hard across the cheek. 

 

"That's  _ enough _ !" he cried. "I married you because I cared dearly for you, and you know that. You know I love you." 

 

Sebastian had surprising strength, however, and was managing to keep him down, immobilizing him on the bed despite William’s struggling. Naturally, it was time for William to panic. 

  
"If you don't let me go, I won't forgive you!" the frightened brunet hissed, biting back tears.

 

_ When had Sebastian become so deranged...?! _

 

"No, you don't," Sebastian whispered, eyes white and wide and desperate. He was completely unfazed by the slap and continued yanking William's pants down his thighs.

 

"You don't love me the way  _ I _ love you. I know the difference between platonic and erotic love. I'm only a friend. Do you even realize how long it was  _ after _ we'd married before you finally agreed to sleep with me? Do you not see that that was abnormal? How well you get along with men, how much you eschew anything with a vagina. Even me.  _ Especially _ me. You  _ hate _ me and everything about me!"

 

Without preparation, he forced William's legs apart and violently pushed the mouth and neck of the bottle inside William, thrusting it in and out.

 

"I'll make you feel good! We'll complete each other, William! We'll finally make each other whole! This is what you've always wanted, isn't it, you fucking faggot?! To be fucked by a powerful  _ man _ ?!"

 

With Sebastian's knees pinning William's thighs, and one hand gripping both his wrists, William was powerless to resist. 

 

He began to scream; something that sounded very foreign to him even after the horrors he endured on Ipheion.  " _ Stop _ !!" he shrieked, thrashing around to try to get his wrists free as his partner raped him. "Seva, stop!!!" 

 

Down below, there was a searing pain as he was forced open and thrust into; the kind of tearing he knew would bleed. "I don't — never wanted — not again! Not again!" he sobbed, lurching weakly like a dying fish.

 

Sebastian's response was to ravage him even more violently, digging his blackening fingernails into William's skin to keep him in place. " _ Sebastian _ ," he screamed, voice hoarse and inhuman. "My — name — is —  _ Sebastian _ !!"

 

William's pleas fell upon deaf ears; Sebastian didn't stop even when he smelled blood seeping out from William's abused entrance. "Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian," he muttered with each thrust. "Whole, we'll become whole. My name is  _ Sebastian _ . Whole...w-whole, make me whole..."

 

"Get away!" William shrieked, tears streaking his cheeks. "Stop, you vile fucking  _ cunt _ !" 

 

He wrestled one hand free and hit Sebastian with his fist, and tried to escape — only to feel one very distinct, horrifying  _ crack  _ down below. 

 

It was like ice threatening to shatter...but this would be far worse. 

 

William went stiff as a pole in sheer horror.  No —  _ please, don't break _ !

 

_ Don't break _ ...!

 

It broke.

 

With one final, sickening crunch, the bottle broke at the neck. Sebastian slowly turned his head down to look at it with dull surprise, blinking at a snail's pace at it like he was coming out of a fog. His grip on William had let up, and he just stared blankly at the bottle like he had never seen one before.

 

"Whole..." he mumbled. "Make me...make...me...whole..."

 

William's shrieking became ever more intense until he didn't even recognize the sound of his own voice anymore. But if there was any consolation, there was no glass inside him anymore, and Sebastian's grip had softened. Seizing the chance, William drew back his elbow and walloped his rapist across the face. He felt Sebastian's nose break, but more importantly, the blow knocked him out cold. It gave the poor brunet just a few scarce seconds to escape.

 

It was all a blur, after that. William grabbed the topmost sheet off the bed and ran for his life. 

 

Sobbing pitifully and clutching the sheet around his waist, he hobbled down the hallway, leaving a trail of blood droplets that had come down his thighs in rivulets.

 

_ Ronald _ , he thought numbly. 

 

He needed Ronald.

  
  


\-----------------------------

  
  


Ronald Knox sat at his post in the flight deck, playing idly with some plastic toy dinosaurs he kept on the dashboard. It was a slow night navigating through empty space, and he didn't have to pay a whole lot of attention to where he was going since there was nothing to crash into. Just regular checks on the universal positioning system to make certain they were still on course were needed.

 

He put down his bland, generic looking sauropod down when he heard someone coming up to the flight deck, leaning back in his chair and swivelling it around towards the door.

 

Was that...sobbing...?!

 

Ronald hurried up to his feet and opened the hydraulic door to see what the matter was, and the last thing in the galaxy he expected to see was Dr. William T. Spears, half naked in a blood-soaked bedsheet, cheeks stained with tears.

 

"Dr. Spears...?!" Ronald cried in shock and alarm, rushing to William's side. "What's wrong? What happened?"

William, despite himself, cringed away when Ronald looked at him.  _ Shame _ . 

 

"S-s-s-ssseva," he whispered, leaning against the wall weakly. "Attacked...me." 

 

It was probable that he might have been a lot more composed about the whole thing if it hadn't been so directly repeating his childhood trauma, one that he still underwent PTSD treatment for back on his colony.

 

"I was...I was..." More hopeless tears, and he couldn't get another word out.

It really didn't take Ronald any effort to piece together what had happened. He paled when he made the realization, and reached out uncertainly toward him. Would he want to be touched at all? Probably not, but...how could he comfort him?

 

"Jesus Christ," he whispered shakily. "I'm so sorry. Alright. Alright, come here, I'm gonna take care of you. Come in here so I can lock the door; she can't get you. Okay? I promise you're safe with me."

 

Ronald's words were immediately calming. William grasped Ronald's arm for support and limped inside, wincing with each step. "L-l-lock it," he whined, feeling his way along the wall before gingerly lowering himself to the cold, smooth floor. 

 

It was freezing.

 

The moment William was inside on the flight deck, Ronald hit the door switch and the hydraulics whooshed quietly as the door shut. Ronald immediately locked it; now only Eric Slingby and Vincent Phantomhive would be able to enter the flight deck from the outside.

 

Ronald knelt down on the floor with William, carefully covering William's hand that was gripping his arm. "It's freezing down there," he whispered. "C'mon, lemme help you over to my bunk. Let's keep you warm, yeah? Get you off this cold floor."

 

"I can't," William protested, hiding his face. "It hurts. It hurts so terribly. I can't. I can't." 

 

Now that he was down, he didn't think he'd ever be able to get up again. Every movement was agony. If he'd known Ronald's bunk was on the bridge he might not have sat down...truthfully, he'd just assumed it was back in the crew's quarters like all the rest of them.

Ronald hesitated again, heart pounding and breaking at the sight of William so broken like this. "Is it okay if I carry you?" he whispered. "I'll be real careful, I just wanna get you someplace safer and more comfortable than the floor. I'm sorry it hurts...I can't — do you want me to call Madame Red up here? Tell me what I can do for you...!"

 

William glanced up slowly, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears. It took a few moments, but he finally uttered his permission for Ronald to carry him. 

 

Soon enough, he was in Ronald's little bunk. A towel had been placed on the bed, and William then upon it. He immediately turned on his side with his back to the little blond, shivering and moaning inaudibly with pain, tortured tears tracking his bruised face. 

 

He didn't know what to do; whether to just lay here in peace, or go through the humiliation of having a doctor look at him. Maybe Ronald knew the answer...but William didn't think he had the heart to explain.

 

Ronald knew, logically, the best course of action would be to get William medical attention as soon as possible.

 

But Ronald Knox was not a logical man.

 

He sat on the edge of his bed with William, not saying anything; he just let William do what he needed to do to calm down, to have his moment, to get his bearings. Right now, he just needed to feel calm and safe.

 

Ronald gently draped his duvet over William, followed by another blanket, to warm and secure him. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you," he whispered. "It's awful. I'm gonna take care of you, and keep you safe. I promise."

 

Then he left the bedside for a moment, and when he returned, he gently reached over and set down the toy dinosaurs he'd been playing with earlier within William's line of sight. Respectively, he had a Tyrannosaurus rex, a stegosaurus, and an apatosaurus.

 

He didn't know why he was doing this; it just felt like the right kind of distraction.

 

"This is Malcolm," he told William, pointing to the stegosaurus. "That's Washburne, and that's Joss," he concluded with the sauropod and the T-Rex. "They keep me company up here. They can keep you company too if you want."

 

William watched with dull eyes as Ronald propped his dinosaurs against the wall on the bed. When Ronald finished introducing them, William glanced over his shoulder at him with something almost resembling a smile. "They're lovely, but..." After a quiet moment, he added, "Ask the doctor to go and check on Se—bastian. I...I knocked him out..." 

 

Then he hid away again in shame.

 

Ronald nodded in understanding, pulling his communicator from his pocket, and he sent a message to the med bay. After a moment, he got a reply, and he sat back. "She's on her way to your bunk right now," he told William. "I can ask her to come up here next, separately. Is there, um...is there any first aid I can help you with, William? You're still bleedin' kinda bad...I hate to see you in pain like this."

 

William tensed up, shivering miserably. "I don't know," he uttered, fresh tears welling in his eyes. "H-he used a...a glass bottle, and it broke." 

 

"He used a...?! Shit," Ronald uttered, paling all over again. "{ _ Mother of God _ }, that's fucked up. I'm so sorry. That's...it's never gonna happen again. I promise. Ann can come help you out, and no one else will know. Just lay real still, okay? Breathe gentle. You're gonna be alright. You're safe and I gotcha. I promise, Will."

 

Jesus fucking Christ. A glass bottle? What the fuck had happened to Sebastian? What in fresh hell had gone through his brain to make his do such a thing? Poor William...!

 

"God.  _ God _ , I'm so sorry. Will...can I touch you? Is it okay for me to hug you?" he asked, wanting more than anything to physically comfort him — rubbing his arms, giving him a hug —  _ anything _ .

 

William gave a tiny nod, and let Ronald wrap his arms around him from behind. They lay there for a little while, just in silence, while William mourned his broken marriage and traumatised body. 

 

It would never be the same after this. Never, never.

 

Ronald held William securely, rubbing his arm gently, heart aching for this poor, broken man. He wished he could be holding him under happier circumstances, but he was just glad to be of help to William in his hour of need. He would do everything in his power to comfort and support this man who had already been through so damn much.

 

"This wasn't your fault," Ronald whispered after a while, gently rubbing William's bicep. "You know that, right? You didn't deserve to have this awful thing happen..."

 

"Didn't I...?" the brunet answered. "Why couldn't I make them believe me? My dear Sev — Sebastian — damn it, I can't even get his name right...I can't do anything right." 

 

He wept softly in Ronald's arms, the man's warm body behind him, comforting him. 

 

"Even so...I can't forgive him for this," he added, much more calmly. "He’s dead to me."

 

"For something like that, I wouldn't forgive him either," Ronald replied quietly. "But you didn't deserve to have this happen to you. I don't really get the name thing yet, but...you've known him a long time. That's an adjustment. You were  _ tryin _ '. Real hard, 'cause you loved him. Even I could see that! And if he couldn't…well, fuck 'em. Fuck — I don't mean  _ literally _ , real bad choice of words there, but — y-y'know what I mean?"

 

He held William's chest a little more snugly. "He was wrong. That's all there is to it. He did this to you and he had no right. Unforgivable."

 

William wasn't so self-pitiful that he really believed he deserved the abuse. His years of therapy taught him that much, but...

 

"Sebastian...was wonderful to me for so long. It's only since coming to this ship that he changed so rapidly. He's  _ convinced _ I'm a damned homosexual and I despise him for being a woman..." He shook his head in despair. "Nothing I said made a difference. Where did it go wrong...?"

 

At that moment, someone spoke through the intercom at the door to the bridge. "Ronnie, you got Will in there with you, mate? Ann sent us up here to take a look!" It was Micharis.

 

Ronald's heart twinged a little in his chest upon the words ‘damned homosexual’, and it made him loosen his grip a little. He felt guilty as fuck, feeling upset about it at a time like this, but he couldn't help it. Was that really how William felt about people like Ronald...?

 

Thankfully, he didn't have to say anything in response as a distraction came in the form of the twins at the bridge door. He squeezed William's arm a little bit, but got up to investigate.

 

"Why're you two here?" Ronald asked through the com. He glanced at the security monitor; they were alone, at least, but... "Where's Ann?"

 

"Yeah, um, so she's looking after Sevasi. Just doing an ultrasound and stuff on the baby to make sure it's okay. Um...me 'n Charis," Micah said tentatively, "we're bound by patient confidentiality. We can't tell no one nothing ‘bout nobody. We just wanna look after Will, ya know?"

 

William was hugging himself tightly. Maybe it was better that it was these two than a woman. "They can come," he whispered sullenly.

 

Ronald glanced over his shoulder at William and nodded; if William said it was fine, then it was fine. He unlocked the door and allowed the twins inside, who rushed in while already unpacking their medical kits.

 

"It'll be okay, Dr. Spears," Charis promised as Ronald locked the door again. "We'll take good care of you."

 

William settled into a supine position. "U-um...Ronald, I'd appreciate some privacy," he whispered, closing his eyes. 

 

As soon as they were alone, William removed the sheet. 

 

"Oh,  _ yikes, _ " the twins exclaimed simultaneously, prompting William to blush scarlet. 

 

"Fuck up," he snarled, hiding his face in shame.

 

"Oi, you two!! Be professional, would ya?" Ronald snapped from the helm, almost as embarrassed as William was. "Chrissakes. How'd you two pass nursing school..."

 

"Hush up, we're working here," Charis replied dismissively. "Alright. Dr. Spears, please do your best to relax...we're gonna give you some local anesthesia before we can do anything to try an' reduce as much of the pain as we can."

  
  
  
  


It took roughly half an hour to disinfect and stitch up poor William’s wounds. It had not been an easy task by any means, and if they had their way, William wouldn't be walking anywhere for at least a week. 

 

"We're gonna bring ya a wheelchair," Micah said as they finally let Ronald back in. "You just be as careful as ya can. Shower at least twice a day, and we’ll get Othello to hook you up with some’a the good pain meds.”

 

William nodded. "Thank you," he said hoarsely.

 

Ronald nodded his agreement to the twins and gave each of them a hug of gratitude. "Yeah, thanks," he agreed. "To both 'a you. And Will, you can stay here as long as you need to. I can get another bed sent up here, and you'll be nice an' safe. Plus, I got the nicest view," he added with a cheeky grin, gesturing to the large viewport to the great expanse of outer space.

 

William drew his knees a little closer, and gave a silent nod. "...Thank you, Ronald," he uttered, properly meeting his friend's eyes. "I couldn't bear to be alone right now. Will you sit with me awhile...?" 

 

His tone was quiet and humbled.

 

Ronald's smile softened, and he nodded as he joined William's side once more. "Long as you want," he promised as he sat down on the bed. "I'll give you whatever y'need, okay?"

 

He rested a hand on William's back, heart racing a little. "You don't have to talk if you don't wanna," he added. "I know I can be real chatty a lot, but I can shut up for a bit if you'd prefer some peace n' quiet."

 

William almost flinched when Ronald touched him, but he knew he was in safe hands here. 

 

"I'm just so confused," he muttered finally. "I mean, where did it go so wrong? Sebastian knew about my childhood trauma, so I — " 

 

He cut off, noting Ronald's confused expression. Oh, right...he hadn't told him yet. 

 

"You, you probably don't want to hear about this..."

Ronald frowned, searching William's eyes. "It sounds pretty important," he replied quietly. "I wanna hear if you wanna talk. What trauma was this?"

 

It was true that he really didn't know William yet, but something definitely felt off. With each passing day, Sevasi (Sebastian?) seemed less and less like the calm and cool person that he had met on the  _ Ipheion _ . Something had unhinged them, made them completely unstable. To do something like this to William...it was bizarre. It felt wrong.

 

William relaxed against the bed, his eyes turning towards the window. "I was a victim of childhood sexual abuse, kidnapping and false imprisonment. When I was only ten years old, a relative of mine took me captive in his basement. I was there for two years, and...truly awful things were done to me. As a result, I have considerable post-trauma. I don't like certain types of touch...especially from men. I also get night terrors, and rather severe claustrophobia. Among...other things."

 

He didn't really want to go into detail at all; the memories were all too raw right now.

 

Ronald's mouth fell open in shock. "That's...that's horrible," he uttered faintly, now feeling more guilt; he understood William’s firm denial of being homosexual now. "I'm so sorry. He knew, but he...?! I can't...that's...Will,  _ I'm so sorry _ . You don't have to talk about it right now if you don't wanna."

 

Ronald definitely couldn't deny that his curiosity had been piqued, but he didn't want William to suffer more than he already had. "I'll remember this, so I can't ever hurt you," he assured him.

 

William folded his arms a little, watching a small piece of space debris lazily drift past the window and onwards on its path into the void. 

 

"That's right. Sebastian knew the specifics of what had been done to me, and yet he continued to insist that I  _ wanted _ to be raped. This is why I am so confused...! What could have happened to him to distort his mind so badly?!" 

 

He bit down on his lower lip miserably. "...Damn it..."

 

"I wish I could tell you," Ronald answered, casting his gaze down. "I dunno what's going on. I know he's wrong. You didn't deserve this. Something's messed him up real bad, but I don't have a clue what coulda happened. Maybe Madame Red can figure it out; she's got lots of scanners. She could keep Sev...bastian...for a while, keep an eye on him, run tests. Meanwhile, you stay up here and heal up."

 

William sat up slowly, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I think you're right," he said finally. "Sebastian is a danger to others, and potentially himself. Can you isolate him until the child is born?" 

 

He felt like he might actually be able to take a breath of fresh air, be able to walk free instead of on eggshells...knowing that Sebastian couldn't hurt anybody. 

 

"It's painful to think about, but...he's a rapist, cut and dry." It didn't feel that way, though...

 

"We definitely could," Ronald answered confidently. "Ann's got a couple of isolation rooms that can be locked up. I mean, he won't be  _ happy _ but at least everyone'll be safe."

 

Ronald glanced aside at William. "I'm sorry again, and I know it's painful. When things settle down, we'll talk with him and...discuss your relationship and stuff. I mean...to me, something like that is unforgivable. I wouldn't be able to stay with a partner who did that to me."

 

William shifted uncomfortably. "Things are different, when it's the parent of your child. When it's someone you married. When it's someone you've known for a good portion of your life."

 

He sighed, rubbing his bruised wrists and feeling the old scars left behind.  "...Maybe you'll understand, one day..."

 

Ronald couldn't help but let his gaze linger on William's abused wrists. "I guess so," he relented, "but still...what are you going to do? It's gotta be a tough call. I can't even imagine what that's...sorry, I'm probably not helping. Just...tell me what I can do for you."

 

"I shouldn't make any serious calls while I'm so...so compromised," William answered simply. "I know Sebastian should be confined, but beyond that...I'm not ready to make any important decisions. I should probably rest...instead of overthinking things..." 

 

He carefully lowered himself back into a sleeping position, and pressed one hand to Ronald's shoulder in silent appreciation.

 

Ronald gently patted William's hand, smiling faintly. "That's probably best," he murmured. "A lot has happened today and you really deserve all the rest you can get. I'll watch out for you. The door is locked and only Eric or Vince can open it. You're gonna be okay, Will."

 

He pulled the blankets over William to keep him warm, though he wished he could climb into bed with him himself. 

 

_ Ron, no. You can't think like that _ , he thought unhappily.  _ He's been through Hell and back and he's had his heart and body broken. Don't even think about it at a time like this. He'll never be yours, anyway. _

 

There was no response from William, given that he'd already passed out. His poor body needed time to repair itself, to say nothing of his mind. 

 

But William was one of the only few who got any sleep that night. The chaos was only just beginning.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit finally gets explained, and it's not pretty.
> 
> Please subscribe and review if you enjoy this story!!

 

Sebastian was detained shortly after William's treatment by the nurses, and he was locked in isolation. Word began to spread throughout the ship that William had been attacked by his pregnant lover (likely from an eavesdropping crewman), and the tension on the ship was rising. 

 

As dawn approached, the unthinkable had happened, and an urgent meeting had to be called at the Captain's table, with every senior officer in attendance. 

 

" _ How the hell did he get out _ ?!" 

 

"I don't  _ know _ ," Angelina replied in exasperation, her hand gripping her forehead. "I kept an eye on him  _ all night _ . He was in an isolated room, and I got a call in my office from someone with a migraine — couldn't move, pain too intense — he was out of my sight for  _ ten seconds _ at the  _ very _ most! I have the twins searching for him as we speak, but it is  _ entirely _ beyond me how he escaped a locked room like that!"

 

Eric slammed his hands down on the table. " _ Fuck _ ," he cursed, then anxiously carded his stinging hand through his cornrows. "Shit, shit, shit..." 

 

"Get a little more caffeine in you, Eric," Vincent answered calmly. "We need to decide if we're going to alert the whole ship, or keep sending out search teams." 

 

"I think you should arm them," Sascha Leitner, who looked paler than ever this morning, piped up quietly.

Alan wasn't looking his greatest, either. "Let's not cause a panic," he muttered hoarsely, resting a hand on Eric's bicep. "Let's keep this as tight-lipped as possible for now. We should keep the senior officers all armed for now — concealed carry, obviously."

 

Agni looked positively shaken. "I just...cannot believe what Sevasi — excuse me — what Sebastian did," he mumbled. "That is...even I have a difficult time...forgiving such an act."

 

"Good thing you don't have to, Aggs; you're not the one it happened to," Ronald hissed testily into his communicator. "He  _ did  _ do it, and now he's running amok God knows where and we need to find him  _ now _ ."

 

"I'm not so sure about the need for weapons," said Vincent. "We're talking about a heavily pregnant woman — er, person — who obviously isn't going to be raping anyone in broad daylight, and William is  _ safe _ ." 

 

"Dr. Michaelis is clearly not in their right mind!" Eric countered, finding it easier to just address Sebastian by his surname to avoid any slips. "Our men are looking to get their eyes clawed out if they show up unarmed. Especially since — the doctor — is likely armed, themselves."

 

"Wait, who said Dr. Michaelis is armed?!" Ronald demanded, trying furiously to keep his voice down. He cast a lightning glance over his shoulder — thankfully, William still appeared to be asleep. Ronald would not wake him up; he needed as much rest as possible.

 

"I...We must be prepared for that possibility, mustn't we?" Angelina asked desperately, carding her fingers anxiously through her scarlet hair.

 

"Wouldn't you know if he took something from your office?" Ronald continued determinedly. "Like, I dunno, a hypodermic needle?! All that stabby fun?"

 

"Ronald, I didn't have time to take inventory," Angelina snapped. "My main concern was that a patient under my care had  _ vanished _ . Priorities, Mr. Knox."

 

"Please!" Agni cried, eager to defuse the situation. "I agree that weapons are not the answer we want here — we only want to subdue and capture this person! If you insist on arming yourself in the case that Dr. Michaelis  _ is _ dangerous, then at the very  _ most _ bring with you a taser! A stun gun,  _ something _ ."

 

Vincent snorted. "Yes,  _ tase _ the pregnant person. Angelina can tell you what a riot that will be for the child." 

 

Agni went very pink with embarrassment, having not quite thought his plea through, and had the grace to apologize quickly and quietly. 

 

"Speaking of riots," Eric butted in, irritably sipping his coffee, "I've got  _ twelve men _ in the brig.  _ Twelve _ . It's bloody unthinkable. A fight broke out and they all tried tae beat the shit outta each other! I — I don't know what the hell is goin' on..." 

 

He put a hand on Alan's shoulder for comfort, while the slight, redheaded twins behind Alan's wheelchair exchanged glances. 

 

"What matters is that William is safe, first and foremost," Vincent concluded. "And he is. Guards are posted outside the bridge, and Mr. Knox will provide adequate care."

 

"Damn right I will," Ronald responded firmly. "No one is coming in here except the captain and Vincent. But God, twelve men in the brig? How'd that happen? Did they all get drunk at dinner or what?"

 

Alan suddenly reached up and squeezed Eric's hand, looking almost as white as paper. "Eric...I'm not feeling well," he uttered, a drip of blood sliding down from his nose...and then from his eyes.

 

There was complete silence as the trickle of blood dripped from Alan's chin and hit the table with a gentle  _ plit _ !. Then it was followed by a second, and then a third. Eric, the darkest skinned of the group, had paled past even Agni's tone. 

 

"Oh,  _ jesus _ !" he uttered. "Ann,  _ what's happening to him _ ?!" 

 

The twins peered around curiously, and Sascha looked at his watch. Vincent noted these reactions curiously. 

 

The only man who regularly had blood coming out of his eyes was Agni Thaman, a known hemolacriac. For sickly little Alan, it was highly unnatural, and incredibly worrisome.

 

Angelina immediately rushed to Alan's side, taking his pulse, which was far too rapid to be normal, and the entire left side of his body had gone completely non-responsive. "Cerebral hemorrhaging," she uttered in horror, watching even as Alan lapsed into what was clearly the worst seizure he had ever had to date. "He's hemm — we need to get him to the clinic  _ now _ . Micah! Charis! Help me — "

 

"He's going to be whole, Charis whispered, looking serene and joyous. "So soon! So  _ soon _ !"

 

"What the fuck is going on?!" Ronald cried into his communicator, heart pounding. “Damnit, I can only  _ hear _ you guys; what’s happening?!”

 

Micah grabbed his brother in an excited embrace. " _ He's gonna be made whole _ !!" 

 

His grin turned to brief horror as Eric powered towards them, seizing the front of their shirts. "You'll  _ both _ have a new hole if you don't GET MY HUSBAND TO THE CLINIC!" he roared, snapping the twins from their brief jubilation. 

 

"You can't move him like this!" Madam Red protested, hurrying to Alan's side. "Not while he's seizing!" 

 

Alan only deteriorated as they lowered him to the floor and let the seizure work itself out. Blood was leaking from his ears and filling his mouth, leaking out past his lips. The seizure was still ongoing, spattering his blood everywhere, and Alan's breaths became ragged and sharp. His fingernails and lips were turning blue.

 

It was agonizing for everyone. They had no choice but to let the seizure happen; they couldn't transport a seizing person, but they were also losing valuable minutes that could have been used to get him to the sick bay and therefore the vital treatment that he needed.

 

Secretly, Charis held Micah's hand as they watched Alan thrash helplessly on the floor. Time was drawing to a close for this one. All Angelina could do was turn Alan's head to the side to make sure he didn't drown in his own blood.

 

It was a gory sight. Little Sascha had closed his eyes and covered his ears, shielded by Mei Rin, while dear, sweet Agni blubbed his eyes out and uttered a rapid Hindu prayer in Sanskrit. 

 

_ As if it would help _ , thought Vincent, standing a good distance back with his father, Orpheus, at his side. Something told him Alan's time was coming to an end, and clearly he wasn't the only one who thought so. With a twitch, the frail brunet came to a halt. 

 

"Right!" Eric exclaimed. " _ Go. Now. _ You need tae help him, Ann, you gotta help my Al...!" 

 

They hefted Alan back into the chair where he hung limp, like a ragdoll, in soiled incontinence wear and bloodstained clothes. Micah took the handlebars of the wheelchair and obediently rushed him out the door.

 

Angelina nodded dutifully to Eric as she secured Alan into the chair. "I will do everything," she promised. "Come with me; he needs you. Everyone else, out of our way! Emergency coming through; let's  _ move _ !"

 

From his side of the communicator, Ronald still didn't completely know what was happening. He hung it up in a mixture of disgust and anxiety, and sank miserably down in the pilot's seat with his head in his hands. William had been raped, his rapist was nine months pregnant and escaped custody and possibly armed, there were twelve men fighting in the brig, and now something horrible was happening to Alan.

 

Everything was falling to shit. It wasn't right. Something was very, very wrong.

 

The very second Alan arrived in the med bay, Angelina hooked him up to an IV, and got a vacuum tube to clear his mouth and his lungs of blood. She had the twins hook him up to anesthesia and put sensors on his forehead for brain activity, and once he was connected to a pulse monitor, they found his heart rate dropping drastically.

 

"Come on... _ come on _ , Alan, hang in there...Eric needs you...!"

 

Micah and Charis gazed down at Alan with soft smiles. "It's alright," said Micah. "You're going to a better place now. You're going to be unified. It's bliss, Alan...can you imagine...fulfilling the Marker's plan for us, the next evolutionary — " 

 

"Will you two shut your traps and get me the crash cart?!" Angelina demanded, and the twins flounced off with smiles. "He's not dead yet!" she shouted after them. 

 

_ Yet. _

 

Ronald had a few minutes to himself, now that he'd closed the conversation on his communicator, and he spent it by sitting at his switchboard with his head in his hands.

 

God, what was he going to do? He was only the pilot. What a goddamn mess this was.

 

He glanced over at William again, who was still sleeping, and Ronald checked the time on his watch. He'd been asleep for almost ten hours now...it was probably time to wake him up.

 

Ronald got up from the dashboard and knelt by William's side, very carefully nudging his shoulder. 

 

"Hey, Dr. Spears..."

 

William startled just a little, drawn from quite a seemingly deep sleep. "Morning, papa," he mumbled, clearly quite disoriented. His fringe hung over his naked, glacial eyes, and he was clearly quite blind without his glasses. 

 

Ronald's eyes widened, cheeks turning very pink at being called "papa".

"U-uh," he started, and then uncomfortably cleared his throat. "You've been asleep for a real long time. I think you might wanna put your glasses on, maybe..."

 

William shifted slightly, and the resulting pain that jagged through his lower body brought him crashing back to his senses. 

 

"...A-ah!" He backed up against the headboard, hand shooting out to grab the glasses from his bed table. "Who — O-oh, Ronald?!"

 

"Yeah, just me," Ronald clarified with a sympathetic smile. "Hi, William. How you feeling? Ann brought some painkillers for you earlier if you need any."

 

Ahh, poor William. He was so cute when he was sleeping, and even cuter when he was just waking up.

William rubbed his sleepy eyes. He didn't even have the grace to be embarrassed about what he'd muttered in his waking moments — it was overshadowed by  memories of the horrors he'd endured last night. 

 

" _ Kuso _ ..." he muttered, glancing up at Ronald with dark-ringed eyes. "Ah...yes, p-please...I could definitely use some."

 

Ronald went and fetched the small white tablets that Angelina had given him, and brought two of them and a bottle of water to William. "Here you go...and she said not to take them on an empty stomach, so I have some protein bars in here that I'll share with you, okay?"

 

He couldn't help but give William his sympathy and his pity. This man's life had been hell for the past two weeks, the night before especially, and now Ronald had  _ more _ bad news to give him. He really didn't want to. Who in the galaxy would be happy to hear their rapist's whereabouts weren't known? Certainly not this poor gentleman.

 

"Well, okay..." William replied hesitantly, sitting up straight and brushing his hair out of his eyes. Once the painkillers were taken and he was gently munching on a protein bar, he looked up at Ronald. "H-has anyone spoken to Sebastian?" he inquired uneasily. "Y-you got him in isolation without too much trouble, right? If it's okay, I'd like to just go back to work and pretend nothing else happened." 

 

He had no idea how impossible that would be.

 

_ Ah, fuck. _

 

Ronald glanced away, chewing on his lip more than on his own protein bar, and sighed quietly.

 

"I won't lie to you, Will, it wasn't getting him isolated that was the hard part," he murmured uncomfortably. "It was  _ keeping _ him isolated. Somehow, he...he got himself out and we don't know where he is. We have security looking for him right now and..." he trailed off when he saw the look on William's face.

 

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," he uttered defeatedly.  "I know you didn't want to hear this. But I promise you're safe in here."

 

William swallowed the mouthful of food, which now tasted like grit, and he put the protein bar down. "Oh, no," he said quietly, lowering his gaze. "Oh, god..You need to —  _ I _ need to find him. He's probably terrified!" He began to struggle to his feet, though the stitches he'd had to get from being fucked by a glass bottle sent pain shrieking through him; enough to make his eyes sting. " _ Gh _ ..."

 

" _ He's _ terrified — ?" Ronald asked in bewilderment, hurrying to William's side again and urging him to sit down. "Please, don't try to stand up. You gotta give yourself some time to recover — there's people looking for Sebastian right now. We're looking in every nook and cranny in this ship, I swear it. Please, sit back down, okay?"

 

"You don't understand!" William said sharply, grasping Ronald by the shoulders. "He's alone, he's pregnant, I'm the only one he can really trust! I-It has to be me. He probably thinks everyone's out to harm him — and they very well might be!" 

 

He was trembling from the pain that it took to stand up, and anxiety about Sebastian made him nauseous. William knew he couldn't be going on a wild goose chase, but he didn't think there was a better solution.

 

Ronald was pretty damn surprised by the physical contact, and though he wished it could be under more pleasant circumstances, he had to calm William down.

 

"William — after what he did to you?" he cried, trying to make William sit back down again, struggling against him. "I don't think going after him is a good idea. Like,  _ at all _ . I get that he's alone and pregnant and stuff, but you're injured and he's  _ why _ ! I don't think he's helpless or scared, okay? There's a possibility that he's armed, and — and I won't let you risk your life! We're gonna get him back. Just not us personally."

 

William was stronger than Ronald, but he ceased struggling quickly. "They might hurt the child," he said quietly, searching Ronald. "I need to talk to someone in authority. Eric, o-or Vincent." Forget going back to work. This was far more important. 

 

Working on Alan's seizure-predicting headset could wait until Sebastian was found, at least. 

 

"Please, Ronald — I need to talk to them...!"

 

Ronald hesitated, but he relented and nodded. "We'll go find Vince," he finally agreed. "I think Eric's down in sick bay with Alan right now, and it doesn't sound good...so it's better not to bother him."

 

He glanced back at William a little uncertainly. "But I'm worried about you...standing up looks really painful. Can you walk?"

 

"O-of course I can damn well walk," William huffed. He was a dignified man, and he would not let his pain be obvious if he could help it. "Tell them I'm coming; I-I just need to get some proper clothes...I cannot stand before the senior officers in such a state."

 

"I'll go with you," Ronald replied, having William follow him from the bedroom. He hurried out to the control room to initiate autopilot, and called over his shoulder, "I'll make sure you get the clothes you need, and safely. It's not safe to go alone right now."

 

That said, he took his radio from his hip and tuned into Vincent's private frequency. "Vince, it's Ron," he spoke into it, keeping a close eye on William. "Dr. Spears is awake and wants to talk to you, so I'm gonna be escorting him over to the meeting room. We'll be a little bit."

  
  


When William finally struggled into the meeting room, he was met with quite a tense situation. 

 

"...What the hell...?!" 

 

Vincent, of all people, had pulled a gun on Sascha Leitner, while Agni was restraining a furious Mei Rin. 

 

"Oh...! William! Good of you to join us!" the greige-haired aristocrat exclaimed, glancing over at the scientist standing horrified in the doorway. "You're just in time to join in on the interrogation."

 

Mei Rin was screaming expletives in Chinese, straining for Sascha with all her might, but an extremely guilty-looking Agni would not let her have her way.

 

"Miss Mei Rin, please, I'm not any happier about this situation than you are...!" he cried, easily restraining the petite young woman. "Ronald, help...!"

 

Ronald had to blink several times to make sure he was seeing this correctly, and he instinctively held a hand out protectively in front of William.

 

"What the hell is going on? Vince, put the gun down!" he demanded furiously.

 

Vincent smirked. "Oh, I'm not lowering the gun until I get some answers. These people have been misleading us. They know more than they're telling us —  about  _ everything _ !" 

 

William brushed past Ronald's hand, his pain masked completely as he strode forward. " _ Based on what evidence _ ?" the scientist demanded. "I must insist you lower your weapon, Phantomhive!" 

 

Then the gun was drifting in William's direction. 

 "Something's going on," Vincent hissed. "Sascha knows, and I find it hard to believe you don't know too, as the head scientist on the  _ Ipheion _ ..."

 

"Vince!" Ronald shouted, balling his hands up into tight fists. "Put the fucking gun  _ away _ ! How about you give us some real evidence that they've done anything wrong?! What do you even think they did, huh?!"

 

At this point, Mei Rin was clawing at Agni's arm in her efforts to escape him, and Sascha was so stressed that he doubled over and was violently sick onto the floor. The whole ship had become a madhouse. Vincent watched Sascha promptly throw up, the mess spattering against the tips of his expensive shoes, and he smacked Sascha with butt of the gun. Clearly, the aristocrat’s dark side was showing.

 

" _ Disgusting _ ," he hissed, backing away. William's fists clenched, like he wanted to attack Vincent, but he knew he was in no situation to take on a man with a gun...and likely a lot of paranoia. 

 

"Vincent," said the Eurasian calmly, "You're succumbing to the same paranoia and aggression affecting the rest of the ship's crew, as well as my dear Sebastian. Surely you realize this."

 

Sascha cried out in pain when he was hit, and Mei Rin spewed out even more curses towards Vincent, redoubling her efforts to fight Agni. While each curse in Chinese was elegantly and masterfully crafted, the very best she could muster in English was "You...b-bastard s-son of a fuck-bitch!!" thrown Vincent's way.

 

Agni let out a little moan of dismay; he really did dislike profanity. "R-Really, now — !"

 

Sascha spat a little, shaking badly and trying to stand up straight. "I-it's...!" he cried, hardly able to say a word without shaking or stammering. "Th-th-the M-Marker...! I-its p-patterns...t-the Marker..."   
  


William got between them, much to Ronald's dismay. 

Vincent faltered a little, both at William's words and his actions. Just as he was beginning to question if he really was just imagining all his paranoia, Sascha blurted out these precious pieces of information. 

 

"HA— See, I told you, Ronald! Listen to this!" he crowed. "They know something!" 

 

"Sascha!" William snapped, glancing over his shoulder at the terrified German. "Why are you talking about Markers? That's Unitology bollocks! Don't tell me you're—"   
  


Sascha adjusted his glasses with a madly trembling hand. "The Markers  _ do _ exist," he whispered, white as a sheet. "I have been studying them for many years because I wanted to know — if, if there was any scientific merit behind the religion. I knew you would react this way, Dr. Spears...so I kept quiet."

 

Mei Rin's struggling came to a gradual stop, and she stared at Sascha in horror. 

 

"Okay, so what about the Markers?" Ronald was quick to pipe up, if it would satisfy and calm Vincent. "Aren't they just stuff the Unitologists worship?"

 

"No," Sascha muttered gravely, pushing his glasses up his sweaty nose again. "They are real artifacts that give off powerful, concentrated radio signals. Signals that directly affect human brainwaves."

 

William paled faintly. "...A sign— Are you talking about the same signal that causes Alan's seizures?!"    
As a scientist, his mind was completely blown. Surely he would have  _ heard _ about the verified existence of Markers...!    
  


"Are you saying these Markers are what's making Alan so sick?!" 

 

Vincent grit his teeth. "So you really didn't know, Spears? ...Well, I'm glad. As for you, Leitner... _ Why _ didn't you say anything?!"

 

"It is the very same signal,” Sascha whimpered, hugging himself tightly. “The reason I said nothing — please forgive me — o-o-of course, anything to do with Unitology is highly scorned by the scientific community for obvious reasons; I personally hold no belief in its spiritual theories, b-but...I was not only certain I would not be believed, but I was also studying carefully to see if my own hypotheses and theories were correct. So far, each wave of the signal has unfailingly corresponded not only with Mr. Humphries' seizures, but with the extreme aggressive behaviors of the crew here. I observed the same patterns on the Ipheion leading up to the outbreak."

 

He finally had the nerve to glance up at both William and Vincent. "Would you have believed me if you had not forced me to tell you?" he asked waveringly.

  
William narrowed his eyes. "You  _ knew _ ," he growled. "You knew what was going on, and you left us to think it had been some fault of ours! You scorned me endlessly for the choices I had to make, but you...!" 

He felt a hand on his shoulder— Vincent.  "So,” said the aristocrat. “...This 'Marker signal' causes Alan's seizures and the reason twelve of our crew are in the brig...Ah! And I suppose it would explain why the formerly very pleasant Dr. Michaelis devolved into a psychotic rapist." 

 

William's mouth fell slightly open. All this time...His poor Sebastian had been under the Marker's effects...and Sascha didn't tell him?! 

 

"That is...why our friends t-turn into the big monsters?" came Mei Rin's voice, interrupting the dangerous silence. "Marker Signal?"   
  


Sascha backed himself into a corner as the others advanced on him. "You wouldn't have believed me," he uttered shrilly, breathing rapidly. "Look me in the eye and tell me with a straight face — any of you! — that you would have believed me!! Why do you think I have been so ill…? This has been  _ eating me alive... _ "   
  
But Mei Rin's words cut Sascha deep, and he looked at her in despair.    
  
"Yes," he choked, tearing up. "Yes. The Unitologists don’t know this, but the monsters are the doing of the Marker as well. That damned signal can affect dead cells on a molecular level. In the presence of that signal, when someone dies,  they are transformed into those horrors — i-into what we call Necromorphs."   
  


Mei Rin began to weep softly, mourning for her lost loved ones, and that her closest friend on this ship had committed such a betrayal.    
  


William had gone white with anger; hell, he was trembling. In just a whisper, he uttered four simple words. "...Was it your fault?"   
  


Agni tightened his grip on Mei Rin, voice utterly dead in his throat. Ronald took one step in front of William to block him from Sascha, at a complete loss for words himself. Violet and Redmond's gruesome deaths and transformations flashed across his mind.

 

"No!" Sascha whispered, flattening himself in his corner. "I came on this mission with you to try to find a cure!! I knew we were going to a dead planet rumored to hold a Marker. Surely enough, I was getting signal readings. I cultivated a sample of the pathogen in our secure lab environments, and I was — g-going to inject myself with it, for an experiment. But...R-Rudgar..."   
  


He broke into a sob, then another, sinking down to his knees and holding his face in his hands. "Rudgar — my beloved Rudgar — he caught me about to do it, and tried to stop me...b-but he...ended up injecting  _ himself _ in the struggle...! T-the pathogen has no reaction to still-living tissue, but...that needle...he stabbed himself in the  _ eye _ ..."

 

He dissolved into anguished sobs, unable to hold himself together. "It k-killed him  _ instantly _ , a-and because there was a Marker signal present, that's all it took for the pathogen to transform him...It was an accident...it was an accident...!! Rudgar!!!"

  
 "It  _ was _ your fault!" William shouted, his voice breaking with anger. "You 'had a sample of the pathogen'?! What do you think that means?! You started this! You started this and you had the audacity to blame me for trying to save the  _ few lives I could _ ?!" 

 

No one had seen William so angry before. By some miracle, he managed to not beat the hell out of Sascha. There were more important things to do right now. 

 

"How do we stop the signal, if it's still affecting the crew?" he asked, eyes like daggers.

Sascha flinched and covered his face, still crying heavily. "I was trying to find a cure!! That was the only reason I had the pathogen!" he wailed. "I didn't want any of this to happen!"

 

Ronald carefully reached out and grasped William's shoulder, holding him back just in case. "Look," he said finally to Sascha, "I'm sure you didn't, but this is getting  _ really _ bad. Everyone's goin' nuts and we need to shut it down right now.  _ Yesterday _ ."

 

"We'd have to find the Marker and destroy it," Sascha sobbed. "But I don't know where they are. The signal is always so strong, I can't pinpoint the origin! I've been trying so hard...that's what I've been doing this whole time!"   
  


"You're the reason everyone's dead!" William shouted, slamming his hand against the wall directly beside Sascha's head. " _ You are! _ You ruined  _ everything! _ "    
  


He turned on his heel and stormed out, on a manhunt to find his missing partner. Maybe he could get through to them if he explained about the Marker.

 

Vincent looked at poor, sobbing Sascha, and shook his head. "You're lucky he didn't kill you. But if anything happens to Alan today...Eric might take the liberty, himself."  
  
“He can’t kill me,” Sascha whispered. “If I die… If _anyone_ _dies..._ ”  

  
Ronald immediately followed after William, though not without a glance thrown over his shoulder at Sascha. He was scared shitless by what this could mean, what kind of danger they might be in. And this small, young scientist had put them all in that potential danger.   
  
All Sascha could do at this point was cry and know that he was truly alone; even Mei Rin was not going to side with him this time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad times aheaaaddddd

William walked as long as he could through the dark halls before the pain got the better of him. He paused, leaning against the wall with a grimace and ragged breathing. "...T-tch..." This was followed by a string of curse words in his mother tongue, which luckily Ronald did not understand. 

 

Poor William was just  _ frustrated _ and in a hurry to find Sebastian, but everything hurt so damn badly.

  
Ronald stopped by William's side, reaching out to him, but then hesitated and took his hand back. "Please don't strain yourself," he said quietly, checking all around them to make sure they were safe. "We'll find Sebastian. I know you're worried for him. We'll find him, but let yourself rest too. You're still injured..."

 

"He needs my help," William said firmly. "All along...All along he was under the effects of the Marker. I thought he was going mad, but an outside force has been doing this to him, and it's my duty as his husband to help him."

 

Glancing down, there were little drops of blood on his trouser legs. He'd probably torn stitches or reopened a wound, and now he was bleeding...a little embarrassing, but it would not dissuade him. 

 

"Twelve men in the brig, Knox? It's happening all over again, don't you understand?! We could be at risk of another outbreak!"   
  


"I know," Ronald said quietly, watching William through his peripheral vision. "I know all this. I just...we can't panic. That's the last thing we need right now. And if you keep aggravating your injuries like that, you  _ won't _ be able to help Sebastian."

 

He hugged himself tightly, biting his lower lip. "Look, I'm scared out of my mind right now," he admitted. "I don't ever want to see those monsters again, and I know you don't either. It's not your fault this happened to Sebastian, and it's not his fault either. We  _ will _ help him, alright? But you can't do that if you're hurting yourself. So just...sit down for a minute, and let's figure this out. Where would Sebastian go?"

 

William obediently sunk down to the cold floor. Sitting hurt; he didn't enjoy it. 

 

"I'm trying to think," he said unhappily. "...They've clearly been all over the ship and not found him...he's either moving around or he's found one really spectacular hiding spot. From what I know of the ship's schematics, which I admit is markedly less than what you know...the engineering deck where Sebastian works seems like the best spot to stow away. Would you agree?" 

 

"We do a bit of smuggling on the side," Ronald told William as he sat down on the floor next to him. "There's a ton of nooks and crannies to hide in, so I'm not that surprised we haven't found him yet."

 

He rested an elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand, mentally going through the ship's layout and all its hidey-holes. "The engineering deck..." he muttered. "That's a high possibility. If it's the place he knows best, then let's check there first."

 

"Assuming you lot know the nooks and crannies used for smuggling better than Sebastian ever could, perhaps we should check the engineering deck again," William said with a sigh. 

 

He desperately wanted to rest for just a few minutes, but he  _ knew _ he had to find Sebastian as soon as possible. The sense of dread that had overtaken him at the idea of another outbreak was turning his bowels to liquid. 

 

If he didn't know where Sebastian was, he couldn't protect him if worst came to worst. 

 

"I half thought Vincent was going to shoot me back there," he confessed quietly, breaking the silence.

"I was afraid he was, too," Ronald whispered. "I've never seen Vince so unhinged in my life. He's  _ never  _ like that." He glanced over at William with a frown. "It makes more sense that we haven't been acting normal now that we know why, but...it doesn't make it any less terrifying. Markers..."

 

He shifted his gaze forward again, looking as troubled as he felt. "Just what are those looney Unis up to...?" he mumbled. "If the Markers are real, then there's no way they don't know about the signals. This whole thing is just...it reeks. I don't like it at all."

 

William fell silent again when Ronald said this, a million more questions rising in his mind. "Damn it," he said finally. "We don't have time for this." He pushed himself to his feet and beckoned Ronald forward. 

 

"Why wasn't I affected? Why haven't  _ you _ been affected?" he uttered as they got on the tram down to the engineering deck. At least he could sit while they travelled.

 

"I dunno," Ronald replied miserably. His hair fluffed in the direction they came from due to the tram's speed, and he brushed it from his face. "It hasn't affected  _ everyone _ , I don't think. Agni and Madame Red still seem normal, if a little stressed by everything that's going on. Was it like this on your ship too?"

 

William thought about this for a moment. "Actually, back then...in the days before the outbreak I believe I had been affected too. At the very least, I was irritable, and I  _ saw _ things when I closed my eyes. Hallucinations," he said very quietly. "Migraines. Other people had it far worse." 

 

After another long silence, he added, "Two nights ago, I did have a migraine. There were images in my head. Maybe...it has started to affect me." He looked up at Ronald, reaching for his arm but thinking better of it.

 

_ I'm frightened _ , he thought, but he couldn't bring himself to say it to Ronald. There was no sense in frightening him, too.

 

Ronald rested a hand on William's back instinctively, feeling the discomfort from his new friend. "Hallucinations?" he asked quietly, without judgment. "What kinds of things did you see?"

 

No one here had been complaining about any hallucinations...but the amount of people complaining about headaches, and being aggressive...Ronald himself had had at least two migraines since they had rescued the  _ Ipheion  _ survivors, and he had never had a migraine before in his life. Was the Marker signal really that powerful?

 

William flinched slightly, but relaxed to Ronald's touch. "I saw someone I...c-couldn't possibly have seen. And I saw a lot of really strange..." 

 

At that moment, the tram pulled up, and William gingerly got to his feet. "Alright, come on. Let's get the lights turned on, and make sure you have an open line with Vincent."

 

Ronald looked up and hurried to his feet, digging a powerful little flashlight from his pocket, and shone it around while looking for the light switch.

 

"Hey, Vince? Me and Will are looking for Sebastian in the engineering deck," he spoke into his radio. "Did you have some guys already check around here?"

 

He watched William from afar, wondering just who it was he had seen, and what else. He couldn't ask now; not now that he was waiting for a reply from Vincent. Poor William...he'd been through so much.

 

"Of course we did," came Vincent's response. "We've covered the whole ship. It's ridiculous. By the way, Sascha is convinced that  _ somehow _ there is a Marker on the ship, explaining the constant signal. I'm sending out a search team. We're going to do a sweep and find it."

 

William nodded in approval as the lights blinked on. "Best of luck."

 

Ronald blinked at his radio in utter perplexity. "On  _ our _ ship?" he mumbled. "Is he sure? I mean, the only way there's gonna be a Marker on this ship is if there's some Unitolo..."

 

He stopped dead in the middle of the word. "The twins," he realized suddenly. "Vince, check Micharis first. If anyone's gonna know something about Unitologist bullhonkey on this ship, it'll be them."

"If they were involved, don't you think you would have been having Marker problems long before my team came about your ship?" William suggested. 

 

"That doesn't bode well for your team," Vincent answered coolly. 

 

William and Ronald gazed down the long, wide corridor beside the tram station. Across the way was a second transportation rail, but this was designed to bring freight from the cargo bay to the engineering bay. Once they'd reached the end of the corridor, it opened into a huge, pod-shaped cavern that was the main section of the engineering deck. There were always people working down here, operating large machinery, but there were also sections that were entirely automated. 

 

William made the decision to check there first.

 

Ronald followed after him, shining his flashlight into every spot he knew functioned as a smuggling hole. Even with the lights on, something about the engineering deck was deeply unsettling without any other people on it — everyone else was either in the brig, looking for Sebastian, or asleep. 

 

"Where did Sebastian work around here?" he asked William as he checked large, empty crates one by one. "Do you know?"

 

"Yes," said William uneasily. "He was in Core Maintenance primarily, but I haven't been down that far. Have you...?" 

It was eerily silent now, apart from the creaks and groans of the pipes and machinery. And the faint howl of wind whistling through the vents. 

 

William froze. "Ronald — have they checked the vents yet?!" It was, of course, no place for a pregnant person. But more importantly...the monsters in the last outbreak came from the vents.   
  


"I've been down the Core a couple times, but..." Ronald started uncertainly as he listened to the old ship's creaks and groans. His blood ran cold at William's sudden revelation — the images of those grotesque monsters falling from the _ Ipheion' _ s vents flashed through his mind. He suddenly shone his flashlight up at the nearest grate that he knew of, and caught a shadow of movement.

 

"Vince!" he cried into his radio, running and climbing up to the vent as fast as he could. "The vents! Has anyone checked the ventilation system yet?!"

 

William saw the movement too, and he clenched his fists in frustration that he couldn't get up there with Ronald in his current state. 

 

"Hm? Ah...only very scarcely," Vincent responded. He sounded distracted. "Look, um, I can't talk right now...sorry." 

 

William blinked in disbelief. "What in the fresh hell does that mean?!" he snapped.

 

Ronald stared at his radio in equal disbelief, looking outraged. "What the  _ hell  _ are you talking about? We've got hell breaking loose right now, Vince; we can't  _ afford _ to get distracted!"

 

He managed to climb up to the grate, which had been unscrewed from its place and was hanging loosely, able to swing open. With a grunt of effort, Ronald hauled his entire upper body into the grate, his legs dangling down, and he shone the flashlight down the vent just in time to watch human movement disappear around a corner.

 

"Fuck! There's someone there, but I can't — damnit, can't — get up  _ in _ here...! I need to get in somewhere else..."

 

William looked around anxiously. "Come on...! There's always a central hub for the ventilation around the middle of each deck, right? Unless we can find a tool to break open a grate. Come on — S- Sebastian!" 

 

Despite his agony, William broke into a run. "Darling?! I need to talk to you; Please. I won't let anyone hurt you...!"

 

Upon being spoken to, the figure in the vents hurried their pace away from them — proving it almost certainly was Sebastian they had encountered.

 

"Dr. Michaelis, wait — !" Ronald cried, reaching out to their retreating shadow, only to slip from the grate with a yelp and crash down to the floor. 

 

"Ow,  _ fuck  _ — fuuuuck," he hissed, rolling in pain before he attempted to stand. He was completely winded, and his back had begun to throb dully. "Can't get him from here — " he groaned to William as he painstakingly got to his feet. "Let's do your thing. There's a central hub not too far from here..."   
  


Halfway across the ship, Vincent Phantomhive was distracted. This was because Alan's condition had taken a worn for the worse, and yet Angelina forbade him from staying at his friend's side. 

 

Only Eric was allowed to stay, so Vincent remained in the clinic waiting room with Orpheus, quite distressed. 

 

He was scared.

 

Orpheus rested a thin, spider-like hand on his son's back, his long fingernails pressing lightly into the fabric of his shirt. "You're so tense, Vincent," he croaked in his gravelly voice. "You must care deeply for your friend."

 

"Father, Alan Humphries is a wonderful man, and one of the few opportunities for intelligent conversation aboard this hunk of metal," Vincent answered simply, relaxing against the cold hand on his waistcoat. "Not to mention what's going on with that damned Leitner…and Michaelis."

 

He huffed in frustration. The radio at his side crackled, and he simply turned it off. Damn it, he wasn't in the mood to talk.

 

"Our guests are most suspicious, wouldn't you say?" Orpheus mused as he lightly dragged a fingernail down the precise center of Vincent's spine. "Mr. Humphries was getting along just fine before we so kindly extended our welcome to that crew. I think it's quite likely that none of this would be happening if not for them."

 

He turned his bottle green eyes down at his son, peering at him through a silver fringe. "You won't let that stand, now will you?"

 

Vincent closed his eyes with a sigh, shuddering just a little at the touch. 

 

"You _know_ that Alan was sick before this," Vincent replied. "But even though I am fond of William, I suppose it would have been better to let them die than bring all this trouble onto ourselves...Gnh..." 

 

He glanced around. The room was cold and empty...and of course, Alan was clinging to life the next room over.

 

Orpheus' nail traveled further down, trailing feather light circles along Vincent's lower back. "Most certainly it would have. Mr. Humphries' health began declining rapidly upon their arrival. You can't ignore that fact or pass it off as coincidence. I'm convinced that the added stress of their presence contributed to this."

 

His hand moved around to the front of Vincent's waist now, creeping down his neatly pressed trousers. "But what good will worrying do for your dear friend?" he pondered aloud. "Surely he would not wish for you to be anxious. Why don't we help you relax, my Vincent...?"

 

Vincent shifted with discomfort, his pale brown eyes flicking over the room once more. 

 

"A-at a time like this?" he uttered. "It's...I couldn't." His father's silky hair drifted over his shoulder, carrying the scent of lemon myrtle, and as always, Vincent was lost in it. He pressed his head in, letting those long silver locks cover him and shield him from the outside world.

 

Just for that brief moment, Vincent felt like a small child again, frightened of the dark, when he was little enough to hide entirely in his father's long hair. It always helped him in a time of crisis. 

 

And of course, as he got older, different things helped him in a time of crisis. Vincent gently shifted his hips upwards to the man's black-nailed hand. "Okay..." he sighed, offering a cool smile. His father was awfully capricious.

 

Orpheus returned the smile, and he pressed his lips against Vincent's upper neck while he slipped his hand down inside the younger man's trousers, fingers straining and finding their way to Vincent's intimacy.

 

"Very good," he whispered, holding his son close as he groped him further. "Now give your dear father a kiss, hmm?"

 

Vincent was an obedient son, so he did as he was bade. "Damn it, your hands are so cold," he muttered, and climbed into the man's lap. "Let us warm things up a bit..." He kissed those scarred lips of Orpheus's and nuzzled in a little closer, wiggling his hips against the man's groin.

  
"Well, pardon  _ me  _ for having perpetually cold hands," Orpheus teased, tugging on Vincent's lip with his teeth. "Poor circulation, you know...why don't you get my heart pumping a little harder, hmm...?"

 

Just as Orpheus had pushed his tongue into Vincent's mouth, the waiting room door opened, and the two men froze in position, glancing up at the intruder. Ash Landers, the crew's chief mechanic, froze up for a moment as well, a look of clear shock and disgust on his face. Before Orpheus or Vincent could fly off of each other, Ash began to run as fast as he can.

 

"Perverts! Sinners against nature!" he shouted, trying to get away from them as soon as possible. "Depraved  _ devils _ !!"

 

Orpheus lazily climbed off of his son. "Oh, dear...what a character, that Landers fellow," he murmured with an amused giggle.

 

Vincent sprang to his feet. What he felt right now was an incredible rush of fear and paranoia overtaking him, and before he knew it he was out the door and running after Ash. 

 

"Oh, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ," he hissed under his breath, his heart pounding against his ribcage. 

 

Ash would tell everybody and Vincent would be eternally vilified — no one would hire him, he might be arrested, his reputation would be ruined!! He'd have to kill himself! If he couldn't catch Ash Landers, he'd have to  _ kill himself _ ! Ash Landers  _ had to be stopped! _

 

"Mr. Landers!" he called, sweat trickling down his cheeks. "Ash, stop!"

 

Ash Landers looked over his shoulders and began to run  _ faster _ . "Stay away from me, you filthy sinner!" he shouted back at Vincent, eyes bulging. "I will not submit to a man who would lie with his own father!! Disgusting scoundrel; everyone must know your sin — !"

 

Vincent felt himself losing control; he was  _ terrified _ . In fact, this probably scared him more than the monsters that had hunted him down on the  _ Ipheion.  _ Before he knew it, he'd leapt forward and driven his knee into Ash's back, sending him crashing against the wall. The fanatic's head hit a pipe on the way down, and Vincent found himself lying on top of one very unconscious Ash. 

 

"S...Shit.." he whispered, clambering up to his feet. "Shit..." He glanced around with wide eyes, praying nobody had seen.

 

A steady trickle of blood oozed slowly from Ash's ear and onto the cold floor. He lay motionless and unresponsive.

 

A few moments passed, and the quiet click of Orpheus's neat and precise footsteps echoed down the hallways. He appeared at the top of the stairs, elegantly draping his silver hair, which he had braided back, over one shoulder.

 

"Now, what have we here, my boy?" he asked his son with a calm smile.

 

Vincent looked up, biting his lip. For once, the perfectly composed aristocrat looked dishevelled and afraid, like a young boy. "F-Father," he whispered. "I d...I d-didn't...he was...!" 

 

Chest heaving, he staggered away from the body. He'd fucked up.

 

Orpheus reached for his son and patted a hand down onto Vincent's shoulder as he passed him. "Calm yourself, dear Vincent; I know you do not behave rashly." Yet that was exactly what Vincent had done. He stood before Ash Landers' motionless body before kneeling gracefully down and feeling about his jugular for a pulse.

 

"You're in luck," he announced with a smile. "The man lives. Now...what are you going to do?"

 

Vincent leaned against the wall, holding his head. "...I...I don't know," he uttered, feeling like he was going to be sick. "If he wakes up, he'll tell everyone. They'll _ all _ know. M...My reputation..." 

 

He couldn't suppress a small whimper, or the trembling of his thighs.

 

"Father, I don't know what to do. Maybe...Maybe I could...p-persuade him to keep his mouth shut...?"

 

Orpheus rolled Ash onto his back and sat back with a thoughtful expression. "Unfortunately, I sincerely doubt that, Vinnie," he commented. "He's set deeply enough into his role as a moral guardian that he is beyond anyone's help. Even from one as educated and charismatic as yourself, dear boy."

 

He continued to smile, eerily calm. "We must silence him for good."

 

A deep chill ran down Vincent's spine. He didn't want his father to see how afraid he was, but it was impossible; he'd gone white as a ghost. "You want to kill him?" he whispered, eyes darting around the hallway frantically.    
  


"W-what would we do with the body?! We're in space; people don't just  _ disappear _ ...! Honestly, father! Don't say I'm lucky he's alive if you intend to kill him anyway!"    
  
Damn his eternally capricious father.

 

All Orpheus did was administer a couple of gentle slaps (pats, really) to Ash's cheeks to make sure he really, really was unconscious.   
  
"We're in space," he agreed with a grin, and he peeked out at his son from under his silver fringe. "And we have an airlock for our rubbish, now don't we, my boy?" he asked mischievously. Like it was a  _ game _ and not a real person's life he was planning to extinguish.

 

"Father," Vincent groaned. "What you're talking about is...i-it's..."    
  
Sure, he'd had to do some unsavory things in his time, and more than once it lead to someone's death. But the nobleman was very distressed right now, and killing a member of your own crew was  _ unthinkable _ . What would Eric say...?!    
  
What would  _ Ciel _ say?

 

Orpheus gathered his son close, turning Vincent's face toward his own and caressing his chin. "It's the neatest way to keep this wrapped up tight," he whispered, gently kissing Vincent's lips. "I'll do the dirty work and keep your hands clean, my dear boy. You needn't worry a hair on your head."

 

Vincent sank down a little at the affectionate reassurance. "Yes," he muttered, reaching up to adjust his tie. "Yes you're right, of course...the best way...we didn't need him anyway...he was just a..a nuisance..."    
  


He leaned forward to get a kiss of his own. "Q-quickly...we'd better move, then, before he wakes up."

 

Orpheus gave Vincent another moment longer with their kiss, affectionately stroking the back of his neck with his long fingernails, and then drew back. "Yes," he agreed, stepping back to gather Ash's limp form into his arms. "A nuisance who will not be missed. Perhaps dangerous, as well, considering the kind of  _ personalities _ he has... _ tsk, tsk _ . I would say we're doing this ship quite a favor in these trying times."

 

"What if someone sees us?" Vincent asked, shivering at the claws on the back of his neck that gave him goosebumps. "Cover him up with your coat. I know it's not far, but we can't take any chances. I'll go straight to surveillance to delete the footage, and keep watch while I'm there."    
  


It didn't take him long to bounce back to something resembling his original self.

 

"Good lad. I raised you well," Orpheus murmured with a smile. "Go do just that. I'll take care of this myself."   
  
In the blink of an eye, he'd covered Ash up with his coat and was briskly taking the less-traveled corridors to the garbage disposal airlock. He kept an eye on the surveillance cameras as he passed them. He was really quite good at avoiding being seen when he didn't want to be, and now was no exception.    
  
"Once you're there," he spoke into their private radio channel, "clear the way for me. Perhaps a few doors could get stuck for a few folk, yes?"

 

"I'll do what I can," Vincent answered, his heart positively racing. He was sure he had a guilty look on his face as he strode past his fellow crewmates and hurried towards the surveillance room. A few quick words to the guard manning it — 'Captain wants you to stop fights breaking out down in the brig. I'll man the screens for you." — and Vincent had the whole room to himself.    
  


This just might work.    
  
"Father, I'm in. Pulling the footage now."

 

"Good. The on-duty guard didn't see anything?" Orpheus asked as he approached the airlock room. He punched in his access code and slipped inside, keeping the lights low. "My, my, wouldn't  _ we _ be in the quite the pickle if he did~" he cackled in amusement.   
  
He unceremoniously dumped Ash's body onto a pile of rotting garbage. The man stirred faintly, groaning quietly, but Orpheus just dusted his hands off and replaced his coat. He was a little giddy, almost...much too excited for one disposing of a witness.

 

Vincent's hands were shaking as he accessed the footage and made quick work of the incriminating evidence.    
  


"One of the guards will be along in two minutes, according to my calculations," he whispered. "Get it done quickly."    
  


He could  _ see _ their victim beginning to stir — and if Ash awoke, he'd certainly cause a ruckus.

 

Orpheus paid his doomed victim no mind, stirring or not. In a moment, no one would hear him ever again.   
  
He slipped out of the garbage airlock just as quietly as he'd slipped in, and hummed a merry, jaunty tune to himself as he pressed buttons on the control panel.   
  
Ash Landers woke alone in a pile of stinking garbage, putting a hand to the back of his head and wincing in pain. It took him a moment to realize where he was, and another to turn and see who was on the other side of the glass, about to 'take the garbage out'. He reached a hand out to him in horror, opening his mouth to beg him to stop, plead for mercy...   
  
...only to witness Orpheus give him a smile and a cheeky waggle of the fingers in farewell, before all went silent and he was swept out into the icy vacuum of space, his breath and his life stolen from him.   
  
Orpheus watched him go with deep satisfaction.   
  


"Altman be with you," he said softly as he closed the airlock once more.

 

Vincent didn't want to watch the murder, but he forced himself to. This was  _ his _ fault, and he had to feel the guilt. He deserved to. Was it this  _ Marker _ affecting his mind? He'd never be in his situation normally...!   
  
With the radio off, Vincent did not hear his father's parting words to Ash Landers. His eyes were glued to the surrounding screens, watching the guard drawing ever closer. But Ash was gone now, the evidence disposed of.  Nothing suspicious here.    
  
He could calm down now, right...?

 

"All taken care of, dear boy," Orpheus whispered into his radio as he calmly left the scene. "I'll come meet you there, shall I? How does it all look? I expect only the very best job from you, you know."   
  
Mad as a hatter. Goodness, to be rid of such a loathsome crew member felt good. He'd love to dispose of a few more, but of course people would notice five or six as opposed to just one. Alas...

 

Before Vincent could even breathe a sigh of relief, something awful caught his eye on one of the screens closer to the wall. The room his father had left a few minutes ago was being approached by a creature in the shadows. Not a creature — a person.    
  
_ Oh, god... _   
  


He would know that figure anywhere.    
  


"Michaelis...!" he whispered in disbelief. He had finally surfaced.

 

"What about Michaelis?" Undertaker asked his son as he hurried along the corridor and up to the security room. "Do you see the good doctor, Vincent?"   
  
His airy tone had gone, replaced by quiet seriousness. "Shall I take him down?"

 

Of course Vincent didn't want this. "No! No...I...I need to get in touch with Spears." It was definitely Sebastian, he could see it for sure when the pregnant figure emerged from the shadows, glancing around surreptitiously as he approached the airlock….which Orpheus had left unlocked.   
  
Vincent lingered in the room until his father had arrived, and while he waited, he delivered the urgent news to William: His husband was entering the trash disposal air lock.

 

William and Ronald's search was brought to a grinding halt when they got the tip from Vincent. Ronald wanted to sprint, but he couldn't leave poor, hobbling William behind. "Vince might be able to override the controls for the garbage airlock to trap Sebastian there," the blond panted as he jogged along. "We're gonna get to him, don't you worry, okay?"

 

William said nothing for a moment, but there was fierce determination in his eyes as he limped along as fast as his injured body would allow: a brisk walking pace with the cane Vincent had loaned him earlier.    
  


"Y-you go on ahead," he hissed, flicking his radio on again. "I'll catch up to you! You need to stop him from doing anything stupid!"    
  


He quickly raised the radio to his mouth and spoke directly to Vincent. "Can you do anything for the airlock controls?"   
  
"Michaelis has locked the controls and entered the chamber,"  Vincent explained. "It will take me a few minutes to get through — I — I think he's trying to initiate the blow-out.  _ Be careful _ !"

 

"Fuck," Ronald uttered, quickening his pace. So there was a completely unstable, pregnant rapist on the loose, and had somehow gained access to an airlock. How the  _ fuck _ had things come to this? Had the on-duty surveillance guards been  _ napping _ this whole time?!   
  
But he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I don't want to leave you behind," he told William as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "It'll be safer if we both appear at the same time. 'Specially if he's dangerous. He's not gonna take too kindly to me but he might listen to you.”    
  
This made sense to William. Ultimately it was he who had to do this, he picked up speed until every step hurt thricefold and he was permanently wincing in agony. A little pain was nothing compared to losing Sebastian and his child, after all. As the adrenaline began to course through him, he broke into a run. 

 

Vincent stayed on top of it all from the control booth, while the Undertaker cackled at his side, enjoying all the drama. People were beginning to mobilize — since Alan seemed to be stable in the hospital, even Eric had left him and went with an armed squad to try and detain Sebastian without any casualties.

As far as the surveillance booth could tell, Sebastian was standing at the control panel console, altering it to allow another airlock release so soon after the previous one. He was calm for now, but exhausted, and empty. Hollow. Whatever he was doing to the controls was not discernable from any angle the security cams had access to.   
  
"Don't hurt yourself," Ronald tried to warn William, though he knew it was probably pointless.    
  
William was running for his lover's life. Ronald couldn't stop him if he tried.

 

After what seemed like forever, and with William's handsome trousers staining with blood, the scientist pressed both hands up against the cold clear screen of the airlock door. He peered through at his husband with wide eyes and not a scrap of composure. None of that mattered now   
  
"Sebastian," he rasped out, breathless and weak. "My darling...you're okay! Step away from the control panel and come over here. I've got you. Please. No one's going to hurt you...!”   
Sebastian did not respond for several seconds, and then slowly lifted his head and turned his face towards William. His expression was entirely devoid of emotion, and he just stared emptily at William. Then, a faint smile that did not reach his eyes, and a very slow shake of the head.   
  
He remained at the control panel, but he let his hands slide off the console and hang limply at his side. "I can't," he whispered, and his voice came out through a speaker on William's side. "Please understand, William. There's something I must do."

 

William was so close to Sebastian, yet so far. Separated only by this damned piece of polycarbonate.    
  


"There's nothing you need to do except stay with me and be the parent to my child!" the scientist responded, voice cracking. "There's nothing you've done that we can't work through...! I'll stay with you! I love you, Sebastian!!"    
  
He turned to Ronald abruptly. "Find me something to break the door down with!"   
  


Ronald jerked back, looking frantically about for something sturdy enough to do so. His first thought was a fire extinguisher, and he was certain there was one stationed in a wall nearby, for safety purposes. "On it — " he gasped, turning and sprinting down the hall to look for it.   
  
Sebastian continued his hollow smile and rested his hand on the screen, just over William's on the other side. "I love you, too, William," he murmured. "My time with you has been my very happiest. But you cannot fill the emptiness inside me and make me whole. Only the Marker can make me whole. Do you understand?"   
  
His eyes glazed over, and he tilted his head up, breaking eye contact with his husband. "The very best gift I can give as a parent to our child is to make them a part of this.”

 

A deep, dark fear washed over William when he heard these words. The  _ Marker _ ...?! No, no, not this again. Not again!    
  


"What are you saying?!" he cried. "You want to kill our child...?! The proof of our love?! Sebastian, don't you  _ remember _ what happened to our crew? Killing themselves for the sake of this  _ Marker _ only to turn into those h-h-horrible things! Are you insane?!" William felt like he was going to be sick. "Please, just come out and let me talk about this with you. Sweetheart, please...!"    
  


His fingers grasped desperately at Sebastian's, but all he felt was the cold surface between them.    
  
When had that become such a metaphor for their relationship...?

  
Sebastian's hand dropped listlessly from the screen, and he stepped back, activating the controls to begin depressurizing the airlock chamber, the air stirring his raven locks. "It's going to be alright," he replied with perfect calm. "This is all part of a great plan. The Marker will save us all, William. It's not the end...we'll all be joined together again."   
  
At that moment, Ronald appeared with the fire extinguisher. "I got it, Will!" he cried, and immediately began smashing it against the barrier with all his might.

 

"You realize that if you break the door down, you'll kill everyone when the space door opens?" Vincent's distressed voice demanded through the radio, seeing Ronald belting at the thing with the extinguisher. Clearly now the priority was shutting down the depressurization sequence instead.    
  
"We don't have  _ time _ !" Ronald bellowed to the radio as he continually slammed the fire extinguisher onto the window. "We have to get to him  _ now _ !"   
  
William wasn't listening to the radio at all. "Sebastian,  _ fucking listen to me!! _ LISTEN! You're going to kill yourself and our child and you won't see either of us ever again!" He was panicked beyond belief, terrified he wouldn't be able to say the right words to save his lover's life.   
  
"Of course we will," Sebastian replied to William, as if it were obvious. As if he'd just see him the next day. "We'll all be together. The Marker promises that we will be reborn."   
  


" _ What the fuck does that mean!? _ " William shouted back. "If you don't want to do it, don't do it! Please, I-I'm begging you. I'll do anything! Don't listen to the Marker, it's fooling you! Oh, god, I don't want you to die!"    
  
Finally, a crack appeared on the screen, and when Ronald hit it again, it collapsed, causing a sharp rush of air to be sucked into the airlock room, and Sebastian took a step back, watching Ronald continue to destroy the barrier with a vaguely troubled expression. "Yes!! Almost through — Vince, hurry!”   
  
William’s eyes darted frantically to the hole Ronald was creating — it couldn't expand quickly enough. William would rip off shards of it with his bare hands if he could — his mind was whirling and his heart literally felt like it was going to explode. He was more terrified than he'd ever been.

 

"Will, your cane!" Ronald said urgently to William. "Help beat it down faster with your cane!"   
  
"William, why are you so frightened? This isn't the end," Sebastian replied with a furrowed brow. "Why don't you trust the Marker? Can't you hear it? There's so much joy waiting for us."

 

"Goddamnit, can't you hear yourself!?" the distraught brunet cried, raising the cane Vincent had given him and beginning to beat away at the cracks in the barrier. Slowly, they were making a human sized hole. They were so close!   
  
Suddenly the flashing red lights indicative of a depressurization sequence went out, and the hissing of oxygen being drained became quiet.   
  
"I got it!" Vincent announced, just as Eric's squad came barrelling around the corner. "I shut down the sequence and disabled the control console remotely. Get him, quickly!"   
  
William couldn't move fast enough. As an intelligent man of science, he prayed to no god, but this right now felt like a true, divine miracle. _Thank you...!_   
  


"I'm coming, Sebastian. You're okay!" he wept, forcing himself through the hole they'd hammered into the outer airlock door. "You're going to be okay."   
  


Sebastian just cast his gaze down and frowned, sighing quietly. "...I was hoping not to make a mess," he murmured, sounding tired and bothered. "How inconvenient..."   
  
"Sebastian, it's okay, it's just plastic," Ronald shouted through the screen, even as he continued to pound on it to give William more room. "We'll clean it up and replace it. You're gonna be okay! Will's here for you!"   
  
Ronald hefted the fire extinguisher behind him, and then, with a great cry of effort, mightily swung it down onto the splintered barrier one last time, shattering a huge portion of it — enough to allow William inside the room more easily.   
  


That was enough for William. He gave Sebastian a disarming smile as he wriggled through the hole and straightened up. He reached out his hand towards his husband, blinking past his tears.    
  
"Come on...It's okay," he whispered. "I promise everything will be okay..."

  
"I know it will be," Sebastian replied with a faint smile. God...William's smile. He was so glad to see that smile one last time. That precious sight.   
  
Before William could take one more step, Sebastian calmly withdrew a gun from the inner pocket of his jacket, but he did not aim it at his husband. Instead, he pushed the barrel into his mouth, and before William could register what was happening, Sebastian pulled the trigger.   
  
With one deafening  _ bang _ , everything was over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :} enjoy . pls review <3
> 
> (cw gore, death, but um pls read our story anyway it will get better

The explosion startled William back a few steps, ears shrieking. So loud...   
  
It was a good  few seconds before he opened his eyes, and what was previously a pristine white room was now  _ red _ .    
  


His face and his own white labcoat were speckled with his lover's blood, and there was screaming going on all around him.  _ So loud...! _   
  


Wide-eyed and in shock, William shakily wiped the blood off his glasses and placed them back over his eyes, so Sebastian's lifeless figure came into focus right in front of him, crumpled lifelessly on the floor.

  
"No," he uttered simply. He'd hoped it had been himself who had been shot. Wasn't this supposed to be a miracle...? How had it ended up  _ like this _ ...!?    
  
"No, sweetheart, no," he whimpered next, dropping down beside his husband only to get an upclose and personal view of the damage done to Sebastian's face by eating a bullet. Eyes open, a faint smile still on his lips. Brains halfway across the room.

 

Ronald flinched back and covered his ears at the deafening bang, and came to his senses much quicker than William did. When everything came back into focus, his heart dropped down into his gut and his blood ran cold.    
  
No...after all that William had been through, and he was rewarded with  _ this?! _ Heart hammering in his chest, Ronald scrambled through the hole he'd made to William's side, and staggered down to his knees to see if Sebastian really was dead.   
  
No...it was too obvious. The gaping hole in the back of his head, gushing blood, the brain matter on the other side of the room and on the control console...he was gone. There was no doubting it.   
  
Stomach twisting itself into knots, Ronald put a shaking hand on William's shoulder. "Will.  _ Will _ . We have to save your baby," he uttered urgently. He was a little afraid to open his mouth, out of fear that he might be sick otherwise. "W-Will, come on...!!"   
  
He fumbled for his radio with badly shaking hands, and tuned in to Madame Red's frequency. "A-Ann, I'm gonna need you to tell us how to do an emergency C-section."

 

"Seb...astian..." William mumbled, gently shaking his lover's corpse. "Darling. Darling, wake up."   
  
He'd shut down completely, as evidenced by the thousand yard stare. "We were going to watch Arcturus go supernova together. You, me, and our child. Wake up. D-don't leave me here alone..."

 

Ronald, meanwhile, was trying to snap William out of it. "Will! He isn't gonna wake up. We have to save your kid. You're not gonna be alone, I promise. C'mon...!"   
  
Fuck.  _ Fuuuuuuck _ . This was useless. Ronald had to act fast; he had no idea how quickly Sebastian's body was going to reanimate into one of those monsters. There was no time to lose.   
  
"Ronald, dear, I didn't catch that; I'm a little —  _ oof _ —  little occupied trying to sew up a stab wound in the brig! What was that?" Angelina's voice came over the radio.   
  
"Ann, please!" he begged into his radio. "Sebastian's dead and William's out of commission. I-I'm the only one left to save their kid!"   
  
" _ I beg your _ — ?! D — " Angelina stammered, but she quickly collected herself; it was an emergency. Saving that child was the top priority; she did not have time for questions. "Lord give me strength," she uttered wearily. "Get the sharpest object you can find at once. You're going to have to make an incision."   
  
Ronald pawed blindly and weakly for his utility knife. It would do the job just fine. "Uh-huh," he choked, feverishly licking his lips and glancing helplessly at a now catatonic William.

 

Eric had entered the blood-spattered room as well, quick to take the gun from Sebastian's bloody hand lest a hysteric William attempt to use it on himself. He had no desire to see anymore blood needlessly spilled.   
  
"You can do it, Ron," the Scot assured him, wiping sweat from his brow. He'd been greatly shaken by what he'd seen just now, but there was business to be done. "Me and two men will go help Ann, see if we can get her over here any faster. I'll keep the others standing by...just in case."

 

It was a little easier with his best friend there to encourage him. Damn shame he couldn't stay a minute.   
  
"Thanks, mate," he whispered shakily. "Go give Ann a hand; I'll be okay. Honest."   
  
"You don't have time," Ann said sharply over the radio. "Now here's where you'll be making the incision..."   
  
  
  
  
Before Ronald knew it, he was holding a tiny, crying baby boy in his arms, covered in blood and mucus, umbilical cord severed from the placenta. He blinked a few times, listening to the tiny wail and trying to remember how to breathe.    
  
"A-Ann...Ann, I did it," he uttered faintly. He felt a little dizzy...   
  
"Brilliant, Ron," Madame Red replied earnestly. "I'm so proud of you. Now get William, that child, and yourself out of there this instant, before the mother begins mutating. Keep the child's head supported! Get out!"   
  
"C'mon, Will," Ronald coaxed William, transferring the baby to one arm and shaking William's shoulder with the other. 

 

If there was anything that could have roused William from his catatonia, it was the first cry of his newborn son.    
  
He blinked once, turning his head upwards to Ronald and the baby. "It's...my son?" he whispered, his lashes batting thick tears down his cheeks.    
  
Such a tiny, wet little creature, with a beautiful honey complexion inherited from William's Japanese origins and Sebastian's own Latino. A small tuft of dark hair. William had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, and he reached out to touch its hand.   
  
For a brief, blissful moment, he could smile. "My son," he echoed.

 

"That's right, Will," Ronald confirmed with a shaky smile. "Look at him, huh...? That's your kid. Let's get him out of here, to the hospital and get cleaned up...okay?"   
  
The moment was shattered just as soon as it had come to fruition. Sebastian's corpse jerked suddenly, one arm flying up and bulking grotesquely up, then splitting itself into two, fingers elongating and contorting into claws.   
  
It was time to run.

 

As William knew from experience, the process was quick and explosive. He simply couldn’t watch as Sebastian's cells rapidly organized themselves into a new and horrific form designed only for killing and spreading the virus that had just achieved a new outbreak.    
  
"Get out of the way!" shouted one of the squad soldiers shouted. "MOVE IT!"    
  


William tried to get to his feet, but more or less stumbled sideways. "Sh-sh-shoot f-for the limbs," he choked out.

 

Ronald had to keep the baby in his arms  _ and _ back William out of the room at the same time. "Will, we gotta get out of here; let them take care of this. There's nothing you can do for Sebastian..."   
  
Sebastian's corpse was already back on its feet, still bleeding out heavily, skin starting to rot and gray at an impossible pace. His jaw opened impossibly wide until the lower half broke away from the top, while mandible-like bone growths jutted out from the back of his throat and the top of his face lifted like a mask. There was no human left; they had saved their baby just in time.    
  
Immune to the bullets being poured into it, the necromorph shot out a grotesquely long arm straight to Ronald, grabbing him and snatching the wailing infant right out of his grasp. Razor sharp claws punctured Ronald's skin around his shoulder and bicep, leaving a deep gash, and the blond cried out in agony, staggering back against William and soaking the poor scientist's coat with even more blood, as he clutched his wounds.    
  
" _ Ghhh...!! _ "

 

This finally prompted William to start screaming. " _ NO! _ " he shrieked. The squadmen had opened a barrage of bullets upon the creature, but they were ignoring William's vital advice to fire at the limbs — and now it had his baby.    
  
"Don't shoot!" he cried, standing between them and the monster that used to be his dear husband. Two vestigial claws had burst out of the gash that formerly harbored the infant child, and they lunged feebly towards him.    
  
" _ You dumb fucks _ — you'll  _ shoot the baby _ !" Ronald hissed, wrenching the assault rifle away from one of the guards and began aiming for Sebastian's rapidly mutating limbs himself and ignoring his own injuries.   
  


"Sebastian," William called, eyes wide. "Darling, it's me. I know you're still — "    
  
Someone abruptly grabbed the back of his coat and yanked him through the hole in the glass.

 

That someone was none other than Orpheus, forcibly holding William back with a shit-eating grin. "Now, now, young man, do you really think that that monster there is your  _ husband _ ?" he giggled to the ashen scientist. "What an insult!"   
  
  
Sebastian continued to back away with the infant in his arms, who was miraculously still alive and screaming as loudly as his tiny new lungs would allow. The monster shrieked with volume to match, spewing out blood and acidic fluids as one of its arms was shot clean off.

 

William watched in blind horror as a large red gash opened up on his newborn son's face — collateral damage from Sebastian tearing him from Ronald's grasp. The child began to scream in agony. "Ohhhh, no, noooo," the scientist wailed, struggling against the Undertaker's hold, as Sebastian hurled himself through the cracked interior door and hurtled down the hall.

 

The rest of the window shattered into pieces, and Ronald cut his hand open on the sharp plastic trying to get back up to his feet and chase after Sebastian. "Orpheus! Let him go, we gotta get his kid back!" he cried, hefting the gun to one arm while he wiped his bleeding hand onto the thigh of his trousers so he could get a better grip.    
  
Orpheus innocently released William's coat now, letting out a sigh. "Goodness gracious; we've got quite the situation on our hands, don't we?" he mused. "Well, don't let me stop you~"   
  
"Crazy old man," Ronald muttered as he seized William's arm and started running.

 

William had lost Sebastian...he wasn't about to lose his son, too. Despite his bloody, injured state, he managed to keep up with Ronald's pace, and even as he was blinded by tears. The clack of Orpheus's heels was audible just behind him, so clearly the crazy old man had decided to join the chase.    
  


"I'm going to lock down as many doors as I can to halt Sebastian's progress!" Vincent informed them through Orpheus's radio. "Be careful!" And then, switching frequencies, he ordered all guards to converge on the necromorph.    
  
"We have an outbreak — all units, respond! We need to contain this immediately!"

Ronald had hoped to never have to run like this because of one of those monsters ever again, and it looked like he would have to wait a little longer for that hope to be realized. There was a powerful stitch in his side as he ran, and he was left breathless, but he forced himself to keep going, for the sake of William's son's life. It was life or death.   
  
Sebastian roared, shrieked, and bled as he ran, clutching the tiny infant in his monstrous claws, bullets flying over his head, slipping clumsily in his own blood and acidic bile. The whole ship was in chaos — Eric was trying and failing to calm a brawl in the brig, a heart monitor in the med bay flatlined, an abominable force of death was on the loose.    
  
It all seemed to come to a standstill when the small group finally managed to corner the powerful necromorph, leaving it with nowhere to go.  It was an agonizing chase for everyone involved. Vincent knew exactly where Sebastian had to go, even though cornering a creature like that was potentially fatal to all of them. While they peppered Sebastian's legs with bullets, to seemingly no effect, Vincent strategically shut off certain passageways until he got Sebastian where he wanted him to be.    
  
Nothing on any of the other screens broke his immersion — he needed every last bit of focus to pull it off. With sweat running down his neck, he pressed one final button. It didn't control a door, but rather the On function for the garbage incinerator.   
  


If all else failed, Sebastian was going to  _ fry _ .    
  
"I-I've never seen one so strong," William uttered in despair, gazing at the nightmare they'd captured in the incinerator room. The bullets they were pouring into Sebastian's legs weren't bringing it down...!

 

Ronald's gun eventually ran out of bullets, leaving him defenseless.   
  
Not that it was doing him a whole lot of good  _ anyway _ . This thing might as well have been shooting marshmallows at the beast.    
  
"That's comforting," he replied to William, dropping his useless gun to the ground. "I'm not sure I wanna know what the hell happened, but we can't worry about that now. We need to worry about  _ that _ ," he added with a sharp point towards the still-screaming newborn. "Gotta get him back, but  _ how _ ...?!"

 

The squadmen behind Ronald and William had dropped their own guns and backed away the moment they had no more bullets. They were terrified too, having never seen such a horrific thing in their lives. William couldn't blame them for backing out, they were probably shitting themselves like Ron had. Peculiarly, though, Orpheus showed no trace of this fear. Instead, he was practically ecstatic.

  
"Get out of the room!" Vincent ordered. "I'll contain him there!"

 

Ronald froze on the spot. "Vince, no!" he cried, looking over at William in horror. "If we all leave, Will's son is good as dead! I'm not leavin' as long as there's some hope we can get him back!"   
  
"Knoooox, do you really believe you have any hope of retrieving that child?" Orpheus called with a raucous laugh. "Use your head and get out of there, silly boy! How will the rest of us get out of here without a pilot, hmm?"   
  
The blond remained rooted on the spot next to William, even as the monstrous beast once known as Sebastian Michaelis-Spears loomed over them.

 

It seemed they were at an impasse for a few horrendous moments; the only sounds were the screams of Sebastian and the poor baby.    
  


William glanced at Ronald with wide, wet eyes. "You need to get out," he uttered — the voice of a man who was ready to do the unthinkable.   
  
"Wait!" someone shouted, startling the whole lot of them. "Just wait a sec!" There was an abrupt cocking sound, and Eric Slingby stepped forward with three more men, the lot of them wielding plasma cutters.    
  
" _ Yes! _ " Vincent hissed. " _ Yeesss! _ " Those tools could absolutely rip Sebastian's limbs off!

 

Ronald felt like he could have melted onto the floor with relief when he saw the plasma cutters — the one thing on that ship guaranteed to remove even a Necromorph's limbs. What would have happened if they hadn't decided to keep them...?

 

He watched, in a daze, as Eric and the three other men launched forward, protected by the plasma cutters, and proceeded to blast off every limb that came at them, slashing the monster to pieces like it was nothing.

 

"Ronald!" he heard Angelina snap into his ear as she shook his shoulder, "the child! Get the child!"

 

Quite literally shaken back down to the ground, Ronald managed to snap out of his daze and focus on the task at hand, and he bolted forward together with William to retrieve the poor infant while the monster was distracted with its limbs being mutilated further and further. It was safe -- they’d saved the child, if nothing else. Thank god. 

 

So much blood. One plasma bullet nearly tore Sebastian's head clean off, and all but one of his limbs were blown right away. Sebastian was clearly a different type of Necromorph than they were familiar with, because even as massacred as it was, the husk writhed upon the floor, driven by a primal bloodlust.    
  
Once they were all out, Vincent turned on the garbage incinerators just for good measure, and the blast shields began to descend to protect them. For a few, brief seconds, Sebastian's dead eyes focused on William, and his mutated hand reached out.    
  
A guttural whisper — "Ta...ka...e...da..." — and the shields closed for good.    
  


William would never see him smile again. Never hold him, never exchange intellectual banter with him. Nothing.    
  
A great  _ whoomp _ was heard as the oxygen-saturated incinerator room erupted in flame, and the screams rang out for several minutes before Sebastian was gone for good.   
  
When the blast doors receded, William glanced around desperately for his partner, but his entire skeleton had been more or less vaporized.  Ronald fought back a huge lump in his throat as he watched, unable to imagine how William was feeling, having to watch his dear lover perish this way.    
  
Angelina took that moment to take the baby into her own arms. "I must treat this child at once," she told them sharply. "I'm sorry, Dr. Spears. I have to go right now."   
  
And without another word, she was gone, rushing to the infirmary to give vital medical attention to the newborn. Ronald watched her go, feeling like his heart was being wrenched out of his chest, and rested a hand on William's arm. "We'd better go with her," he muttered hoarsely. "Every second counts..."

  
The brunet did not respond, He couldn’t, even if he wanted to. His heart was broken, and all he could do was rest against the glass, staring at the scarce pile of ashes that was all that remained of everything that Sebastian had ever been. He was numb.    
  


Ronald knelt on the floor with William, hugging him tightly around the shoulders, and apologized again and again for his loss. His heart ached for the family that had been torn apart before it could even have a chance to begin, and he feared for the life of the infant whose first moments had been so traumatic. He couldn't even fathom what his friend was going through right now.    
  
———————   
  


The twin nurses were nowhere to be found in the hospital wing. Madame Red was in too much of a hurry to get into her office with the infant to clean him up and check him for injuries other than the gash across his cheek.   
  
Now that things were quiet, the newborn's cries quieted down a little, though he was still in pain from the wound on his face. Angelina cleaned and disinfected the wound, cooing soft lullabies to the child to soothe him, and found to her immense relief that the baby was healthy and without serious injury.   
  
After what he'd been through, it was nothing short of miraculous.   
  
She retrieved a spare blanket and some powdered formula from the med bay stores, along with a plastic bottle, and set to work on giving the poor babe his first meal. She swaddled him and kept him warm and held against her breast, heart aching for a child of her own. She'd been so close. So close, and then that accident...

 

In the emergency unit, Micah and Charis Hunter stood over the blood-soaked body of Alan Humphries. Bless their souls, they hadn't done a thing to hurt him...or a thing to help.    
  
_ "Alan. Alan, love, don't cry. You're going to a better place. You're going to be made Whole. Isn't it the most exciting thing?" Why couldn't Alan understand...? Why was he so afraid to die? It was his time, and he was being so ungrateful. _

 

—

 

Angelina Durless cradled the infant once he'd eaten his fill, and carefully, carefully shifted him to her shoulder so she could burp him.   
  
"Oh, my poor, sweet darling," she whispered, gently rocking him back and forth. "You've already been so much. You only have one parent left, and he's in no state to raise you. The responsible thing to do would be to raise you myself, now, wouldn't it? But Dr. Spears would certainly not allow that. What to do, then..." _  
_ _  
_ _ — _

 

_ "P-please!" Alan cried out in terror, choking on his own blood. "I don't want to die! Eric — hckkk — I — n-need Eric! H-help...! Please...!" _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The heart monitor was going mad, reflecting the dying man's panic. It wouldn't be long now… _

 

_ — _

 

The unnamed baby gazed up at Angelina, showing a remarkable amount of awareness for his age.    
  


"Guh..." he responded, having finally stopped crying. He had no idea what was going to happen. 

 

_ — _   
  
_ Micah looked at Charis, hand in hand, and they smiled in unison. It was not one of malice; their happiness was genuine.  _ _  
  
_

_ "Shhhhh, shhhhh..." they cooed, touching his cheek. "You're having a mass haemorrhage. There's nothing we can do anyway, but we're here for you until your last breath."  _

 

_ — _

 

Angelina pressed a sweet kiss to the child's forehead as she cradled him, and walked him down the med bay to the stasis chambers. "I know what I can do. I'll keep you safe, dearest one, don't you worry. I'll do everything to protect you...even if no one else understands."

 

_ — _   
  
_ "Eric!" Alan sobbed, tears pouring down his cheeks and mixing with the flow of blood coming out of his mouth. "Eric...!" _ _  
_ _  
_ _ His heart pounded with terror, working itself harder than it ever had in his entire life. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and oh god, he just wouldn't stop bleeding, he couldn't catch his breath, he couldn't feel his fingertips, then his hands and his arms or his legs. He screamed in terror, screamed for Eric, for help, for dear sweet Eric to come save him, and then it just... _ _  
_ _  
_ _...all came to a standstill… _

 

_ — _

 

"You'll be safe," Angelina promised as she closed the child into a stasis capsule. There was a faint  _ hiss _ as the capsule was sealed and oxygen began to flow inside it. It was a low enough amount to put the baby right to sleep, and Angelina sighed wearily as she pushed the capsule into the wall with the others like it.    
  
She wasn't looking forward to breaking the terrible news to William. That how, despite her best efforts, his son had received too many internal injuries to survive, and how she had had to incinerate the body to prevent the Necromorph mutation from activating.   
  
It would be the worst night of his life.

 

_ — _

 

Micah looked at his brother for a long moment, before he promptly burst into tears. He took Charis close against his chest and they sat on the waiting bench together, weeping not for Alan's passing but for the unfortunate manner in which he had done so.    
  


"Next time, we'll drug them," Micah promised. "Let them go peacefully, y-yeah...?"    
  
"Do you think he resents us?" Charis whimpered in return, and Micah shook his head.    
  


"He's part of something wonderful now...he can't resent us for that.."    
  
It was the sight of the two twins weeping and cradling each other that Eric Slingby happened to stumble on. He'd just came back from the horror's of Sebastian's double-death to check that Alan was stable...but apparently the nightmare still continued over here, too.

 

Charis wept into his twin's chest, unable to look Eric in the eyes. He felt like that if he did, Eric would  _ know _ . Eric would do the resenting; he knew that.    
  
Angelina emerged from her office again, exhausted and pale, and glanced between the three of them with a frown. The twins were weeping...her gut twisted itself into a knot.    
  
"Micharis...what's Alan's status?" she asked very, very quietly, glancing up at the treatment room door. No...if they weren't in there, then...

 

Eric's eyes widened to pinpricks as he ran for the door, seeing his dear Alan's lifeless, bloody body. _NO!_   
The Scotsman jammed his security pass into the panel and bolted into Alan's room.   
  
"Eric, _wait!_ " Micah cried, only to have the door slammed in his face again. He exchanged horrified glances with Charis as the ship's captain locked himself in the room with Alan's corpse.   
"Eric, you gotta get out!" he screamed. The ship _needed_ their captain to get to where they were going. It wasn't his time yet...!!

 

"Eric,  _ no _ — !!" Angelina shrieked, pounding her open hands on the door. "Captain!!  _ Come back _ !!"   
  
Charis clung to Micah in terror, heart racing. Going in there was  _ suicide _ , and he was certain Eric hadn't the faintest clue.    
  
"Alan's going to transform and kill him," he uttered in horror. "He doesn't know — there's no time!! — Eric!!"   
  
Angelina dove into her pocket for her own security pass and gave it a cautious, torn look, glancing between it and the door. If she went in and was unsuccessful in retrieving Eric, the ship would be without a captain  _ and _ a doctor, which would put it in the worst of circumstances possible.   
  
She had a child to raise now. She couldn't do it...   
  
Slowly, she put it back in her pocket, only able to watch and wait for the inevitable.

 

Eric approached his lover's body, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Alan's face was still wet with tears, and his eyes were frozen open. "D-darling," he uttered, touching Alan's cooling cheek. "Don't be dead. Alan, please..."    
  
He shook his frail lover, and— to his disbelief — Alan's body twitched, and he heard the faintest sigh leave his chest.    
  
"Oh, god, I knew it, I knew you'd pull through!" Eric cried in frantic ecstasy. "I knew you wouldn't leave me behind...!"

 

No, Alan wouldn't.    
  
Alan's body would take Eric down with him.   
  
Angelina turned away and covered her mouth, unable watch any more once the transformation started — Alan's face splitting down the middle and all the way down to his clavicle, the bone scythe protrusion from an arm slashing down the center of Eric's chest, spraying his blood across the room.

 

Eric staggered backwards as Alan let out a great roar. Micah and Charis watched on, their fear fading to pure awe. They'd never seen one in real life before...!    
  
" _ Nghh _ ..!" Eric groaned, backing up against the wall and clutching his stomach, as loops of intestines saw the light of day for the first time.   
  
"Alan," he rasped. "Alan, baby, I'm not yer enemy...and I'll be damned if yer gonna leave me behind. Ye swore we'd never be apart, Al. Ye swore! "   
  


The gun he had confiscated from William made its appearance, to be used for the exact purpose he'd hoped to prevent.   
  
_ This is different. _

 

Alan's body continued to contort impossibly and sprout additional limbs, shrieking and spewing blood as it backed Eric into a corner. The new monster continued to make guttural, hellish sounds as it slashed at the Scotsman, craning forward and snapping at him with sharp teeth that grew all around the vertical split in the skull and esophagus.    
  
Blood spattered onto the door's viewing window, obscuring the doomed couple from the doctor and nurses' view.

 

The twins made sure to draw Ann away from the sight so that she would be exposed to as little of the nightmare as possible...but everyone heard the gun go off.    
  
It was not the corpse of Alan Humphries that fell dead, but Captain Eric Slingby himself, mad with grief and refusing to be left behind. He didn't care at all what he'd become after.  _ Alan _ was the reason for everything he did in his life, and without his sweet husband he had nothing. There was no newborn child that needed  _ him  _ to keep living.

 

Angelina collapsed to her knees and buried her face into her hands out of despair. Perhaps it was kinder to have let Eric end his grief so quickly, but it had gone against her oath to save lives. She had lost three tonight, three that she was sure could have been saved. She  _ knew _ she could have saved them all.    
  
She could have saved Alan if she'd been here, and by extension Eric. She could have talked sense into Sebastian and talked him down from the airlock, or confiscated the gun from him.    
  
But now they were gone.   
  
She dissolved into tears, and the twins were helpless to comfort her. This was a very dangerous thing when you had two undead monsters in the room next to you.

 

Seeing this nightmare continuing to unfold, Vincent Phantomhive had no other option but to raise the alarm. Not only were there necromorphs in the medbay, but there was another isolated outbreak in the brig. Crewmate Stab Wound hadn't pulled through, despite Madame Red's best efforts, and he was currently chewing on the heads of his colleagues. They too were affected by the Marker's signal, their dead cells transforming into those of the necromorph pathogen, and recombinating the host organisms into creatures of a darkest Hell.    
  
And the Captain was dead. Nothing,  _ nothing _ could possibly be going more wrong.    
  
William Spears, who currently lay outside the garbage incinerator room like he had given up on the world, weakly opened his eyes when the sirens went off.    
  


"...Wh...what’s that...?" he choked out hoarsely.  _ What now? _

 

"The alarm?" Ronald asked weakly, lifting his head and watching the flashing red lights. "Something else real bad must be going on." Had the outbreak not been contained? Who else had died?   
  


He looked back down at William, heart aching for the poor man. "Let's get to the med bay, okay? We'll get you fixed back up, and you can see your son! You want to meet him, don't you? It'll be nice and quiet down there..."

 

William sat up slowly, wiping his red, weepy face on a handkerchief with trembling hands. "Yes," he whispered, adjusting his glasses and using the cold glass to help himself to his feet. It was hard to even stand up straight, but the desire to see his son pushed him forward.    
  


"My baby boy...w-whatever's going on...I need to make sure he is safe."

 

Ronald nodded, putting an arm around William to help him walk, and offering him a gentle smile. "Ann's taking great care of him," he told him confidently. "She'll make sure he's safe...she's a really great doctor. And you gotta tell her what his name is and everything, you know! What's your li'l guy's name, huh?"

 

"The name...?" William echoed, trying not to lean on Ronald but genuinely needing the physical support in his injured state. "We never...never really..."    
  
It was small things like this that were why Sebastian felt so unloved. If William had been better, Sebastian might still be alive. The thought made William stop, fresh tears leaking from his tired eyes. "...Damn...!"

 

Ronald kept his arms around William, supporting him physically and emotionally to the best of his ability. "Ah, Will," he uttered, blinking back his own tears at the sight. "I'm sorry...c'mere, c'mon. Let's keep walking, okay? We're gonna see him. You and me can think up a name if you want. It's okay, you keep lettin' that out, okay?"    
  
He snuffled. "Your baby's waitin' for ya. Let's getcha to him."   
  
"Yes...o-okay...Sorry about that.." the poor scientist whispered, leaning on Ronald a little more.  "I-I, uh...would really like to name the boy in memory of Sebastian. But...Sebastian never liked being named after someone, so perhaps it could be a middle name, you know...?" he wondered aloud, ignorant of the groups of crewmates thundering past, cocking weapons as they ran, eyes wide with fear.

 

Ronald guided William forward one step at a time. "A middle name is good," he agreed in a soft voice as they limped along. "It's a good way to honor his memory. I like it..."   
  
The blond was semi-aware of the chaos around them, but he was too dazed to care much about it, and the half that did care preferred to keep William distracted and talking rather than make him worry any more than he already was.    
  
"You're part Japanese, right? Maybe a Japanese name for your kid, yeah? Respecting your heritage and all that..."

 

William's brows furrowed.  "The child would only have quarter heritage, but I do see it in his eyes..."  He swallowed thickly. "Sebastian always admired that part of me. I suppose he'd want to keep it going, too. B-but not as a first name."    
  
Fresh pain. The people running past, screaming into their radios; they were yet to know anything of pain. At least, that was how it felt.

 

"I saw it in his eyes, too," Ronald murmured. "He's a perfect mix of the both of you. He's gonna have so much lovely, dark hair, too."   
  
They stopped for a moment to rest against a wall, and Ronald watched his panicked crewmates running by, feeling only the dullest prickle of curiosity. William was all that mattered right now. Poor, freshly widowed William with a baby to raise on his own.   
  
He didn't have to be alone.   
  
"So then, we'll think of a good English name. Something brave and bold, like his parents," he suggested.   
  
At that moment, they rounded the corner to the medbay, and suddenly they understood  _ why _ everybody was screaming.

 

William and Ronald froze in the hallway, becoming ashen all over again.    
  
_ No, no, no, no...this couldn't be happening. Not again.  _ One of the exam rooms' windows was positively  _ painted _ with blood, and Ronald felt his heart twist unpleasantly in his chest.   
  
"Ann...Ann? What — what's happening here? What — where's Eric? We gotta calm everyone down," he urged when he set eyes on the weeping doctor. "Ann, talk to me!"   
  
Angelina just shook her head, sobbing into her hands. "I can't — I can't — "

 

William wordlessly approached the window of the examination room.    
  
He knew the answer to Ronald's question now. The horror he beheld would normally have shaken him to his core, but right now he was too emotionally bereft to feel that way. There was only one monster in the examination room, but it was comprised of  _ two _ corpses: those of Alan and Eric Slingby. Their bodies had fused together, like conjoined twins. Eric, the stronger body, was the host; a giant, muscular horror slashing its bone-scythe arms at the windows rabidly. And Alan was attached to Eric's back, reduced to just a head, a torso, and one single arm to attack with.    
  
William didn't know how it had happened, but it didn't matter. Hell had returned.

 

Eyes wide as saucers, Ronald took William's wrist and gently pulled him back, taking small, fearful steps away from the window.   
  
He felt fucking nauseous. He'd known Eric and Alan his whole life, and now they were gone forever. He didn't even want to know how this had happened; the sight was forever burned into his eyes and he could no longer recall their smiling, human faces.    
  
Ronald gagged a little, and let go of William's wrist to cover his mouth, afraid he was going to be sick.

 

William shook his head in despair and turned away, straying from Ronald's side. Let Ronald be sick if he needed to.    
  


Also crowding around the medbay waiting room was Agni, who was howling with sobs, and now Vincent as well, who looked like he had no idea  _ what _ he should be feeling. At least he had Orpheus draped over his shoulder, offering a calming (paternal?) massage. He seemed the least affected by this revelation, but then, he'd always been a strange man.    
  
William simply walked over to Madam Red and nudged her in the side. He had one very simple question, the only one that mattered.    
  
"Where is my son?"

 

Angelina turned her head away, wiping her eyes and coating her hand with runny mascara.    
  
"William, I'm so sorry," she choked, unable to look him in the eyes. "I couldn't save him. Your son suffered an internal decapitation from being thrown about the way he was. I had to cremate him immediately, before the..."   
  
She glanced up at the bloodstained window and shuddered.   
  
"...before the virus could activate..."

 

"Oh."   
  


William was silent for a long moment, a tower of ice. And then all of a sudden he erupted, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her up against the wall.    
  
" _ Tell me where my son is, woman!! _ " he shouted, eyes white with fury and panic. " _ Tell me!! _ "


	14. Chapter 14

 

> _William was silent for a long moment, a tower of ice. And then all of a sudden he erupted, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her up against the wall.  
>    
>  "Tell me where my son is, woman!!" he shouted, eyes white with fury and panic. "Tell me!!"_

  
  
  
Angelina cried out, choking and clawing at William's hands, and Ronald was up in an instant, grabbing William's arms and pushing him back. Pale and clammy, the blond pushed William back with all his strength. "W-William, stop — !!"   
  
Madame Red's eyes flooded with tears all over again, and she coughed and sobbed, massaging her throat. "Dr. Spears, I'm so, so sorry — I did everything that I could," she wept, trying to sidle away from him.

 

William let out a scream of defiance and drew his fist back. " _Liar!_ You're _lying_! He's not dead!" he cried. He tried to throw it, only for it to be caught by Ronald at the last moment. The brunet lost his balance and stumbled backwards, his knees giving out from underneath him.

 

Ronald knelt down with William and held onto him, gripping his fist tightly and flooding tears.  
  
Everything felt so numb. Sebastian was dead, William's son was dead, Eric and Alan were dead. It was too unreal; Ronald couldn't absorb the facts. He didn't know what to do. William was succumbing to rage and despair and he didn't want that to happen.   
  
"W-Will..." he choked. "Don't...don't," he pleaded. "I'm so sorry."

 

William struggled against Ronald with what little strength he had left, but after a few minutes he went weak and just sobbed against the floor without a care for the screaming and hollering that was going on around him.   
  
" _Everyone shut up!_ " came a sudden voice — Vincent Phantomhive, who had seemed to regain some of his strength. "I — I know everything is in shambles right now, but we need to put our heads together and not despair. We've lost our captain, and there are pockets of necromorph breakouts all throughout the ship as more and more deaths occur due to the Marker. First things first, we need to decide on an acting captain, and then we need to deal with this outbreak."

 

"W-well, why not you, Vince?" Ronald asked weakly, sniffling as he tried to hold and comfort William. "You know more about the ship and the people in it than anyone else."  
  
Orpheus smiled and calmly gathered his hair over one shoulder, glancing over the small crowd through his silver fringe. "I'm the acting captain whenever Eric is busy. Or was," he tactlessly informed anyone who had their attention on him. "I think, suffice it to say, that qualifies me to be acting captain now, as well. Yes? Are we in agreement?"

 

" _You're_ weird," said a voice behind him. It belonged to Sascha Leitner, who was pale and trembling and obviously just terrified to be going through this nightmare another time. "As a member of this crew...I don't trust you, Orpheus. I don't vote for you."   
  
There was a long silence. Vincent looked personally offended at this.   
  
"I vote Agni," Sascha squeaked, shifting closer to the weeping giant. "He's kind and purehearted and he would lead us well."   
  
"Agni is _hardly_ in any position to lead us," Vincent argued. "And you're not a real part of this crew. Eric hardly trusted you; why do you get a say?"   
  
"He trusted me to help his husband!" Sascha responded without thinking, and was immediately lashed with the expected response.   
  
"And a _great_ job you did of it!"

 

Ronald collected himself for long enough to speak. "Guys, _look_ ," he uttered in exasperation, wiping his eyes onto his sleeve. "I'm with Sascha on this one. I think Agni's the one best suited to be our captain right now. No offense, Vince, but bull _shit_ Sascha's not part of this crew. He became part of it the second we took him and the others in."   
  
"It's because of him and the others that we're _in_ this mess!" someone protested, and Ronald waved them off.   
  
"No. No, it's not," he replied tersely. "It's all this Marker bullshit, which none of us asked for. Look, this isn't even _about_ Sascha — this is about appointing Agni as our captain, even if it's just temporary. Long enough to get as many of us out of here alive as possible. Agni is peaceful and levelheaded, and frankly I've _never_ seen Orpheus have to take care of anything important as acting captain. Agni's a good leader; I say we let him take charge _at least_ until we get to Sirius."

 

Agni looked up, wiping the startling red tears from his eyes. "I would be honoured," he whispered. "I will give my very best efforts, in memory of Eric, Alan, Sebastian, the dear baby, Redmond and Violet."  
  
Vincent crossed his arms. "Very well; everyone present, please cast your vote for who you would prefer as captain."   


He was glad Agni stepped up to the role; Vincent himself had no desire to be captain, when he much preferred his current position as shadow captain/head of intelligence. Pulling strings and manipulating; that was Vincent Phantomhive through and through.

 

As Vincent counted the votes by show of hand, it came to light that William had not responded to either candidate. In fact, he had not responded much to anything at all, simply sitting by himself in a corner of the room.  
  
"William?" Ronald asked softly, kneeling down next to him. "Your vote counts, too. Who would you prefer get us to Sirius: Orpheus or Agni?"

 

William shook his head, not wanting to be spoken to at all. Things were at an impasse with the vote,  and he knew they needed his opinion. "Don't care," he whispered, burying his head. Why would he care about a stupid vote at a time like this?

"I know," Ronald whispered sympathetically, resting a hand on William's back. "I know. There's a lot more important stuff going on right now. But we need your vote so we can have someone fairly get us out of here. Just pick whoever you want, okay?"

William raised his head abruptly. "Oh, my god. Who cares? _Who cares?_  We're all going to die anyway."   


There was silence in the room, apart from the roaring and shrieking of the necromorph fused from ill-fated lovers locked inside the next room.   
  
"Will, you got us through this last time. You can help this time, can't you? We need you to keep fighting!!" Sascha urged him tearfully.   


William gave Sascha a dead look.   
  
" _What for?_ " he uttered. "All the light has gone out of my life, so it's fine if I die."

 

"We're going to get out of this alive," Ronald told William with a fiercely determined look. "I know you've lost the most important things to you, but...there are still people who care about you. _I_ care about you. You matter and it's _not_ fine if we die. You're fuckin' worth something and damned if I let you give in to despair."

 

William turned away, hugging himself solemnly. "I wish you all the best," he answered. "You were always very kind to me. If it means so much to you...I'll choose Agni." And then he was silent, that brief, singular moment of flame was now gone for good.

 

Ronald sighed, silent for a moment, and then he gratefully patted William's back and looked up at the others from where he knelt, giving them a faint nod. "Thank you, William," he murmured. "We're gonna take care of you, okay? You're in good hands."  
  
Because with that, the vote had tipped in Agni's favor, electing him new captain. They were ensured a safe voyage to Sirius Station.

 

"Finally," Vincent huffed. "Agni, congratulations, you're the captain of the _Forsythia_ . Now, we need a battle plan."   
  
"I guess I'm the one who needs to make up for everything," Sascha decided. "I keep screwing up. My past…back in the lab, and again on the _Ipheion_ , a-and...I couldn't save Alan. So I want to do my best to help now. First things first, we need to put them out of their misery."   
  
Agni clenched his fists tightly, listening to his little advisor, and nodded. "I understand."

 

Ronald looked over his shoulder at the bloodstained window, heart and gut sinking together. He was never going to see them again after this, and the image of the two of them fused together so grotesquely was going to be forever burned into his mind. It wasn't how he wanted to remember them.   
  
"I'll do it," he said quietly. "I'll make it nice 'n quick. They deserved better than this."

 

"You're not going in alone," said Agni with a sniffle. "Even without Eric, we're still TacSun, aren't we?  We're a team!" In moments, they'd all geared up with weapons, locked and loaded them, and were making final preparations for the incursion.   


"Watch out in there," said Sascha, backing away from the door. "They could be really strong ones, like Se...you know."

 

Ronald shot Sascha a bit of a look at the obvious slip, motioning aggressively at him to be quiet. "We _are_ still a team," he agreed with Agni to quickly change the subject, standing by his friend's side and hefting his gun up. "Eric was a damn great captain, and you'll do 'im justice, Aggs. You 'n me are still a dream team."   
  
He took a deep breath, and then sighed long through his nose, taking a moment to steel himself. "We'll give 'em a proper sendoff," he murmured. "When this's done we'll give 'em a good f...funeral."   
  
_Fuck_ . He didn't want to think about it. He'd known Alan could have died any day and most of them had been prepared for that...but none of them had expected to lose them _together_ . It really was the worst.   
  
"A-anyway," he mumbled, swiping at his wet eyes before any tears could fall again. "You ready?"

 

Ann had to hand over her keycard so the others could gain access to the emergency room, and then she was quick to hurry away from the area entirely. No one could blame her.  


"Just blast em!" cried a frightened guard, eyeing the monstrosity inside the room. "Fuckin — _blow ‘em up_ !"   
  
"Everyone who can't fight, follow Ann's lead and get out of the way," Vincent warned. "You twins, take William somewhere safe and keep an eye on him. We're doing this."

 

"Come along, Dr. Spears," Charis gently urged William, taking him by the arm and leading him forward. "We'll get you someplace nice and quiet and safe. You can come to our room, okay?"  
  
"And we'll treat your wounds, too," Micah chimed in, taking William's other arm and patting it kindly. "We'll patch you right up, Dr. Spears."   
  
Ronald tightened his grip on his gun, glancing between Agni and Vincent. It seemed like they were all prepared for the worst.

 

With a simple 'ping', the door unlocked. The Necromorph was waiting for them, and its dead eyes focused on them immediately.  It shrieked and thrust out one of its long, freakish bone arms straight towards Ronald. The worst thing was, it still looked like Eric close up, with his bleach-blond bangs hanging off his corroded skull tatters.

Ronald was ready for it, and immediately began pumping lead into its arm, severing it from the rest of the main body. He cringed a little as flesh was torn up by the bullets, hating so much that he had to do this to his friend, and hoping in vain that it was only a nightmare. He was the first one to charge forward, neatly severing limbs left and right.  
  
The stench of the blood spilled stung his eyes and choked him and a few others, and looking into the undead faces of his dear friends as he gunned them down was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

 

Agni and Vincent took out the creature's hideous legs, and it fell forward onto its face — leaving the twisted, emaciated form of Alan gazing up at them with the wide eyes he'd died with. Then came a projectile fountain of blood from his broken mouth, spraying up at Ronald and temporarily blinding him. Alan then let out an inhuman scream, reduced to a parasite flailing as it writhed helplessly attached to the husk of its dead host.

 

Ronald cried out and staggered back, clawing at his face and spitting blood from his mouth. He'd been completely blinded, and the acidic properties of the mutated blood stung his eyes like nothing else had before. He was left completely vulnerable, having dropped his weapon in his instinct to clear his eyes. He was also left panicking; was he going to be blind forever? Was this going to mutate him, too? Would they have to kill him too and be left without a captain _or_ a pilot?   
  
He didn't know. He didn't want to die. He couldn't protect himself and had no idea what was happening now. All the sounds, the rumbling under his feet and fingertips — all of his remaining senses were viciously assaulted, leaving him in a whirlwind of confusion and helplessness.

 

Luckily Agni was there to help. Sobbing pathetically, he put a barrage of bullets into Alan's head, torso, and single mangy arm, effectively putting the monstrous beast down for good.   
"Ronald, _quickly_ ," he urged him, kicking the corpse out of the way and helping the poor man over to the sink. "Hurry — wash your face!"

 

Ronald blindly flung his hands out and groped around the sink, sobbing right with Agni, and struggled to turn on the tap. Trying desperately to catch his breath, he splashed his face with the freezing cold water and began to flush his eyes out.  
  
"Is it — are they dead?" he choked, gripping the basin with white knuckles. "Are they gone?"

 

One of the guards, for extra measure, emptied a few more bullets into both heads, and they fell apart onto the floor like broken eggs.   


"Don't waste bullets!" Vincent barked.  


"It's good to make sure," Sascha's little voice piped up. "I've seen good men's guts spilled open by the spastic death throes of a Necromorph."   
  
"We should be using plasma cutters," Agni answered back. "That's what we got Sebastian down with." His voice cut off and he glanced fearfully through the screen to see if William was still in the hallway. He was not, thankfully, and Agni let out a faint sigh of relief. "We still have the shipment we stole."

 

Ronald had washed his face and successfully flushed his eyes out with water thoroughly enough that they hadn't suffered too much damage. They still stung, but he could see again. "We should've used them from the start," he muttered, gratefully patting Agni on the back. "We only have so many, though...we'll have to distribute 'em carefully. Maybe we can get some plasma guns too when we get to Sirius."

 

The team regrouped with their fifteen or so crewmen — some security, while the others just crew that had at least some skill with a gun.   
  
Hearing a burst from the radio, Vincent raised it to his ear, only to sharply yank it away when a cacophony of screams abruptly came through the speaker.   


" _Come in! Alpha team! Anyone?! We need backup! There's too — too many of these things in the brig, killin each other, makin' more, killin' us —!! Low on bullets! Please, god, send help!!_ "   
  
The room was silent as everyone listened in dull horror. It was getting worse...how many of their comrades were already dead and gone?   


"Alright, time to go," said Agni finally, though he looked a little pale. "We're going to provide assistance to our men." He turned his gaze to Ronald and added, "My friend, you should stay behind. You're injured, and your vision is poor. You will be more of a liability...and I couldn't bear to lose you."

 

Still blinking rapidly from his stinging eyes, Ronald looked up at Agni in disbelief and grasped his forearm tightly. "Wait! But...where'm I gonna go?" he asked, feeling his throat tighten. "Don't leave me here, Aggs! Lemme come with you; I can still fight! They need me down there, too!"

 

The giant turned to his friend and patted him gently on the head. "You can guard the civilians," he said simply. "Like William. _He_ needs you."   


"Take Sascha," Vincent added, giving the German a nudge. "If we have any questions relating to the monsters, the expert here can clue us in by radio." He shoved a spare into Sascha's hands.   
  
"We'll start sending any civilians we encounter up your way," Agni continued. "Before you go, Sascha — do you know where Miss Mei Rin is? We will need her abilities here."   
  
"I-I haven't seen her for a while," Sascha muttered, deflated that he wouldn't be able to help, but also knowing that his best asset was his brain, and they needed him in good condition.

 

Ronald nodded forlornly, reluctantly letting go of Agni's arm. Protecting William didn't seem so bad...he just knew he could be of more help than that. "I'm not going to be a very good guard if I can hardly see," he pointed out, joining Sascha's side. "But I guess it _is_ safer than trying to fire a gun at the undead."   
  
Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Mei Rin in a while, either. She was probably dead by now, he thought with a sinking heart. Half of them were dead already; it wasn't unlikely.   
  
"I'll go keep an eye on William," he sighed, lowering his gaze. "Just you be careful, okay, mate?...I don't wanna lose you, either."

“Of course,” Agni replied kindly, giving Ronald a gentle rub on his bicep. “My friend, I promise to exercise the most extreme caution. Now go...William and the others need you.”

 

Ronald nodded, giving Agni a brief hug, and then hurried off to where he was needed. When he arrived at the holding room, it was filled with a deathly silence. It was really just a break room being repurposed to protect the civilians, and right now William was grieving quietly in the corner between the employee couch and the wall. Micharis were keeping half an eye on him as they sat on the opposite side of the room, silently sipping juice boxes from the vending machine.   
  
Ann had been found by another squad and was now serving as an emergency medic for them, but when it came to necromorphs, if you were hit, you didn't tend to survive. This was why no one was calling for Micah and Charis.

 

Ronald did his job, patrolling around the room with his gun, checking outside the door and guarding the vents, peering into them and shining a flashlight down them, listening carefully for any travelling sounds. When he had a moment, however, he sought William out and quietly crouched by him. He didn't say anything for now; he wasn't sure what even _could_ be said. All he could really do is be there for him and look out for him.   
  
The worst part was the fact that _no one_ was talking. Everyone was so shocked by the things that were happening and the people that they were losing, and no one knew how to react to it now that the initial shock and grief had hit them. Many, like William, were beginning to feel that death wasn't such a bad option if it weren't for the whole 'reanimating-as-an-undead-atrocity-against-nature' thing.   
  
Ronald was just worried sick for his remaining friends. Agni was his best friend and he desperately didn't want to lose him either — sweet, kind Agni who would never hurt a fly if he didn't have to. Even their already-dead friends were difficult for him to kill. The whole thing was a total nightmare.   
  
He glanced at William, who had no one left at all, and felt his heart being tugged at. "H...hey, uh..." he whispered to him softly, "if you ever feel like talking, I'm happy to listen to you...okay?"

 

William looked up at his friend with dull eyes. "Right," he said quietly. "...Thank you for...that. I, uh...apologize...for my outburst earlier." Then he sort of nestled into the corner a little more, evidently having said enough.   
  
At that moment Micah and Charis got up, walking over to Ronald together. "Hey, buddy...since we seem to be safe in here, do you wanna let us patch your injuries up a bit? We got a first aid kit here that should do the trick."

 

Ronald turned his attention up to the twins, but not before giving William a brief glance. "Oh — yeah, thanks," he replied a little forlornly, holding his hand out to them. "Ugh, god...this is gonna hurt like a motherfucker, isn't it? Here, we'll give Will some space, let's sit on the bench over there, okay? Thanks, guys..."  
  
He hadn't had a chance to bandage his sliced-up hand yet, and it looked bad. The cuts were partially congealed but some of them were still bleeding, and Ronald wouldn't be surprised if there were still shards in there. Now that he had a quiet moment, he was really feeling the pain there and in his injured shoulder.

 

William appreciated being left alone and not having any attention drawn to him or his own injuries. He didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone be touched.   
  
"How're ye holdin' up, Ron?" Micah asked his friend. "Can I just get ye to take yer shirt off, there? There's a good lad."   


Meanwhile, Charis was dabbing at Ronald's hand with disinfectant. "We'll be quick so you can get back to guardin', we will."

 

Ronald cringed and hissed in pain the moment the disinfectant touched the wounds on his hands, and he grit his teeth tightly to keep it down and not disturb the other people in the room.   
  
"I'm alright," Ronald murmured, setting his gun down from his uninjured hand and easing his shirt off. It wasn't easy to peel it off of the gashes that Sebastian had left on his shoulder and left pec, but he did manage it with as little pain as possible (still too much). "I'll get through this. Hurts like hell but nothin' I can do about that."

 

"I wasn't referring to physical pain," Micah replied quietly, putting Ronald's shirt aside and starting to gently wash the wound, cleaning it of blood and detritus. Charis bit his lip, blinking a few times and focusing on stitching up the lacerations in Ronald's hand.   
  
They'd lost so many. Even in their devout minds, and the idealization that their dead friends were in a better place, they felt the pain of loss.

 

"Oh," Ronald answered softly, casting his gaze away. "Well...guess it's 'bout the same. I don't, uh...I feel like it hasn't really sunk in just yet. What can I even do about it? They're gone, I can't...bring 'em back. Ugh, god..."  
  
He brought his uninjured hand to his face, covering his eyes, and trying not to think about Eric and Alan's grotesque, distorted faces.   
  
"...Think it still only feels like it's a bad dream," he mumbled hoarsely, feeling his throat close up and nose tickle.

"William doesn't get to wake up, that's for sure," Charis said softly, watching the brunet curling up in the corner. "I can't even imagine what he — "  
  
At that moment, there was a loud crash from the ceiling, and the twins jumped backwards in horror as a huge, nasty Necromorph dropped in from the above air vent. The redheads were lucky enough to have gotten far enough away, but the monster landed right on top of Ronald, effectively slamming him against the floor and pinning him.

 

Ronald was so startled by the initial crash that he yelped and just about jumped out of his skin. Before he could even recover from that, the Necromorph descended and pinned him down to the floor.   
  
He hardly registered the warmth filling his pants as he stared up in naked terror at the monster pinning him down; he recognized this broken face as one of the _Forsythia's_ engineers.   
  
Was this how he died?

 

Not today, at least.   


Of all people, it was William who leapt to his feet and dove for the gun Ronald had left on the couch. A rather clumsy spray of bullets flew out, quite luckily avoiding Micah and Charis, and firing fast into the Necromorph.   


" _Stay down, Knox!_ " he cried out, dropping into a kneeling position to fire at the monster's limbs more accurately.

 

Stay down. That part wasn't hard; Ronald was pinned down like an animal. Breathless and wide-eyed, he watched William suddenly spring to life and take action, but in slow motion. Bullets flew over his head, deafeningly loud, and he struggled against the beast on top of him and failed with his injured shoulder. He was speechless when the monster collapsed atop him, blood spraying every which way and limbs flying off left and right. William had just destroyed it like it was _nothing_. Ronald hardly had time to register any of it happening.

 

William made sure the creature was dead, then he hurried closer. "Ronald," he uttered. "Ronald, you — " Dropping beside his friend, he heaved the creature off the man's body. "Are — are you okay?" His ice-blue eyes flicked over Ronald's sodden form, wide with concern.

 

Ronald stared up into William's eyes in a daze, sitting up once the weight was off of his chest. "T-think so," he uttered hoarsely, reaching up and gingerly cradling his injured shoulder. "I...I think so. Y-you — t-thank you..."

William helped him into the sitting position, then drew back a little. "Don't mention it," he said softly, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. What relief it was to know that Ronald was okay. "Kind of...reminds me of when we first met, huh..."

 

Ronald groaned, but he couldn't hold back a faint little chuckle. "God," he breathed, hanging his head a little and bumping it against William's chest. "It keeps happening, huh? Think someone has it out for me?"   
  
He reached out to William's shoulder to support himself as he got up to his feet, sighing heavily. "B-but...but seriously, thanks," he whispered, finally noticing how hard his heart was pounding. "I owe you my life."

 

William was slow to rise to his feet, as well. "Forget about it," he muttered. "You would have done the same for me."   


The twins looked at each other, blinking slowly. "Wow," they breathed. "That was pretty badass of you, Will!" Micah uttered.

 

"It was amazing!" Charis affirmed, clasping his hands together in awe. "You're so selfless!"  
  
Ronald had no doubt in his mind whatsoever that he would have done the same for William. It was simply that Ronald knew William had absolutely nothing left to lose. If he had chosen to take action and save someone he still barely knew...maybe Ronald was of some importance to him, even after everything else.

 

"Whoaa, Ron; did you pee your pants?" Micah asked abruptly, and Charis gave him a nudge.   


"Micah, don't embarrass Ron! He knows perfectly well that he peed his pants."   
  
William was brushing himself off, giving Ronald a faintly sympathetic look. He couldn't be there to cover for him this time. And now, although he'd moved fast to save Ronald's life, William himself was still very injured and had to sit down on the couch with a faint groan.

 

Ronald turned away, scarlet with embarrassment, and hid his face from the twins. "Y...yeah, I'm _pretty_ aware," he mumbled, gritting his teeth. But he shot William an appreciative, grateful glance, shifting next to him. "But maybe let's _not_ focus on that? And maybe focus instead on the fact a fuckin zombie just fell out of the air vent? Just a thought..."

 

"See, you embarrassed him," Charis sulked, pouting at Micah.   


"Sorry, Ron. Maybe you wouldn't be so scared if you understood that it wasn't a 'zombie'," Micah replied. "His _name_ was Drocell Keinz. He was a mate of ours. Had a bit of a weird thing for puppets, but we always had a good laugh about it. He just wanted to help you ascend to a higher form of existence, mate."   


"Poor Drocell," Charis whined.   
  
William was practically glaring daggers at the two of them.

 

Ronald wasn't far from the same. "Well, Drocell was about an inch from eating my brains," he bit back, having had just about enough of this Unitologist nonsense. "And I'd rather not be dealin' with any of that. So let's get these body parts out of here, yeah?"

 

"They don't 'eat brains'," Micah responded under his breath, but he and Charis both got up and tenderly carried Drocell's remains to the main door.

 

William limped over with the gun, changing out its magazine cartridge, and keeping the weapon carefully aimed as they moved to dump the body.

 

Ronald shined his flashlight up the vent to see if there were any more unpleasant surprises lying in wait. Drocell Keinz seemed to have been the only one so far, and Ronald preferred that it stayed that way. It was uncomfortable, trying to patrol with his sodden, stinking pants now, and he sighed, glancing over his shoulder at William.  
  
"Don't wanna leave you alone, Will," he whispered once it was just the two of them. "Come with me while I go find some fresh clothes, won't ya?"

 

William paused. "I don't know if I should," he murmured, glancing at the twins. "And I don't need you to guard me."  
  
Micah and Charis both seemed to understand what was going on, though. "We'll be fine here; Vince said he was sending up a second guard with some more civilians anyways."   
"And we're not scared," Charis added with a smile. "Don't worry. You two go on."

 

"Take care of yourselves," Ronald urged them regardless. "We'll be back soon."  
  
He gently tugged a reluctant William along, treading quietly down the ship's halls, mindful of his injuries and pausing for breaks whenever William needed one.   
  
"You know," he confessed quietly as they made their way, "I keep wanting to beg you not to tell Eric I pissed myself. It's there in my throat an' on the tip of my tongue, wanting to get out and it doesn't understand why it can't leave." He sighed and scuffed a foot on the dirty floor. "I'm sorry that you're having to go through this all over again. I'm real grateful you have my back despite everything. I just want you to know I got yours too, okay?"

 

William paused to lean against the wall, staring away distantly as he listened to his friend.  
"I...I'm sorry....for your loss," he murmured. "I know exactly what you're feeling, what it's like to keep forgetting that person just isn't there anymore." HIs eyes were dark-ringed and full of grief, but when he looked at Ronald, just a little life came back to them.  
  
William took a small step, then another, biting through the searing pain that came with each until it was constant and he could just keep moving. They passed along the dorm halls, which were luckily on the lower decks anyway, but the moment they heard a growl, they hurled themselves inside the nearest unlocked door.

 

Ronald slammed the door shut, engulfing the two of them into darkness. There was hardly any room for one man to stand, let alone two — mops and brooms forced them to stand flush against each other, with Ronald practically pinning William to the wall.   
  
They could feel each other's hearts pounding in their chests, their unsteady breaths of fear, their hip bones, which were...very, _very_ close. Ronald braced himself against William, listening intently to all noises outside of their cramped little closet. Aside from their labored breaths of exertion, he couldn't hear a thing at all. It was definitely the closest he'd been to William; that much was for certain. Even though there was such a terrifying threat outside, Ronald felt his heart flutter nervously knowing how close they were.

 

William made a sound of obvious discomfort as Ronald got right up in his personal space; hips on hips and breathing just millimetres from each other. He quickly stifled the sound out of concern of attracting the monster's attention, and they both fell into deathly silence.   
  
God....Ronald was _wet_ . William thought he might die of discomfort, but that quickly gave way to a deep claustrophobia that he'd carried since his childhood trauma. _Fuck._ He'd much rather be out in the hall with that monster than trapped in this horrendously tiny supply closet.

 

Ronald scrunched his eyes shut as tight as he could even though it was already pitch dark in the closet; it just somehow made it easier to hold his breath. And with William's hand covering his mouth... _fuck_ .   
  
Ronald's hair stood on end when he heard the monster pause directly outside their door, even scratching at it, and he immediately began to pray in silence to every god he knew of that it wouldn't find them. For one agonizingly long moment, it remained there, snuffling hideously along the seams of the door frame, before it finally, _finally_ moved on. They didn't dare move, though; not until they couldn't hear it anymore.

 

William was sure that the scent of Ronald's 'fear' would have given them away. He'd broken out in a highly uncomfortable sweat in the enclosed space, trying to keep his breathing within normal levels. Even then, they had to wait a little longer, _just to be sure_ .   


He was glad that at least Ronald couldn't see how freaked out he was.   


"I...I think it's safe now," he eventually uttered. If he had to spend another moment in here, he would surely die.

 

Ronald sighed and half collapsed against William when those words were uttered, feeling the adrenaline draining out of his muscles. "God," he whispered, clutching William's shoulders and shaking with nerves. " _God_ ...that was the worst...I j-just..."   
  
He was just so overcome with relief that he was _alive_ somehow even after all _that_ , that he started to lean in to kiss William without even thinking about it. Halfway there, though, he caught himself.   
  
_Fuck are you doing, Knox? The man just lost his whole family. Don't even go there; don't be that asshole._ Even though he really, truly did like William other than in a friendly way, Ronald knew that he absolutely couldn't load this onto the poor man, too. William didn't deserve another shock like that.   


"God," he uttered unhappily, instead going for a hug. He wrapped his arms around William's shoulders and hugged him gingerly. "...I really thought we were goners..."

 

William stiffened as Ronald managed to even _further_ invade his personal space and increase his claustrophobia, but he let his friend seek comfort nonetheless. "Were you scared?" he asked simply, giving Ronald an awkward pat on the back then quickly reaching for the door handle with trembling hands. He peered through the crack to make sure the coast was clear, then turned back to Ronald. "Somehow, I'm not scared of them, anymore.”

 

"I really was," Ronald admitted, sighing and finally trying to step back from William. Now that the coast was clear, he carefully eased out of the closet, accidentally knocking over a mop as he did so. He grabbed it and decided to take it with him — it wasn't much of a weapon at all, but Ronald figured it could at least keep the monsters off of him. He could always break it and sharpen an end into a spear.  
  
"Think you've been desensitized, then?" he asked as he unscrewed the mop handle from the mildewy rags it was attached to, the latter of which he kicked back into the janitorial closet. "I think you're braver than I am..."

 

William leaned against the opposite wall, tugging off his lab coat and dropping it on the ground. His armpits were soaked with sweat, and he pushed his damp hair off his forehead. "Not at all," he responded breathlessly, proceeding to roll up his bloodied sleeves. "I suppose I...just don't care if they kill me."   


He sure as hell cared about dying in a tiny little supply closet, though.

 

"I care," Ronald heard himself mumble as he gripped his mop handle tightly. He shut the janitorial closet door now that they were out of it, and went back to being a lookout. "I won't let 'em kill you if I have anything to say about it."  
  
He glanced back at William once the room was all checked out, only to notice how pale and shaken the scientist was. "...W-whoa, are you okay?" he asked in a quieter voice, hurrying back to William's side. "You're soaked with sweat. Sure it didn't bother you?"

 

William cleared his throat a little, faintly embarrassed to have his own fear noticed. "I'm just...in a lot of pain, it's fine," he huffed. "It's nothing to worry about. We — we should get moving, anyway. You're not safe out here."

 

Ronald searched William's eyes, remaining firmly unconvinced that this was the actual reason for William's discomfort. It hit him a split second later when he remembered something William had mentioned to him —   
  
"Oh — !" he gasped quietly. "Th...that's right; you're claustrophobic, aren't you?" he asked in dismay. "I'm so sorry. You were already uncomfortable enough in there an' you had me climbin' all over you. Mate, I'm so fuckin' sorry — I didn't think about that...!"

 

William hunched up a little when Ronald suddenly blurted out the secret he'd been trying to keep. It had only been last night that William had told Ronald about his childhood trauma, but it still took William by surprise that the blond would really have remembered such a thing.

 

"T...Thank you..for your concern," he muttered, quite flustered all of a sudden. "It's not a big deal — I had to do what was necessary or you would have been killed. Isn't it a ridiculous thing, to have no fear of the reanimated corpses of our friends, but to be completely messed by being stuck in a supply closet...?"  He sighed in disappointment at himself.

 

Ronald shook his head. "It's not ridiculous," he insisted. "You've had time to be desensitized to this, even if it's still pretty scary and upsetting. But something like what happened to you in your childhood...that's etched pretty deep into your psyche. Y'don't just get over something like that."  
  
He exhaled shakily and leaned back. "Just like how when we get out of this, and the adrenaline wears off, we'll need plenty of therapy to put this behind us."   
  
He couldn't help but chuckle weakly at the morbid joke.

 

William gave him a sidelong look. When we get out of this....? Even _if_ they survived...there was no future here for William. He'd lost everything.   
  
"I might have agreed with you two days ago. But the truth was, I was a functioning adult. I had PhDs. I led an intergalactic research mission. Really, I was doing quite well for myself...and as of today, I have a much better understanding of the kind of things you _cannot_ get over."   


Turning away, he proceeded further down the hall with his gun raised, guiding the two of them to his dorm and quickly unlocking the door.

 

Ronald followed him inside and immediately checked the vents. All were secure, and he made damn certain that they were latched tightly shut before he let himself relax a little.  
  
Only a little.   
  
"You can still do your research," Ronald said quietly. "I dunno what exactly you were researching, but...it might be worth living to find a cure or something for whatever is happening to our friends. Wouldn't Sebastian want you to keep going?"

 

William's insides twisted when he heard Sebastian's name.   


"I don't want to talk about that," he said coolly, entering the room where he'd been raped the previous night by his now dead spouse. The bed was still bloody and littered with glass, and William couldn't bear to look at it.   


"Just get changed as quickly as you can, alright?"

 

Ronald bit his lip, just then laying eyes upon the bed, which looked like a murder scene. "R-right," he muttered shakily, quickly averting his gaze and hurrying his trousers off. A hot flush of shame washed over him. _Right. Good going. Out of all the boneheaded things to spew out of your dumb mouth..._   
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, snapping up some dry underwear and slacks. "That was...n-never mind; I'm sorry."

 

William had locked the door behind himself so they could redress safely, and he changed clothes as well. At least he'd stopped bleeding for now, even if the pain was still intense. He dressed in slacks as well, borrowed from Vincent, along with a dress shirt that he'd also borrowed from him, and stashed a bottle of Sebastian's painkillers (originally to deal with the many aches and pains of pregnancy) in his pocket.

 

When Ronald was dressed in clean clothing, he sighed and kicked his dirty wet things into a corner. "William, listen," he finally said in a small voice. "I really am sorry. What I said was, uh...it wasn't in good taste, and I'd like to forget about it. So...let's focus on where we need to go from here, okay? I need to get to the bridge and get us to Sirius as fast as we possibly can, and we need to figure out how to stop these monsters from spreading and multiplying. What do we do?"

 

William turned back to his friend, doing up the last of his buttons and rolling up his sleeves. "I came to help you get changed," he said simply. "You were assigned to guard the civilians-- which I am one of. Now isn't really the time to disobey your superior's orders, is it. We're going to return to the break room."

 

Ronald sulked at him, turning his face away and crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, then I'm going whether it's with you or not," he replied decisively. "Someone's gotta get this crawling wreck to Sirius and I'm the one most qualified for it. Y'know, being the pilot and all. Even though I'm injured...and these zombie bastards scare the shit out of me and make me freeze up when I see them...and it's still a long way from here to the bridge..."

 

William also folded his arms, turning the opposite direction.  "I don't...that's...."   
  
There was a beat of silence, with William taking an additional step away from Ronald. He was clearly conflicted at the idea of Ronald out there on his own, and after a long moment he turned around.   


"You're going to get killed on your own, you know!" he huffed.

 

Ronald pulled the room's sink out of the wall and opened his shirt so that he could rinse off his hands and his shoulder wound. "It's a risk I have to take for everyone else's sake," he muttered as he cleaned himself up. "I won't strand these folks. I'm not gonna just stand 'round picking my nose when I could be doing something useful."

 

William clenched his fists a little, shaking his head in exhausted frustration. "You're no use to anyone dead. No one asked you to play the hero, especially since you clearly can't handle it. Get back to the break room and guard the civilians, damn it!" He narrowed his eyes, hoping his anger would sway Ronald's decision.

 

Ronald continued to calmly wash his injuries out, clearing the blood off of his skin. The wounds were still open, but he was able to bandage them without any trouble.  
  
"I'm no hero," he answered after a moment, leaning against the sink. "Nobody takes that role because they're asked to, anyway. I'm doing this because I care about my friends' lives more than I care about my own. I'm gonna go, with or without you."

 

William was furious now. "You're forcing me to look after you," he said coldly. "I can't very well let you go on your own." He felt quite resentful about it, because he just wanted to stay in the break room and mourn the deaths of his family.

 

" _Forcing_ you? Nah," Ronald replied as he carefully pulled his shirt back on. "Going or staying is up to you. If you come with me, it's because you want to, not 'cause I'm _making_ you." He looked back at William. "The bridge is more secure than the break room," he told him. "If I make it, I'll be safer there than here or anywhere else."

 

William gave Ronald a deathly glare. "Let's go," he said briskly, cocking his gun. He was _compelled_  to look after Ronald, though he couldn't exactly say why.  William, at least, could say that he'd saved Ronald's life a couple of times and that would all have come to nothing if Ronald went ahead and died. "I'll come with you...tch..."

 

"Well, if you _insist_ ," Ronald replied, trying not to smile and failing.   
  
Ha ha. It'd worked.   
  
"I like having some company, anyway," he went on as he buttoned his shirt back up, followed by his jacket. "You'll keep me safe, then, won't you?"

 

"That's why I'm here," William snapped, giving Ronald a grumpy nudge out of their door. Truthfully, he couldn't bear to spend another minute in this room.

 

"It's not our job to contain the outbreak — I'll tell you that much. I'll get you back to the bridge _but that's IT_ , understand?"

 

"Gotcha, boss," Ronald replied softly with a cheeky little wink. "We're not containing anything, anyway; I'm just gonna divert a little more juice to the engines so that we can get to Sirius a little sooner. The survivors'll all be safer there. The sooner we get there, the sooner we figure out what the hell to do."  
  
But he sombered a bit once they were outside and on their way again. "Honestly...without Eric and Alan here anymore...there's no reason to keep this junk heap floating around the cosmos anymore," he muttered. "I think once everyone alive is off this boat, we'll salvage what's still usable and then blow this fucker up. I mean, that's what I'd do."

 

"I see," William answered flatly. Just another nail in the coffin of his decision. "No reason, huh? If you say so." He had grown fond of the crew during their short time together, and the reason he and Sebastian had joined the crew was because they had nowhere else to go.   


Scrap the _Forsythia_ , and everyone would go their separate ways.   


What was left, then...?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! you can look forward to more frequent updates now :D but pls we really luv reviews

There was a scuttling overhead, and William pulled Ronald into the shadows, his breath freezing in his throat. The idea of one of those creatures jumping down on you from behind gave him shivers. William raised a finger to his lip in the universal 'keep your mouth shut' sign, and they kept their eyes to the roof. Silence.

 

"Well, I mean — " Ronald began, but before he could complete the thought, he was yanked into the shadows, and he felt an awful chill travel up his spine. He shut the hell up obediently, and he froze stiff except for his eyes, searching the ceiling frantically and just dreading what might come next. 

Silently, he reached for William's wrist, grasping it desperately for comfort.

There was a light on the wall, and up the top the shadow of a creature skulking past could be seen. William cringed when Ronald's cold fingers grasped his bruised wrists, but he wouldn't have said anything even if he could have. 

Anything to keep Ronald from screaming. 

It appeared that they hadn't been discovered, and after a long silence they continued on. Conversation stayed dead, in the hope that it would keep them alive. Ghostly pale and paranoid of every sound or movement, they reached the elevator. Great, just what William needed: more enclosed spaces. But he marched into it like a trooper and pressed the button to take them to the flight deck.

Ronald exhaled sharply with relief once they were inside the elevator and the doors had closed, but he knew William couldn't do the same. Not when this was so traumatic for him.

"William...thank you for coming with me," he said quietly once the elevator began its ascension. "I really don't have words for how glad I am you did."

The brunet scientist leaned against the wall and stared blankly at the opposing doors. Ronald had basically manipulated him into coming along and William felt quite bitter about it, so he chose not to respond to that particular statement. 

"The outbreak began on the lower decks. It's therefore logical to conclude that there will be a lower concentration of the necromorphs on the upper de — " 

The elevator had barely begun to move when a thick bone scythe thrust through the seam where the metal doors joined, buckling them inwards. 

"Damn it — !" William uttered, throwing himself back against the wall and raising his gun. The more scythe came through the gap, soon enough the creature it belonged to was revealed, growling and snapping at them. 

 

William didn't bother to waste bullets, though. Once the initial shock faded, he knew that physics would play its part as the elevator ascended.

Ronald yelped when the bone scythe appeared, and he flattened himself against the back wall as William took care of it. He was damn glad he had nothing left in his bladder to empty, or he would have definitely ruined these new pants as well.

The elevator quickly ascended enough that the floor was now above the previous room's ceiling, and the arm belonging to the creature was ripped right out of its socket and lay motionless on the elevator floor. Ronald still stomped it into oblivion, determined to make sure it couldn't still move on its own, breaking the bones as thoroughly as possible. 

After a moment of thought, he knelt down by the severed arm and picked it up to examine. "Hey..." he said carefully after a moment, turning it over in his hands. "I could use this as a weapon, couldn't I? I mean, it's a big-ass bone scythe; I could swing it round and bludgeon the other Necromorphs with it, couldn't I? Fancy cutting their limbs off with this."

William stared at Ronald for a long moment, then sort of blinked himself back to reality. "O-oh! I — " 

He shoved his hand into his pocket and withdrew two items that resembled the floppy disks of centuries ago. 

"I grabbed these while I was in my room. They are modified stasis and kinesis modules, respectively. With the appropriate glove, you can utilise energy beams to pick up and throw objects, including these bone scythes...or you can slow down the monsters themselves." 

The brunet quickly adjusted his glasses.

Ronald blinked at him dumbly, not understanding half of what William was saying. "K...kinesis...modules?" he asked uncertainly. "I mean, I don't know what that is, but what you say they can do sounds handy as fuck. Could it like...let me hack and slash without actually having to touch it?"

He prodded curiously at the disk-like object. "Sounds like magic, t'be honest. Never heard of anything like this in my life."

William let out a sigh. "No — I know. Your ship has no module charging stations. Modules are used for carefully moving large equipment or dealing with dangerous machinery. All the latest generation ships have them."

William glanced around warily as the elevator continued to rise. "I found them useful as weapons against necromorphs, so I had these in my pocket when your crew rescued us. After realising your ship does not have module charging stations, I've repurposed these to be battery powered during my spare time on my shifts at the laboratory."

"The latest," Ronald repeated with a little half-smile. "Yeah, our scrap heap is about forty years out of date. The fact that it goes at all is pretty amazin', so we definitely don't have fancy stuff like that. But...that's really handy! You must really be brilliant to make modifications like that. Will you show me how to use 'em?"

William carefully removed his own gloves, and offered them to Ronald. "Put these on. It's very simple. One module for each hand. Press the switch on the left glove to alternate between push and pull for the kinesis module. Stasis has just the one setting." 

While they were safe in the elevator, they could afford a quick lesson.

Ronald flexed his fingers inside the gloves to make sure they fit properly while he listened to William. "Alrighty then...let's try it. Could I use this to hack and slash from a safe distance, or can it really only push and pull for now?"

He pressed the switches as instructed, and watched in amazement as a blue beam of light shot from the glove and surrounded the severed bone scythe, lifting it into the air without a direct touch. "Whoa...!!!"

William rolled his eyes slightly. "Like I said, these were designed for machinery. Not killing. But now you have the scythe in the kinesis field, you can move it about, rotate it, or propel it outwards in a short burst. That will do you well for long distance damage." 

At that moment the elevator reached its station and opened up onto the flight deck.

Ronald nodded in understanding, using the glove to manipulate the bone scythe as he wished and get a good feel of it. "If I aim good, then, I could fire it and sever some heads," he decided with a bit of a grimace. "Heads, limbs, whatever I want. That's dead useful, that is."

He looked up when they reached their destination, and carefully observed the flight deck. So far, it looked empty, but it wasn't going to stop him from exercising extreme caution as he got up to the bridge — his very secure little sanctuary. 

William held back the fact that he'd forgotten to tell Ronald he'd picked up the modules because he'd been so pissed off at him about the manipulation. It didn't matter now, anyway. Ronald was over the moon with his new toy. 

"Now; the outbreak might have started in the lower decks, but anyone up here could be offing themselves or others at any moment. And as you know, the Marker signal mutates DNA upon death, turning our friends into these deathly monsters. So there could still be necros up here; don't let your guard down," William advised, uneasily scanning the hall. It was eerily silent.

Ronald fidgeted uneasily with the gloves as he and William slowly crept out into the open. "I don't think anyone is on the bridge itself," he whispered. He kept his back to William's, giving them a full scope of their surroundings and preventing them from being snuck up on. "Only me, Eric, and Vince can get in there. We should be safe once we're inside."

He didn't like this silence at all. He felt sure that even on a normal day, he wouldn't have liked it. He almost couldn't even hear the quiet rumble of the engines beneath his feet.

William's assumptions were correct— about halfway to the bridge, the sound of an electronic door struggling to close grew louder, and as they approached they realized why it was unable to. There was a dead necromorph in the doorway, blocking the doors path.   
Someone had killed it — blown its upper limbs off — and left it where it fell. Its eyes were white and lifeless. 

"Do you recognize this corpse?" William asked as they cautiously passed it.

Ronald felt his heart sink when he was close enough to see the corpse's face.

"Joker — " he uttered, swallowing back the lump in his throat. "We — we called him Joker. He was a mechanic, kept the engines runnin' smooth...what was he doing up here?"

He didn't have the heart or the stomach to move the corpse with his own two hands. He activated the kinesis glove, lighting the dead necromorph with a blue glow, but the body did not move as the severed arm had. Ronald bit his lip and tried again, glancing down at the glove.

"Am I...doing this wrong?" he asked William cautiously. "Why won't it move...?"  
William frowned. "Look, it's very simple," he said in exasperation, stepping forward. As he looked down at Ronald's glove, a faint movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. 

 

One of those white eyes, shifting ever so slightly. 

 

The first words out of William's mouth were in his home tongue of Japanese, but the fear in his voice and the abrupt yanking backwards of Ronald's shirt needed no translation. 

"{Get back!!}" Before William could even raise his laser cutter, the corpse of Joker had thrown itself at the poor blond. The only reason Ronald wasn't killed then and there was because the damned thing had no arms with which to disembowel him.

Ronald froze stiff, every hair on his body standing on end, mouth open to scream but no sound coming out. Everything around him slowed down and all of his senses dulled — he hardly registered William ripping the monster off of him and severing its head, followed by the rest of its limbs.

When the beast was well and truly dead, Ronald slowly came back down into his own body, and let out a single, choked sob.

"F...fuck," he gasped, feeling his heart raging in his chest. "Fuck. I almost...it..."

William was stunned too, blank with shock. Ronald could have been killed because of William's carelessness, and that was a terrible thought. 

 

"Gods..." he uttered, adjusting his glasses with a trembling hand. "I didn't know they could...do that..."

Ronald slipped down to one knee, feeling his strength just sapped out of him. How could William have survived this once and not gone completely mad? There was no way he was going to get used to seeing his friends like this, to face the constant threat of death every waking moment. Hell, that threat didn't disappear with sleep, either. 

"They're gettin' smarter," he mumbled, ashen-faced, and tears suddenly began slipping down his cheeks. "T-they're s'posed to be undead; how could they play a trick like that...?! Fuck. W-who was I kidding, I can't do this..."

William paused, turning to his weeping friend, and gingerly kneeling down beside him. "Come, now," he murmured. "You are strong. I have seen your strength. And we don't know that they're getting stronger; they could have always been able to do this. Necromorphs are just the creations of colonial bacteria that are controlled by the Marker. Or whoever created the Marker. I, I, I don't know the specifics, but...It's alright to be scared." 

 

A tentative hand alighted upon Ronald's shoulder. 

"We're almost safe anyway."

Ronald sniffed, trying hard to hold back his sobs. He really didn't have any right to be crying right now; it wasn't alright to be scared, not when his friend here had not only lost his entire crew, but his whole family in just moments. If anything, William was the one who deserved to cry.

"I'm so sorry," Ronald whispered, wiping his eyes onto the back of his hand. "I'm just holding you back, aren't I? You're a hell of a lot smarter 'n braver than I am and I'm just — I thought I was kind of a badass before all this happened, but when it comes down to it, I'm just the one who keeps pissin' his pants."

He let out one more bitter sob and sniffled loudly. "Knowin' where these freaks 'a nature come from doesn't make 'em any less scary, Will. They're killing us. This whole Marker thing is so skeevy and weird and I hate it. I knew those Unitologists were loons, but — fuck. Look at the shit they're worshipping."

"You can't hold back someone who has no direction," William assured him, his arm wrapping around his friend. "I am here to help keep you safe. Just remember, there are many safe places out there. You've never even come across necromorphs in your entire life before now. We're going to get out of here and you'll be safe. Just trust me."

Ronald sniffed one last time and nodded, shakily getting up to his feet. "Okay," he whispered, wiping the palm of his hand across his cheeks. "Okay. T-thanks, Will...I'm sorry for makin' such a scene..."

Ugh, god...William's arm around him was so comforting and warming. Ronald savored every second of it.

William withdrew his arm abruptly. "Come on," he said flatly, beckoning the blond along, while pulling out his radio. "Sascha, do you hear me...? It's William. If you're still with the others, warn them — these things can play dead. Do you understand?" 

"I understand well enough," said Sascha after a moment through the radio speaker. "We...just had a man disemboweled in an ambush by one." 

William set his jaw unhappily. "...I am sorry. Sascha, if you see any lying there, put a bullet in one of them or something, just to test. And tell the others that Ronald and I are moving to the bridge. Over."

And just like that, William's warmth was gone. Ronald knew this was a matter of life and death, but he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed again. He listened with dismay to Sascha's report — that there were other necromorphs doing the same things this one had. 

No one was safe.

Ronald inched towards the bridge entry door on high alert now, looking in every direction and listening carefully as he could. He wondered numbly who else had died, and how many of them would even be left by the time they got to Sirius.

If they got to Sirius.

At this rate, Ronald wouldn't be surprised if their group became as small as William's was when they boarded the Ipheion.

After what seemed like a lifetime, William and Ronald gained access to the bridge of the Forsythia. Ronald's security clearance got them in, and then they locked themselves in. Not a moment too soon, either, because William could sense something lurking in the shadows just beyond the inch-thick protective screen of the door window. 

Just as William had come here to hide not many hours before, after Sebastian had raped him, now here he was again, though the danger was much more severe.   
"Ronald, if anyone comes to the door, we must let them in. Just as we did for your people on the Ipheion."

Ronald nodded as he sank into the pilot's chair. "Yeah, of course," he agreed, shakily pushing his fringe back. "I mean, once it's established they're alive, anyone can come in here." He glanced out the main viewport and sighed heavily. "At this rate, I don't think there'll be many people left to ask to be let in, anyway. I don't even have a body count of our crew...I just want to get as many people safely out as possible. Vince might know who's alive and who's...not."

"I'm not sure that's a great attitude for preservation," William scolded, sitting down in the chair across from Ronald a bit more firmly than he'd meant to, and promptly having to bite his lip from the agony of his injuries. 

 

A small curse in his home tongue slipped out, and he irritably, gingerly crossed his legs. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

"Let's establish a dialogue with Vincent's squad," he said gruffly, as soon as the pain subsided.

Ronald sulked a little when he was scolded, but he had to admit that William was right. More concerning, however, were the hisses of pain William was making, and Ronald leaned forward with concern. "Okay," he agreed with the suggestion, "but first shouldn't we do something about your injuries? They really don’t seem like they’re doin’ you any good..."

William went rather red at that point, and narrowed his eyes defensively. "Ronald, we are in an incredibly dire situation, now. My injuries are not. Perhaps you should worry about your own — I think you've torn a stitch." He gestured to Ronald's (well, William's) shirt, which was speckled with dots of blood along the line of stitches.

Ronald glanced down at the stitch line in alarm, and automatically put a hand to it before wincing in pain. "Ah, {fuck}," he uttered in Welsh. "W-well, yours matter too," he mumbled to William, gingerly easing his shirt open to check on the stitches. "If you ignore them, they'll only get worse. They're hurting you as it is..."

William's eyes were drawn to the sight of Ronald opening his shirt— at least, for a brief moment. "There's nothing I can do for mine. I'd need the nurses, and...I..it's not so bad, anyway." He then looked from Ronald's chest and away to the large screen, gazing out into the empty expanse of space. Far off in the distance, a speck that William recognized as Aegis 8 could be seen. A deep sigh left his chest; the rest of the universe was completely oblivious to the horrors they were enduring.

"Will, don't put it off," Ronald urged him with a frown. "Don't tell me it's 'not so bad' when you're limping and groaning like that. The second we've got the twins with us, you gotta rest and let them fix you up again. I won't have you dying of any infections, alright!"

He sighed sharply and shook his head before glancing away at the screen, his eyes also falling upon the tiny dot in the distance that was Aegis 8. Still too far from Sirius.

"There's gonna be a lot more doctors at Sirius. You'll be able to get even better treatment than Ann can give you here," Ronald told William as he began shifting the ship's power to the engines. He spared as little as he could — the rest of the ship had its basic life support, gravity, and light. Anything luxurious was just going to have to wait — automatic doors would have to be operated manually. It wasn't the first time the crew had had to deal with such low power. They'd been in some pickles before, though none to this scale, but they would know what to do when the power was low.

William felt a faint bit of relief wash over him as the ship began to speed up beneath him. He expected some sort of AI to inform them of the changes, but quickly realized that this ship was so outdated that it didn't even have one. 

"You, uh...you can...operate this ship without even an AI...?" he asked aloud. There was a faint bit of admiration in his tone that he couldn't suppress. "Then — then tell me already, how much did we increase our speed by?" he finished with a huff.

"By about 150%," Ronald answered with certainty, checking the computers and flipping a few more switches. "Man, I've never even had an AI. Always done everything ourselves. You gotta, when all you can afford is old junkers like these. Whatever gets the job done, you know?"

He couldn't help but feel a little proud for once when he noted the admiration in William's tone and expression.

William was already pulling out the radio. "Sascha; it's William again. Tell Vincent we've increased engine speed by 150%. Can you give me a status report?" 

There was a blurb of static from the radio, then Sascha replied. "We're okay. Killed a couple at this point. S-saved a few civilians. William, I am very frightened." Sascha clutched the radio close, hanging near Mei Rin for safety. 

"They need your help," William replied calmly. "You know more about this than anyone else." 

Mei Rin grasped Sascha's arm, biting back tears. Half of her body was caked in blood that had been sprayed onto her as she slew one of the necromorphs that had played dead, and she was trembling faintly. She was trained to fight ordinary human beings, not...whatever these monstrosities were. Her nerves had worn very thin and she was mostly running on mental autopilot. 

"D...Dr. Spears?" she asked wearily, "what else can we do? T...they won't stop becoming monsters..."

William rubbed his forehead. "I can't give a straight answer; I've been trying to figure out why this is happening first. Why haven't we gotten away from the damned Marker signal yet? How far does it go!?" 

Sascha peeked out behind Agni to make sure it was safe, then continued. "I've been trying to figure that out myself. This doesn't make any sense. The Marker should not have this far a range! Unless there was one on the ship. Hell, even a piece of it. Then the signal's source would have been with us all along."

"Even a piece?" Agni asked quizzically, pulling both Sascha and Mei Rin close to embrace and comfort them. "Even if there is one on this ship, how would we find it?" He turned toward Sascha. "Do you have a way to home in on a Marker? A, a radar or anything similar? We must use any means we can to find the Marker and destroy it before we lose any more of our dear friends."

"So you're saying it is abnormal for the signal to be present?" William asked, leaning forward intensely.

Sascha shyly hid his face in Agni's strong arms, surprised but deeply appreciative of the hug. "I'm about...90% sure. If we could find and absolutely destroy the hypothetical Marker on this ship...people would stop turning into these things. We could contain the outbreak."

"How would we destroy it even if we found it?" Mei Rin asked in a small voice. "It would not be easy to break, would it? A-and what about all of the people who are already monsters? What will we do with the bodies?"

Ronald bit his lip, glanced briefly at William, and then focused on the radio. "...Probably burn them," he answered grimly. "...I think it's probably more dignified than trying to bring them back to their families like that. Cremation, and...scattered out into space."

He and Agni could only imagine the sort of pain William must have been feeling upon hearing that. But it was the only real solution. 

William had been able to keep his overwhelming grief on the back burner of his mind for a brief while, but this hit him hard. Consequently, he remained silent. 

Vincent Phantomhive had been the sort of vanguard for the group, but now that the coast was clear he drew back to add his clever mind to the conversation. 

"Michaelis was the first one to fall victim to the Marker. If we assumed that it was because he was affected the most severely, might it be useful to hypothesise that he himself carried a piece of the marker?"

None of them had thought of this. There was a considerable stunned silence (those in Vincent's proximity giving him a good, long stare) before Ronald finally piped up, "How would he have carried it? Wouldn't we have noticed something like that? Hell, where would he have even gotten a shard? There — you said there was a Marker on the planet you were orbiting, right? Did you ever go down there to see it?"

"That's correct," said Sascha. "The mission was for biological research, but I chose the landing zone. I saw the old Marker, and it was in pieces amongst rubble. You would have only seen it if you knew what you were looking for, and I did, because it is what I had joined the mission for." 

William clenched his fists a little bit. To have been so manipulated.... 

 

"How did my Sebastian end up with a piece of it?" he whispered, barely audible over the radio. 

Sascha noticed the change in William's voice and swallowed, instinctively drawing closer to Agni and Mei Rin. "The same reason he ultimately killed himself — the Marker was manipulating his mind right from the start. He could have been compelled to take a piece with him, and then keep it secret the whole time. Hell, he might not have even been aware he was hoarding it...but for whatever reason, the Marker...or the beings that created it, whoever they are...saw Sebastian as one of the weakest links and latched onto him. They saw a food source."

"Food?!" Ronald repeated, feeling an angry heat rise up in his blood. "Excuse me, but just who the fuck has been eating us? And him weak? Give me a break; he was anything but. You're telling me this thing was mind controlling him? What else does it do? Something else horrifying? Why were you messing with this stuff, anyway?"

Mei Rin fidgeted uneasily. "Now is not being the time for that," she mumbled, glancing at Sascha.

"Not 'food' in the literal sense. They don't eat us...I just mean...they want to assimilate us," Sascha mumbled, feeling both William and Ronald's ire. 

"Don't be thick, Ronald. You know that the Marker messes with the mind," Vincent chided his friend. "Ah — incoming," he warned as a necromorph sauntered around the corner. "What the fuck is that?!" 

 

It was tall and spindly, and as they unloaded bolts from the plasma cutter into its body, it broke apart into three separate organisms, tentacular and swift as they scuttled across the floor towards them.

The guard with them, Herman Greenhill -- a tall, blond, no-nonsense military type -- was the unfortunate soul to fall victim to it. The one that most resembled a head darted toward Agni, Sascha, and Mei Rin, and Greenhill blocked its path, gun raised and ready to fire. Before he could shoot, however, the head-like monster, which looked like a skull of a necromorph on slimy tentacles, leaped upon him as fast as he could blink and began strangling him with fleshy, horrible tendrils. 

On the other end of the radio, William and Ronald could only hear and imagine what could possibly be happening to their friends.

But even in their wildest imaginations, they couldn't have expected what happened to poor Greenhill. 

 

"I-I can't get a hit!" Agni cried out. "D-damn it...!" The other tentacles were causing trouble, too. They needed to focus on those ones. The group were powerless to help him as they defended themselves from the other two creatures, and could only listen in horror at the gruesome sounds of Greenhill getting the life choked out of him.

Vincent ran to the struggling blond and attempted to rip the creature off his head, but it was locked on tight. "Hang on, I'll get you out! Someone, give me a knife!"  
Greenhill was turning blue, piss running down his legs as his brain was deprived of oxygen. 

But before Agni could thrust the knife into Vincent's hand, Greenhill's head was crushed and promptly ripped off by the creature in a spray of blood.

Mei Rin screamed and staggered back, covering her eyes with her hands. It was a nightmare that none of them had wanted to relive and it was even worse this time. "Kill it!" she shrieked. "Mister Agni, please!!"

Agni didn't even have time to react for her, instead going to guard her as they watched the horrific scene before them unfold. Greenhill's head hit the floor with a heavy, dull thud, and the head component thrust its tendrils down Greenhill's esophagus and trachea to root itself in place. The still-standing body twitched, and then began walking in a jerky, unsteady fashion, the hand pushing the new head back into place.

Agni, Sascha, and Mei Rin were so horrified that they froze stiff, unable to look away or flee.

Vincent let out a cry of despair. Greenhill had been his friend, and now he was dead. The other guard, a bowl-cut haired, angular nosed fellow named Bluewer began firing his gun wildly out at the lumbering corpse. Greenhill had been his friend, too. Everyone else abruptly backed right way, huddling together in fear. They hadn't seen a necromorph like this before, and it was fucking horrifying. 

At least by now, the other two body pieces had been squashed to death. 

The staggering corpse could even fire back with Greenhill's gun, though its aim was, by some miracle, spectacularly poor. Each of its shots managed not to hit anyone, but it was still by no means safe to approach. They couldn't get the gun back.

Perhaps not them specifically, at least. Threats such as these didn't stop people like Orpheus from marching in and delivering a powerful kick to the center of Greenhill's chest, knocking the corpse right off its feet.

"Now, now, now," he chided the terrified group, toting a rather large gun in his arms. "No time to huddle in fear. You'd all best look alive, shouldn't you? Ehehe...."

"Father..." Vincent uttered, taking one tiny step towards him but resisting the urge while he was in front of the others. No one knew what to say. This was something new and terrifying. Sascha leaned into Mei Rin, weeping softly. 

William stared at the radio in horror. It was numb silence on the other end, but William and Ronald didn't know if they'd survived. "S...Status report...?!" he asked tentatively, afraid of what he might hear as a result. 

Agni was the one with the radio, and he had to let go of Sascha and Mei Rin to answer it. "W — we've lost Herman Greenhill," he answered shakily, watching as Mei Rin clutched Sascha right back and cried quietly into his shoulder. "I've never seen anything like it."

Everyone winced and covered their ears as Orpheus unconcernedly emptied bullets into Greenhill's corpse to kill the Necromorph for good. When the gunfire faded, Agni exhaled sharply and warily uncovered his ringing ears.

"T...the rest of the group is alive," he sighed, wanting to sink through the floor. "We all froze when we saw what was happening. Orpheus took the Necromorph down."

"Keep moving, then," William advised. "Staying out in the open isn't wise. If there's a possibility to track down and destroy the Marker fragment, then that is our best bet." 

Vincent took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I think there are three places we could should search first. Michaelis's room, his work space, the airlock and the garbage incinerator room. If he had a piece on him, it would have been left behind when he was burnt to a crisp."

William's grip on the radio tightened, and he set it down onto the console sharply. "Go ahead," he muttered.

"We were just in their room," Ronald said quietly, tentatively laying a hand on William's back. "When we've rested up a bit, we can go back there and check again."

Agni put a hand over his wildly beating heart, still trying to calm down from the terror of the Necromorph ambush. "We're quite close to engineering," he told them. "I think some of us could go that way and the rest could...could try the incinerator room."

Sascha let out a small whine. "We're already low on numbers as it is," he sniffled. "If we separate, they'll pick us all off!" 

Vincent sighed slowly. "There's another group coming this way — Angelina's group. We'll join up with them, and then decide which way to go." 

William grimaced, both from Vincent's words and from the touch on his back. "Best of luck, then. Over." He released the speaker button and got to his feet. 

"I'll search my room for the Marker," he said simply. "Ronald, you stay here and man the ship."

Ronald immediately protested the suggestion. "Wait, what? We gotta stick together," he insisted, already rising from his chair and approaching William. "I have a course set for Sirius Station — I don't have to sit here and babysit it. I'm going with you."

The way he was already rolling his sleeves up in preparation to run and fight made it quite clear he was not going to be told otherwise.

William's hand tapped Ronald swiftly in the centre of the chest, and with the tips of his fingers, pushed him back into his chair. "I didn't bring you all this way to the bridge so we could go back out. You're staying here and giving me some time to go through my dead husband's belongings," he said, cold enough that icicles could have formed on the window.

William's hand tapped Ronald swiftly in the centre of the chest and with the tips of his fingers pushed him back into his chair. 

"I didn't bring you all this way to the bridge so we could go back out. You're staying here and giving me some time to go through my dead husband's belongings," he said, cold enough that icicles could have formed on the window.

Ronald blinked, shivering a little at William's tone, but he held strong to his convictions. "W-well, it's stupid as hell to go alone," he argued, sitting up and puffing his chest out. "I came up here to the bridge to put s'more juice into the engines, and I've done that now, so I'm going with you. I won't even — I'll give you your privacy while you do what you need to do," he added, in a quieter, more somber tone. "But I won't let you go alone."

"Knox, enough. Do as you're told, for once!" William snapped, voice breaking. "J-just...stay here..." To his shame, his eyes had welled up with thick, persistent tears, and his firm attitude faded away as grief washed over him. "Please, j-just...let me do this..!" 

He looked away, on the verge of breaking down again. 

"But...!!"

Ronald felt his voice die in his throat as he watched the rage ebb away to be replaced by grief and loss. The broken look on William's face stabbed Ronald right in the heart, and he slowly sat back down, swallowing back a lump in his throat. He so badly didn't want to let William go — if he did, there was a powerful chance that he wouldn't see him again. Going alone was suicide. 

But to deny him a quiet moment after his spouse's gruesome and tragic death, followed shortly by that of his child's...Ronald couldn't do it. He just fucking couldn't.

"Okay," he whispered defeatedly. "J...just...promise you'll come back, alright?"

"...Right. Yes, of course," William muttered, stuffing a plasma cutter in his belt. "Just sit tight, Ronald. I'll have my radio; call me if you need." Embarrassed at how worked up he'd gotten, he warily limped to the door and let himself out. It locked again after his departure, and eventually he disappeared from view. Ronald was left alone. 

Within fifteen minutes, the second group had met up with Vincent's team, and now they had about twelve people. Fifteen civilians had been successfully evacuated to a safe room, including Othello. Now that they were a little more numerous, Agni took Sascha, Mei Rin, Bluewer, and a few guards from the other team to check the incinerator room, garbage airlock, and everything in between. Meanwhile, Vincent, Angelina, Orpheus and the remaining guards headed down to engineering to check around Sebastian's work area. 

If there was a Marker shard, they had to find it. It was their best hope. Because if there wasn't one, they were doomed.


	16. Chapter 16

Engineering was deathly quiet. No one said a word as they combed the area, and most of them hardly dared to breathe. They were on high alert while they searched, dreading more ambushes by their dead friends. Orpheus was as blithe as ever, earning a constant supply of wary sidelong glances. Was this man fazed by anything?

 

The tense search in engineering eventually proved fruitless, which left it up to William alone and then Agni's group, who were just as quiet and nervous. Sascha and Mei Rin held tightly to one another, grim and afraid and exhausted, and did not let go even with Agni's occasional words of gentle encouragement and comfort. With the rest of the ship on as little power as possible, the lights were dim and life support was at minimum. It only added to their tension and fear.

 

It was like the _Ipheion_ all over again. Blood all over the floor, ceiling, walls. No bodies. Because those bodies were off creating more bodies.

 

It was spine-chilling.

 

Just using the flashlights to see meant the chance of attracting a necromorph, which was terrifying in itself. No matter how long they searched, there was no trace of anything resembling a Marker shard, or at least what any of them imagined it to look like. Vincent and Orpheus eventually separated from the group to go and review the security footage, and the others decided to go and check William's lab, where Sebastian had also frequented. They were all filled with a sense of dread as they parted, and none of them could shake it off.

 

In William's room, he sat alone for a very long time before he began his search. They hadn't shared this room for long, and the horrific events of the night before made it difficult to be in. Sebastian was gone and it felt so especially empty and quiet without him.

 

_"Don't forget me."_

 

He started and looked up in alarm, having distinctly heard Sebastian's voice, but the room was empty. What on earth...?

 

He was much too tired. He needed to search the room out for a Marker or a piece of one and get the hell out, get some rest.

 

In another part of the _Forsythia_ , William's lab space was immaculate, but the search there continued to yield nothing, and the exhausted party was beginning to grow disheartened and bitter. Maybe there wasn't a shard after all and they were all doomed anyway.

 

It was a grim thought.

 

But really, what other option was there but to keep looking, assist any teams in trouble or in need of medical assistance, and never give up hope?  


Poor William, alone and hurting and now convinced he was losing his mind, had no hope in the first place. But Ronald did. And somehow, that bubbly blond pilot gave William just enough strength to keep searching. He turned the dorm completely upside down in search of anything that looked distinctly alien.

 

It was ironic to him...his job was scouring the universe in search of alien life...and now his life had been ruined by the Marker, a device undeniably created by some sort of extraterrestrial race. _Ridiculous_ , he thought to himself. Why couldn't he have studied something else....? Then everyone would still be alive.

 

Truly...searching was made nigh impossible when your eyes were flooding tears.

 

There was only one likely place left to look for a Marker shard, which was the incinerator room where Sebastian had died. Holding onto their very last hope, Agni, Mei Rin, and Sascha all stuck together with their guards and approached the room. No one spoke, even to attempt to lighten the situation. The best Agni could do is simply keep these two frightened refugees close to him and comfort them with his paternal touch.

 

It made him miss Soma terribly. Was his Prince safe out there, in this world that he now knew held such horrors? He prayed to every god that he knew to protect the carefree, smiling youth. Keep him smiling and healthy, alive. They had to meet again.

 

He took a very deep breath as he allowed the group access into the incinerator room.

 

It was quiet on all fronts until there was a small burst of static from their radios, and William spoke.

 

"I-it's not here," he said softly, voice uneasy. Of course, he did try to sound a little stronger than he felt. "It's not in my room. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I brought this Hell to you." The radio went silent from that point; William had nothing else to say.

 

Both search groups let out exhausted sighs and continued their missions. No one really knew what to say to William when he spoke into his radio, but Agni gave it a try anyway. "Thank you for searching, William," he said gently. "We aren't blaming you for what's happened. Any Marker or piece of one could have done this to anyone. It isn't your fault."

 

However, the moment the incinerator room opened, a loud sound rang out.

 

"That's it!!" Sascha shrieked, making everyone jump. "That's the Marker shard!!"

 

Mei Rin clung to Agni when she was startled by Sascha's outburst, and the tall Indian man gently patted her back to coax her down. "Are you _sure_ ?" she asked Sascha anxiously, adjusting her thick glasses and peering in the same direction Sascha was looking. "You're really, _really_ sure? We are safe?"

 

Sascha's trembling finger pointed out a small black chunk of rock sitting near the wall, where Sebastian had faced his very last moments.

 

"Destroy it!" Vincent hissed, prompting Agni to dart into the room. "We found it!" he cried into the radio. "We found the shard in the incinerator!"

 

"How do we destroy it?" Agni asked as he began to approach the Shard. "Sascha, will plasma cutters be enough to end its signal? Or should it be crushed to pieces? Ah, if only I had thought to bring a hammer from Engineering..."

 

"Just take it," Mei Rin urged. "We will discover a way to end it!"

 

It was a tiny thing. Vincent suspected Sebastian had gotten it on board by hiding it in the large bra he'd been sporting.

 

"That's a waste of plasma. Crush it into powder!" Sascha insisted.

 

"Use the butt of the gun!" Vincent added. "Then we'll blow it out the airlock for good measure!" Right out there with Ash Landers, whom Vincent had killed in a fit of Marker-induced paranoia and subsequently started the chain reaction that had lead to Sebastian's death. Vincent stifled that blossoming seed of guilt quickly. There was no time.

 

Agni nodded, blissfully unaware of Vincent's crime, and clutched his gun tightly as he crossed the small space to the Shard on the ground. "The sooner we leave this wretched thing behind, the better."

 

As he approached it, however, there came a sudden clanging in the ceiling above him, and his blood ran cold — a Necromorph in the vents.

 

"E-everyone! Stay out of the room," he cried, the color draining from his face. "There's one of them in the ventilation — "

 

But before he could finish his warning, the great brute crashed down through the ceiling and landed between him and the rest of the group. Agni took one terrified step back and promptly tripped, landing hard on his backside.  


"A-ahh...!!"

 

Vincent backed everyone up, fumbling with his gun — but as he went to take the shot, the weapon abruptly jammed.

 

"Oh, damn it — Agni, look out!" he cried.

 

"Agni, grab the Marker shard! It will protect you!" Sascha shrieked. "They can't get near it! Grab it and destroy it!" He could see Agni was terrified — who wouldn't be? — but he had to act now. Behind him, the guards were trying to make room to fire without hitting the men in front of them.

 

The question was, would they get the creature down in time?

 

Agni's lovely golden skin had paled to a sickly yellow as he kept backing up from the monster that advanced upon him. Blindly, he began patting the ground behind him in hopes of picking the shard up and saving himself.

By some miracle, his fingers scraped against it, and then found it again and closed around it.

 

"Sascha, what the hell do you mean, 'it will protect him'?!" Vincent asked.

 

"Hold your fire," Sascha replied, "and you'll see for yourself!" They didn't have to — no one got a shot off in time anyway.

 

The moment Agni slipped over, the creature lunged for him with an unearthly roar. But the second it got within a foot of him, it reeled back as if burned. Another attempt, and the same response. It couldn't get close enough to hurt him.

 

"What the _fuck_...?" Vincent uttered. "What's...?"

 

The Marker shard seemed to be fairly resilient, so Agni took it with him as he continued scooting backwards, flinching whenever the creature attempted to lunge after him.

 

"S-Sascha!" he cried. "What's happening? Why is it — is it in pain...? Why can't it touch me?"

 

He melted a little bit out of sheer relief. "The gods are protecting me," he uttered in a daze. "That...that must be..."

 

He had a duty to carry out — to find and protect his beloved Prince Soma again. He could not die until that young man was back in his arms again. The world could fall apart around them and Agni would be satisfied.

 

Sascha didn't have time to entertain Agni's religious beliefs, and instead launched into the actual, factual scientific explanation without a moment's delay.

 

"The Marker emits a dead space field around itself. Necromorphs can't get near it!"

 

The necromorph in question had apparently realised it couldn't get close to Agni...so it turned around and launched at the others instead. Screams of terror rang out, followed by loud gunshots, and one sharp, resounding crunch. Again, it was not the bullets of the inexperienced guards that stopped the creature.

 

It was the butt of Agni's gun crushing the Marker fragment into powder.

 

Without warning, the necromorph melted where it stood, into a bubbling puddle of flesh and viscera. Its entire physical structure just dissolved into sludge.

Agni gagged a little at the sight and the smell, covering his mouth with his hand, but he managed to keep it together.  
  
Everyone stared at its remains in a stunned silence for a moment, and Agni shakily got up to his feet, powder from the Marker fragment slipping from his fingers.

 

"...Th..." he stammered, voice extremely hoarse. "That...is...? Are the rest of them...? Are we safe?"

 

No sooner had Agni asked his question than did Vincent Phantomhive collapse against the wall, fresh blood blooming from his thigh in dangerous amounts.

 

"Oh, god, Vincent...!!" Sascha cried.

 

The villainous noble raised his head, teeth grit, and glared at the guards. "Someone... _shot me._ Which one of you imbeciles _shot me._..?!" he hissed, breaking into a sweat from the pain.

 

Bluewer had gone deathly white. "I — I accidentally squeezed the trigger too soon...! Vincent, I-I'm sorry....!"

The fact that he had grown up on the same colony was probably all that saved him.

 

"God, you f-fool.." Vincent groaned.

 

Agni stumbled over with his arms outstretched, and he staggered down before Vincent onto his hands and knees. In one swift movement, his turban was off his head and unwound.

 

"B-Bluewer, how could you be so careless?" he cried in dismay, tying the fabric from his turban above Vincent's wound to cut off the circulation. "Vincent, I'm s-sorry I wasn't quicker...this will hurt — I'm so terribly sorry!"

 

"I-I was trying to shoot the thing," Bluewer uttered, looking like he might be sick. "I panicked...!"

 

"Don't be a hypocrite, Agni," Sascha warned him. "You panicked, too." He was digging for his radio now, ready to send out the announcement that the Marker shard had been destroyed. Already, intel was coming in from all over that necromorphs being faced off against were just melting away.

 

It seemed their plan had succeeded.

 

"We need to get you to Angelina," Agni muttered, shaking in distress. Oh, this was so much blood... "As soon as possible..."

 

Vincent shook his head. "I'll definitely bleed out if I try to walk. It's safer to just call her here. Or...no, never mind." He had his dignity; he was not about to be carried.

 

Bluewer was moaning and shaking his head in despair, so Vincent irritably ordered him off to get extra medical supplies from the med bay.

 

"Everyone listen up," Sascha began, speaking into the radio. "The Marker shard has been destroyed. The signal that causes the corpses to reanimate is gone. We're safe, everyone. It's okay."

 

For most on the ship, the news came far too late. Everyone had lost someone, and though the immediate threat of the necromorphs had been eradicated, it only gave everyone more time to mourn their lost loved ones. The adrenaline would die down and be replaced with despair.

They couldn't even be idle about it, either. There were many bodies to clean up, and most everyone agreed that cremation would be the most dignified way to send them off. No one wanted to take these puddles of flesh home to bury. Their ashes scattered to the cosmos would have to do.

 

They were safe, but it wasn't okay. They had already paid much too high a price.

 

 

—————————————

 

 

 

William sat alone in his bedroom, holding onto the radio in his cold, shaking fingers. He couldn't remember feeling so utterly ruined, except as a child, during his trauma. He was just...exhausted, unsure he really had the strength to do anything else. Just as the silence was growing suffocating, word finally came through that the shard had been destroyed, and subsequently blown out the airlock. Apparently Agni had crushed it with his gun. William found that amazing; this Marker shard had been capable of causing so much hell and heartbreak, taking over the minds and bodies of those within its reach...and yet it had succumbed to being ground into powder by someone’s firearm.

 

At least it was over...finally. But there was still one thing William had to do.

 

With the ship now safe to travel at one's leisure again, Ronald finally set it back onto autopilot and slipped away from the bridge. The door locked securely behind him, and he exhaled long and low, feeling a faint shudder as he did so. It was so quiet now — even more so than before. He felt acutely the heavy loss in the air, and wondered briefly how many of his friends were now rotting in the ventilation. That'd have to be something they cleaned out once they got to Sirius.

 

More pressing, though, were William's most recent words over the radio feed — he'd sounded so defeated and just...empty. Ronald was already worrying immensely for him, and immediately decided to go back to William's room to check on him and give him his company.

 

The room was empty.

It had clearly been torn apart in William's search for the Marker shard, but William was nowhere to be seen and the small bunks were not exactly prime hiding real estate. (Why would William even be hiding, anyway? Ronald realized, a little irritated with himself.) But then where was he? Ronald puzzled over it, rubbing at his temples, which were starting to ache. He had no point of reference, no idea where William would have wanted to go, so it was time to just knuckle down and start looking. After checking the room around _one_ last time and confirming that William was definitely not there, he slipped out and began his search.

 

By that point, William was just arriving at Angelina's office. The door had carelessly been left unlocked in all the fray, and William slipped in unnoticed.

 

Something was driving him to come here. Paranoia, and a desperate wish that what he’d been told was not true. William _needed_ to know that his boy was well and truly gone. Consequently he had upended the entire room and storage, hoping beyond belief to find a squirming, bundled baby stowed away somewhere. But despite his thorough search, there was nothing to be found. There was no way he could access the passcode-locked door, but peering through the window, it appeared to be more medicine storage. Useless.

 

His dear, beautiful baby boy was gone. William had done his best, but...his son was gone.

 

Everything felt like a blur for William, like time was moving twice as slow as it should have been. The place was trashed, thanks to him and his feverish frenzy to find his child. When he slumped back against the wall, he finally became aware of a persistent voice in his head.

 

_"Don't give up, William. Our child is still alive."_

 

It wasn't his own voice, it...it had to be Sebastian's. Like it was, earlier in the dorm...now it had returned. William pressed his hands to his temples, eyes widening as he realized this voice had perhaps even influenced his decision to come here.

 

"Stop," he uttered, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, there was someone in the room with them, and William yelped. It was Sebastian, but...in an entirely male, beautifully masculine form.  "S-Sebastian," William whispered through his fingers, his pupils dilating. "Please...."

 

Sebastian stood motionless and beautiful, his dark eyes fixed upon William. _"Our son is still alive,"_ he repeated. _"You aren't going to give up, are you? You're far stronger than that."_

 

He pushed back his raven black fringe to tuck behind his ear as he always did, giving William his full attention with a piercing gaze. _"Our son's heart continues to beat, even now. Don’t give up on him, not after everything."_

 

Even his voice was masculine. It was still him, still Sebastian, but perfectly male in its delivery. He had a handsome Adam's apple on his pale throat and his shoulders were broad, legs long. His jaw was squarer, and his abdomen was flat, with a narrow waist and hips. No longer was he an androgynous beauty, but a true Adonis — how he had always wished himself to be.

 

William's jaw fell slightly ajar. He couldn't believe this was his Sebastian. The form his lover had always wanted to have. Breathtakingly beautiful. These emotions were incredibly conflicting; the pain of seeing his dead lover, distress, panic, and...this unfamiliar fluttering in his stomach. Nothing made sense.

 

"Stop," William repeated. "You're not real, and...you left our child for dead," he whispered, thick tears welling in his eyes. "Get out of my head."

 

Sebastian remained impassive. _"I'm sorry,"_ he said quietly, _"for this pain I've put you through. But our child is alive and you need to find him. I can feel his heart beating, William. You can’t give up.”_

 

He crossed the room and stood before William, looking as real and solid and tangible as he'd ever been. Every little movement was true to himself, with nothing unnatural or artificial. All that was different was his body.

 

_"Find him."_

 

William shook his head, tears overflowing again. "Stop it...! I tried! He's gone, and you're gone...I'm just losing my mind with grief," he concluded, tears dripping into the linoleum floor.

 

William staggered to his feet, shoulders shaking as he surveyed a table of medical syringes. To be told not to give up by someone who had given up in the most irreversible way...how fucking hypocritical. "You’re just a hallucination, so shut the fuck up...!"  
  
And then Sebastian was gone. Not by fading away or vanishing in a puff of smoke, or by leaving the room, but simply...no longer being there the next time William looked. No sound, no warning at all. Simply gone. For once, Sebastian had listened to him.  
  
William was a scientist; he did not believe in ghosts. But at the same time, a hallucination that argued with him didn’t make sense. After all, were they not mere representations of one’s own mind?

 

The room was empty save for William, alone in the disarray he'd created.

 

But it wasn't empty for long — in that moment, the door pushed open, and a very tired and cranky-looking Ronald Knox eased his way in. His eyes widened when he saw William, and he froze mid-step, the noticeable crankiness melting away into relief.

 

"...William!" he exclaimed, breaking into a smile. "There you are! What’re you doing here? Are you feelin’ sick?"

 

William froze where he stood, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Ronald...?!" he whispered in disbelief. "Are you — are you real? I mean — what are you doing here?"

 

He eyed Ronald thoroughly, still unsure as to if he was seeing another hallucination or not.

 

Ronald blinked, brain stalling for a moment as he processed what was just said to him. "Am I — _real_ ?" he asked uncertainly, glancing at the syringes William had been looking at.  
  
"Well, _yeah_ I'm real, but — I was worried about you, so I kinda just looked all over the deck for you…to make sure you were okay — wait —  hang on, why is there a bunch of syringes sitting all over the counter?" he interrupted himself in alarm once he realized what he was looking at, and he joined William’s side to pick one up with a knitted brow. “That’s really dangerous,” he complained, craning his neck forward and squinting at the label. "W...holy fuck, this is _cyanide_ ! What's this even _doing_ in here?" He carefully set the syringe down with a wary look, and then glanced up at William. “Or...did _you_ get this stuff out...?”

 

William folded his arms, letting out a slow sigh. “P-painkillers,” he answered, when he finally got a word in edgewise. “That’s all I was… looking for in here.”

 

"God," Ronald muttered as he relocated the syringes to a nearby drawer. "You must be so tired to make a goof like that. C'mon, I know where Ann keeps her stash of painkillers. You don't need any needles for it. C'mon. Let's get you some aspirin or something and a nap, okay?" he coaxed William, holding his hand out to him.

 

William gave him an exhausted look. "...'Aspirin', Ronald...? I don't have a minor headache, you know. I was looking for morphine, alright?"

 

He looked at Ronald's hand with hesitation. Instead of taking it, he just took a few burning steps towards him, wiping his eyes once more. A nap seemed good.

William didn't tell the blond he was looking for his son, or the hallucination of his deceased husband. It didn't matter, really. Very little still did.

 

Ronald's heart sank when his offered hand was turned down, and his gut twisted at the correction. "O-oh. Morphine, right," he muttered, taking his hand back and feeling very stupid. "I know where that is, too."

 

He guided William to a different medicine storage room and got him out an IV drip for morphine. "I know how to do this," he told William proudly, trying to be helpful. "The twins showed me how. Not bad, huh?"

 

William closed his eyes. "I know how to use syringes. I'm a biologist, Ronald...not an idiot," he murmured, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Just hand it over and leave me alone, please."

 

And _blam_! Another shot right through the heart. Ronald tried to keep smiling, but he was failing miserably, only managing a weak sort of grimace. "Oh. Right...sorry," he mumbled quietly as he handed over the medical supplies to his friend. "I’m sorry, I wasn't trying to treat you like a...I was just trying to help. Anyway, um...I just wanted to keep you some company, you know? I didn't think you wanted to be alone, so that's why I was lookin' for you in the first place."

 

That fucking lump was back in his throat. He had just chased William around half the ship to keep him company, and here he was and he didn't even want to look at him. Most likely he'd get turned away.

 

 _What'd you think would happen, Ronald? Christ, he's just lost his family. 'Course he doesn't want to see anyone_ , he thought forlornly as he shuffled his feet and slipped his hands into his pockets.

 

"I do not desire company," William answered crisply, clearly irritated that Ronald was going to stand there and supervise him.

 

That was the final shot in the heart, and Ronald said nothing in return, finally shutting the hell up. He stood there stiffly, eyes feeling hot and throat tight. Fuck, was he really that annoying? William was probably getting sick of him by now, wasn’t he? Even still...Ronald felt deep in his heart that he needed to be here anyway, even if William didn’t want him to be. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he shouldn’t leave William alone right now. Not until he was asleep.

 

After a small dose of morphine, William got up and let Ronald guide him through to the med bay, to the little bed at the end. Injured people were starting to be carried in, so William drew the curtains around himself and collapsed onto the bed. Even after William lay down, Ronald remained there with him, seeming to have some kind of obligation to oversee him.

 

As a drowsy William glanced up to ask why Ronald was still there, he noticed how wet and glistening his friend's eyes were. The poor blond looked about ready to burst into tears.

 

"What's...what's wrong with you?" William eventually asked, instead of a biting remark. "Are….you alright?"

 

Ronald started a little when he was caught. “O-of course!” he said quickly, but the unconvinced look from William made him backpedal. “Ah, okay, not so much. Just, uh...a lot of stress from everything that’s been going on, you know? To be honest, I started to get worried when I couldn’t find you. I hoped you weren’t hurt or anything. But, well, you're here and you're okay, so it's all good! Right?"

 

Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie, because these things _were_ true, even if they weren’t the real reason he was so upset. But he didn’t need to unload that onto William.

 

The scientist actually seemed rather taken aback.

 

"Oh..." he said gently, glancing away. Peculiarly, he felt a little twinge in his stomach, like he had when he'd seen Sebastian just before. Butterflies...?

 

"S...sorry I worried you," William murmured, but inwardly he felt very guilty. Ronald genuinely cared about him, and William had nothing left to give. “I'm sorry you lost your friends. They were good people, and…I’m glad you made it, too."

 

Ronald finally managed a little genuine smile, and he nodded in appreciation. "Thanks," he said softly, scooting his chair a little closer to William. "You too. And...I'm glad you got to know my friends, even for a little while. The rest of us...we'll stick together, one way or another. We'll find more ways to keep goin'. We'll be okay."

 

He daringly rested a hand on William's shoulder, and gave it a soothing rub. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered.

 

William couldn’t meet Ronald’s eyes, but the soft, kind touch to his shoulder made things feel just a little less hopeless. He relented and did not brush Ronald away. Now that the outbreak was over, the adrenaline pushing him forward was gone, leaving nothing but the pain and emptiness...Yet he was not entirely alone. Maybe Ronald really meant it when he said they would be okay. Even if it wasn't...if he believed it, that was always something. A stout belief could make all the difference.

 

With this in mind, William passed out into a well needed sleep, completely drained of any ability to do life at the moment.

 

Ronald sighed softly when William was out, and he pulled his chair up directly against the hospital bed. He took his hand from William's shoulder, only to transfer it to William's hand, holding it tenderly and unwaveringly. Poor William, finally getting the rest that he so badly needed...Ronald was very glad to see him finally sleep again. All of the weariness and sadness had gone from William's expression in sleep.

 

Ronald promised himself to take damn good care of this man, who he was growing more and more fond of with each passing day. If anyone in this vast universe deserved someone at their back at all times, it was William T. Spears. Ronald was more than happy to be that person for him.

 

 

————-

 

One of the most painful aspects of the whole situation was that the corpses of their friends had turned to sludge the moment the Marker signal ceased to broadcast. They no longer had bodies to mourn, but pools of flesh. No identifiable faces, nothing. They had to be mopped up and the remains blown out the airlock, and nobody showed up to watch it. After all, these weren't their friends anymore. Their friends were long gone.

 

In lieu of this, a very respectful ceremony was held by the new captain, Agni Thaman, to commemorate the dead. This was attended by every last soul on the ship.

 

Agni was barely able to hold himself together.

He'd been friends with Eric and Alan for so long, just as Ronald had, and he was one of the ones hit hardest by their deaths. It was clear to everyone present that he was holding himself back and doing his best to be strong for who remained of the crew. If their captain couldn't be strong during this difficult time, then who could?

 

"We lost so many incredible, brave souls tonight," Agni addressed the crew in a husky voice. "Some of the finest I've ever known. We're missing some precious friends now, but...so long as we hold tight to their memory in our hearts, they'll still be with us. I...I do not think I'll ever be as fine a captain as Eric Slingby was, but...for you, my dear friends, I will be the very best captain and friend that I can be. You are all important to me, and I will do everything in my power to see to it that you make it home safely. I do truly love you all."

 

Ronald stood by his side, wiping away tears and fighting back the awful lump in his throat. The absence of Eric and Alan were keenly felt by all of them; Eric was such an unexpected loss to them that they were all numb. It hadn't sunk in yet.

 

Everyone had lost someone; there was not a soul here that wasn't grieving, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

 

The loss was almost inconceivable for most , except those few from the _Ipheion_ , and they were just numb.

 

Vincent stood beside Agni, offering supportive words to complete the captain's emotional speech. Vincent Phantomhive was carrying a lot of guilt, feeling responsible for the outbreak, but he was able to keep it down when the situation called for it.

 

"We're going to make it to Sirius Station," Vincent added, patting his friend on the back. "We'll all be safe there."

 

Agni nodded somberly and shut his eyes to discourage his tears. His haemolacria was alarming enough, and he didn't want his friends to have to see any more blood. "Yes," he agreed, wiping a bandaged hand over his eyes just in case any had leaked. "Pilot Ronald Knox did an excellent job getting himself to the bridge to put as much power as he could into the engines while keeping life support up. We'll refuel at Sirius, resupply, and have our injuries further taken care of."

 

He cleared his throat. "I'm also considering the possibility of trading the _Forsythia_ in for a smaller ship," he confessed. "With the crew so small, we cannot efficiently run such a large one. I decided to run it by everyone and let every man and woman weigh in. Whether we move to a smaller ship, or attempt to hire new crew, or...simply go our separate ways. I want it to be up to everyone."

 

Ronald was surprised to hear this, and he glanced over at William. Where would the _Ipheion_ survivors go if they did decide to go separately? Ronald wanted to stay on a crew with William, with other people, not go out on his own.

 

William was over by the left hand of the hall with the other hospitalised crewmen, his expression blank. They'd all dutifully made it over to pay respects, despite their pain. Even Vincent was up on stage with a cane to aid his walking due to the bullet that had been extracted from his leg a few hours ago.

 

None of the crew seemed in any state to discuss searching for a new ship right now, so Vincent cleared his throat and suggested, "Spend a few days for yourselves on Sirius. Those who wish to stay with the crew, meet us back at the ship on the third day. We'll discuss everything then."

 

"That's a fair amount of time," Agni agreed with another faint nod. "And I will not leave port until I've heard everyone's decisions. I will leave no one behind who doesn't wish to be."

 

He sighed heavily and pushed his hair back. "Thank you very much for coming," he said after a moment. "It means a lot to me that we remember our friends."

 

It was the reading of the names of the dead that was the hardest. Over half the crew was gone and everyone had lost someone. To have burned their remains to dump unceremoniously out into space...it just added insult to injury, even if they knew there was nothing else they could do.

 

The funeral services went on a little longer, ending on a higher note after a sweet song from a particularly talented singer in the crew. It made things feel a little less dreary. Spirits were lifted, especially with the knowledge that they would be arriving at Sirius soon, back among civilization, and at a place where they could contact their loved ones.  


Finally, the voyage of death had come to its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA. that was a lot of drama. hopefully things can be chill now! pls remember to review <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goddd its been way too long and probably no one reads this anymore, but if you do, please let us know! 
> 
> we introduce some new characters into this chapter !! :>

The Sirius station came into view just a few hours later, and Ronald passed docking procedures without a hitch. 

 

They proceeded into the enormous docking bay and parked their ship. 

 

Sirius station orbited the gaseous planet Aelara. It was an outlying station in section 7 and a city in its own right, on the fringe of civilised space, but it was home to tens of thousands of people. The massive station itself was built into a giant asteroid, which was a potato-shaped hunk of rock rather than a perfect sphere like that of the moon of Old Earth. The gravitational pull of Aelara allowed for natural gravity on Sirius Station, though it was equipped with artificial gravity to increase the pull and keep its occupants in an environment best suited for the human body’s needs. It even had simulated daylight, as they were too far away from Aelara’s star to have a natural day and night cycle. 

 

A final sweep was done for any sign of infectious tissues before anybody was permitted by the captain to leave the ship. The last thing they wanted was more death, so they had to know it was safe.

 

Everyone was damn well relieved to be someplace new. Sirius was huge and bright and colorful, as opposed to their dark, outdated ship, and they could enjoy any number of amenities that the station could offer. No fear and smell of death — only delicious foods from the hundreds of cultures that had gathered together in one place. It was a comfort to be at, and entering the citylike station brought everyone a little ease.

 

Agni led his people through the Arrivals gate where, like an airport, they had to state their intent and declare any contraband goods. 

 

Vincent held a holographic tablet in one hand, and after he'd gone through customs, he perused the ship's finances. That would now be his job, after all, since Alan had passed. 

 

"Huh. About what I'd expected," he commented. "We're not exactly swimming in credits."

 

"That's okay," said Agni, with a tired but optimistic smile. "The crew hostels can be comfortable enough."

 

William glanced between them flatly, then offered out his credit card. He'd heard more than plenty about what the hostels were like for spaceship crews. "Take whatever you need....just let us stay in a place that isn't lice-infested." 

 

Ronald and Agni's eyes widened, and Agni was the one to pose the question, "Is that really alright?" followed by "Oh, William, your generosity is sorely appreciated. Thank you so much..."

 

"Is that  _ really  _ okay?" Ronald asked William, glancing up at him. "You don't have to do that for us; we're kinda used to staying in less than fancy inns and hostels and stuff..."

 

William gave them a wry smile. "What am I going to spend it on?" he asked sardonically. "My job? My home? My  _ family _ ?" The card dropped into Agni's lap. "Please...consider it a token of my gratitude for all you have done." 

 

Folks from upper-class colonies always got through the Customs lines more quickly, meaning William and Vincent had gone straight through, whereas folks from middle-class colonies were held up a while, and people from lower-class colonies were standing in line for ages. Not to mention how much more frequently they were subjected to 'random checks'. 

 

But Agni took it all in good stride, even if he did make a beeline for the nearest bathroom straight afterwards.

 

Ronald was considered lower class, so it took him over two hours to make it through Customs. He was exhausted and cranky by the time he made it through, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

 

"I forgot how fuckin’  _ obnoxious _ Customs is here," he complained, hefting his bag onto his aching shoulders. "Welp, let's get looking for a good hostel. The one we usually go to is small, but at least it had free coffee and it was clean. Have you ever been here, Will? Do you know any okay places to crash?"

 

William was sipping his own coffee while he waited for everyone, just to stay awake. He scowled at Ronald and muttered, "Of course I haven't been here!"

 

Vincent touched William lightly on the shoulder. "It's okay, I'll handle finding you a nice place. Thank you for your generosity," he said casually, as if he also wasn't wealthy. No, Vincent was staying in a proper hotel with his father.

 

"Thanks, Vince," Ronald mumbled in relief, and together they went and found a decent place to stay. 

 

Ronald insisted on staying in a room with William — half because of his insatiably gay heart pining after the man, and half to keep an eye on him and keep him company — so they shared a decently sized room with two full beds. Ronald was  _ very _ pleased to find luxuries such as a refrigerator and a microwave in addition to free coffee and free ice, and he absolutely relished in getting to have hot water as well as real shampoo for once, instead of having to rinse as best as he could in a brief, cold shower.

 

Now all he needed was a good and proper drink to help him relax completely after the nightmare that they had all just escaped.

 

William had initially protested to having Ronald share a room with him. It didn't feel right. William wanted his own space, and to share a room with anyone besides his spouse felt wrong. In part, he wondered if Ronald was more perceptive than he looked, and if his need to linger had anything to do with what he may or may not have seen in Madam Red’s clinic. Ultimately, he was too tired to argue, and let Ronald have his way. Though he had only the smallest satchel to contain his few possessions, it felt like it weighed a ton, and when he entered the room and just sank onto the bed, more tired than he'd ever been. 

 

He just wanted to sleep, and while Ronald had his shower this was exactly what he did.

 

Ronald dried off and got into clean clothes, feeling significantly better now that he had grunge and grime and blood off of him, and he flopped down onto his own bed, glancing over at William. The poor man...he'd needed this terribly. Ronald decided he was going to let William sleep for as long as he possibly could before asking him to go drinking with him. It was the very least he could do.

 

It was only morning when they arrived, and William slept through the whole day like a log. There wasn't even any energy to have nightmares — just dead, empty sleep that couldn't be disturbed on its own. 

 

Quite late in the night he woke up, and though he had every intention to go back to sleep, when he noticed Ronald on the opposite bed staring at him, he sobered up a little. "Huh...?" he murmured, blinking several times. "...Ronald...?"

 

Ronald had been out and about through the day, mostly getting food, and he hadn't been back very long by the time William woke up. When he realized he'd been staring at William and watching him sleep, his cheeks flushed with color out of embarrassment. _ Wow, Ron, way to be an absolute creep. _

 

"Oh! H-hi. You're awake," he pointed out unnecessarily, getting up to his feet and rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. "You were sure out of it for a long time...how you feelin'?"

 

"...." William let that question hang awkwardly in the air for a long moment. "Did you want something from me?" he asked flatly, his bangs hanging in his eyes messily. If not, he was going back to sleep.

 

Ronald's heart fluttered a bit, seeing William unkempt like this.  _ Easy, easy...damn it... _

 

"I, uh! Well, I was actually kinda wondering if you'd go have a drink with me. My treat — I just think it'd be nice to really unwind and...y'know, loosen up a bit?" he suggested, nervously holding his hands behind his back. "If you don't want to, it's fine, I understand..."

 

William rubbed his eyes sleepily, considering Ronald. There was something off about him right now. But of course, why wouldn't there be, after everything that happened? Who could blame him for needing a drink right now?    
  


"...I'll come with you, then," he sighed. The prospect of alcohol was intriguing.

 

Ronald perked up, having honestly expected William to decline. "Great!" he said brightly. "I'll go ahead and let you get cleaned up and dressed, whatever you gotta do before we go out. I'll just wait right here, yeah? Just turn around..." he added, climbing back onto his bed and turning his back on William.

 

" 'Turn around'....?" William echoed a bit scathingly. There was a question there, but he knew the answer already — Ronald did not want to leave him alone. "I...It's not like I have any clothes with me, you know," he declared in frustration, sitting up in bed and flopping his legs over the side.    
  


Ronald glanced back at William, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Wait, really?" he asked in surprise, turning back to face William again. "Well, then tomorrow after we've recovered from our hangovers we'll go get you some new threads," the blond decided confidently. "I could use some, myself. Been feeling a bit shabby lately..."

 

"I wanna get drunk first," he decided, climbing back off the bed and standing in front of William with his arms akimbo. "C'mon, let's go get pissed." 

 

A deep sigh left William's chest, his shoulders drooping for a moment before he straightened up. "Very well then...Let's just go." It was very unlike him to go out in such a dishevelled state, but there was nothing about life right now that was normal. He just wanted a drink. 

 

He and Ronald left the building together and ventured into the open areas of Sirius station, heading for the nearest pub. Luckily Ronald knew his way around, and knew all the good drinking places.

He lead William to a pub that was a little on the dingy side, but it had good drinks and good people. He was welcomed by the bartender, recognized as a regular customer, and his familiarity with the staff got him a slight discount. 

 

"Heyyy, good to see you again!" he called as he sat down. "Roscoe, how ya been! Get me an' my good friend William here your best whiskey, won't ya? We're goin’ down hard tonight. I don't wanna be sober in an hour."

 

"Not with my liquor, you won't," the giant of a bartender had declared sunnily. 

 

William could only hope that was true. He sank down into a creaky wooden chair at a table with Ronald, and they had a full bottle and two shot glasses set down before them. The pub had that damp smell of beer pretty much everywhere, old concert posters on the walls, and the obligatory dart board and arcade games in the corners. It was definitely a place for drinking if William had ever seen one. 

 

Alas, before he could even take his first swig, the sound of familiar laughter drew his attention. 

 

It was Micah and Charis, across the pub, drunk as all hell and seemingly having a great time. William wanted that same blissful ignorance. 

 

Ronald gently waggled his fingers to catch William's attention. "Hey, don't sweat it; we'll be having just as much fun as them in a few minutes," he reassured him, pouring William's glass, then his own. "Cheers, mate. To drunken oblivion, yeah?"

 

He offered his glass for a toast.

 

"They certainly didn't waste any time," William murmured, forgetting that he'd been asleep all day. After all, he barely felt like he'd slept at all. 

 

"To  _ samsara _ ," he answered, clinking Ronald's glass with his own and downing the drink in one gulp. The ice numbed the burn of the shot, and William sighed in satisfaction, already reaching for the bottle once more. "Mr. Agni told me about it; the eternal circle of birth, suffering, death, and rebirth. But the type of 'rebirth' we're in for...isn't what the Hindus had in mind, I imagine." 

 

He snickered to himself dryly.

 

"Yikes," Ronald murmured, sighing with relief once the first shot began to burn deep in his belly. "No, I don't think it is, either. To  _ samsara _ , though," he added, clinking his glass against William's once more. "Suffering...ain't that just the human condition? Man...I'd say we've had our fair share of it."

 

"It is," said William, glancing up at Ronald from behind his long, dark lashes. "The suffering aspect really does represent the banality of human existence. But some of us have to take it more literally. And...maybe  _ samsara  _ will heal us, not destroy us." 

 

A second shot, then a third, and William was buzzing. "That's what time is supposed to do, isn't it...? Heal...all wounds...?"  He searched Ronald's eyes carefully, looking for an answer, a reason to hope.

 

Ronald was a quicker and a stronger drinker than William was, and was on his fifth when William was on his third. His expression softened at William's question, cheeks rosy from the alcohol, and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he murmured, swirling the ice in his glass. "That's what time does. Doesn't mean no scars get left behind, but the important thing is that the wounds close up and heal over. Good 'n strong."

 

William did something unexpected then — he smiled warmly. "Good and strong," he echoed. "Yes...I'd like that, Ronald." 

 

William T. Spears was not an angry drunk, or a sad one. He got euphoric instead. 

 

Within the half hour, while Micah and Charis were dancing on the tabletops and singing at the top of their lungs, William and Ronald were having the best time they'd had in days.

Ronald positively melted into that rare and precious smile, gazing deeply into William's eyes. "Mmmnnn, god, you have such a pretty smile, Will," he mumbled drunkenly. "I wanna, I wanna steal it. Take it home with me. I'm gonna steal it."

 

Without regard for personal space, he scooted his chair closer to William's and affectionately patted his hand. "Willlll, you're my best friend," he told him quite seriously. "Kay? Like, a best friend y'wanna smooch a lot."

 

William snickered. "Oh, Ronald, Ronald....my dear friend. My only friend. What a —  _ bhh  _ — what a delight you are." They were both getting close to being totally shitfaced by now. They'd ordered a large plate of fries drowning in gravy and would nibble them in between sips of their rum, watching the dancing Irishmen inciting joy throughout the pub.

 

Ronald leaned forward, elbow on the table, chin in his palm, with a positively daffy grin plastered across his hopelessly drunken face. "I am a fucking delight," he declared, patting William's hand. "Ohhh my god; you're so  _ beautiful,  _ though. The, the prettiest guy I ever met. I wanna frame ya and hang y'up on the wall and jus' stare at you forever," he added with a hiccup. 

 

They then heard the pub door open, and inside came a young girl in ceremonial Unitology robes, a hood hiding her flaxen hair and emerald eyes. She stepped carefully, keeping a close watch all around her as she ventured further into the building.

 

Ronald immediately nudged William with his elbow. "Hey, Will. Hey. Look. The circus is in town," he thought he whispered, but actually said rather audibly.

 

"It is!" William announced in delight, squeezing Ronald's hand reflexively and leaning against the blond. "Oh, my word. I have not been to the circus  since I was a little boy. I would go with my father, and he would buy me fairy floss...!" he declared, his eyes sparkling. 

 

But his delight turned to confusion as the girl approached their table directly. 

 

"Excuse me....are you from the USG  _ Forsythia _ ?" the girl asked, her big green eyes glinting beneath the hood.

 

"Huh...? Y'mean like, was he born there?" Ronald asked dumbly, turning and inspecting William closely. "Haha, you'd have to be like fuckin' ancient if you were born on that scrap heap. Nahhh, you're from the rich folks’ colonies, aren't'cha? Faancyyyy. Fancypants."

 

The girl's exasperation was completely lost on him.

 

"Yessss, yes, indeed I was," William answered proudly. "One of the most upper class colonies in the closed-gate star system of —" 

 

"I don't care," the girl answered impatiently. "I need you to listen to me." She snapped her fingers at them to get them to focus, and a wavy lock of blond hair sprang out from beneath her hood. "The USG  _ Forsythia _ . The privateer vessel that just docked. I recognize your arm-band," she said to Ronald, who was playing handsies with William. "I need your help!"

 

Ronald was practically hanging off of William at this point, his arms locked around William's shoulders. He was half sitting in his lap. Personal space? What was that? Nothing here but hugging some lovely biceps...

 

"Luh — lady, you gotta be  _ shittin'  _ me. What, didja hide the plans to the Death Star?" he slurred, only to break into hysterical giggles and bury his face into William's neck. "Ohhh my god, Will. Oh my god. It's fuckin — it's fuckin' — she thinks...?!"

 

He couldn't talk at this point; he was really only capable of laughing not unlike a hyena, barely able to hang onto William in his drunken mirth.

 

"I d — I don't even understand that reference," the besotted brunet howled, much to the girl's annoyance. 

 

" _ Excuse _ me!" the girl snapped furiously, a note of desperation in her voice that went unnoticed by the two men at the table. "People's lives are in danger! My girlfriend, she's been — " 

 

" _ Girlfriend _ !" William interrupted. "Ooh la la~"

 

"Lez-bee-unnnnnnss," Ronald sang, collapsing in William's lap in a fit of laughter, slapping his thigh. "Kissy kissy, smoochie smoochiiieeee~ H-hey Will, don't tell Mei Rin; she's gonna be sooooooo jealous!"

 

He turned back to the mysterious girl in an aside: "Mei Rin's a lesbo too," he explained with a slow, clumsy wink. "Betcha'd be good ol' gal pals~"

 

"This one's too young for Mei Rin," William mused, waggling his finger at the girl. "Looks about thirteen, I'd ...I'd say."

 

"I'm  _ sixteen _ , and don't just pair me up with any — you know what? I don't have time for this! I need to speak to someone from the  _ Forsythia _ !" said Elizabeth, biting her lower lip. 

 

William leaned across the table, with a smirk to match Ronald's own goofy grin. "Lemme...lemme point you towards my associate, Vis — Visnet Phantomfive. Call my card." 

 

Elizabeth looked down at the item being offered to her, and promptly scowled. "This is a _ drink coaster _ !" she hissed, turning around and stomping out of the pub before she could get thrown out for being underage. "Ugh! Men are  _ useless _ !"

 

She immediately walked right into one Agni Thaman, who was waiting outside the pub to safely escort William and Ronald back to the inn when they ready to go. They both stumbled, and Agni exclaimed softly and caught her by the shoulders. 

 

"Oh! I beg your pardon," he apologized as he fretted over her. "I shouldn't have been standing just outside the door...are you alright, young lady?"

 

Elizabeth looked up at him, her expression pouty and frustrated, but it softened when she saw the kind face looking down at her and speaking to her in such gentle tones.

 

"No — no, I'm not," she mumbled, as he helped her to her feet. She looked Agni up and down, and when she saw the band on his arm, her pupils dilated. "A-ah — ! You're from the  _ Forsythia _ ...!" 

 

Agni blinked and tilted his head, smiling in puzzlement. "Ah, yes," he confirmed, brushing a bit of dirt off of Elizabeth's robe. "Indeed I am...er, and how is it that you know of the  _ Forsythia _ , miss...?"

 

It was now that he realized that her robe belonged to Unitology, and a flicker of fear stabbed through his heart. Why was a Unitologist asking after the  _ Forsythia _ ...? Did someone already know about what had happened?

 

Elizabeth saw his face and held her hands up defensively. "E-Elizabeth. I — I'm not really a Unitologist," she said in hushed tones, anxiously tugging her hood forward a little. "I need to speak with you privately, sir. As soon as possible."

 

The tall Indian man gave her a bit of a double take, but he absolutely could not someone in need of aid. He glanced into the pub, where William and Ronald were laughing their heads off, clinging to each other, drunk as lords. 

 

...They'd be fine for a few minutes.

 

"Very well, miss Elizabeth," Agni replied, deciding to give this child the benefit of the doubt and give her his trust. "You have my ears. Now, what is the matter?"

 

She gave him a blank look. "...We can't talk here," she said incredulously, while throngs of people weaved around them on their way to who knows where.  "Somewhere private. Please, follow me." 

 

Elizabeth couldn't say how, but she knew Agni would not do wrong by her.

 

Agni trusted her, and followed her as they threaded through the crowds of people. Sirius Station was so enormous and so densely packed that it was easy to forget that it was not a planet, but a space station carved into an ancient asteroid. There were so many people here and it reminded Agni, with a pang of homesick nostalgia, of the streets of Neo Bengal, the vast city that encompassed the entire moon on which he and Soma were born, and of his dear prince, who was not much older than the child he was following to an unknown location.

If it were his prince, he thought, he would want a kind person to help him. He could be that person for this young girl, too.

 

Elizabeth secluded them in a tiny shack that was hidden deep in a maze of back alleys. It was dark, but when the single naked light bulb on the ceiling flickered reluctantly to life, it gave him just enough light to see a sparsely-furnished little room. A small bed piled with books, a rickety, moth-eaten chair.

 

Agni turned to Elizabeth, who was still looking all around to make sure they had not been followed. "Alright," he said gently. "Now, what may I assist you with, miss Elizabeth?"

 

"Right," said Elizabeth, lowering her hood to reveal thick blond drills on either side of her head. "Listen to me very carefully...." 

 

—

 

When William awoke the next morning, the first thing he recognized was an intense throbbing in his head. 

 

_ Oh, my god _ , he thought miserably.  _ I'm hungover as hell, aren't I _ ? 

 

It was a fair deduction, so early in the morning. Barely managing to squint his eyes open, he peered across the hotel room to see Ronald on the opposite bed, also beginning to wake up.

 

"Oh," was all Ronald said as the light stabbed his eyes like a pair of dull scissors. " _ Oh _ ." He moaned and covered his whole face with one of the pillows on his bed, whimpering into it as he became aware of the horrible pulsing in his head. 

 

"I can't," he whispered next. "Nope. Can't do this. I'm just gonna die, 'kay? Oh, god. Shut the blinds..."

 

" _ You _ shut the blinds," William snapped, shielding his eyes. 

 

Ah. For a few seconds there, William had actually forgotten his circumstances re: the dead family. It settled upon him like a ton of bricks that were gradually being lowered, crushing him to death agonisingly slowly.  Another deep, painful sigh for William, and he rolled over, deciding he would just go straight back to bed. He didn't have the energy for today, it seemed.

 

"I'm pretty sure if I sit up, I'll puke," Ronald grumbled from under his pillow, cinching his eyes shut. Damn it, the neon signs outside were definitely not this bright last night. This was awful. He couldn't remember a damn thing from the night before, either, but at least he didn't seem to have gotten an impulsive, drunken tattoo or anything. 

 

At least, not  _ again _ .

 

They both flinched and cringed when there came a knock at their door, the sound piercing their eardrums and rattling sharply about in their skulls. 

 

"No.  _ Nooooo _ ," Ronald whined. "Go away..."

 

William felt very much the same way, though infinitely more miserable. He could have almost wept at the harsh cacophony offending his eardrums, but settled for a rather brusque "Fuck off!" instead. 

 

Whoever it was was not scared away by the expletives and instead opened the door right up. It was Agni Thaman, bearing a tray of coffee and an unimpressed expression.

 

Agni let out a long and low sigh through his nose at the sight of his two extremely hungover friends. "Honestly," he muttered, setting the tray down on the small table between the beds. The tray was followed by two very large bottles of water — one for each of them, to begin restoring their electrolytes. "I knew you two went out for a few drinks but I'd say you definitely overdid it."

 

Ronald shook his head pitifully under his pillow, hunching under his blankets to hide, but Agni had no mercy for once, and with one quick movement, took the covers off of him. When Ronald began to whine in protest, Agni cut him off sharply. 

 

"No complaining," he told the two of them firmly. "We have an urgent mission to take care of and we're going to need the both of you and Vincent and I to pull it off. It's time to sober up. Take the coffee and the water, please."

 

"Urgent mission my  _ ass _ ," Ronald snapped from under the pillow, trying to jam it firmly into his ears. "You know what, we're just trying to relax after the goddamn  _ shitfest  _ we just went through and we have the right to drink ourselves stupid and try and forget things for a a few days."

 

Agni huffed. "Ronald, I can't fault you that, but this is extremely important," he tried to counter.

 

William instinctively pulled his blankets closer around him, seeing Agni pull Ronald's own away. "I thought we were supposed to have...a few days to relax," he said weakly. "Whatever it is, I don't think I can do it. If you could take your arguments outside...I'd like to go back to sleep."

 

"I know," Agni replied to William, significantly less harsh to the brunet. "And I'm deeply sorry. You will be able to get your rest when this is over, but a there's a young woman who is in great need of our help!"

 

"Your  _ face  _ is in great need of our help," Ronald grumbled, which was rewarded by Agni seizing Ronald's pillow and smacking him upside the head with it. 

 

"Ronald Knox, don't be a nuisance!" Agni scolded, smacking the pillow down upon his friend once more. "There are more important things at hand. Drink this coffee and get to work on getting yourself better."

 

"But you don't need my help," William protested, carding his fingers through his hair tiredly. Could it, by chance, be the young girl from last night? Wasn't she from the circus, or something? William didn't remember much, but surely there was nothing he could do about it that somebody else couldn't. 

 

For the love of god, he just wanted to be left to sleep.

 

"I do," Agni insisted, pouring a cup of coffee for William. "I need you to come with us so that you aren't alone. To help assist in a great purpose, to...to help you ease your grief of loss."

 

Elizabeth peeked her head into the room to see how Agni's negotiating was going, and was surprised to see the two drunken men from the night before were sleeping in separate beds. That was odd; she could have  _ sworn _ they were a couple.

 

William bit his lower lip. He didn't know how this would help at all...but when it became clear that Agni was trying to do him a kindness, the brunet finally relented. Besides; he couldn't look someone in the eyes and refuse to help them. Especially if that someone was a child. 

 

His glacial gaze followed Elizabeth's movement, then he quietly turned to take the cup of coffee being offered as a silent acceptance of the offer.  The beverage was bitter as hell, which people believed could help a hangover. In William's opinion, such a thing should have been invented already. 

 

Within fifteen minutes they stumbled off with Agni and the mysterious girl. Nobody was answering any questions until they got to where they wanted to go: Vincent Phantomhive's suite in the Fairview Hotel. 

 

Elizabeth stuck closely to Agni, her bitterness stronger than the coffee her would-be heroes had to force down. She wasn't going to forget being laughed at, even if  _ was _ two shitfaced idiots. 

 

Ronald looked well and truly like an utter tool, wearing sunglasses on a space station nowhere near the vicinity of a star, but all the goddamn neon and bright LEDs were stabbing directly through his eyeballs and into his brain. He was willing to make a fashion  _ faux pas _ for the sake of his sanity.

 

"Maaaaaan, why can't  _ we  _ stay in such a nice place?" Ronald wanted to know as they entered the hotel lobby. "This is amazing..."

 

William, whose glasses had a function that allowed him to turn them into shades at will, looked just as ridiculous walking through the lobby of the exquisite hotel. "I think you're spoiled," he remarked. "You wanted to stay in that hostel before, remember?"  _ How ungrateful. _

 

"I knowww, but I've always wanted to stay in a place as nice as this just once," Ronald tried to explain. "Just once. I've never gotten to."

 

"Come  _ on _ — you're so slow," Elizabeth said impatiently, looking over her shoulder at them and glowering, then holding tighter onto Agni's hand as they walked. She certainly had more complaints to make when William outright refused to get in the elevator. 

 

"Fine — see you on the 15th floor," she sniffed, tugging Agni into the metal contraption. She didn't see why they needed William and Ronald anyway. She'd found the connections she needed to get her to Vincent.

 

Ronald paused as he stepped onto the elevator and William didn't follow, and he turned on his heel in confusion before he remembered. "Will, wait; you gotta come on with us," he told him, holding his hand out. "Don't try to climb 15 flights of stairs; we're still recovering from our injuries. It'll only be —  _ fuck _ , what the fuck — "

 

The elevator doors began to close automatically while Ronald was in the middle of talking, pushing him aside, and he swore and pried them apart before physically holding them open. "Fuck. It'll only be like a minute. I won't let anything bad happen, okay? I'll be right here with you."

 

Agni helpfully reached forward and pressed the "doors open" button so that Ronald didn't have to keep holding them open himself.

 

William glanced between Ronald and the girl impatiently tapping her modestly-clad foot. Ronald had a point, and William didn't want to bleed again. Feeling that everyone was waiting on him, he succumbed to the pressure and briskly stepped inside the elevator. His trauma regarding elevators only seemed to have increased, as he remembered that day on the  _ Ipheion _ when they all were running from the horrid corpses of their dead friends. William shivered and backed himself against the wall, but kept his expression flat. 

 

The doors closed, and they began their ascent. 

 

The elevator lurched up, and it was a noticeably higher speed than any other elevator that Ronald had ridden before. His head throbbed again, and he quietly reached for William's hand to comfort him, even though he himself was breaking out into a sweat. What was going on here...? Fuck, his head was swimming...

 

William wasn't one to hold another man's hand, especially not when that hand was cold and clammy. He drew his hand back and uncomfortably wiped it on his trousers, before glancing up at Ronald. Even though his own heart was racing, and he was trying not to think traumatic thoughts, William thought that Ronald looked far from okay himself. 

 

"...Are you...alright?" he murmured, taking an instinctive step backwards but reaching out to touch Ronald's shoulder. "You look sick."

 

The elevator jostled just a tiny bit, and a wave of nausea washed over the blond. He promptly put a hand to his mouth, leaning heavily back against the wall. Shit — motion sickness on top of a hangover did not a good combination make. He was afraid to open his mouth, so he just slowly shook his head while his stomach churned. "Mm-mm."

 

With another jolt, the elevator reached its destination, and the elevator doors slid open. Heart racing and skin clammy, Ronald stumbled out for fresh air, feeling more nauseated than ever. His saliva was starting to taste sour; he needed a basin or something  _ immediately _ .

 

"Ronald, what on earth?" Agni asked worriedly. "You're a  _ pilot  _ and you got motion sickness in an elevator...?"

 

"Shup," Ronald mumbled behind his hand, fighting the urge to gag.

 

William felt a little sympathy for poor Ronald. "He's hungover," he reminded Agni curtly, escorting his friend out of the elevator as quickly as he could. Well...another elevator survived. If fate was real, which he as a scientist fell firmly on the side of doubt with, it clearly had plans for him yet. 

 

Elizabeth shook her head at the two of them, muttering something under her breath before traipsing ahead. "Room 300," she said aloud, which luckily was right near the elevator exit.

 

They knocked at the door, the sharp rapping rattling around in Ronald's ears again and directly stabbing his brain, and it only took a few seconds for Vincent to open it. When it did, the smell of hot cooked food brought in from room service wafted over them — most noticeably fried bacon and eggs with hash browns.

 

Ronald, who had thought he'd be alright as long as he didn't smell any food, immediately gagged, pushed past Vincent without a word, and stumbled into the bathroom, where he promptly grabbed the toilet and was violently sick into it. 

 

There was an awkward silence that staggered through the rest of the group as they watched Ronald disappear into the bathroom, and then Agni had the presence of mind to greet Vincent.

 

"Hello, Vincent," he said apologetically. "Please pardon the...ah, intrusion. May we come in and have a chat...?"

 

Vincent frowned at them, glancing over his shoulder into the room cautiously. "Ah...is it urgent...?" he answered, "Or were you just showing Ronald how to throw up in style?" 

 

William folded his arms. "I certainly wouldn't have made the trip if that was the case," he answered as he let himself in. " _ Apparently _ it's of utmost urgency..."

 

Elizabeth, who had come all this way to speak solely to Vincent, was surprisingly hesitant to speak up. She instead hid behind Agni's large frame, keeping quiet.

 

Agni comfortingly laid a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, sensing her hesitation and shyness, and gently encouraged her to speak. "It's all right, Elizabeth," he told her softly. "You've come all this way. Vincent will surely listen to you."

 

When Ronald had finished emptying his stomach (and subsequently borrowed a little toothpaste on his finger to freshen up), they all gathered in the room together where they had Vincent's full attention.

 

Agni looked back up at Vincent with a look of unwavering firmness. "This child has pleaded for our help in saving her beloved, who has been taken forcibly and detained by the Unitologists here.”

 

William, who had been sharing a ginger beer from Vincent's minifridge with Ronald to ease their stomachs, downed with some quality painkillers Vincent had in his possession, immediately stiffened up quite a bit when he'd heard mention of the Unitologists. And all of a sudden, it came rushing back to him — that was no circus costume last night. His gaze became cold as ice as he surveyed the girl before them. "Wait just a moment... you were wearing a Unitologist's garb last night. I remember now. You're one of them...!"

 

"I'm  _ not _ one of them; I  _ told _ you," Elizabeth answered in irritation. "You were too drunk and too busy climbing all over your boyfriend to listen to me. I infiltrated them." She huffed and fiddled with her blonde curls. "I figured out where they're keeping Sieglinde, and I can't rescue her by myself. You can understand that much now that you're sober, can't you?"

 

But all Ronald got out of that was, "Wait,  _ what _ boyfriend?"

 

Elizabeth stared at him. "Um,  _ you _ ?" she asked derisively. "How drunk  _ were _ you last night?"

 

William nearly dropped his ginger beer. "...What do you mean, 'climbing all over'?" he uttered, while Agni and Vincent exchanged uneasy glances. 

 

"A-ah, perhaps we should focus on the topic at hand," Agni began amiably, only to be shushed with a simple, authoritative hand gesture from William. 

 

"I asked a question," the brunet said curtly.. "Young lady, please don't say things so heavy-handedly."

 

" _ Later _ ," Elizabeth insisted. "Sheesh, even  _ sober  _ you two are annoying! What matters right now is that my Sieglinde is being held captive and tortured by Unitologist scientists in the psychiatric hospital that they manage on this station! And the more we stand here and dawdle and argue, the less likely I am to find her alive,  _ okay _ ?"

 

Agni nodded in agreement. "So please...other matters can be discussed later. Vincent?"

 

William was very on edge, but he held his tongue for the time being. 

 

Vincent looked a little conflicted. "'Tortured'...? This is the first I've heard of any such business, though I can't say I'm surprised..." He turned his gaze to the girl. "Why did you ask for me specifically? What is it you think I can do for you? Is it money you want?"

 

"N-no, it's...I know with certainty that I can trust you," Elizabeth answered, but she was clearly being evasive about something. She turned her head and rubbed uncomfortably at her neck, her lovely green eyes turned down to the floor. "I know that you're calculating and very smart and can easily help me. I don't want money; I have plenty to get by on my own."

 

Vincent laughed rather flatly. "If you're looking for someone smart and calculating, I think you'll find Dr. Spears the astrobiologist to be of more use to you." He gestured to William, even though it was obvious that the brunet was little more than a shadow of his former self. The look on Elizabeth's face meant she didn't think much of him either. 

 

"Besides," said Vincent, "I'd rather not get involved with anything to do with Unitology." He glanced off nonchalantly.

 

"Would you do it for family?" Elizabeth finally asked very quietly, looking back up at Vincent. She hugged herself for comfort, but she stood up straight. "Uncle Vincent, it's been a few years, but the last time you saw me I was going by Elliott Middleford. My mother is your sister, Frances Phantomhive Midford."

 

There was a very long silence before Ronald, in the back of the group, let out a flat "what".

 

If Vincent had been any less eloquent, he might have made the very same utterance. 

 

"You're not..." At first, he thought he was being scammed by someone foolish enough to think that 'Elliot' was a girl's name. But he was smarter than that, and he quickly began to realize the situation here. 

 

"'Elliot', you say. Intriguing," he responded in a deadpan tone. "I had a nephew. His name was Elliot Emery Christopher Midford. He and my son would play together often when they were little, so I remember what he looks like quite well." A cool smile graced his lips. "You bear little resemblance...with all due respect."

 

"I know," Elizabeth said quietly. "I've been undergoing hormone replacement therapy since I was thirteen years old — three years now. I'm a girl, uncle Vincent. Ciel probably wouldn't recognize me either, but — you would both probably recognize this."

 

She reached down and pulled her top off, revealing a modest camisole underneath to cover her small breasts, and she turned around to show him her back, which was marred by a long, winding scar that extended from her left shoulder to her right hip. 

 

"Do you remember?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder. "When I was four and I fell down the well at my parents' estate on Terra IX."

 

Vincent stood up, genuine curiosity on his face as he approached. William and Agni, being the more conservative of the group, averted their gazes awkwardly.

 

"I recognize it," Vincent replied. He had a genius photographic memory, and the scar exactly matched the one he recalled. Scars could be copied, however. Vincent would not let someone impersonate his family with such ease. "Let me look at your face," he said, gently turning her around. Those eyes were  _ definitely  _ those of her mother's, but again...contacts existed. One thing Vincent did not believe anyone would go to the effort of copying was an exact replica of Elliot's facial freckles. 

 

After a long, tense moment, Vincent was satisfied. "...Elliot. It  _ is  _ you."

 

Elizabeth almost melted with relief, and she smiled for the first time since she had met any of them, and she hugged her uncle tightly. "I  _ knew _ you'd know it was me," she said softly. "I'm Elizabeth now. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford."

 

She finally let go and took a step back so she could pull her top back on, hiding her scar once more. "Uncle Vincent, please help me save Sieglinde. After that...once she's safe, I'll join you in your search for Ciel. He's my cousin, and I love him and miss him, and if I can  _ ever  _ repay you for this...!"

 

Now it was Vincent's turn to look away, as he helped her cover back up. Truly, the moment he'd realized it was Ciel's cousin, he'd been overwhelmed with memories of his dear, darling boy. He missed him terribly...but if this...Elizabeth...could help him in any aspect, it was worth a try.

 

"I'll assist you finding your friend on the sole condition that you get me access to the church's classified files. If the Unitologists have anything to do with my missing son, now's my chance to find out," he declared in stiff tones.

 

Elizabeth nodded immediately. "I will! I've been infiltrating Sirius Station's Unitology temple as a priestess for four months now. I have a lot of people's trust and I can break into the record room. I can get you in there and hack into the system to access the classified info, and stand guard while you do what you need to do," she promised. "Everyone at the temple knows me as Vested Lizette, and I can get you in if I pretend you're all interested in converting to the church."

 

"Vested Lizard? What the fuck," Ronald muttered, and Elizabeth buried her face into her hands in exasperation.

 

"Oh my god.  _ Lizette _ ," she moaned, clearly frustrated. "Liz. Ette.  _ Ette _ . A freakin' fake name, alright? Uncle Vincent, how are you even friends with this guy...?"

 

William was the polar opposite. He didn't want to be anywhere near Unitologists, or their Markers. 

 

"...Excuse me," he said simply, getting to his feet and walking politely into Vincent's bathroom. The elevator hadn't turned his stomach, but by god, thinking of this fucked up church and their suicide worship and their Necromorphs had him ready to heave.

 

Ronald watched him go, flooding with concern, and he made to follow after him and check on him, but Agni took hold of his wrist before he could get far enough away.

 

"Give him his privacy, Ronald," the Indian man suggested gently. "I know you want to help, but I think you'd only be in the way in there."

 

Ronald's shoulders sagged at once, but he stopped tugging and let his arm drop to his side. "I just...don't want him to be alone," he mumbled.

 

"I know," Agni replied in understanding, giving Ronald a comforting pat on the back. "But we're right here. Just give him a moment of privacy."

 

Elizabeth watched them in confusion, wondering how they could  _ not _ be boyfriends when Ronald was showing this much concern. "He's just hungover, isn't he...? Or am I missing something...?" 

 

Vincent gave her a solemn look. "You are. One could even say...Unitology recently took his family from him." 

 

Elizabeth blinked, then perked up. "We might find something about them while we're...saving...Sieglinde..." she offered, only to realize halfway through her sentence that wherever William's family had gone, they probably weren't coming back. "Or — well, I mean...maybe he'd like some revenge...?"

 

"Revenge...I dunno," Ronald murmured, holding his arm uncomfortably. "There isn't really one person to take revenge on, you know? What happened was really horrible, but...I don't think revenge is what's on his mind right now. He's still grieving; it hasn't been very long at all."

 

Agni nodded in agreement and added, "Even if there was someone to exact revenge upon, revenge won't solve anything. It won't bring them back."

 

"Well," said Vincent, "there is nothing to be gained by doing nothing. I believe William cares about people a lot more than he pretends, and even if we can't do anything about Unitology as a whole, even saving one person might be good enough for him. Give him some time, and I think he will come around on his own." 

 

Elizabeth was feeling guilty about being so critical of William until now, but she couldn't help being impatient. "We don't have time," she said simply. "I need my girlfriend back. Please, we must go as soon as possible. There’s a ceremony at the church tonight, and everyone will be very busy. It's our best chance to break in."

 

Ronald knew he'd be just as impatient if William was missing and in danger, and he nodded. "Okay. We'll get out as soon as we can; we just gotta let Will have a moment. C'mere, let's sit down a bit — why don't you tell us a little about your lady? Sealand? What did Unitology want with her? Like, why'd they take her?"

 

Elizabeth sat next to Vincent, leaning against her uncle. "Unitologists have been known to kidnap people. There have been multiple cases of Unitologists running psychiatric hospitals as a front for all kinds of messed up experimentation, but I don't know much about why.  _ Sieglinde _ ," she enunciated, "is a genius. An absolute prodigy. And people who are that smart...there's only one thing they're good for, when it comes to Unitologists. It's experimentation."

 

Ronald shared uneasy glances with Agni and Vincent. "I knew they kidnapped people," he murmured, "but...experimentation? Just what kinda experiments do you reckon they're doing to her? Like...if she's that smart...if I were them, I'd wanna make sure her intellect was left intact or something. Experiments would be risky, wouldn't they?"

 

Agni looked deeply thoughtful for a moment, and he suggested, "There is a possibility that it is her intellect that is being exploited. If I were such a person...I would seek out individuals with higher IQs and skills than my own for study."

 

Vincent had something on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn't sure if it should be discussed currently. "Ellio — er, Elizabeth...you say you've been infiltrating the church. How much do you know about...the Marker?"

 

Elizabeth folded her arms. "Well, there's the basics: Unitologists adamantly believe that the human race was created by the intelligent design of a divine alien agency, and will be reunified after death in Heaven through the power of a sacred artifact known as the Marker. They believe the inscriptions on its exterior contain the key to eternal life. Unitology was founded on the discoveries of Michael Altman, who uncovered the original Black Marker discovered on Old Earth. And was subsequently martyred upon his suspicious death."

 

At this point, William tentatively left the bathroom; he seemed to have recomposed himself now and leaned against the doorway with pricked ears. Elizabeth nodded to him and continued on. 

 

"Death is central to Unitology; the promise of the church is 'transformation and rebirth.' Unitologists believe in an Armageddon-like process called Convergence, which is the attainment of spiritual oneness in paradise, where human souls will cease to possess their individuality and all become intertwined as a single entity. Although, sometimes 'flesh' is used instead of the term 'soul'. Adherents to the church must donate their bodies to the church upon death, which might have something to do with why they use that term. Just thinking about it creeps me out." 

 

A shiver went through the group, and they exchanged glances with each other.  _ She didn’t know _ .

 

Elizabeth took a moment to catch her breath. "Unitology has ranks,” she explained, “and with each rank you gain access to more of the church's inner workings. Money and power are what raise you through the church, and the higher you get, the more you realize...it's a lot darker than you'd think." 

 

"They're not wrong about 'transformation and rebirth'," said Agni under his breath, hugging his knees, but when Elizabeth asked him what he'd said he refused to repeat it. 

 

Vincent leaned in closer. "Yes, I think most people know at least that much about Unitology,” he replied patiently. “I want to know more about its dark side."    
  
Did Unitologists realize they were worshipping an artifact that turned people into horrific monsters...?

 

Elizabeth gave Agni a long, concerned look, but she dutifully answered her uncle. "Well, I don't know as much as I want to," she replied to him as Ronald gently beckoned over to William for him to join them. "I just...I feel like I'm so close to finding something that I'm not supposed to, but snooping about is so dangerous. It was safer to just work my way to the top. My family has the money to do it...but with the Rebirth Ceremony being tonight, I have no time left. Sieglinde needs me." 

 

Upon hearing the words "rebirth ceremony", especially tied to Unitologists, the group collectively flinched, much to Elizabeth's confusion. She looked round at the lot of them, frowning worriedly at such a reaction.    
  
"I — I know it's not pleasant," she spoke uncertainly, wringing her hands a little. "Have you heard of them then?"   
  
Nobody answered her, and every single one of them avoided looking at her. She felt a chill up her spine; something horrible had happened to them, but what?    
  
"Please, I need your help," she implored quietly. "Please tell me what you know."

 

"It's we who must ask the questions," Vincent answered with a foreboding expression upon his face. "Tell us...exactly what a Rebirth Ceremony is, will you?"    
  
There was nothing for it. She needed to answer their dumb questions before she could get her girlfriend back, even if they were totally irrelevant.    
  
"It's a mass suicide event. They hold them once or twice a year at any given Unitology church, sometimes more if it's a really popular one. The Unitologists go there, and together they all give their lives up. They're then preserved in catacombs beneath the church, so when it's time for Convergence, their bodies will be in good condition to become Whole."   
  
They all shuddered again, and Agni covered his eyes with his hand to mask his emotions and especially to keep from weeping. This evil, evil cult...coaxing people into giving up the most precious gift they had...! He thought of all of the people on the Ipheion and the Forsythia who had all died such horrible deaths because of a small shard from a Marker. It was unspeakable.    
  
"Unforgivable," the Indian man muttered through gritted teeth. "Absolutely unforgivable… Of course we will help you save her, Miss Elizabeth."   
  
"Hold up just a goddamned minute," William cut in, his expression stormy and cold. "There's one little detail there that I want to make damned sure of. When those people die..."    
  
Vincent clenched his fist uneasily, worried just how much William was prepared to blurt out in front of an innocent child.    
  
"...They go down into the catacombs below the church?" Elizabeth repeated slowly. "I mean, whatever they call 'Convergence' hasn't happened yet. And even if it did, people aren't going to drift away into some hivemind utopia. Unitology...isn't real, you know," she commented. "Even if its doctrine can be very harmful."    
  
William sighed very slowly, composing himself. "Okay. You're familiar with these events, and as far as you know, nothing...within the realms of the supernatural has occured, right?"    
  
"Of course not," the girl returned with a confused expression.    
  
"Why would it...?" Vincent chimed in. "There's no real Marker here."

 

"Just statues and, like...idols and things," Ronald confirmed. "They really push you to buy that kind of thing here. I think we'd definitely know if there was a real one. Their spokesprophet never shuts up about them."   
  
He glanced worriedly at Lizzie, trying not to give away anything too incriminating. If they could spare her from what they knew, they would.   
  
"They badly want a real Marker; I know that much," Elizabeth said gravely. "But I don't really know what for. I mean...they think that space aliens designed them to help us evolve.”   
  


"No Marker," William repeated. "Nothing...nothing happens." He adjusted his glasses a few times, took a few deep breaths, and was calmer.    
  
"That's what Unitology is, 99% of the time," Vincent explained. "Harmful to no one but their own foolish selves. ...Aside from the kidnapping, of course.” 

 

“None of that is relevant!” Elizabeth finally snapped in frustration. “We’re not  _ going _ to the church! Sieglinde is being kept in a psychiatric hospital, run by a shell corporation owned by the Church. That's where they took her in the first place; she's not in the church itself. And that hospital is practically on the other side of this station, so we're going to have to move very quickly."

 

Ronald nodded. "I've been here a few times so I know where all the trams and moving sidewalks are," he offered. "We're not running the whole way there. But how're we gonna break her out of a looney bin?"

 

Elizabeth looked up at her uncle. "There are a few of us who actively protest Unitology. I had a friend pull blueprints of the hospital, and its weakest access point is the waste disposal running underneath it." 

 

"...You mean like a sewer?" William piped up incredulously, and she nodded. 

 

"Something like that, except it's like an airlock. We'll have to enter through the exit point and proceed through the tunnel, making sure we get up to the basement before the chute is purged." 

 

"That sounds incredibly dangerous," Agni said unhappily.

 

"No more dangerous than anything else we've had to do in the last two weeks," Ronald muttered pointedly. "Wading through dookie water sounds pretty pleasant compared to that, actually."

 

"Ronald, don't be so crass," Agni pleaded with a faint wrinkle of his nose. " _ Please _ , we're trying to help someone..."

 

Ronald couldn't help but give Agni a cheeky little smirk. "Point is, it's dangerous but it's nothing we can't handle. We'll get it done. Lizzie, you said you have blueprints of the hospital? So then do you know where exactly Linda is? Because I'd rather not comb through the whole place."

 

"Her name is  _ Sieglinde _ — " Elizabeth started heatedly, and then she sighed in disgust and hung her head. "Okay, I'm done trying to correct you.  _ Yes _ , I know where she is. They have her in solitary, and it's high security, but I have an EMP to take out cameras, and I know the guard shifts."

 

"Airlocks....empty into space..." William processed slowly. "To access the airlock...we must go...into space...?" 

 

"Actually, we don't," Elizabeth reassured him. "There is a maintenance hatch near the exit that we can climb down into. But the waste disposal purges every hour, so we need to be quick." 

 

WIlliam didn't like the sound of this at all. 

 

"Whatever's going on, we have to do it before the completion of the rebirth ceremony tonight — I have an awful, awful feeling about it," Elizabeth urged, holding her hands to her chest. "We also need someone strong. My Sieglinde can't walk, so someone will have to carry her." She locked eyes with Agni.

 

Agni nodded in understanding at once. "I will carry her," he promised, though he still looked nervous. "This will be a very risky operation, but I will carry your beloved Sieglinde to safety. Please leave it to me."

 

"Unitologists are generally never up to any good, so the sooner we get out of here, the better," Ronald piped up, rising to his feet. "Let's go get Seahorse out of there and maybe kick a little ass while we're doing it."

 

"Seahorse?" Agni mumbled. "Ronald, I get the feeling you're not making any effort at this point..."

 

Now William had to hide a little smile. Ronald clearly was just poking fun at this point, but William found it sort of endearing. 

 

"She can't walk...?" Vincent echoed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "...That really complicates things. Agni will be indisposed, and...we can't risk our new captain." 

 

"New? What happened to the old one?" Elizabeth asked abruptly, but Vincent shook his head. "Later."

 

"I understand, but I'm willing to do this," Agni told Vincent with perfect seriousness. "I cannot, in good conscience, turn down those in need. If I am needed to carry someone who cannot carry herself, then I will gladly offer my help. I will go, Vincent."

 

"Aggs, are you sure?" Ronald asked with a frown. "I mean — we can find someone else with muscle for the job, someone..." He hesitated for a moment, and then decided not to finish what he had started.

 

Someone not as important.

 

But Agni shook his head. "The fewer people we involve, the better. As it is, we are pressed for time. We can't afford to lose more by looking for someone else for a job I'm perfectly qualified for."

 

"Your only qualifications for this is being the tallest and strongest of us," William pointed out. "I must insist you wear some kind of carry-sling on your back to free up your arms. You will need to be able to defend yourself if we are encountered." 

 

Vincent clicked his fingers. "Very good idea, William. That actually makes me feel a lot better. I'll make sure we are armed for the task, and see if anyone is willing to help us from the crew. Elizabeth shall bring the blueprints and we'll fortify our plans. There may be more info I can get from their mainframe, so I'll take a look at it."

 

"These rock worshippers really  _ are _ a bunch of crazies, aren't they?" Ronald mumbled. "Arming ourselves against a bunch of religious nutjobs..."

 

"If they're in the kidnapping business, why wouldn't they be a threat you'd need to arm yourself against?" Elizabeth asked with a frown, pulling a tablet from her jacket pocket and turning it on. "It really is for the best."

 

With that, she bent over the device to bring up the blueprints she had so that they could go over the psychiatric hospital's layout together and make a solid plan.

 

"Well, religious nutjobs are the most dangerous kind," William pointed out, despite a look from Agni. He heaved a deep sigh, muttered, "I suppose this means I'm in," and gathered around the table with Ronald and the others to make their plan. He could only hope that the both of them were sufficiently cured of their hangover come evening.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a desperate plea from a young girl who seems to know Vincent, the crew of the Forsythia reluctantly embark on a dangerous rescue mission aboard Sirius Station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a month since the last update! Regardless of whether anyone reads this anymore, we still love this story terribly and want to keep updating, so here it is for YOUR enjoyment!

Once they had a plan properly formulated, Vincent made his way back to the Forsythia to gather necessary supplies — their weapons, armor, everything they would need for the waste chute and navigating through it. Everything appeared to be in order, until he ran quite unexpectedly into Madame Red in the medical bay when he went there for medical supplies. 

 

"Angelina? You're still here?" he asked in surprise. "Why aren't you out in the station?"

 

Angelina glanced up at him from her computer. "I'm a little occupied," she explained, sounding somewhat irritated. "There's a lot of medicine to order so we can replenish our supplies after  _ that _ disaster. Why are  _ you  _ here?"

 

Vincent looked her over. "I met Elliot Midford," he informed her. "Well, it's 'Elizabeth' now. Apparently, your nephew in-law is now your niece. A-anyway, that's not the point. She needs our help, and that's why I'm here." 

 

Ann shouldn't have been on the ship — it was locked up in the docking bay and the crew weren't supposed to have access...but there were more important matters at hand right now. 

 

"I'm gathering supplies."

 

"Elliot? Goodness, it's been years since I've heard from him," Ann said in surprise, closing the program she was using on her computer. "Ah...her, now, I see...that is..."

 

She glanced up at him with a frown. "What sort of supplies? What exactly does h — she need our help with? I didn't even know she was here at Sirius Station."

 

"A rescue mission. She's dating someone who has been taken captive by Unitologists, believe it or not." Vincent hurried to explain the situation; he was rather antsy to get his hands on those supplies and get going, and he said as much.

 

"I'm not one to be so charitable without something in return. In this case, I will be gaining access to classified Unitologist files. I'll be able to find out if they had anything to do with Ciel," he finished in a quiet note, meeting her eyes. She avoided his.

 

She kept her gaze down at her hands in her lap for a moment before she stood up. "I see," she murmured. "Well, you know I'm much the same way. What might I perhaps get in return for the supplies you need, Vincent?"

 

Angelina glanced briefly over him. That flame from so long ago really had never died down, had it...?

 

Vincent tilted his head. "...I assumed you would because I am your commanding officer, Elizabeth is your niece, and you might like to do me a favour," he said pleasantly. "Even if we're not on official  _ Forsythia _ business. We'd need a doctor in case there are any injuries on the run. You'd be at my suite, which we're using as the base. Off-site, you'd be perfectly safe."

 

"I can't leave here," Angelina insisted, standing before Vincent. "I have plenty of business to attend to myself. And especially  _ because _ this is not official  _ Forsythia _ business, I'm reluctant to hand over our supplies without compensation, even it  _ is _ for family."

 

She gently tapped a lovely manicured nail onto Vincent's chest. "What do you say?" she asked with a little smile. "What could you give me in return for what I have?"

 

"You're not even supposed to  _ be _ here," Vincent reminded her, looking down at the finely groomed finger prodding his fine, tailored vest. "What are you looking for, Angelina?" There was a definite note of impatience in his voice now. Was she playing at what he thought she was....?

 

"Perhaps a little bit of fun?" she suggested with a coy little wink and shrug of her shoulder. "We  _ are _ alone here, after all. Just the two of us. Just think about it, hm?"

 

Her heart was racing; she was shocked at herself for being so forward with Vincent after so long after her last attempt, but she'd gotten herself into it and might as well have kept going for it. She wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't give him an earnest try again. Maybe his feelings had changed after all this time? She could dream.

 

Vincent laughed aloud. "This again? Ann...you're like a little sister to me," he declared with no small measure of hypocrisy. "Besides...I thought I made it clear to you..." he murmured, touching her under the chin with the tips of his fingers and seeing her pupils dilate. "...I'm not so interested in what women have to offer. I already have my child. Or I will again, soon." 

 

He withdrew, eyes calm and cool, and turned to the door. "If you won't help me, I'll find someone who will."

 

Angelina's heart stammered in her chest at the gentle touch, and then dropped down unpleasantly into her gut upon the rejection. She grit her teeth, heart pounding, and turned away from him. "Take what you need," she mumbled, unable to keep the hurt and resentment from her voice. "Just be certain to tell me what is taken so I can order more."

 

"You'll receive a full inventory," he assured her, and left the office, slipping off into the medical supplies room to gather some basic first aid gear. Then he was off, without a clue regarding the true, far-reaching implications of each time he rejected Angelina Durless. 

 

Agni was waiting in the armory to help him unload the guns and ammunition, which Vincent was quite appreciative for. They were damned heavy and he still wasn't a fan of manual labor.

 

Together, Vincent and Agni left the ship and made their way back to their 'base'. On the way back, they came across a sizeable crowd of people bearing Unitology symbols and clothing, and though Vincent was eager to get past them, Agni slowed his steps and squinted a little to see who was at the helm of this gathering.

 

To his surprise, it was the highly celebrated prophet of the church, the young and beautiful Bravat Sky, waving to his followers and making grandiose gestures as he spoke to them. He was a bit far away to see distinctly, but Agni knew very well that it was him. He paused for a moment, watching him, not even realizing what he was doing.

 

Vincent bumped into Agni the moment he stopped, and nearly dropped his crate of medical supplies in response. "What's the matter?" he grumbled, looking past the giant to see what had caught his attention. 

 

Someone, clad in elegant purple robes, speaking into a megaphone to the passers-by of Sirius Station. Bravat Sky. A little shorter than he appeared on television.

 

"— and I thank your dear hearts for your attention, and to Altman, and to our God for bringing you here today," the charismatic Bravat declared with a flourish. "Children of the Marker, I bring you wondrous news. It has been advertised for many weeks now, and tonight, the patience you have held so long will be rewarded. Tonight, the largest rebirth ceremony will be held, where we will celebrate the beauty of life, and death, and experience divine oneness that the Marker has always promised us —" 

 

"Ugh," Vincent responded abruptly, not bothering to conceal his revulsion. "Agni, come along. It's more nonsense." 

 

Agni took a moment, but he seemed to let Vincent's words sink in, and he nodded, finally tearing his gaze away from the young prophet and turning away. He stopped again, however, when he spotted a very familiar mane of silver hair amongst the crowd.

 

"Vincent...isn't that your father over there?" Agni asked quietly, leaning closer and cupping his hand over his mouth so only Vincent could hear.

 

Vincent was about to scoff in derision; Orpheus made no secret of how ridiculous he thought the teachings of Unitology to be. But the scars, dark clothes, and overhanging fringe were undeniable giveaways. "I've been trying to get a hold of him for the last hour," the greige-haired aristocrat huffed, and wove through the crowd to meet him. 

 

"Father, is that you?" he called.

 

Orpheus turned in response to being called to, his peridot eyes peeking through his fringe to glance down at his son. Upon seeing him, he cackled and beckoned him over. "Ah, Vincent! Imagine seeing you here," he giggled. "Look at this. Look how many people are eating up these empty, foolish words; isn't it a sight to behold? Who believes in prophets in this day and age? What a fairy tale~"

 

"Can you believe this man claims that the Marker speaks through him?" Vincent remarked. "I mean, if there was a Marker here, this whole place would be covered in bloodthirsty mutants the moment some old man passes peacefully in his sleep." 

 

" _ They _ clearly believe it," Agni said in an amused tone, which made both of the other men glance up. Agni was staring at the backs of the fiery red heads of the Hunter twins, Micah and Charis — devout Unitologists who were practically wetting themselves at the sight of their idol. 

 

"Clearly what happened on the ship wasn't enough to deter them from their faith. That's stupidity for you," Vincent mused with an unrestrained sneer.

 

Agni sighed and shook his head at the sight of them, and Orpheus cackled through his fingers. "Religious fanaticism is a dangerous thing," the old man mused, lips tightening into a smirk. "They can turn even the ugliest tragedies into validation for their twisted beliefs. Do we want someone like them back on our ship?"

 

Agni glanced at Orpheus with a frown, taking a little offense as quite the religious man himself, but this was different. He deigned to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to start anything. He was more concerned with keeping the peace than anything else.

 

At that moment, Lizzie appeared in a face-obscuring hood; meeting Vincent and Agni. "There you are," she huffed, a little out of breath from jogging over. "Do we have everything? I was worried; everyone was taking a little longer than planned."

 

Vincent was about to warn Orpheus not to offend their new captain, who still held one of the Old religions. That was typically the case with people from Neo Bengal. However, then Elizabeth showed up, and Vincent pattered her on the shoulder. 

 

"Ah, perfect timing! Father, look. When was the last time you met your youngest grandchild?"

 

Orpheus turned and looked at Elizabeth without recognition in his eyes, and tilted his head curiously. "Mm? My, it must have been over ten years ago. But if I'm not mistaken, my youngest grandchild was a boy, was he not? Come to think of it, they were all boys. Edward, Ciel, and Elliot."

 

Elizabeth stared up at her grandfather with an unreadable expression. "...We went through this earlier. I'm transgender. My name is Elizabeth now."

 

She turned her gaze to Vincent and said sweetly, "What's grandfather doing here, uncle?" 

 

"Why, he is an officer on our ship," Vincent replied, a little nonplussed by how underwhelmed she was to see her grandfather after so long. They'd gotten along so well when she was little. "I was about to ask him if he wanted to come along." 

 

"No!" Elizabeth cried, before catching herself. "I-I mean, we've got enough people, and...he's older, so...you know..."

 

"Older, eh?" Orpheus asked with a cackle. "You think I'm _ too old _ ? The old coot's off his rocker~ too much of a nutter to go with you? Ahhh, the elderly are so embarrassing, after all..."

 

He giggled to himself again, and then tilted his head, peering at them all in amusement. "By the way...what did you want me to come along with?"

 

"Nothing. Nothing important," Elizabeth said hurriedly. "Uncle Vincent is taking me shopping!" 

 

There was a beat of silence, in which Elizabeth knew was Orpheus eyeing the medical supplies in his son's hands, and the weaponry crates in Agni's. Her hands were shaking, and she was covered in a fine sweat. Clearly something was wrong, but whatever it was, she did not want her grandfather joining them.

 

"Your uncle Vincent is going to spoil you rotten," Orpheus told her merrily, patting her on the head and noting her flinch when he did so. The man was by no means stupid, but he knew better than to attempt to pursue this and satisfy his curiosity. "Well, don't let this  _ old man _ stop you," he added with a giggle, waving them off. "No young lady wants an embarrassing grandparent following them about like a duckling, do they? I'll meet you later~ first I want to see these clowns and their circus; you know how I love to laugh!"

 

And Micharis were their circus monkeys. " _ Bravaaaaat _ !!!" they hooted in delight, whenever the prophet gave pause for the crowd to applaud him. The two of them were red in the face, grinning, jumping and waving to get the man's attention.

 

"— We have some particularly excited fans here today, I see," Bravat's lilting voice mused through the megaphone as he gestured at the two of them. "Bless you." 

 

Micah grabbed his brother for support. "He spoke to us," he cried. "Oh, Charis, I think I'm gonna come...!"

 

Charis's response was to grab Micah right back, shake him vigorously, and scream excitedly at the top of his lungs. " _ I already did _ !!" he shouted back at his twin. "Micah, he  _ noticed  _ us!!"

 

Agni decided it was definitely time to go. It had reached the point where he couldn't tell if they were joking or not, since they looked so honestly aroused by the situation, so he quickly began to usher Elizabeth along in order to spare her from the sight. 

 

"Ah, we'll meet you later, Orpheus," he muttered in embarrassment. "Don't wait up for us."

 

"Wait," Vincent murmured, hesitantly. "Stay here." 

 

He approached the twins from behind, and they squeaked in surprise, turning to face their commanding officer with bright red cheeks. "V-Vincent...!" 

 

"Why are you two here?" the chief intelligence officer asked, barely concealing his disgust. "...Listening to this nonsense. The Unitologists have no clue about what the Marker really does to those who die. What the 'transformation and rebirth' they preach really is! Didn't you see what it turned Alan and Eric into...!?" 

 

Micah and Charis glanced at each other, their elated expressions fading simultaneously. "Well...with all due respect...this is God's will. God created the Marker, an' the Marker does what God wills it. I-I mean, we're only humans...it makes sense that we might not be able t' appreciate the full wonder o' God's intentions right now. But the truth is, the Necromorphs...are His holy creatures." 

 

Vincent blinked once. These two were beyond help. 

 

"Wow. ...In any case, I have a mission for you both. It's not official business, but tonight I need the both of you to come to my suite and act as medics for a mission we're running on the station." 

 

Charis glanced at his twin, and then back at Vincent, hunching his shoulders and looking apologetic. "We can't do that," he murmured, automatically reaching for his twin's hand and gripping it tightly. "It's been a long time since we've been able to come here to Sirius Station, and...w-well, our family is here and we want to spend as much time with them as possible. So we need to stay here, 'specially if it isn't official business..."

 

Vincent made a sound of frustration. He would have to start enforcing some sort of legislature that allowed for him to have at least some command of the crew while they were docked in future. 

 

"Tch...fine." He adopted a cool smile and turned away. "I'll leave you to your death cult...but if I find out you were at that ceremony, rest assured, you'll —"

 

"Here he comes!!" Micah abruptly screeched, and dashed off with his brother through the crowd to have a chance to see Bravat up close, in person. Vincent gave up, and hurried after Agni and Elizabeth to continue preparations. They'd have to hope no one was gravely injured, because the most basic of first aid skills were all they had tonight.

 

Agni put a hand to Vincent's back, giving him a faint nod of understanding and solidarity. He felt his worries and frustrations with the twins and lack of properly trained medics, and the danger of the mission. "I got radioed from Ronald while you were speaking with the twins," he offered by way of good news. "Sascha, Mei Rin, and Othello are joining us. Mei Rin is quite the sharpshooter so we'll have an excellent guard." 

 

This  _ was  _ good news. Someone who was  _ specifically  _ trained in military operations, rather than vagabonds who learned as they went, and civilians who could barely point the gun in the right direction. 

 

"So..." Vincent murmured to Elizabeth as they got further away from the crowd and back into sanity, "...why did I just have to lie to my dear, beloved father about our intentions tonight? He could have proved a very useful asset." 

 

Elizabeth blushed a little as she walked, looking guilty, and avoided Vincent's gaze. "U-um, I...I'm sorry, I just...I don't think I can trust him. He's unpredictable, and I get this feeling that there's a lot about him that we don’t know. I know it doesn't make sense, but...I feel like I really ought to go with my gut on this."

 

Vincent gave her an odd look. But in reality, it was a pretty typical reaction for people to have, about Orpheus. He was an unusual, capricious man. And there  _ were  _ things about him that people didn't know...like his indifference to murder. The fact that daddy fucked his darling son every night, and darling son loved it. How no one could ever tell what he was really thinking. 

 

After being around him so long, very little about Orpheus surprised Vincent. Someone who hadn't seen him in so long would feel very differently. 

 

"I understand," he said after a pause. "I do not like lying to him...but I suppose I can tell him later."

 

Elizabeth nodded gratefully, squeezing her uncle's hand anxiously. "Thank you, uncle Vincent," she replied earnestly. "It's okay if he knows after the fact. For now, let's get back to your room. I'm really glad your pilot found some more people to help us."

 

She let out a sigh of relief, letting her shoulders relax. "He really didn't make a good first impression. He's...he's an absolute buffoon, honestly...! He must be a  _ really  _ good pilot if  _ you  _ hired him, uncle Vincent."

 

Vincent and Agni exchanged glances as they walked back to Vincent's hotel. "There's something you need to understand, El. May I call you El?" It made slipups a little easier. "We've just been through hell, and this station is our first reprieve. Everyone on our ship is hurting, even Ronald, but I can't tell you why right now. I ask you for a little patience, and gratitude, that even after coming through what they did, they are still willing to help you out." 

 

He didn't want to worry her — girls could be...a little hysterical.  _ Hah _ , he thought smugly to himself,  _ she would be proud of me for thinking of her as a girl _ . 

 

"El...I usually go by Lizzie, but El is okay," Elizabeth agreed, holding her hands behind her back as they walked. But she listened to her uncle carefully, thinking about his words, and wondered what they could possibly have gone through. Now that she thought about it, everyone she'd come across who was from the  _ Forsythia _ looked particularly exhausted, not just Ronald Knox and William Spears. They almost looked like they’d fought a  _ war _ ...

 

"I don't really understand why you can't tell me, but...I  _ am  _ grateful," she said after a moment. "I really am! I don't know what they went through, but I'm glad you're all helping me. It's nothing short of miraculous that you arrived when you did! I didn't know what I was going to do to help Sieglinde."

 

If Elizabeth had any idea what the Marker's true potential, she'd be more afraid than she'd know how to cope with. At least, it seemed that way to Vincent. 

 

"You're doing your best to save her. I think it's very brave, and I think even without me you would have found a way. Love is very powerful," he advised her, with Agni nodding slightly in agreement as they headed up the steps into the extravagant lobby of the hotel. "You know, back on my colony, you wouldn't hear those madmen preaching within five hundred metres of any publicly occupied place. Not a chance in hell."

 

"I know," Elizabeth replied, smiling a little bit at Vincent's advice and blushing softly. "I remember the colony. You'd see their commercials and find their books in shops, but that was it. They're everywhere, after all. Nothing like..." she shuddered and made a face as they boarded the elevator. "...that."

 

"W-well, people have the right to practice freedom of religion," Agni said hesitantly, and Vincent looked viciously over his shoulder. 

 

" _ Cults _ do not have that right, my friend. Not suicide cults that brainwash and lure innocent people to their deaths. And not any sort of cult that worships that  _ thing _ ." It was an awkward ride up after that, and Vincent was surprised the elevator didn't give out half way up, due to the heavy weaponry and ammunition crates they'd brought along.

 

Although Elizabeth agreed with Vincent, she didn't say so, for Agni's sake — the look on his face was heartbreaking enough.

 

So it was with great relief that they arrived at their floor and returned to Vincent's room, where Ronald, William, Sascha, Othello, and Mei Rin were all waiting. Ronald was sipping at a cup of black coffee to finish up fighting the last traces of his hangover, and scowling and pursing his lips with every bitter sip. 

 

"Hey!" he greeted them after a little distasteful "blech", standing up. "Got everything alright? We're right on schedule."

 

William was pacing the room. He'd taken just enough painkillers to reach the fine line between pain and doped-out bliss, and was mentally psyching himself for the trip. 

 

"Where's Dr. Durless?" he said irritably, noting that she was not with them. He'd been beyond cold with her, and she with him, especially after finding out he'd raided her lab for his newborn child...which of course, he had not found. 

 

"She was otherwise occupied, ordering medicine on the ship," Vincent explained calmly, setting the medicine crate down in exhaustion and removing his suit jacket. "And the Hunter twins are...busy. So, aside from a certified medic of any sort, yes, we are on schedule."

 

Ronald choked a little on his coffee and gave Vincent a double take. "' _ Scuse _ me? No  _ medic _ ? So if one of us loses an arm or something, we're just meant to walk it off, are we?"

 

"We're hardly expecting to lose any arms," Agni tried to reassure Ronald, who just huffed and poked Agni's chest.

 

"That's exactly _ why _ we need a medic, mate," the blond pointed out. "Damnit, Ann is usually so reliable for stuff like this. I'm really surprised she isn't here."

 

Elizabeth ignored the pointless arguing and politely introduced herself to Othello (who was lukewarm at best), Sascha, (just as polite), and Mei Rin (flustered but rather happy to finally be in the presence of another woman). "We have our plan. Are we all ready for this?" she asked the entire group with an air of fierce determination.

 

"C-codenames," Agni said abruptly, his hands held close to his chest. "Eric....Eric always made us have code names. He'd make us have code names now. Eric was a good captain and I know that for the most part, he knew best. S-so we're going to have code names for this mission!" 

 

"You could have just said 'let's have code names'," Vincent muttered, feeling another deep pang of guilt in his heart for Eric. "Fine. Same names as before for us, and...who's new? El, William, and Mei Rin." 

 

"Can't I just be 'William'," the scientist grumbled flatly.

 

"Nah," Ronald responded with a little smile and gentle pat to William's shoulder. "We all gotta have code names. It's the rule. I'm Guttersnipe and Agni is Ganges. You're a scientist, so let's give you a  science name like Test Tube or Bunsen Burner or something."

 

"Is that really the best you could come up with, for all the  _ creative  _ names you've invented for my girlfriend?" Elizabeth muttered, and Ronald grinned and cackled mischievously.

 

"Don't worry, Sigil gets a codename too," he assured her, patting her head fondly.

 

"Oh my god," the poor blonde whispered, burying her face into her hands in exasperation.

 

Vincent raised his hand. "'Watchdog'," he mused. "...William...is there anything you can think of that's a little less ridiculous?" 

 

The brunet finally stopped his pacing and took a seat beside Ronald. "Takaeda," he said simply, too drained for any kind of a personable response. 

 

Vincent glanced at Ronald. "Hmm, Ronald might have some difficulty with the words. I recall that 'Taka' means 'Falcon' in your tongue, yes? You could be Falcon." 

 

William shrugged dismissively.

 

"Falcon," Ronald repeated, brightening up. "I like that! It's so perfect for you, Will! You kinda look like one, too, all fierce and stern. So I think that settles that, yeah?"

 

He grinned and turned toward Sascha and Mei Rin, pointing towards them. "What about you two? I don't know any German or Chinese words so maybe I'll just call you my favorite foods from those places — you're Bratwurst and you're Beef Lo Mein," he chattered, blissfully unaware of their cringing. 

 

"Please do not," Mei Rin said flatly, adjusting her thick glasses with a grimace.

 

Even William was getting annoyed at Ronald at this point, and he politely shushed him. "That's enough. Let them choose their own names." 

 

Mei Rin was polishing her sniper rifle, and glanced up. "I had a code name, in my military service. It was Ching Shih. I can just go by that." She noticed Ronald admiring her gun and she smiled at him a little nervously.

 

Othello didn't even look up from the hospital blueprints when he spoke: "No one asked, but I'll just be Hamlet. Ancient literature theme or whatever."

 

Ronald sulked a little when he was shushed, but it was William, so he obeyed and shut his mouth. He nodded in agreement with Othello's chosen name; it fit, after all. And he couldn't help but smile back at Mei Rin, giving her one of his heart-meltingly cute grins as he admired her gun.

 

"This is a really trusty old Orion," he told her excitedly. "I've used it a couple times but I bet it'll be right at home with you, huh? It looks good with you!"

 

Mei Rin's sharp eyes lit up. "You use the sniper also?" she asked excitedly. "Orion is my favourite brand. Lightweight but with a lot of power, you understand? I love it!" 

 

Elizabeth was trying to think up her own codename when Agni handed her a plasma cutter. "Do you know how to use a gun?" he asked her, and she gave him a look.

 

"I don't use guns. I use swords, just as Mama taught me." 

 

Vincent glanced at her, a faint smile on his lips. "Frances always had been into that 'graceful art of defense' nonsense...you need a gun."

 

"Guns run out of bullets, they can jam, and the laser ones can run out of charge," Elizabeth replied grimly. "A sword is more reliable. I know the human body's every weak point, you know."

 

_ It isn't human bodies we're worried about _ , was the thought that went unsaid amongst the Forsythia crew. 

 

"Look, we'll feel better if you at least just take this Orion derringer," Ronald told Elizabeth, handing her a slender but powerful pistol. "There's no such thing as too much backup."

 

"I don't need it," Elizabeth protested, but she took it anyway, slipping it into a holster and affixing it to herself. "I have my mother's Cassiopeia Mark IX laser rapier. It's light, and can cut through the hull of this space station if you're dedicated enough."

 

A little smugly, she showed it to them: a small and delicate laser sword hilt with intricate carvings along its metal shell; an aristocrat's weapon through and through.

 

Vincent laughed a little. "Very well. You seem to know what you're doing, I admit." 

 

William held his plasma cutter close, giving Ronald and Mei Rin particularly sour looks. "I may not be any sort of soldier but I thought it was generally agreed upon that sniper rifles aren't an ideal weapon for close range combat," he said with a huff. 

 

Mei Rin smiled back at her former boss. "I do not go without my rifle. But I am taking other weapon too, see?" She displayed a sleek SMG and a dagger, and William just shrugged.

 

Ronald gave William a curious look at his sudden sourness. "Who said Mei-Mei here's gonna be doing close range combat anyway?" he asked, and Mei Rin blushed upon being called that. "She's a sniper; I bet she can pick a fly off a wall at 100 meters with that Orion."

 

"100 meters is child's play," Mei Rin agreed a little slyly, giving Ronald a grateful smile. "I will be safe, Dr. Spears. We are all strong and skilled."

 

"Well, you're in a hospital. Such a location doesn't favor snipers, I'm sure you'd agree," Vincent chimed in, winking at William. "So, have you finished deciding on codenames? The next purge of the waste disposal chute is in...twenty-three minutes. We want to be there by then so we have as much time as possible to make our way through it. There are guards posted outside the maintenance hatch that we will have to take care of." 

 

"I do not want you to kill anyone," Agni spoke up abruptly, much to Vincent's disapproval. "I mean it. Knock them out, but do not take their lives." 

 

Othello folded his arms. "I don't see why you can't. It's not like there's a real Ma —  _ ooowww _ !" Sascha had abruptly stepped on his foot to shut him up. 

 

"Agni is the Captain now, so we shouldn't question him," the little German said simply, smiling at Agni's look of relief. It wasn't just a moral decision, it was one of fear too. Even if there was no functioning Marker on this station, nobody really wanted to take any risks. What if the dead rose  _ again _ ? “I’m not picky about code names, by the way, so just call me Munich. That’s easy, right?”

 

"We can load one of our guns with tranq darts or something," Ronald suggested, hefting his gun onto his shoulder. "Or at the very least take out their kneecaps if that's not an option."

 

"Wait, only twenty-three minutes?" Elizabeth cried in alarm. "We're behind schedule now! Enough nattering; let's move!! Falcon, Guttersnipe, Watchdog, Ganges, Hamlet, Munich, Ching Shih, and — " she staggered for just a moment to pick a codename off the top of her head " — I'll be — I’ll be Songbird.  _ There _ . We're all set! Let's go, let's  _ go _ !"

 

"One last thing, then," said Vincent, opening up a bag he had in the room. "These are cloaks. Until we reach the maintenance hatch, we will need to conceal our weapons. These cloaks will do a decent job of it." They were black and hooded, for extra measure. Vincent handed them out, and the team, 'Firefly', were quick to suit up. 

 

With Elizabeth pushing them forward, the group moved into action and left base. Sascha was quick to test radio functionality; as the resident expert on all things Marker, he would be providing radio support from the base.

 

Getting to the purge chute was a nerve-wracking trip. Though they moved quickly and kept to the shadows and dark alleyways of the vast space station, they worried about being stopped and harassed. They trusted no one and the security cameras around gave them no comfort; it only fueled their paranoia that somehow, someone knew what they were up to and would foil the whole thing. That someone could be watching.

 

It was almost suspicious how easy knocking out the guards and security cameras at their destination was. But they kept quiet their suspicions and concerns, not wanting to alarm the others. All they had to do now was wait for the purge chute to blow all of the hospital's waste out into space, and then they had their hour. That was going to be the difficult part. Though they had a challenge ahead of them, and honestly most of them wanted to go back to their hotel rooms and rest, they were willing to do this for Elizabeth.

 

None of them could really try and get in the way of love, especially when a relative of Vincent's was involved.

 

"Alright," Ronald muttered from under his cloak. "So how do we know it's clear from the outside? We just wait for the timer to hit zero?"

 

Elizabeth smiled. "You'll know when it purges," she said simply. "You can't miss it." 

 

As it was, they had about five minutes until it purged — they'd made it just in time. "Looking good," said Sascha through the radio. "You've got plenty of time — just stay close to the hatch. Who's got the plans — please tell me you remembered the plans!" 

 

"I've got the plans," said Vincent, peering into the little plastic window on the hatch's door. It was dark; only the dimmest yellow lighting to let them feel their way through. Of course, no one wanted to feel any part of a waste disposal chute. William, with this in mind, tugged the hem of his leather gloves down in satisfaction. 

 

"You know, in times like this I like to recall a passage from Shakespeare," Othello chimed in, only for an abrupt 'not now!' from Sascha. 

 

And then it happened — it started off as a distant rumbling at first, and then it grew louder, like the thunderous sound of a ship docking. A hiss, and then a powerful whoosh as the chute purged the waste off the edge of the station and into space, where it would later be demolecularized by drones specifically designed to destroy such matter.

 

A few of them made faces at the humongous wad of garbage and human waste that shot out into the void, none of them pleased about having to smell its noxious aftermath. They didn't have time to have qualms about it, though, since they were now actively piling into the chute through the small hatch, one by one. 

 

They had only orange sodium vapor lights to navigate by, and it was very, very dim. A couple of them shone lights ahead of them to better light the way, and they began navigating along the small, dank tunnel, their boots all sloshing through disgusting, putrid puddles of God knew what.

 

"This is fucking disgusting," Ronald muttered as they crept forward. "Falcon, I wish I'd thought to bring gloves like you did. I don't think I'm ever gonna be clean again after this."

 

William looked over at him, and it could be seen that he was also wearing nose plugs. He said nothing, and continued on ahead. No one could expect him to be talkative, or even amiable. He was only here because he had a job to do, but the deaths of his partner and his dear son weighed heavily on him. It was still obvious, even now. 

 

Vincent had snickered at William's use of nose plugs at first, but the moment he stepped foot in the sewer, he sorely wished he'd done the same. 

 

"Wait, what's that?" said Agni suddenly, causing them to turn back to him. He was looking behind him, further down the tunnel to where it exited. There was a huge metal grate of razor sharp mesh, and just seeing it made him swallow abruptly. "If we get purged..." 

 

"We suffer a slow, agonizing death as the grate slices us up and then expels our remains into space," Vincent finished with a nod. "So do keep up."

 

A shudder went through the group, and they collectively hurried their pace. Their footsteps reverberated around them in the narrow tunnel, like a strange, echoing clop. It was disorienting, too, since the reverberation traveled in both directions and back, and it made it difficult to pinpoint the origin of the sound. 

 

"Real poetic, Watchdog," Ronald said with another deep shudder at the mental image. "I don't think any of us will be lagging behind."

 

Especially disturbing was the fact that the tunnel was so poorly lit and maintained that there were the occasional burnt out light, swallowing them up into darkness. Ronald kept expecting a Necromorph to jump out at them, but nothing ever did. It was only them.

 

The silence went on and on — after all, they didn't want to alert anyone to their presence. They all kept their eyes on Vincent, watching him gesture which fork they had to take through which tunnel, because many buildings used these systems for waste disposal. 

 

"I can't breathe well," Elizabeth whispered, coughing a little. 

 

Agni put a hand on her shoulder from behind. "Cover your mouth with your cloak," he suggested gently.

 

"There's not much oxygen in here, huh?" Ronald realized. "That combined with this godawful smell...it's no wonder it's hard to breathe."

 

He ended up taking Agni's suggestion to Elizabeth and held his cloak over his mouth to make breathing a little easier, if only by a miniscule amount. 

 

"Hey...Watchdog, is it much farther?" he asked after a long time. "It feels like we've been walkin' forever. How long until we get there?"

 

"How much time do we have left?" William chimed in. 

 

"Hmm — we have thirty minutes," Vincent answered, "and the last fork should be right up here. We have a bit to go but if we pick up the pace we'll be fine." It took them another two minutes, and they reached the fork. 

 

Vincent paused when they reached it, a hand held up to signal them to stop. 

 

"Which one leads to the hospital?" Elizabeth asked, standing on her tiptoes to see the map that Vincent was consulting...but he didn't answer. 

 

When the silence dragged on, Ronald and Agni slipped up from behind Vincent to peer at Vincent's map, as well.

 

"Watchdog...what's the matter?" Agni asked very quietly, his voice filled with concern. "Is something wrong with the map?"

 

"Oh, god, please don't tell me we accidentally took a wrong turn," Ronald uttered in horror, feeling a hot, nervous flush wash over his body. "We're on the right path, right?"

 

"We're...ahem...uh..." Vincent stared at the map for a longer time, each second that passed causing more anxiety to well up within the group. "Well, the map says there's only two directions..."

 

The fork they stood at had three prongs, not two. Something had gone horribly wrong, just as everyone had been praying it wouldn't. 

 

"What's going on?" Sascha asked through the radio. "What's happening?!" 

 

"Watchdog messed up," William declared flatly. 

 

" _ I do not mess up _ ," Vincent shot back, but there was a strange note in his voice that could only be read as fear. "They — they've changed the layout of the tunnels!"

 

"The map is outdated?" Agni asked in alarm, looking briefly at Elizabeth and wondering if this had been a trap. But Elizabeth looked just as upset and afraid as the rest of them, seizing the map from Vincent and poring over it herself. 

 

"B-but that...no, I made sure that it was the latest version!" she cried, going through the layout and tracing the route they had taken. "We  _ are _ going the right way, but...! I don't know which tunnel to take now! It's supposed to have been on the left, but..."

 

But now there were three.

 

"S...should we go back?" Mei Rin asked Vincent anxiously. "We do not have time to make a wrong choice."

 

"We're...past the point of no return," Vincent answered quietly. "We won't make it back in time. We have to pick a direction and find the way around. Every direction leads to an exit, right?" 

 

"But not the  _ right _ exit," Elizabeth uttered, almost as pale as Vincent looked right now. "We need to find the right one to save Sieglinde! It's the only way." A drop of water dripped down onto the map, and Vincent hurriedly brushed it off.

 

"Can we find which exit is new?" Mei Rin suggested, pointing down at the map. "It looks like that one was not there before," she added, pointing now at the tunnel on the far right. "Can we take that chance?"

 

"How much newer could it be?" Ronald asked doubtfully, shining his light down each tunnel. "They all look about the same amount of disgusting to me. It's not like one of them is cleaner than the others."

 

Agni took a deep breath, and then let it out very slowly through his nose, keeping calm and gathering his friends close. 

 

"Listen, everyone," he said quietly. "Our safest bet is to keep following this map, even if it's outdated. I think we need to take the route to the left, because that's where it told us to go previously. I think it's most likely that Ching Shih's theory is correct. We don't have time to discuss this. We must stick to the map as closely as possible."

 

"Hm," said William. "That one is the longest. Dangerously so. Almost exactly the length of the tunnel we just passed through. It looks like a surefire way to die if you ask me...but, as you said, no time to discuss it. As you were, gents." 

 

The scientist proceeded off down the far left tunnel, whistling lightly to himself. 

 

"He's not right in the head," Elizabeth whispered to her uncle, whose jaw was set in stress. Vincent did not want to die, either.

 

Ronald grit his teeth too, looking very firmly at his boots as he walked. "Hey, Songbird?" he said quietly over his shoulder to Elizabeth. "I can't get into detail right now, but this is our second mega-close brush with death in a week. Gotta tell you, we ain't real keen on that. We don't have a choice but to keep going here. For all our sakes, I really hope Ganges was right."

 

With that, he hurried forward to meet William's pace, starting to feel the pressure on all of them to succeed. With the added anxiety of their chances of death now being one out of three, it was definitely getting more difficult to breathe.

 

"Faster. Faster, we have to move faster," Agni uttered under his breath, ushering the group along like a bunch of baby ducklings. 

 

William, whatever he was thinking, at least didn't try to slow them down. He kept up the pace. There was only one way to go and they had to try their best to make it. With only ten minutes to go, and who knew how much more tunnel they had to climb through, Vincent make the call.

 

"We need to run."

 

"Fuck." Ronald let the word fall lifelessly from his lips, letting everyone know exactly how sick of this shit he was getting. He broke into a run, cloak flapping behind him, and the others began to do the same. Mei Rin took Elizabeth's hand to keep her up, and Agni led the pack. 

 

"Hey, d'you think it might've been smarter to like..." Ronald panted as he pumped his arms and legs, "...go down one of the shorter tunnels, wait for a purge, and  _ then  _ go down this one?"

 

"Don't be stupid," Elizabeth snapped as she ran, curls bouncing behind her. "We don't have that kind of time!"

 

"Why not?" Mei Rin asked. "I don't...I don't understand...!" Fear was starting to get the better of her. Ten minutes was no time at all! 

 

"Because," Elizabeth said impatiently, "we only have half a chance tonight because most of the Unitologist guards are at the rebirth ceremony, making sure police and Good Samaritans can't interrupt their latest mass suicide!" 

 

Agni was panting as he jogged behind them, hefting the carry-sling on his back that would hopefully be used to carry Sieglinde out of whatever horrors she was involved in.

 

"So those guards at the entrance were so easy to take out because they were like...the B team," Ronald realized in dismay. "God. Well...hopefully whoever's left in this hospital will be that easy to knock out. Y'know, assuming we get there alive."

 

"I'd really like it if you didn't mention that," Elizabeth panted in irritation. "Trust me, Sherlock, we're aware." 

 

"Mass suicide," Agni realized suddenly. "If our twins are there...Songbird, if you don't mind me saying so, as soon as we have your beloved in our protection, we need to get back to the church as soon as possible in order to ensure the safety of our dear friends the twins — "

 

"Less yappin' and more running!" Othello barked, who had largely been quiet until now. Agni abruptly shut up; it was easier to focus on running when you weren't trying to carry a conversation at the same time.

 

"We're not going to that bloody church," Vincent protested. "The twins told me they are visiting family tonight, and unless you want to watch a plethora of people killing themselves — " 

 

Vincent's lecture was abruptly cut off when he slipped in a puddle and smacked headfirst into the concrete floor, driving the group to a tumbling stop. "A-ah — I'm so — I'm sorry," he stammered blankly, as blood began to run down his nose. 

 

William was quick to help the man to his feet. "Come on. Your niece's life is at stake here."

 

" _ All _ our lives are at stake here, man," Ronald said nervously, patting Vincent on the back as they began to run again. "But listen, wherever they are, we should probably get 'em the fuck out of there, but that's just me."

 

"Guttersnipe, watch your language in front of the young lady, please," Agni fussed, wanting very much to cover Elizabeth's ears.

 

"Oh my god. We're running for our fucking lives, Ganges; we don't really have  _ time _ to worry about manners right now," Elizabeth panted, looking more and more stressed and irritated as they sprinted. "Good  _ lord, _ this is a chatty bunch."

 

Agni was a little taken aback, but he shut his mouth and nodded. He was just...fussy and proper, that was all.

 

William may have been indifferent about death, but after walking in silence with nothing but his own thoughts, one thought stood above and beyond the rest: 'Elizabeth is somebody's child, too.' 

 

For this reason, he could not be apathetic about their chances of dying. He was going to save her life if he could, because he'd want someone else to do the same for his child...if that child had lived. Blinking back tears at the thought, William ran along with the others. The pain was coming back, but he could ignore it. 

 

"No — church —" Vincent panted, glancing back anxiously at Elizabeth, who was struggling to keep up with these grown men and their long legs. Agni and he locked eyes, sharing the same thought — one of them should carry Elizabeth. But before they could put this plan into motion, William spoke up. 

 

"We're at pipe section 363. 400 marks the end of the tunnel! We can make this!"

 

Agni was the one to fall back just enough to fluidly scoop a very flustered young lady into his arms, carrying her effortlessly bridal style. It was able to make their group go just a little faster.

 

"That's great!" Ronald hollered as his feet pounded through the hard concrete tunnel. Damn, though, if he had to do this much longer his legs were going to fall off. "That means absolutely nothing to me. How much time do we have left, yeah?"

 

William made a vocal sound of relief when he saw that Agni had picked up Elizabeth —  bless his soul. William couldn't do it with his injuries and carrying the map, which he'd taken from Vincent so the man wouldn't bleed all over the damn thing. 

 

But his relief quickly turned to blind fear when he saw how long they had left. "Three minutes," he cried, and now they were absolutely bolting down the tunnel. William was counting under his breath, ragged though it was, and sure enough, they could see the literal light at the end of the tunnel. It was the tiny business-end maintenance hatch, at the top of a ladder. 

 

"There!" Mei Rin cried, her sharp eyes noticing it first of all. "Up ahead!" She was sobbing as she ran, but didn't even realize it. Their fear of being shredded into mince really was blinding. 

 

"I'll go first!" Vincent called, pulling his gun to the ready. "I'll make sure no one's guarding the maintenance room. Agni, keep right behind me, Elizabeth's coming next!"

 

Ronald had a stitch in his side at this point, and was clutching his stomach as he ran, his breath absolutely ragged, and he was fairly certain his lungs were on fire inside him. His chest burned and his legs burned and his eyes burned, but he kept forcing himself onward. They had to make it.

 

The coast was clear when Vincent made his way up the ladder and let himself into the maintenance room. Ronald was staggering at this point, the stitch in his side not allowing him to run any longer. His legs were so heavy...he watched anxiously as Agni helped Elizabeth up through the hatch, followed by Mei Rin and himself. 

 

Ronald blinked tears of pain out of his eyes, wincing and grimacing as he staggered the last meter forward. "H-hang on...almost...there," he wheezed, reaching out to them and drew nearer to the ladder.

 

The purge process was already beginning. The familiar rumbling and hissing they'd heard at the beginning was returning, and they scrambled to get to safety. 

 

William watched Agni go up the ladder, and he heard some very worrisome sounds, ones that sounded like conflict. "Oh, god," he panted, his legs feeling like jelly at this point as he grabbed onto the ladder and began to climb. Poking his head out the top, he saw Vincent and Agni in close combat with two guards — one of them had reached for his radio to alert security and sound the alarm, but Mei Rin quickly blew it to pieces with a shot from her rifle. William couldn't imagine how she'd set it up so quickly. 

 

Nonetheless, he hurled himself through the top, and turned back for Ronald. 

 

"Quick!" he cried, extending his hand and grasping the blond's own.

 

Ronald gasped sharply and clung to William's hand for dear life. As he did so, a klaxon alarm began to sound, the orange lights suddenly flaring red with each pulse of the alarm. Still hanging onto William's hand as tightly as he could, Ronald began to scramble onto the ladder, heart ready to burst from his chest. "A-ah...!!"

 

When he was halfway through the hatch, there was a deafening roar of the rush of wind, all on top of the klaxon and the sounds of combat and gunfire in the maintenance room. Ronald slipped, his weakened limbs unable to hold onto the ladder with such a powerful rush of wind swirling around him. 

 

His powerful grip on William's hand, and William's on his, was the only thing that kept him from being swept through the tunnels with the garbage. He cried out in agony as something in his upper arm cracked and twisted in ways that it was most definitely not supposed to; the force of the gale had lifted him up into the air and yanked him so sharply from William that it had broken his arm.

 

Ronald let out a breathless sob of terror. He didn't want to die...

 

"Nooo!" William cried, nearly being pulled down the hatch and out with Ronald. The immediate suction slammed his head down against the rim of the hatch, causing an immediate nosebleed. But fear tightened his grip beyond measure and no matter what, William was not going to let his closest remaining friend be sucked away. 

 

"Please, someone help!" He knew the others were occupied with the fighting, and he sobbed weakly in turn. "Ronald, don't let go! Don’t leave me!" he cried, straining his muscles to try and pull himself back up the ladder to safety. It didn't help that the blood pouring from his nose was swiftly spattering against Ronald, and it made their grip treacherously slippery. "Agni! Vincent, Mei Rin! Help us!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, his muscles  _ burning _ . 

 

He couldn't hold on much longer.

 

"Will, don't let go of me!!" Ronald begged, dissolving into terrified tears. The blood was making it so hard to keep holding on...

 

Mei Rin just flat out started bludgeoning guards with her massive and dense sniper rifle, making short work of them and knocking them out cold, and she was the first one to leap to William and Ronald's side. She seized William round the waist and began pulling back as hard as she could, watching in shock as Ronald somehow managed to keep holding on with just the one hand of a broken arm.

 

"M-Mister Agni! Please...!!" she cried out.

 

Small, limber Elizabeth urged Agni with a push to go help them, drawing her previously-spurned gun to keep up the defense, and Agni staggered over amongst the gunfire and seized Mei Rin's waist now, helping her and William pull Ronald in.

 

The more they pulled, the less power the suction had on Ronald's body. Finally, after what seemed like a slow-motion eternity, the group pulled Ronald to safety. Each guard in the room was knocked out cold, and it was just them now. They'd made it, against all odds. 

 

William, panting and shivering, looked up at Ronald. The poor blond was covered in William's blood, like he'd been spritzed repeatedly with a spray bottle full of it, and his arm was facing the wrong direction...but he was alive. He gasped sharply and, impulsively, hugged him as tightly as he possibly could, as if trying to engulf the other man with his own body. “Thank god you’re alive,” he choked, shaking his head slowly. “Thank god you didn’t leave me...”

 

Ronald instantly responded to William's embrace, hugging him back as tightly as he could with his good arm and sobbing freely and openly into William's shoulder. Elizabeth's strength in her knees gave out and she slumped down to the floor at Ronald's other side, breathing hard.

 

He'd almost died because of her.

 

"I'm — I'm so sorry," she choked under Ronald's muffled sobs and gasps for breath. "R-Ronald, I'm so sorry...b-because of me, you...!"

 

Vincent put his arms around Elizabeth, consoling her. "We all knew what we signed up for," he said softly. "Ronald, what's the damage here?" 

 

William, after a few moments, composed himself and drew back, petting Ronald's good shoulder and fishing his ever present handkerchief from his pocket to offer to the blond so he could wipe all the blood off of his face.

 

Ronald was extremely reluctant to leave William's warm and comforting embrace, but he let him gently dab the blood from his face. He managed to calm down enough to stop sobbing, but his tears continued to track a clean path through the remaining blood on his cheeks. 

 

"G-god," he uttered shakily, still trying to ground himself. "M-my arm...it got mangled up pretty bad. I can't move it anymore."

 

And of all the luck to not have a trained medic with them. 

 

There came a great burst of static from their radio, and Sascha's increasingly frantic voice came through the receiver. "Hello?! Everyone, where  _ are _ you?! What's happening?  _ Mein Gott _ , please tell me you aren't dead...!!"

 

"Someone give us a damned answer already!" came Othello's frustrated voice. Sascha had become so distressed, and the normally apathetic Othello found himself affected in turn. 

 

Vincent picked up the radio to answer. "We weren't quite fast enough. There were hostiles, and while we were dealing with them, we almost lost Ronald down the chute. He...he's okay, but his arm's broken." 

 

"Are you safe?" Othello responded quickly, giving Sascha a little comforting pat. "Can you set it?"

 

"We're as safe as we can be on this mission," Agni replied grimly. "But we weren't prepared for a broken arm. We can't set it, but we can at the very least make a temporary sling with our cloaks." That said, he knelt down to catch his breath, but in the same motion he took the hem of his cloak and used his great strength to tear the fabric.

 

Sascha put a hand to his madly pounding heart and let out an exhausted groan as he leaned into Othello's touch. "Alright. Okay. Do what you can do for him and move quickly."

 

William leaned back against the wall to catch his breath while Agni made Ronald a sling. God, what a horrendous start to the mission. 

 

"What did he break?" asked Othello. 

 

Mei Rin looked poor Ronald's shoulder over with pursed lips. She, with the greatest qualification in first aid, could make the most accurate diagnosis. 

 

"His humerus," she replied. 

 

"Now, that's no laughing matter," Othello replied. There was a beat of silence.

 

Ronald, even through all his pain, slowly turned his head and stared at the radio, trying to crack a smile but only grimacing. 

 

"That's. Hilarious," he whispered, and his friends around him all groaned at the pun and his reaction.

 

"Your arm is broken, R — Guttersnipe," Elizabeth gaped, clenching her hands tightly in her lap. "Y-you...you nearly  _ died _ ! How can you laugh at a time like this?"

 

"Well, it's helpin' me  _ cope  _ with near-death trauma," he replied, cinching his eyes shut and gasping sharply at the pain. "Rather face this shit with a giggle than a tear, yeah...that or it might be a weird panic response. Oh my god. I  _ did  _ almost die. Jesus, fuck. How am I  _ alive _ ?"

 

Even Sascha, despite his extreme stress, found himself smiling as well. "...Humerus, like...the bone, but...also, the adjective meaning, 'to cause amusement'..." He had to giggle when he translated it in his head. 

 

"Heh..." Othello felt a little warmth fill his chest to have made Sascha smile. 

 

William folded his arms, watching Ronald curiously. "...Does that work for you...?" he muttered. "Laughing...instead of shedding tears...?"

 

Ronald exhaled very slowly to try and work himself through the pain. "Most times, yeah," he answered, trying to smile even as tears of pain leaked from his eyes. "Sometimes, y'gotta just? L-laugh at yourself and keep going. C-Christ, I got a hell of an adrenaline rush right now, too. That helps. That was fuckin'  _ funny _ . Stupid as hell, but funny."

 

"That's ridiculous," Elizabeth huffed through her own tears of stress, but she gave Ronald a hug, just relieved that he was alive and doing okay. Ronald looked down at her in surprise, but accepted and reciprocated her hug as well as he could, his look of pale shock becoming a little warmer.

 

"Yeah," he agreed, gently patting Elizabeth on the back with his good hand. "But I couldn't've done that without Falcon helping me calm down a bit. I was still scared outta my wits." He glanced up at William with a weak smile, and he realized, with a faint blush, that that had been the very first time William had embraced him.

 

It had felt so nice. William was so warm and safe. Ronald already wanted to be back in his arms.

 

But even more importantly were the words that William had uttered after the danger had passed:  _ Thank god you're alive. Thank god you didn't leave me. _ That Ronald's life held that much importance to William. It filled the blond with longing and affection, swelling his heart with love.

 

He couldn't stop the affectionate and grateful smile that appeared on his face, regarding William with nothing less than adoration. 

 

William started when he heard his code name being mentioned. "Er — I —" He'd gone a lovely shade of pink at the thought of his sudden, emotional embrace of Ronald after helping save his life. 

 

"That was quite a touching moment," Vincent chimed in, getting to his feet after reloading his weapons, preparing to move on to the next phase of the mission. "No wonder Songbird thought you two were lovers." William stiffened and got up silently, approaching the door with his back to them. It made him painfully angry to be teased over something that had been one of the reasons Sebastian had died.

 

"Watchdog, be respectful," Agni bemoaned him. "He is grieving his husband, for Shiva's sake." 

 

Elizabeth let go of Ronald and looked up at William in shock. "Y-you're a widower?" she asked in a faint voice. "I...I'm sorry, I had no idea..."

 

Guilt started washing over her — in her powerful determination to save Sieglinde, she'd failed to consider the circumstances in which she had found her uncle's crew. In addition, they had just undergone something so horrifying that they wouldn't even tell her what they had survived. It seemed that William had lost his family during that time. The lightened mood had darkened again just as awkwardly and suddenly as it had come.

 

"...I'm sorry," she repeated in an even smaller voice. "I've been so selfish — I haven't thought about  _ your  _ feelings about this at all..."

 

"'A widower'....?" Wiliam murmured, his hand on the doorknob. "I hadn't considered that I was one of those, now." He could hear the distress in her voice, and glanced over his shoulder at her. 

 

"My feelings about this are simple: if you were my child...I'd want someone to help you. That's why I'm here. Now, we're already behind schedule, so if any of you are still coming, I suggest you get a move on." 

 

With that, the door opened. William had his gun at the ready, but the hallway was thankfully clear. They were right down in the basement, after all. Not too many people about.

 

Elizabeth watched William, fighting back the lump in her throat, and listened to what he had to say. "T...thank you," she choked to William, biting her lip a little. "I...! Thank you, Falcon. We're still coming...right?"

 

Ronald got up to his feet, his injured arm now in a makeshift sling thanks to Agni, and he gently rested his good hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Hey, hey," he said softly. "We've come this far with you. It's alright, Songbird. We're still with you on this to the end, okay? Remember; we agreed to come help you. You're not forcing us or anything. We're here because we chose to be."

 

Elizabeth sniffled and nodded, surprised by but grateful for Ronald's insight. It seemed that he wasn't just a vapid, dumb blond after all. "Okay..."

 

Ronald nodded and gave her back a strong pat. "Okay. Don't sweat it, kiddo; we're almost there. We're gonna rescue your girl." 

 

The others in the room did their part to comfort Elizabeth and get ready for the next phase of their plan: traversing the hospital as quietly and unnoticed as possible, and rescuing Sieglinde. Their weapons at the ready, they followed William out. 

 

All of them but Elizabeth knew how he was hurting with the loss of his child, a child who had only known life for a few short and terrifying minutes. People had put their lives on the line to help preserve that infant's life. Elizabeth was someone else's child...but if she were William's, he'd want people to help her. He could give her that help, so that was what he did.

 

But no one said anything, and William, deeming himself the most expendable of the lot, took the lead in silence. 

 

When they proceeded to the end of the dark and eerie hallway, and found the lone door before them unlocked, what they found was deeply disturbing. 

 

"Good heavens," Agni whispered under his breath as they all filed into the next room. It was more like a rather large  cavern, dimly lit in blue light. 

 

"This is like the catacombs in Old Paris," Vincent murmured. The walls were filled with rows of tombs, each transparent and containing a single corpse...perfectly preserved. 

 

Elizabeth tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword. "This is...what Unitologists do with their dead, after all...they keep them in perfect condition, in preparation for their 'Convergence'..."

 

A shudder went through the group. None of them were able to take their eyes off of the bodies, some of whom appeared to be sleeping, and others who looked like they had just died the most agonizing deaths imaginable, their faces contorted into expressions of suffering, their bodies in various stages of rot, decay, deformation. The way they were all on display like this, like a museum or a collection...it was beyond eerie. 

 

"Sick," Ronald muttered as they passed the bodies, row by row. "Fuckin'  _ nasty _ , man...I mean, couldn't you like...? I don't know, give them a little dignity and cover them up if you're not gonna bury 'em? This is just...it's  _ sick _ ."

 

"This is a radio," Sascha reminded them with a bit of an irritated tone. "We have no idea what you're looking at. What are you seeing?"

 

"We found what the hospital does with the patients who...pass," Vincent said simply.

 

Agni looked quite disturbed — in his culture, it was customary to cremate the dead. And everyone here but Elizabeth knew, they stored them so they could come back. 

 

Nobody wanted to hang around and look at the corpses, so they hurried out of the mortuary as fast as they could. 

 

"It's going to get more difficult up here," said Elizabeth with a shiver. "The patients should have been put to bed, and most of the guards are off-site, but we still have to be so careful not to be spotted. First, we need to find where Sieglinde is being held."

 

"Okay...right, so...we gotta take out security first," Ronald reminded himself, rubbing his injured arm. "You got the thing, Songbird?"

 

Elizabeth was already reaching inside her cloak for something. "Of course," she replied impatiently, withdrawing a neatly folded bundle of cloth and handing it over to Vincent. "Here's the guard uniform I nicked from the laundry the other day. Uncle Vincent, you know what to do," she told her uncle as she pointed to the map. "Keep us posted, okay?"

 

"Right," said Vincent, looking down at the uniform with barely concealed disgust. But he manned up and took the parcel, accepting Elizabeth's command. The group slipped into the nearest room, which was a boiler room, where Vincent quickly stripped down and redressed into his new uniform. Here, they all left their cloaks behind. 

 

"We'll be waiting here for your word," said Agni softly. "When you succeed, let us know. Then we'll meet up, proceed to the stairwell, and make our way to the third floor where the isolation rooms are. Is that clear to everyone?" 

 

William returned a stiff nod, sitting on a crate while they waited. "Affirmative." 

 

"Good to hear things are back on track," replied Sascha over the radio.

 

"Good luck," Ronald told Vincent with a pat on the shoulder. "You're our man, Vince. Take care of yourself, alright."

 

He drew back and sat next to William while they were to wait for Vincent. "Containment room C," he muttered to himself, drilling it into his head. "Containment room C. Ugh, cripes...this place is fucking humongous. I really hope the map for the hospital itself isn't outdated too."

 

"It's  _ not _ ," Elizabeth said firmly. "It's not.  _ That  _ one is good. We aren't going to hit any more snarls in this plan."

 

It seemed Elizabeth had spoken too soon. While Vincent had managed to make his way through the corridors to the security room without any incident, he quickly realized that gaining access to the room would not be easy. As he nonchalantly made his way past, he saw next to the door what could only be a retinal scanner, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. This had not been mentioned during the planning; likely Elizabeth did not even know. And now he was going to have to find a way in on his own. He couldn't even ask for help, because using the radio would appear suspicious. He'd need a guard to pass the scan for him.

 

And as luck would have it, one of the actual security guards appeared. It seemed he was just on an ordinary routine, which Vincent was not part of. He paused, and glanced over the aristocrat with a knitted brow.

 

"I wasn't told we had a new guard on shift down here," he told Vincent with a frown. "Who authorized you to be down here?"

 

_ Fuck _ , thought everyone on the other side of Vincent's radio. None of them said a word; they couldn't endanger him. They all waited with bated breath for Vincent's reply to the real guard.

 

Vincent froze up for a few seconds. What would be the best method to deal with this man? Kill him immediately? Seduce him? Or a carefully constructed ruse...? 

 

"I volunteered to fill in tonight on account of most of our personnel being over at the church for the ceremony," he answered quickly. "My name's Druitt. I didn't get a routine sheet, but if you could point me in the right direction, that would be wonderful." 

 

Ever-charismatic Vincent managed to pull off a relaxed expression, even if on the inside he was panicking.

 

"What? That would be  _ wonderful _ ?" the guard asked incredulously. "What in Altman's name are you talking about? There aren't routine sheets; you should have been instructed directly by Supervisor Faustus. You also did not answer my question:  _ who authorized you _ ?"

 

The guard's hand very carefully passed over his own radio. He wasn't stupid, and he wasn't buying Vincent's story.

 

Time for plan B.

 

Vincent didn't hesitate. "Supervisor Faustus, of course," he said flatly, taking a small step towards the guard. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather educate me yourself? I'm very eager to learn." He licked his lips slowly, glancing up under his long, dark lashes. "I wouldn't want to bother him again, after all..." 

 

Back in the storeroom where the rest of the squad were hiding out, Agni modestly covered Elizabeth's ears. He was more than familiar with Vincent's ways of getting things done.

 

"What the  _ fuck _ ?!" the guard demanded, taking a step back. "What the hell is the  _ matter _ with you?!"

 

Apparently the guard was heterosexual and immune to the advances of a man, even one as beautiful as Vincent Phantomhive. With his step back, the hand on his radio took it off of his belt, and he began to speak into it. "Guard A-113 reporting a possible intruder, possibly escaped mental patient; requesting backup immediately — "

 

"Vince, you're gorgeous, but you're gonna have to knock him out," Othello said into the radio, which buzzed in Vincent's ear so only he could hear. "Do it now!"

 

Vincent, more than a little bit offended at having his advances rebuffed, had already punched the man in the throat, pulled him into a chokehold, and dragged his ass up to the retinal scanner whilst pressing his pistol hard against the man's temple. "Look into the scanner or I'll blow your brains all over the wall, pull your eyes out and press them up against the scanner myself," he said sweetly. 

 

_ Tch. If I had more time, it would have succeeded _ , he thought irritably to himself, and as he shoved the man (who was not at all bad looking) against the scanner, he self-indulgently pressed his hips against the man's backside. "Do we have an accord?"

 

"I'd  _ rather  _ have my brains blown out if that's not a fucking gun on my ass right now," the guard grunted sullenly, struggling against Vincent. "Look, buddy, you missed the Sausage Fest brothel by like three districts; I'm just trying to do my job here! Let go of me and I'll even give you some credits for a tip or something!"

 

"Haha,  _ snap _ ," Ronald whistled. "Vince, you got burrrrrrned."

 

Vincent flushed and tightened his grip around the man's bruising throat. "You're running out of time," he whispered into his ear. "Look into the scanner. I'll give you to the count of three. Let's be real; I'm not here for your fucking cock, sweetheart, so get off your high horse and look into the scanner. One...two..."

 

"Okay, alright,  _ alright _ !!" the guard gagged, trying to maneuver himself so he could properly look into the retinal scanner, which was no easy feat as he was mostly squashed up against it. The red scanner passed over his watery eyes (leaking from being choked), and the red security light flashed to green to clear them in. "There!  _ There _ !"

 

"What an obedient boy you are," the aristocrat answered, tightening his grip further and further as he dragged him into the security control room before they could get locked out again. The guard struggled against him, despite being a larger man, but eventually succumbed to Vincent's professional grip. By some miracle, there was no one currently inside, and Vincent quickly shoved him inside the storage locker that rested against the left wall of the cramped room. It was lit in an eerie glow by all the monitors, and there was someone's cold coffee on one of the consoles. 

 

Vincent was quick to take the radio from the guard — crackling out utterances of 'What's going on? Respond!' — and swiftly muttered, 'Nevermind. The situation has been resolved,' in a passable imitation of the guard's gruff voice.

 

"What happened?  _ What  _ was resolved?" the person on the other side of the guard's radio demanded. "What's your position, soldier?"

 

_ Fuck _ , everyone thought again, and Elizabeth seized the radio from Ronald. 

 

"Uncle! You have to tell them it was a Code 3, nothing serious. That's the code number for out-of-bounds patients!" she whispered urgently into the radio.

 

"Lower level patrols," Vincent responded. "We had a Code 3 resolved. Returning to duty." _  God, shut up _ . 

 

"Very well. As you were, then."

 

He irascibly dumped the coffee in the wastebin beside the console and sat down to take a few calming breaths. Phase 2 of the plan done and dusted. The rest of the team in the storeroom all let out the collective breaths they'd been holding and sighed with relief.

 

"Good job, Watchdog," Agni told him shakily. "That was close. Quick thinking on your and Songbird's parts."

 

"Yeah, but hey, Doggie, you think you're getting too old for the seduction routine?" Ronald teased goodnaturedly. "That guy wasn't impressed."

 

"We're not focusing on that right now," Elizabeth sighed, giving Ronald a gentle push to his good arm. "He's supposed to be clearing a path for us, so don't distract him."

 

"What's that, Guttersnipe?" Vincent asked, casually setting both boots up on  the security console and relaxing in the locked room. "You shit your pants on our  _ Ipheion _ mission? Very impressive. Are you done pointing out irrelevant things, or can we continue with the mission?" 

 

Certainly, Vincent was in no mood for Ronald's teasing, and he would not pull any punches.

 

Ronald went utterly crimson in the face as everyone slowly turned and stared at him.

 

"...You  _ what _ ?" Lizzie asked with a disgusted look on her face, and Ronald flapped his hand at her to shush her.

 

"Buddy, you really wanna play that game?" he returned with an extremely strained smile. "I could tell this lot a thing or two about the bloke I know you're shaggin'. Like for instance, the fact that he's your  _ d _ — "

 

"That's enough!!" Agni finally burst out. "Guttersnipe, you lost your radio privileges. Watchdog, that was uncalled for. Everyone stop your bickering at once! We have an important job to do for Miss Songbird!"

 

Those who were still steaming under the collar reluctantly assented.

 

Vincent could be heard chuckling to himself on the other end of the radio. Very predictable move of Ronald, certainly. He'd learned to stop caring about whoever found out about he and Orpheus, lest it be used against him, but...he didn't want Elizabeth to know such things. She wouldn't... _ couldn't _ understand. "Coast is clear from here to the security room, but I'd be quick." 

 

The group gathered their things and stood up. As they filed out of the room one by one, William lingered behind. "I didn't tell him," he said under his breath as he casually passed Ronald by. 

 

The Watchdog knew everything. There was barely any point keeping a secret around here. 

 

Ronald, still red as a tomato, nodded faintly; he trusted William to not have told anyone about such an embarrassing thing that Ronald had already managed to forget, but... _ damn that Vincent _ ...!

 

"He's being a salty bitch because I'm cuter than him," Ronald mumbled back, scuffing his shoe on the floor before he took his turn and hurried to the security room.

 

William agreed; Vincent had suffered a blow to his dignity and was taking it out on someone else. William knew this because he was wont to act similarly in the same situation. But that was very inconsequential right now. Time was running out. They had to remain deathly silent as they hastened to catch up with Vincent in the security room so he could brief them on the guard positions. 

 

Upon their arrival, he was there to let them in.

 

Ronald went straight to Vincent to give him a piece of his mind, but thankfully, he was intercepted by Agni, who laid a hand on Ronald's shoulder and shook his head. It wasn't the time, and Ronald was too hotheaded to keep it under control.

 

Ronald instead went and sulked by William's side, shoulders hunched and arms crossed tightly over his chest like a child, and with a scowl to match. It was like this that they listened to Vincent's briefing, and took careful note of each guard's position and patrol route.

 

"Alright, everyone; you know what to do," Agni addressed everyone. "We're looking for Containment Room 3. Is everyone ready?"

 

Everyone nodded their agreement.

 

Vincent had already changed back into his handsome suit. It was amazing how much more empowered a man could be in a well-fitted three-piece. "Well, I'll be here, keeping you updated on any changes. Unless you think you are incapacitated, Guttersnipe, and would be better suited to staying here." 

 

Agni looked a little conflicted. "Mm...well, you  _ are _ injured," he said to Ronald. "If we were to enter combat, you would be more of a liability."

 

Ronald looked offended. "If I stay in here with him, I'm killing 'im," he huffed, even as he cradled his injured arm. "I'll go with you guys. I can still point a gun and shoot, and I can still run just fine. I think I'll be good if I go with the rest of the group, alright?"

 

"If you're going, then go already," came Sascha's irritated voice from the radio. "The ceremony's already started and we're behind schedule." 

 

Those were William's least favourite two words, and he promptly hiked himself out the door with a gruff 'Hurry up, then.' Agni took the head of the group, then William, Elizabeth, Ronald, and Mei Rin. 

 

Containment room three. It didn't even sound like a place a human should be living. In a hospital run by religious zealots with a death wish, it might as well have been hell.

 

The group surged forward as one, hurrying down dimly lit corridors as they followed the map. Thanks to Vincent's guidance, they were able to avoid the guards altogether and stay out of any altercations. Elizabeth shivered at the thought of Sieglinde having to stay in a cold place like this; the floor, walls, and ceiling were all tiled where there weren't doors or windows, and the amount of drains in the floor was extremely disconcerting. This was a place that was expected to be cleaned up  _ frequently _ . It was by no means a good thing.

 

And to make it all worse, when they reached Containment Room 3, Elizabeth anticipating being reunited with her lover...they instead found the room empty. There was absolutely nothing in the room. No Sieglinde, no furniture. Not even a bed, or a mattress, or a blanket. 

 

"...Were they...keeping her in here like this?!" she uttered in horror, stepping numbly into the room. "C-cold and alone...how horrible...!"

 

"Whoever gave you this location was wrong," said William, backing out of the room. "Either that, or it's a trap." And he wasn't about to be caught in it. 

 

"Perhaps they moved her," Agni piped up, eager to keep everyone calm. "Don't worry, Songbird. We're going to find your little lady. Huhh..." He tapped his foot uneasily, quick to try and think of a plan. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. Being a captain was...not easy. 

 

"We should split up in groups of two to find Sieglinde,” he suggested after some careful and quick thinking. “Since we don't have the luxury of time, we can't afford to be passive. Any guards we encounter are to be taken out immediately.  _ Non _ -lethally, if it can be helped, as always."

 

Elizabeth clutched her robes tightly in anxiety, still looking helplessly around the room as if Sieglinde would suddenly appear before her. "It wasn't wrong," she whispered tremulously. "This was the recorded location. She must have been moved, Ganges." 

 

She suddenly swiped her arms across her eyes, sniffling bitterly. Damn, she'd been so hopeful to find Sieglinde in here...! She was so ready to see her again and now she felt so damn betrayed. She had to wait even longer.

 

"Kcgh...let's go, let's go," she choked, the last to back out of the room and shut the door. She kicked it with the toe of her boot out of frustration and then hurried ahead of the rest of the group.

 

"Groups," Agni repeated, having to catch up to Elizabeth and slow her down. "I'll go with Falcon. Guttersnipe, you go with Ching Shih, and Songbird, it might be best for you to go back to Watchdog."

 

"No; I'll stay with you," Elizabeth replied stubbornly. "I have to be there for her. I can't waste time running all the way back to security! I have to find Sieglinde!"

 

"I'll come to you," came Vincent's voice over the radio. "You can't be running around by yourself, after all. Wait in the containment room for me." 

 

William let out a faint huff as he paired himself with the gentle-hearted captain. It wasn't that he had a problem with Agni...what did he have a problem with? Ronald could...pair with whoever he liked. 

 

'Don't leave me alone.'  _ What utter nonsense, William. You fool. _

 

After a quick discussion, they all decided to split their search efforts by the floors. One floor for each pair seemed most efficient. 

 

Ronald cast a brief, longing glance at William, not wanting to be separated from him, but they didn't have time to argue about it. He would go with Mei Rin. She was good company, too; a sweet and incredibly tough woman. Her marksmanship would more than make up for Ronald's injured arm. He was safest with her.

 

Elizabeth waited sulkily for her uncle in the cold room, shivering and worried, and hung tightly onto him when he did arrive. They were to search that floor, while William and Agni would go up the next, and Mei Rin and Ronald on the last floor. 

 

They all made their parting words and wished each other luck before they all bolted off in different directions to begin their search.

 

William and Agni started on the first floor basement. Above ground, the hospital was just that — a hospital, doing its job as an elaborate front for Unitologist experimentation and conversion. But below ground, it served its intended purpose. The fourth floor basement was the catacombs, and with waste disposal, which they'd come in from, but the contents of the other three floors were largely a mystery. 

 

Coming in from the stairwell, William and Agni took either side of the hallway that spanned the floor. The first floor was...not as horrifying as they had come to expect from anything to do with the Marker. There was a modest library, full of Unitology texts, which William ventured were kept here to protect them from those seeking to defame the church and burn their sacred doctrines. There were also archives, full of patient records, and data regarding all sorts of Unitology experiments and plots. It was an information goldmine, but there was no time to peruse the whole thing. 

 

"Watchdog, regarding your ulterior motive in taking this mission," William said quietly, "...we found information archives. It seems they prefer to keep evidence on paper, lest it be...accessed by computer-savvy gentlemen such as yourself. What you are searching for may be found here." He released the speaker just in time to receive an update from base. 

 

Since Sascha now had the info on the guards routines, he and Othello would quietly warn each pair whenever a guard would peruse their floor, and they could hide away until he passed.

 

"Roger that," Vincent replied, feeling a very deep and smug satisfaction about his suspicions being correct. When this was over and his niece's lover was safe, he was definitely going to spend the rest of his time on Sirius station sneaking back here and digitally scanning positively anything he could get his hands on. It was clear that they were going to find some deeply incriminating content that the church was very eager to keep quiet.

 

After they had hidden from a guard for a second time, Agni whisked William into an empty room to let him catch his breath and rest, so as not to agitate his injuries. "You're doing excellently," he praised him with a bright smile. "Your stamina is much better now than it was the other day."

 

He then leaned back against the wall with a bit of a twinkle in his eye, and added casually, "And, you know...I thought it was very sweet of you to comfort Ronald the way you did after we nearly lost him. I think he appreciated it very much, William."

 

William looked up inquisitively, wearing a bit of a frown. "...He's just a kid," he answered. "He gets scared.  _ You're  _ his best friend, right? Next time, I'll leave it up to you." He quickly checked the time on his watch, and took a few sips of water he had in a small canteen. The pain wasn't so bad right now because of the painkillers he'd gotten from Vincent, and he had one more on his person, which he downed with one of the sips of water. 

 

"Time to go." He wasn't about to stand around idly and have personal chats with Agni, especially not now. He was out the door in no time, seeing that the guard had returned to one of the other floors.

 

Agni blinked in mild surprise at William's brusque coldness toward Ronald; he had hoped to at least get a bashful response, or a smidgen of warmth at the mention of the blond. It was not what the Indian man had expected. Darn, and he thought they were becoming good friends...!

 

"Very well," he sighed reluctantly, getting up with William. "Back to work..."

 

———

 

Vincent and Elizabeth were one floor below them, searching in the same way; each person took a different side of the room to scope out. Elizabeth opened doors with incredible determination, longing to cry Sieglinde's name out, but holding back for the sake of stealth  and discretion. None of the rooms she uncovered had any luck. They were all just...empty examination rooms of some sort. Some of them had strange cylindrical tubes full of glowing, translucent fluid and various cables, but all of the ones she found were empty.

 

"I don't know where they could have taken her," she whispered uneasily to her uncle. "I didn't have  _ any  _ info on that."

 

"She's sure to be here," Vincent answered, just a tad distracted with thoughts of those archives upstairs, and what info they could hold about his precious son. Ciel... 

 

On this floor, the lights were dim and there were pools of liquid here and there from roof leaks. There were cells too, but a cursory glance inside each revealed that while there were some very tortured souls inside, none of them were Elizabeth's Sieglinde. Vincent moved on without a second thought, deaf to their howls and moans and pleas.  When they reached the end of the hall, though, he witnessed something that shook even him. 

 

Cryogenic freezing rooms, like the ones aboard the Forsythia, but what he could see inside could only be described as frozen necromorph specimens. He felt a chill right down his spine as he looked the horror in the face. Presumably, this specimen came from a time when there had been an outbreak, and frozen so that after the Marker signal was lost, it would not turn to sludge. 

 

The Watchdog glanced down, seeing his thighs quivering. Why was this so unnerving? Oh, that's right. To see this here was definitive proof that at least some Unitologists knew the truth about the Markers, and what their 'transformation and rebirth' really was about. And still, they worshipped.

 

Elizabeth was not able to see into the room that her uncle had stumbled upon. She was already shaken from being forced to ignore the other patients (prisoners) that she didn't have time to try to save. It was not as easy for her to block out their pleas for mercy.

 

But she did see the look on Vincent's face, and frowned, trying to peek around him. "Uncle Vincent, what's in there? What are you looking at? Is it my Sieglinde?" she asked anxiously.

 

Vincent swallowed, looking away from the peephole in the glass. "N-no," he said uneasily, turning his back to it. "It's just a freezing room. Uh — what do you have other there?" he asked, hurrying her back to her side of the hall. All Elizabeth was looking at was a large laboratory, filled with tables and all sorts of science paraphernalia. There was no one in here at the current time...maybe they'd all gone to sacrifice themselves at the rebirthing ceremony. Nothing of value would be lost, Vincent thought with a sniff. 

 

"It looks like those were the only cells on this floor, huh..."

 

"Yeah," Elizabeth answered dejectedly. "I hate having to leave these other people behind. We can't sneak this many out. I hate to think about what the church is doing to them. I can only imagine," she added with a shudder. "I wonder if they're doing the same thing on other stations and planets and moons. They probably are, aren't they? The amount of people they're really hurting...it's horrible..."

 

She wasn't sure about Vincent's reaction to that room, and stole a glance at the now closed door, but they hurried along to be out of the hall by the time the next guard patrolled by.

 

"So if Falcon and Ganges haven't found her, that just leaves Guttersnipe and Ching Shih," she muttered to herself. "She must be down there...!"

 

But Ronald and Mei Rin's search was not going so well, either. Although the atmosphere was much nicer between them than any of the other pairs, and they chattered contentedly while they searched, this floor was arguably the most sinister of the lot. It smelled like some sort of vile combination of camphor and viscera. There were bloodstains here and there which had been lazily scrubbed away, except for the ring around the stain itself. 

 

This floor seemed to be dedicated to the actual medical experiments.

 

"Yeesh," Ronald muttered as they passed another foul-smelling, hastily cleaned experiment room. "These guys really are batshit, aren't they? I mean, they're a church, so what d'you think they're doing with all these human experiments? Shouldn't they be...I dunno; huffing Marker fumes or something if they're gonna play Mad Scientist? It just doesn't add up to me."

 

He glanced at Mei Rin. "Like, the whole thing is weird, right?" he asked her. "I know that's saying a bit since they glorify suicide, but...it looks like they  _ torture _ people down here."

 

"I do not know," Mei Rin answered, her sniper rifle held tightly in her arms. "I just wish there is a way to stop." She crinkled her nose, making her sharp eyes look even more hawkish. 

 

" 'Huffing Marker fumes'?" chimed in Othello dryly. "You, uh...you do know we're not talking about...an actual marker pen, right?" It was said in complete honesty, given that he held the bar rather low for folks like Ronald.

 

Ronald knew it was, but he cackled in response. "Was a pun, mate," he replied, giving Mei Rin a little secret wink for the two of them. "Play on words. 'Cause at least one of these yahoos is so excited by the Marker they must've tried sniffing it or licking it and stuff. You  _ know  _ that someone has. It's been like four hundred years and they've had thousands of members. It's totally possible!"

 

"Is that really what you're focusing on?" Agni asked over the radio, trying to remain patient. "Please, just search down there. We don't have time...!"

 

"I can think of a few other things they might try to do with the Marker," Vincent commented under his breath, so the others in the radio could hear but Elizabeth certainly couldn't.

 

"Listen to your captain and just focus on searching," William snapped into the radio, rather uncomfortable with the comment and how it reminded him of what Sebastian did to him. "Honestly." 

 

But try as they might,  Ronald and Mei Rin couldn't find anyone who fitted Sieglinde's description — magnificently long, silky black hair, short stature, piercing green eyes and bound feet.

 

None of them could find anyone who matched Sieglinde's description. She sounded like a very striking, distinctive person, impossible to miss. But no one could find any such young woman.

 

Ronald and Mei Rin arrived at the very last experimentation room on their floor and peeked inside. There was another patient in here, but not who they were looking for — a young man forcibly restrained to an examination table with his arms and legs spread. He was naked, and had a little bob of black hair that reached his jaw, and his legs and feet were covered by a white cloth. He was also conscious, and gazed desperately at his would-be rescuers.

 

"'Nother dead end," Ronald muttered into the radio in disappointment. "Songbird...I don't think your girlfriend is here. We've looked in every room here from top to bottom. They must have taken her somewhere else."

 

"W-what?" Elizabeth cried as they left the room and shut the door behind them. "No! That  _ can't  _ be right! She's  _ here _ ! We must have just missed something!"

 

Mei Rin hesitated in the room, wondering if they could rescue the boy regardless...but then they heard voices in the adjoining room and had to back out quickly. 

 

"A...alright," Vincent muttered. "Everyone, let's gather back in the fourth-floor supply room and we'll try to discuss our next course of action." He rubbed Elizabeth's shoulders  reassuringly. "There's still plenty of places we can look. The upper levels are much less safe, but if we wear disguises we might be able to make our way through. El, don't cry..." he muttered, a note of desperation in his voice. He had no idea what to do with that.

 

Elizabeth hugged herself tightly, biting her lip, even with her uncle's comfort. "The upper levels? She won't be there. They needed her down here," she whispered. "They needed her mind."

 

"Songbird...I know, and I'm real sorry, but come meet us in the supply room, okay?" Ronald asked as comfortingly as he could, taking Mei Rin by the arm and urging her along. "We'll talk this over, and we'll find her. Don't worry."

 

Elizabeth just sulked as they all snuck back to the supply room to regroup and rethink their plan. None of this had gone exactly according to plan, and she was starting to get extremely anxious about it. Her maps had been outdated, her lover had not been in the room she was supposed to be in, and now said lover was nowhere to be found. It was infuriating, and she couldn't help but wonder if she'd deliberately been given false information.

 

Ronald and Mei Rin were on the third floor, so it took them the least amount of time to return to the fourth floor basement. Then came Elizabeth and Vincent, and finally William and Agni. None of them were better for the things they'd seen, all in a little less spirits than when they'd left. They all squished themselves back in the storeroom to have a hushed discussion. 

 

"We should switch up the floors we search," said Agni desperately. "A fresh pair of eyes might yield new results...! We mustn't give up!" 

 

"What if she's at the church?" said William, nonchalantly handing Ronald the last of the painkillers Vincent had given him to help the pain in his arm. 

 

"We need to check the upper floors!" said Vincent. Everyone had a different opinion of which direction they should take.

 

Ronald took the painkillers with a smile of gratitude, and he swallowed them dry while he listened to each suggestion. They all sounded reasonable, and he didn't know which one would be the wisest. The quiet bickering was just losing them valuable time.

 

"Could we not be free the other people who are here?" Mei Rin begged unhappily. "It breaks my heart to see people this way." She closed her eyes and shuddered. "There was boy with scar across his stomach, and the way he looked at us when we left...! I'll always see it..."

 

There was a beat of silence, and Elizabeth abruptly grasped Mei Rin's wrists. "D-did you say a scar? ...What do you mean? What kind of scar? Self harm? Injury? Surgery?" 

Everyone stared at the two of them expectantly, while Mei Rin glanced down at the little sword-wielder with sympathetic eyes. 

 

"A-ah, surgery, I think...?" she answered hesitantly. "Why does it matter? ...It was definitely young boy."

 

"That...!! That's her!" Elizabeth cried out, balling her hands into fists. "That's my Sieglinde! She — she has an appendectomy scar! She had black hair, didn't she?"

 

Ronald stared at Elizabeth like she had two heads. "But he had a dingaling," he replied flatly. "That wasn't a girl."

 

Elizabeth groaned in agitation and bounced impatiently. "She's trans like I am!" she explained, clearly frustrated with the hillbillies. "She  _ is _ a girl! Everyone, we have to go get her!"

 

"Wh — where do you all  _ come  _ from?" Ronald wanted to know, one hand on his hip. "D'you just spring out of holes in the ground like daisies?! Is it spawning season for the transgendereds?"

 

Agni gave Ronald a light smack on the shoulder. "You're being rude," he said gently. 

 

"I don't know," said Vincent. "Maybe you could have  _ mentioned  _ she was like this. We wouldn't have had to come all the way back here. Don't you think that's an important thing to let us know about?" 

 

"Well...she probably didn't expect her to be naked...." Agni murmured, already mobilizing the group to return to the third level.

 

"I  _ didn't  _ expect her to be naked, and I didn't think it  _ mattered  _ whether you knew she was trans or not," Elizabeth huffed as they all began to move together. "This isn't exactly something you advertise..."

 

"I'm just  _ sayin' _ , I'm gonna be pissed if this turns out not to be your Sigourney and they're just some random boy with an appendectomy scar," Ronald told Elizabeth with a significant look. "I mean, getting your appendix cut out isn't really that rare of a thing."

 

"I'm  _ aware _ ," Elizabeth muttered, curls bouncing behind her as they hurried along. "But she has black hair and green eyes too.  _ That's  _ not a combination you see often."

 

"That boy  _ did  _ look that way," Mei Rin piped up. "Even though his hair short."

 

"Not even the same hairstyle," William sighed under his breath. 

 

"Does she...you know...look like a girl? Like you?" Vincent asked, pausing behind Agni as the captain peered around the corner into the next hallway, identical except for the difference in blood stains and water damage. But Elizabeth did not answer, too set in her goal to find Sieglinde. 

 

No one spoke after that, apart from Sascha directing them to avoid guards — there were a few close calls here and there, but a swift rifle butt to the back of the head took care of that. Soon, they'd gone back up the stairs to where Sieglinde was being held.

 

When Ronald pointed out the door that possibly-Sieglinde was behind, Elizabeth burst ahead the rest of the group, positively sprinting to the door. She only needed one glance through the peephole for confirmation — she had her lover. She threw the door open and bolted inside, crying out her lover's name.

 

Sieglinde took one look at Elizabeth and burst into tears of joy and relief, reaching for her as well as she could with her restraints, which Elizabeth immediately set to work releasing her from. They spoke to each other in rapid, frantic German, and Elizabeth kissed Sieglinde's face over and over to comfort and reassure her.

 

"[Is it really you? Or am I dreaming?]" the poor, exhausted German girl uttered in a daze. Elizabeth just nodded and kissed her again.

 

"[It's me, it's me...I'm real! I came to save you!]"

 

"I’ll have a look at these locks," Mei Rin muttered, approaching the table poor Sieglinde was strapped to. 

 

"What were they doing to her in here?" William demanded, taking cautious steps closer to the captive. It was an operating bench, and Sieglinde was hooked up to all manner of machines. She was covered in electrodes, and they were monitoring her vitals. Surprisingly enough, this was one of the cleanest rooms in the entire place. Whoever worked here knew how to do their job.

 

The restraints were metal, but luckily it wasn't too difficult to prise the bolt free, causing them to fall apart. But it wasn't as if Sieglinde would have been running anywhere, had she even been able to free herself, because just as Elizabeth had mentioned, the poor girl's feet were deformed from years of forced binding.

 

Elizabeth took the sheet that had previously been covering Sieglinde's feet and modestly covered her up in it, hiding her naked body from the strangers. "I had no idea how I'd find you," she fussed, tucking in folds and hugging her lover reassuringly. "If I'd even guessed you'd have your clothes missing I would have brought you something nice to wear...! I'm sorry..."

 

Ronald helped pull electrodes and wires off of the poor girl, while Agni chivalrously removed his coat and wrapped it around her for extra warmth and modesty. "It's okay, Songbird," Ronald said softly. "I think being fashionable is the least of her worries right now. What's important is that we've got her now, and we'll get her out of here. No need to worry, yeah?"

 

"Oh, I think I'd worry if I were you," came an icy, unfamiliar voice from the doorway of an adjoining room, and everyone whirled around to see who it was. Two scientists made their appearance: a man and a woman. Ronald noticed at once that while the man was dressed in a sharp suit under his lab coat, the woman appeared to be wearing...fetishware. Something extraordinarily revealing for her buxom figure, and entirely inappropriate for laboratory work. She hung behind the man with her eyes down, her long, lavender-white hair partially concealing her face. 

 

What was this...?!

 

The man crossed his arms and sneered at them from behind his rectangular glasses. "We appear to have intruders, Hannah. Why have they not been caught by our guards?" he demanded.

 

Mei Rin, bless her gay heart, went beet red upon seeing the scantily clad lab woman, with her large, pillowy breasts practically bursting out of their ill-fitting garments. This was even despite what danger the group was in; truly a testament to her longing. 

 

Everyone instantly pointed their weapons at two scientists in alarm, lighting up their white coats with red laser sights. "Where are you taking little Siegfried, hmm?" the tall, dark and handsome male doctor commented, his accent noticeably inflected with German. "On such an important day, I can't let you leave with him. He'll be vital, actually..."

 

" _ Her _ name is Sieglinde," Elizabeth bit back, darting protectively in front of her lover while Agni scooped Sieglinde up into the carrier they'd brought for her. "And you won't be having her. I've come to take her home."

 

And to show that she meant business, she drew her mother's plasma sword, lighting it up and holding it out at arms' length, pointing it directly at the male scientist's nose. She stared up at him with fierce determination, standing tall and strong.

 

"You won't even take her over my dead body!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long one, but we're pretty pleased with how it came out! Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it!


End file.
